Started by a Mission
by Narchambault
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah misi, Kakashi dan Sakura harus menghadapi konsekuensi yang tidak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya, seperti hal ini. Chapter 21 updated, now complete! R&R?
1. Prologue

**A/N : My first KakaSaku fic! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Pairings : Kakashi Hatake & Sakura Haruno.**

**Warnings : Gaje...typo-_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Siang hari di desa Konohagakure.

Hari itu panas sekali. Cukup membuat beberapa orang malas untuk bekerja dan cenderung ingin bersantai santai saja diatas kasur empuk atau sofa milik mereka. Diantara orang orang tersebut, Haruno Sakura adalah salah satunya.

Mata hijau emerald yang indah itu kini menutup lelah. Rambut _pink_-nya terurai diatas bantal. Kedua tangannya yang putih mulus menopang kepalanya diatas bantal. Ia menghela nafas.

Tsunade-_shishou_ memanggilnya ke ruangan Hokage siang ini, tepatnya beberapa menit lagi. Entah mengapa sampai saat ini ia selalu berfikir bahwa _shisou_-nya itu sangat tidak perhatian pada muridnya. Bayangkan saja, Sakura baru pulang dari misi kelas A dan tiba tiba Tsunade menyuruhnya untuk menghadapnya di ruangannya. Belum lagi bonus panasnya.

Sakura melirik jam weker disebelahnya, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kalau ia bukan Hokage dan _shishou_-ku, sudah kutinggal tidur." keluhnya. Setelahnya Sakura langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Merapihkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, lalu pergi ke tempat tujuan.

~oOo~

"Kakashi-_sensei_?"

Sakura terkejut saat melihat mantan gurunya itu tiba tiba turun dari pohon dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Yo."

"Sedang apa _sensei_ disini?"

"Menyapamu." jawab Kakashi datar tanpa ekspresi. Ucapannya membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Ya, aku tau itu. Tapi tidak biasanya kau membaca buku _pervert_ itu di pohon ini lalu tiba tiba menyapaku." kata Sakura sambil menatap wajah Kakashi yang ditutupi masker. Sampai sekarang Sakura belum pernah melihat wajah dibalik masker itu. Seingatnya, sudah 10 tahun mereka kenal satu sama lain.

"Masa? Jadi kau hafal tempat tempat dimana aku membaca ya. Wah, aku punya _stalker_ ternyata." ledek Kakashi pada mantan muridnya. Hal itu sukses membuat Sakura cemberut.

"Aku tidak mengintai _sensei_! Memang biasanya begitu, 'kan?" bantah Sakura sambil meninju lengan Kakashi pelan. Kakashi mengeluarkan desahan 'Ouch' yang pelan, tapi cukup terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Iya iya, aku hanya bercanda. Hmm...kau mau kemana, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi, memulai topik perbincangan baru.

"Ruang Hokage. Tsunade-_shisou_ memintaku menemuinya setelah aku beristirahat usai pulang misi." jawab Sakura sambil melanjutkan berjalan. Ia seakan akan tahu bahwa Kakashi akan mengikutinya.

"Tsunade-_sama_? Kebetulan aku juga dipanggil olehnya." Kakashi memberi informasi pada Sakura didepannya. Perkatannya sukses membuat Sakura berbalik badan menghadapnya.

"Hah?" Sakura menatap Kakashi bingung.

"Heh?" Giliran Kakashi menaikkan alis matanya kearah Sakura, meledek. Sakura langsung menyipitkan matanya sinis. Kakashi menormalkan kembali wajahnya.

"Untuk apa _shisou _memanggil kita ke ruangannya, _sensei_?"

"Tsunade-_sama_ tidak memberiku informasi apapun, Sakura."

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia pun memutuskan melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan Kakashi mengikutinya dibelakang.

~oOo~

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!"

Gadis cantik berambut _pink_ membuka pintunya, ia pun masuk dengan sedikit membungkuk kearah _shishou_-nya. Kemudian beberapa detik kemudian, pria jangkung berambut _silver_ masuk menyusulnya. Sang Hokage tersenyum melihat mereka berdua datang bersamaan.

"Kebetulan sekali kalian datang berdua." kata Tsunade, mengucapkan kalimat pertama kali sebelum mereka berkata kata.

"Kebetulan aku bertemu Kakashi-_sensei_ di perjalanan kesini, _shishou_. Ada apa anda memanggil kami?" jelas Sakura, sekaligus bertanya pada Tsunade. Tsunade yang semula duduk bersandar di kursi Hokage-nya yang tampak nyaman itu, kini memajukan tubuhnya, kedua sikunya disandarkan di meja kerjanya, sementara kedua tangannya dilipat untuk menopang dagunya. Pandangannya berganti gantian kearah Kakashi kemudian kembali ke Sakura.

"Aku punya misi untuk kalian."

"Misi?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Maksudnya, ayolah, ia baru pulang dari misi kelas A! Dan sekarang, misi lagi?

"Iya. Khusus untuk kalian 'berdua'." Tsunade mengangguk. Sakura dan Kakashi mengernyitkan dahi bersamaan.

"Dan...misi apakah itu, _shishou_?" tanya Sakura lagi. Kakashi hanya diam. Mengikuti alur pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu untukku...- ah, untuk Konoha, tepatnya..." ujar Tsunade. Membuat Kakashi dan Sakura semakin penasaran.

"Misi kelas?" Kini Kakashi yang angkat bicara.

"S, mungkin?"

"Mungkin? Anda tau persis tingkat kesulitannya, Hokage-_sama_." Kakashi mengeluh. Sakura menatap Kakashi, kemudian kearah Tsunade lagi.

"Ya, ini tergantung kalian saja."

"Baiklah _shishou_. Dimana gulungan misi nya?" Sakura gantian berbicara. Tsunade tersenyum.

"Tidak ada gulungannya."

"Ha? Lalu misi apa yang harus kami jalankan jika kami tidak tau persis misinya?" Sakura protes lagi. Kakashi kini hanya terdiam saja.

"Maka dari itu dengarkan aku dulu, Sakura." katanya sambil tersenyum lemah kearah Sakura. Sakura hanya mengucapkan kata "Maaf, _shishou_.", kemudian ada hening panjang.

Angin diluar jendela perlahan berhembus masuk kedalam ruangan Tsunade. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang berbicara. Mata coklat Tsunade masih terus menatap Kakashi dan Sakura bergantian. Seperti mencari keyakinan bahwa mereka dapat melakukan misi ini. Ia menurunkan tangannya.

"...Aku ingin kalian menikah."

Mata emerald Sakura membuka lebar. Saat Tsunade berkata seperti itu, Sakura seperti mendapat serangan jantung mendadak. Atau mungkin, kata katanya itu seperti pisau tajam yang menusuk dadanya dengan cepat. Ya, Sakura sangat shock.

Tidak hanya Sakura, pria di sebelahnya yang daritadi hanya mengeluarkan satu-dua patah kata saja, membelalakkan matanya kearah Tsunade. Seolah olah mengatakan 'Apa-Kau-Sudah-Gila?'. Jika ia tidak menggunakan masker, mungkin sudah terlihat jelas mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"_Shishou_...ini tidak lucu."

"Ah, bukan.." Tsunade melanjutkan. Perkataannya cukup membuat Kakashi dan Sakura _sedikit_ lega.

"...aku ingin Sakura memberikan anak laki laki untuk Kakashi sebagai penerus klan Hatake."

Itulah perkataan terakhir yang Sakura dengar dari Tsunade sebelum seluruhnya berubah menjadi hitam di pandangan Sakura, disusul oleh suara jatuh yang hanya Kakashi dan Tsunade yang mendengarnya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Haduh ini apa?-_- udah lama gak nulis fic di fandom Naruto...sebenernya sih udah lama ga nulis fic ehe he he *hening*. Well, ini fic KakaSaku pertama saya. Jadi maaf kalo kurang bagus... Ya..ini baru chapter pertama sih. Hehe. Jadi...keep or delete? Reviews are welcome :)**


	2. The Deal

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terbangun di sebuah ruangan putih. Angin berhembus melalui jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka, membiarkan gorden putih tertiup dan menghempas pelan di tempatnya. Bunga di meja samping tempat tidur yang Sakura kini tempati masih terlihat segar dan baru.

Sejenak ia berfikir, 'Apa yang terjadi sehingga aku terbangun disini?'

Kemudian ia pun ingat. Ingat semuanya. Sedetail detail apapun memori itu.

Dan tiba tiba kepalanya pusing sekali.

"…_.aku ingin Sakura memberikan anak laki laki untuk Kakashi sebagai penerus klan Hatake." _

Sakura meremas rambut _pink_ miliknya. _'Tidak, ini tidak terjadi. Aku hanya bermimpi buruk…'_. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Sakura tertawa kecil. _'…aku tidak mungkin menjadi istri sensei-ku sendiri, dan…..misi ini? Memberikan anak laki laki ? Berarti aku dan Kakashi-sensei harus…'_

"_KAMI-SAMA_, AMBIL NYAWAKU SEKARANG JUGA!" Sakura menjerit histeris. Ia hanya berfikir saat itu tidak ada orang yang akan melihatnya berteriak seperti itu, dan di fikirannya hanyalah misi kelas S yang diberikan Tsunade.

"Aku harus menolaknya. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Ini tidak masuk akal. Kenapa harus aku?" Sakura kembali berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Meringkuk di tempat tidur yang seprai-nya sudah berantakan akibat kakinya yang menendang nendang depresi.

KLEK

Tsunade masuk kedalam. Arah pandangannya langsung tertuju kearah Sakura yang sedang meringkuk seperti orang yang terkena trauma. Dia sangat berantakan.

"Ah, sudah bangun rupanya, Sakura."

"_Shishou_, kumohon. Aku tidak mau menjalankan misi itu! Misi itu terlalu berat! Aku…aku tidak sanggup jika harus melakukan _itu _dengan Kakashi-_sensei_…."

"Tidak perlu terburu buru, Sakura. Kalian hanya melaksanakan pernikahan, baru melakukan_nya_. Lagipula, kalian sudah 10 tahun mengenal satu sama lain. Pasti kalian tidak keberatan jika…"

"_Shishou_! Kenapa harus aku? Banyak wanita lain yang sangat tergila gila dengan Kakashi-_sensei_ karena postur tubuh tingginya, tangan kekar, wajah yang terlihat tampan dibalik maskernya, keahliannya dalam bertarung, tubuh _sixpack_-nya, dan tidak lupa ia adalah _jonin_ elite Konoha! Pasti banyak yang mau! Asal jangan aku, _shishou_…"

"Errr….sejujurnya, Sakura, tampaknya _kau_ yang _mengagumi_ Kakashi sampai kau mengetahui detail-detail tubuhnya…."

"Tidak, _shishou_! Itu pendapat!" Sakura membantah. Wajahnya memerah. Sebenarnya Tsunade ada benarnya juga.

"Jadi pendapatmu, Kakashi itu _sexy_ ya?" Kini Tsunade mulai memojokkan Sakura. Sakura makin memerah. Pipinya sekarang seperti tomat yang siap dimakan. Tsunade memang pintar mencari titik _checkmate_ Sakura.

"TIDAK, _SHISHOU!_ Intinya, aku menolak misi itu, aku menolak menikah dengan Kakashi-_sensei_!"

"Sakura, dengarkan aku. Mungkin kau akan berubah fikiran."

Sakura yang semula menundukkan kepalanya, kini menyamakan pandangannya dengan guru medisnya itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya. Tsunade menghela nafas sebelum berbicara.

"Kakashi adalah anak dari Hatake Sakumo. Ninja professional yang juga dijuluki White Fang. Dia bunuh diri karena depresi. Semenjak saat itu, Kakashi menjadi dingin seperti Sasuke, kau tahu. Dan kemampuannya jauh diatas Sasuke pada usia yang masih muda. Di usia 13 tahun, ia sudah menjadi _jonin_. Kemampuan klan Hatake memang hebat. Mereka semua adalah ninja professional. Sampai akhirnya satu persatu dari mereka dibunuh. Kakashi adalah satu satunya Hatake yang tersisa. Sakura, chakra mereka berbeda. Jika generasi Hatake hanya berhenti sampai Kakashi, ini sangat merugikan bagi Konoha. Kemampuannya dapat diwariskan pada anaknya. Begitu selanjutnya. Seperti keluarga Uchiha." Tsunade berhenti sejenak. Sakura menatapnya serius. Ia kini memasang mata seperti anak kecil yang dinasihati ibunya.

"….bukan maksudku untuk memanfaatkanmu sebagai perantaraan. Tapi ini juga demi Kakashi sendiri, Sakura." Ujar Tsunade menyelesaikan.

"…Tsunade-_shishou_, aku bertanya sekali lagi…kenapa harus _aku?_" Sakura berhati hati menanyakan hal itu pada Tsunade. Tsunade menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Karena, Sakura…kau adalah gadis yang sangat pengertian. Kau adalah ninja medis yang sangat dekat dengan Kakashi. Ditambah lagi, kau sering pergi misi bersamanya ketika kau masih berusia 13 sampai sekarang pun masih. Aku yakin kau adalah yang terbaik daripada wanita wanita diluar sana, bagi Kakashi."

Sakura kini terkekeh pelan. Mengusap dahi lebarnya dan angkat bicara. "Usiaku 14 tahun lebih muda daripada Kakashi-_sensei_… Aku…"

"Kau apa?"

"Tidak, _shishou_."

Sakura ingin sekali memberitahu Tsunade bahwa ia _pernah_ menyukai Kakashi saat ia berusia 16 tahun. Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Hanya beberapa minggu. Ia membantah perasaannya sendiri karena ia tahu bahwa menyukai _sensei_-nya sendiri adalah hal tabu. Ditambah lagi, Kakashi adalah pria berhati es.

Ya, tapi itu _dulu_. Lagipula jika _masih_, ia belum siap.

"Jadi….kau menerima misi ini?" Tanya Tsunade memecah keheningan. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tampak berfikir sambil menatap mata coklat _shishou_-nya tersebut yang penuh dengan harap.

"Sakura, anak kalian akan menjadi anak yang hebat. Ia akan menguasai Taijutsu dan Ninjutsu seperti ayahnya, dan…."

"…Genjutsu dan Medis, aku tahu." Potong Sakura. Tsunade terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum.

"…hanya jika Kakashi menyetujuinya." Tuntas Sakura.

~oOo~

"Kau apa, Sakura?"

"Aku akan menikahi Kakashi-_sensei_, Ino."

Ino terbelalak lebar. Mulutnya terbuka tidak percaya. Temannya yang satu ini benar benar mengejutkannya dengan satu kalimat yang diulang dua kali tersebut. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, kau gila_, forehead_."

"Aku tidak gila!"

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau tiba tiba memutuskan menikahinya, padahal kau belum sama sekali mengencaninya!" Ino mengibas ngibaskan tangannya penuh ekspresi. Sakura menatap temannya yang terlalu berlebihan tersebut. Sakura menaikkan kedua alis matanya.

"Misi dari Tsunade-_shishou_, _pig_." Jelas Sakura santai. Ino menggebrak meja makan di kafe tersebut.

"Misi? Misi! Misi macam apa ini Sakura? Kau bahkan masih terlalu muda untuk menikah! Dan Kakashi-_sensei_ belum menikah saat ia berusia 26 tahun. Dan, OH! IA LEBIH TUA 14 TAHUN DARIMU, SAKURA!"

"Ino _pig_ kecilkan suaramu, oke?"

Nafas Ino memburu saat ini. Sakura hanya menatap bingung sahabatnya. Sepertinya ia mengalami depresi yang sama, saat ia pertama kali mendengar misi dari Tsunade.

"Kau bisa menolaknya, Sakura.. Ini diluar dugaan. Waktu kecil kau selalu bermimpi Sasuke akan menjadi pangeranmu, suamimu! Yang menjadi ayah dari anak anakmu tapi…."

"Ino, kau juga bermimpi seperti itu." Sakura memotong tiba tiba.

"…iya tapi tetap saja, Sakura! Ini gurumu! Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya?" Ino masih _shock_ dan terus membantah Sakura. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan setuju jika _sensei_ setuju. Aku juga punya beberapa….alasan untuk menerimanya."

"Alasan?"

"Yeah."

"Dan apa alasanmu itu?" Ino penasaran. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan sambil menatap Sakura serius. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku…hanya ingin mengobati rasa kesepiannya."

Hening.

Panjang.

Ino melongo melihat Sakura.

Sakura hanya menatap lantai kafe dengan pandangan datar.

Kemudian….

"Kau gila, Sakura."

Sakura menoleh kearah Ino. "Tidak, Ino. Aku serius."

"Alasan macam apa itu, Sakura? Alasan yang bagus adalah ketika kau tiba tiba mengatakan 'Oh, Ino aku mencintainya. Aku ingin mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mendapatkannya.'. Aku ragu, kau tidak mencintainya sama sekali, bukan?" Yep. Jackpot.

"Aku….pernah."

Kemudian ada hening panjang, lagi.

Ino melongo menatap Sakura yang juga menatapnya datar.

"PERNAH? SAKURA! KAPAN?"

"Ah, saat aku berusia 16 tahun. Sudahlah itu masa lalu. Aku yakin itu hanyalah rasa kagumku pada Kakashi-_sensei_ saat ia menyelamatkanku dari Sasuke saat ia berusaha membunuhku dan sebelum ia kembali ke jalan yang benar seperti sekarang ini."

"Hah?...Sakura…..kau benar benar…gila….ugh!" Ino memukul kepala Sakura. "Kau ini benar benar membuatku depresi!"

"Ino, aku tidak menyuruhmu depresi. Aku hanya menceritakan masalah misiku padamu. Aku memang …..setengah hati untuk menjalankannya."

"Kalau begitu, tolaklah."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Kakashi menyetujuinya. Aku tidak bisa mundur."

~oOo~

Seminggu setelah insiden itu, semua terasa berjalan normal kembali. Ino yang mengoceh dua-tiga hari setelah misi tersebut diberikan pada Sakura, kini sudah kembali menyiram bunga bunga indahnya dengan tenang. Naruto, yang biasanya mengoceh terus menerus, tiba tiba menjadi patung saat mendengar misi yang diberikan pada Sakura. Namun setelah seminggu ini, ia sudah kembali bawel seperti semula.

Kakashi, yang sepertinya mengabaikan Sakura beberapa hari setelah insiden itu, kini sudah menyapa Sakura kembali dengan senyuman khas-nya itu. Yah, setidaknya Sakura lega karena Kakashi sudah tidak…..apa istilahnya? Marah padanya?

Sementara Sakura….yah, mungkin hanya dia yang satu satunya kefikiran setiap hari tentang hal ini.

Ia masih belum siap untuk menjadi Nyonya Hatake. Istri dari Hatake Kakashi. _Jonin_ elite yang sangat dikagumi banyak orang di Konoha karena bakatnya dan kejeniusannya. Sebenarnya, ia merasa _tidak pantas_ untuk mendampingi pria sepertinya. Sakura bukanlah siapa siapa dibanding Kakashi.

Sejenak ia menghela nafas lagi.

'_Bagaimana aku menjalani ini semua?'_

Sakura berjalan dari satu blok ke blok lainnya menuju flat-nya. Ia masih memikirkan nasib hidupnya ketika menjalankan misi itu bersama Kakashi. '_Ini akan sulit jika aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Kakashi-sensei_._ Hah…..' _ Sakura menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa flat-nya sudah dekat. Rasanya cepat sekali.

Ketika ia membuka pintu flat-nya, ia langsung bergegas menuju kamar tercintanya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya yang rasanya seperti beban yang ia angkut. Perlahan matanya terpejam, melupakan segala masalah yang ada di benaknya. Suasananya sangat sunyi….sampai…..

KLOK.

Sakura membuka matanya. Ia seperti mendengar sesuatu yang mengetuk jendela kamarnya. Saat ia menunggu suara itu datang kembali, suara itu tidak datang. Sakura pun dengan malas membaringkan tubuhnya lagi.

KLOK.

Kedua kalinya.

Sakura menoleh lagi kearah jendelanya. Kali ini ia menunggu cukup lama. Kemudian….

KLOK.

Yep. Sebuah batu yang dilemparkan kearah jendelanya. Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. Satu nama yang terlintas di benak Sakura saat itu.

'_Naruto_.'

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, membenahi bajunya yang berantakan, dan berjalan menuju jendelanya. Ia segera membuka jendelanya dan melihat kebawah. Tidak disangka bahwa malam ini lebih mengejutkan daripada kedatangan Naruto.

"K..Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Sakura, boleh aku masuk?"

"Uh…Um…Errr…..B..boleh, _sensei_. Akan kubukakan pintu dulu..-"

"Tidak usah, Sakura. Mundur sedikit."

Sakura mematuhi Kakashi. Dengan cepat, Kakashi tiba tiba sudah berada dihadapan Sakura. Berjongkok diatas jendela dalam kamarnya, wajah berdekatan. Tentu saja kali ini Sakura _blushing_.

"Bukankah tadi kusuruh kau mundur?" Kakashi menyindir, masih menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura. Sakura terkesiap. Ia memalingkan wajahnya lalu berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya.

"Maaf. Kau terlalu cepat. Aku lamban."

"Hey, bukan maksudku merendahkanmu."

"Aku tahu, _sensei_."

Kemudian keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sakura duduk diatas ranjangnya. Sementara Kakashi, turun dari atas jendela Sakura. Berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantongnya. _Style _khas Kakashi. Sakura menoleh kearah Kakashi, tersenyum lemah.

"Ada apa _sensei_ kemari?" Tanya Sakura. Kakashi mengusap belakang lehernya sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk sebelah Sakura yang terdapat ruang kosong untuknya duduk. Sakura mengangguk. Kakashi pun langsung duduk di sebelahnya.

Sakura merasa bahwa _moment_ ini terlalu canggung baginya. Apalagi pria disampingnya ini adalah….calon suami _spontan_-nya.

"_S…sensei_…"

"Hm?"

"Aku…hanya ingin tahu. Kenapa…akhir akhir ini kau mengabaikanku? Sepertinya kau marah padaku… Apa ini semua gara gara misi itu?" Tanya Sakura _to the point_. Kakashi mengernyitkan dahi.

"Mengabaikanmu?"

"Iya."

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu, Sakura."

"Rasanya seperti itu."

"Mungkin perasaanmu saja."

"Hm, mungkin. Kukira kau sangat tidak menginginkan misi ini jadi kau mengabaikanku karena aku bilang pada _shishou_ bahwa aku akan _setuju_….jika kau setuju." Kakashi terkekeh mendengar perkataan polos Sakura.

"Justru kukira kau akan marah ketika aku menyetujuinya."

"Malah aku sedikit terkejut saat kau menyetujuinya."

Kakashi kembali tersenyum pahit dibalik maskernya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menginginkan ini semua 'kan, Sakura?"

Sakura terdiam. Kakashi juga terdiam, menunggu Sakura menjawab pertanyaannya. Sakura menunduk lama. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Oh ya, ada apa _sensei_ kemari?" kata Sakura basa basi. Kakashi menatapnya sejenak, kemudian menatap langit langit kamar Sakura.

"Aku..punya pemikiran, Sakura."

"Apa itu, _sensei_?"

Kakashi menatap tajam Sakura. Sakura balik menatap mata _onyx_ milik Kakashi.

"Ini sama sekali tidak merugikanmu, mungkin. Kau punya dua pilihan. Satu, tolaklah penawaran misi ini. Jangan pedulikan aku. Kedua, jika kau menerima tawaran ini, dan suatu saat anak _kita _lahir….ceraikan aku. Ambillah dia. Menikahlah dengan Sasuke. Bilang padanya bahwa Sasuke adalah ayahnya."

Sakura terbelalak mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Ia membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Entah mengapa, ucapan Kakashi barusan seperti tamparan keras di pipinya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Chapter keduaa yeaayyyy. Makasih yang udah review….dan yang udah minta update-an cepet. Ah jadi malu eke. Oke entah kenapa chapter ini kayaknya kurang memuaskan ya? Hmm... makasih yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya yaaa :D Well, reviews are welcome as usual. :D**


	3. A Week Before Marriage

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"….apa?"

"Kau jelas mendengarku, Sakura." Kakashi menolak untuk menatap mata emerald Sakura yang sekarang menatap Kakashi tidak percaya, plus shock. Kakashi lebih memilih melihat kearah lemari Sakura yang berada tepat didepannya.

"_Sensei_….." Sakura tertawa kecil. "..kau bercanda 'kan?"

Kakashi sedikit tersenyum. "Tidak. Kau 'kan juga tidak menginginkan semua ini. Jadi kurasa….."

"Misi ini adalah untuk menghasilkan klan Hatake! Bukan Uchiha!"

"Hokage hanya menginginkan _keturunan_ yang dapat membuat Konoha memiliki ninja berbakat lebih dengan gabungan DNA-ku dan DNA-mu. Dengan begitu, seorang anak akan lahir dengan bakat yang hebat. Tidak penting siapa ayahnya."

"Kau salah, Kakashi! Maksud dari Tsunade-_shishou_ adalah memberikanmu keturunan agar klan Hatake tidak punah begitu saja. Kenapa kau…..."

"Kenapa Tsunade-_sama_ tidak berfikir bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan memiliki pasangan hidupku dan akhirnya memiliki keturunan? Apa dia berfikir bahwa aku tidak akan mendapat jodoh, begitu?"

Sakura terdiam.

Entah kenapa saat Kakashi berbicara seperti itu, hatinya terasa tertusuk. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menjanggal di kata kata Kakashi barusan. Sakura meneguk ludahnya, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari Kakashi.

"..jadi, sama saja bukan jika anak _kita _lahir dan memiliki bakat yang luar biasa yang dapat membuat Konoha bangga, namun ayahnya bukan _aku _melainkan Sasuke? Tsunade tidak akan keberatan, tentunya. Dan klan Hatake tidak akan punah ketika aku memiliki anak dari wanita yang kunikahi nantinya. Walaupun menurut Tsunade anak_mu_ akan lebih berbakat." Jelas Kakashi. Masuk akal.

Sejujurnya kini Sakura berfikir, mengapa (lagi) harus dirinya yang diberikan kewajiban menjalankan misi ini? Diluar sana masih ada Anko, wanita yang sebaya dengan Kakashi. Lalu ada Shizune, ninja medis juga. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sekali lagi, entah kenapa kini hatinya terasa berat. Ditambah lagi kata-kata Kakashi yang dengan tidak langsung _menolaknya_.

Sakura menghela nafas berat, dan mendongakkan wajahnya kearah Kakashi yang kini menatap lantai dengan pandangan yang sulit dibaca oleh Sakura.

"_Sensei_, Sasuke tidak mencintaiku. Tidak akan pernah."

Kakashi menoleh kearah Sakura, tersenyum. "Dengan siapa saja."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya sekali lagi. Kemudian…

"Baiklah, aku setuju." Ujar Sakura mantap. Kakashi memasang mata yang tidak terbaca. Kemudian matanya menyipit, tanda ia tersenyum. Kakashi berdiri kemudian mengacak rambut pink Sakura. Setelah itu, ia menghilang secepat angin.

Sakura masih terdiam ditempat. Tidak percaya apa yang barusan ia katakan. Perlahan, Sakura berdiri dari ranjangnya untuk menutup jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka. Tidak sadar, ia meremas kayu frame jendelanya hingga retak sedikit.

~oOo~

Ino merangkai satu persatu bunga di tokonya. Wajahnya santai, namun serius. Sesekali ia berhenti kemudian menatap bunga rangkaiannya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia melirik sedikit kawannya yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dan menopang wajahnya dengan tangannya yang diletakkan di meja. Iya, dia sedang melamun.

"Biasanya kalau orang suka melamun umurnya tidak panjang." Sindir Ino sambil melanjutkan rangkaian bunganya.

Sakura menoleh kaget. Kemudian menyipitkan matanya sinis pada sahabatnya itu.

"Pernyataan yang bodoh, Ino." Bantahnya. Ino hanya mengangkat bahu. Kemudian kembali berbicara.

"Setidaknya kau bantu memilih bunga, Sakura. Bunga ini kan untuk pernikahanmu, bukan aku!" ujar Ino. Sakura menghela nafas kemudian menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sambil memasang wajah malas.

"Aku tidak pandai memilih bunga, Ino. Lagipula, aku samasekali tidak berniat 'kan?"

"Justru karena itu aku menyuruhmu menolaknya, Sakura. Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkanku sih?" oceh Ino, masih tetap sibuk merangkai bunga yang sudah kesekian kalinya.

"Sudah kukatakan alasannya 'kan, Ino?"

"Yah tapi….hah sudahlah. Kau yang menjalankan, kau juga yang harus menerima resiko dan keuntungannya. Lagipula, Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak terlalu buruk, kok. Ia baik, tampan, sepertinya. Lalu, ia juga adalah ninja berbakat. Jonin elite Konoha, dan jujur, aku _menyukai_ postur tubuhnya, lho."

"Hentikan, Ino." Sakura mendelik sebal kepada Ino. Ino terkekeh.

"Maaf, maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk merebut _calon suami-mu_. Di hatiku cuma ada Sai, kok." Ia kembali terkekeh, membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Sakura kembali menopang wajahnya seperti semula.

Kemudian ia teringat akan kata-kata Kakashi semalam.

Mata Sakura menerawang kosong. Ino, kembali melihatnya.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku…hanya berfikir…bagaimana nanti kedepannya." Ujar Sakura, berbohong, namun ada benarnya. Ino menaikkan alisnya.

"Yaah, jalani saja. Ini keputusanmu dan Kakashi-_sensei_. Kalian pasti bisa menjalaninya sampai tua nanti. _Well_¸anak kalian pasti tampan." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum. Sakura membalas senyum Ino manis. Kemudian senyuman itu perlahan memudar.

'_Tapi ia tidak akan tahu siapa ayahnya…._' Batin Sakura.

"Nah, Sakura! Akhirnya selesai! Bagaimana, kau suka tidak?" seru Ino ceria. Sakura melihat bunga-bunga rangkaian Ino, kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Bagus sekali, Ino. Aku suka. Aku yakin Kakashi-_sensei_ juga menyukainya." Puji Sakura. Ino tersenyum jahil.

"Hm….terimakasih. Tapi…sepertinya Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak akan mempedulikan bunga-bunga-nya melainkan wanita yang akan berdiri di altar bersamanya.." goda Ino sambil tersenyum jahil. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah. Ia menoleh kearah Ino dengan wajah cemberut.

"Tidak lucu, Ino."

"Hahaha. Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi kalau benar 'kan, bisa saja."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Ino, kemudian membatin. '_Tidak akan_.'

~oOo~

"Kau tahu tempatnya?"

"Ino yang memberitahuku."

Kakashi dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh Sakura. Kakashi hanya mengikuti Sakura saja sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku. Sementara Sakura menengok kesana kesini mencari toko yang dimaksud Ino.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai ke tujuan mereka. Toko baju pengantin.

Sakura membuka pintu toko tersebut. Disusul oleh Kakashi. Terdengar suara lonceng berbunyi saat Sakura membuka pintu tersebut. Sang pemilik toko langsung hadir dihadapan mereka berdua dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata wanita tersebut.

"Uh….saya Haruno Sakura, teman Yamanaka Ino. Apakah ia sudah menghubungi?"

"Ah! Nona Haruno! Tentu saja, silahkan tunggu sebentar. Saya akan ambil pesanan anda." kemudian wanita yang terlihat sekitar usia 30 tahunan akhir itu pun pergi ke suatu kamar di tempat ini.

Sakura segera duduk di sofa, tepatnya disebelah Kakashi yang sudah duduk sejak ia menginjak toko tersebut. Kakashi yang membaca novel 'Icha-Icha Paradise' yang sepertinya sudah beratus-ratus kali dibacanya itu, tampak cuek dengan pem-_fitting_-an baju pengantin mereka ini.

Sakura yang tidak memasang ekspresi apapun itu, sebenarnya merasa canggung. Menunggu baju pengantinnya dengan _sensei_-nya yang akan menjadi suaminya nanti. Ia benar-benar canggung. Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, berdeham kecil untuk mencairkan suasana. Namun Kakashi tidak merespon apapun. Ia tetap asyik membaca bukunya.

"Nah, nona Haruno, ini baju pengantinnya. Mau dicoba?" tiba tiba sang pemilik keluar dari kamar tersebut sambil membawa baju yang diangkatnya oleh gantungan. Sakura langsung berdiri, menatap sejenak baju itu. Memang, desain baju itu adalah permintaannya.

"_Sensei_, aku…ke belakang sebentar." Ucap Sakura, sambil menoleh kearah Kakashi. Kakashi hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku tersebut. Perilakunya sedikit membuat Sakura kesal.

Akhirnya, Sakura langsung berjalan kearah _fitting room_ yang dipandu oleh wanita pemilik itu.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Kakashi melirik sedikit kearah _fittingroom_ dengan tatapan datar. Kemudian menghela nafas, dan melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sang pemilik tersebut keluar lebih dahulu daripada Sakura. Ia masih memfokuskan matanya kedalam ruangan.

"Nona Haruno, jangan malu-malu! Sini keluar!"

Mendengar sang pemilik berseru seperti itu, Kakashi langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Menutup buku yang sedari tadi asyik dibaca, dan menatap kearah ruangan itu. Namun, Sakura belum terlihat. Sementara wanita pemilik itu menoleh kearah Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Tuan Hatake, sambutlah sang mempelai wanita." Ujarnya. Kakashi mengernyitkan dahi. Ia meletakkan bukunya diatas sofa.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura berjalan perlahan keluar dari ruangan.

Gaun yang terlihat seperti kimono berwarna putih tersebut terlihat indah membalut seluruh tubuh Sakura. Sebuah bunga yang menggantung di bagian dada kiri tersebut memperindah desain gaun-nya. Sebuah kain yang terikat panjang disekitar perut dan pinggul Sakura memberi kesan langsing padanya. Tidak lupa terdapat renda bercorak bunga dibagian bawahnya.

Rambut Sakura yang semula terurai, kini dikucir indah keatas. Rambut belah tengahnya kini di modifikasi menjadi poni menyamping ke kanan, yang membuat Sakura tampak anggun dan cantik.

Kakashi yang semula duduk manis diatas sofa, langsung terkesiap dan berdiri dengan spontan. Mata onyx-nya membulat saat melihat Sakura dengan ekspresi malu berdiri disana. Jika ia _maskless_, mungkin mulutnya sudah membuka saat ini.

Perlahan, Kakashi berjalan kearah Sakura. Pipi Sakura merona merah saat Kakashi menatapnya seperti itu. Kakashi meneguk ludahnya.

"Uhh…Hai." Kakashi berbasa basi. Sakura tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Hai." Kini giliran Kakashi yang tersenyum penuh arti, namun senyumannya tak dapat dilihat Sakura.

"Boleh tau warna kesukaanmu, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Sakura menaikkan alisnya, tanpa menghapus senyum di wajahnya.

"Merah, atau pink, mungkin? Kenapa?" Sakura balik bertanya. Kakashi tersenyum lagi.

"Merah itu…lambang keberanian. Itu cocok untukmu, Sakura. Kau berani."

"Berani?" Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia samasekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kakashi.

"Iya. Kau berani meluluhkan hatiku saat ini, Sakura." Ujar Kakashi kemudian terkekeh pelan. Pipi Sakura yang semula sudah merah, menjadi tambah merah lagi akibat _gombal_an Kakashi. Untuk menutupi rasa malunya, Sakura ikut tertawa lalu memukul perut padat milik Kakashi pelan.

Kemudian ekspresi Sakura berubah drastis.

Wajahnya yang semula merona, kembali pucat.

'…_..bawalah anak kita. Menikahlah dengan Sasuke.'_

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Tubuhnya langsung lemas. Kakashi memperhatikan perubahan drastis raut wajah Sakura .

"Sakura?"

Sakura mengabaikannya. Ia memutar tubuhnya, lalu kembali ke _fitting_ _room_ untuk berganti baju. Kakashi menatap punggung Sakura yang menjauh dari hadapannya. Kemudian Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menoleh, mendapatkan wanita pemilik toko itu sedang menatapnya.

"Mungkin, ia tidak suka rayuanmu, tuan?" tanyanya pada Kakashi. Kakashi bergantian menatap wanita itu, lalu kearah lantai. Kemudian ia mengangkat kedua bahunya, sambil berjalan kembali kearah sofa, dan melanjutkan membaca novel tersebut.

~oOo~

Sakura menatap langit langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia terus memikirkan perkataan Kakashi malam itu.

Ia ingin marah pada Kakashi. Berseru didepan wajahnya bahwa ia merasa dibuang olehnya, dan ia mencari wanita lain. Itu sangat menyakiti perasaannya, sejujurnya. Apalagi saat di toko baju pengantin tadi. Rayuan Kakashi membuat perasaan Sakura mulai luluh kembali. Untungnya, ia ingat akan perkataannya di malam itu.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya. Ia sangat lelah. Sakura berharap bahwa semua ini benar-benar adalah sebuah mimpi. Ia berharap bahwa Tsunade tidak memberi misi ini padanya, ataupun Kakashi. Segalanya menjadi rumit.

Angin berhembus masuk lewat jendela Sakura yang dibiarkan terbuka sore itu. Gaun pengantin Sakura tergantung rapih di lemari miliknya yang belum sempat ia tutup. Tubuh Sakura terkulai lemas diatas ranjang. Ia terlalu malas untuk berdiri bahkan duduk. Ia ingin mengutuk misi ini. Juga Kakashi. Sakura menyesal telah menyetujui misi ini. Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Sakura baru saja memejamkan matanya ketika terdapat angin yang cukup kencang berhembus di lengan kanannya.

"Hey."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Ia langsung lompat dari kasurnya dan mundur sehingga punggungya membentur dinding cukup keras. Matanya menerawang postur tubuh yang membelakangi cahaya sehingga cukup sulit melihatnya dalam keadaan gelap.

Perlahan, orang tersebut berjalan mendekati Sakura, dan makin lama, wajahnya terlihat jelas.

"Kakashi-_sensei_." Bisik Sakura pelan. Hatinya cukup lega, walaupun kesal masih menyelimutinya.

"Hn." Jawab Kakashi santai. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Kakashi. Ia berjalan melewati Kakashi dan kembali berbaring di ranjangnya. Kakashi menoleh ke belakang. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau marah padaku karena aku berkata seperti itu tadi siang?" tanya Kakashi to the point. Sakura menggeleng. Namun sebenarnya hatinya berkata 'Iya, _baka!_'

"Lalu? Kenapa kau mengabaikanku sejak kita keluar dari tempat tersebut?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Kali ini, Sakura tidak menjawab melainkan memejamkan matanya bosan. Seakan-akan membaca fikiran Sakura, Kakashi duduk di ranjang Sakura, kemudian berbicara.

"Kau marah, karena menurutmu, aku seperti membuangmu dan anak kita, lalu mencari wanita lain?"

Sakura membuka matanya.

Bingo.

Ia menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan sedikit tertegun. Kakashi menaikkan alisnya. Seperti mengekspresikan 'Benar bukan?'.

Sakura kembali menolak menatap Kakashi. Lalu mengangguk pelan. Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Sakura, serius. Kenapa kau tidak menolak dari awal?" tanya Kakashi kembali.

"Aku yakin Tsunade-_shishou_ benar tentang kau dan klan-mu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membantumu." Jawab Sakura.

"Aku tidak butuh semua itu, Sakura….yang terpenting adalah per…-"

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih, _sensei_! Aku mengorbankan separuh hidupku hanya untukmu! Untuk misi ini! Dan pernikahannya seminggu lagi, kau sadar?" Sakura terbangun duduk dan langsung menyerukan kata kata tersebut. Mata emeraldnya terbelalak lebar menatap tajam Kakashi.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak. Walau ia dibentak oleh muridnya, ia tetap terlihat tenang. Sadar akan keheningan yang menyelimuti, Sakura kembali berbaring dan memejamkan mata.

Sejurus kemudian, Kakashi mendekat kearah Sakura. Sakura kembali membuka matanya. Ia sedikit shock akan aksi Kakashi.

Tidak hanya itu, Kakashi meletakkan kedua tangannya disamping bahu kanan dan kiri Sakura, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya.

Sakura kini benar benar terkejut.

"_S….sen…sensei…_apa yang…."

Mata onyx Kakashi dan mata emerald Sakura bertemu. Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kosong sementara Sakura memasang pandangan yang campur aduk.

Lalu, Sakura menutup kedua matanya saat jarak diantara mereka _hampir_ tidak ada…

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Muehehehe tadinya mau di update hari Kamis karena besok TO. Setelah difikir fikir, besok kan TO-nya Bahasa Indonesia, jadi ya tak apalah update dikit (eh?). Yaa mumpung adek lagi kerja kelompok di rumah temennya. Hnnn maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Terimakasih yang udah mau baca dan review :D . As always, reviews are welcome.**


	4. Unwanted Marriage?

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Degup jantung Sakura tidak beraturan sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? _Sensei_-nya sekarang berada diatasnya. Wajah sangat dekat, hidung hampir bersentuhan, dan entah apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Kakashi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura. Sakura mencoba untuk tidak membuka matanya. Ia malah lebih memejamkan matanya lagi.

Diluar dugaan, Kakashi malah mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga kiri Sakura yang berada berseberangan dari posisi duduknya, kemudian berbisik.

"Kau bahkan takut saat aku mendekatimu seperti ini, Sakura." Bisik Kakashi pelan. Sakura membuka kedua matanya lebar lebar dan melirik kekanan untuk bertemu pipi Kakashi. Mereka tetap di posisi seperti itu sampai akhirnya Sakura menyadari posisi mereka yang cukup _berbahaya_, kemudian mendorong Kakashi keras. Kakashi kembali duduk di posisi awal membelakangi Sakura. Sementara Sakura duduk dibelakang Kakashi sambil memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Aku tidak takut padamu, _sensei_."

"Jelas-jelas ekspresimu mengatakan begitu, Sakura."

"Kau salah."

Kemudian keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sakura menatapi punggung Kakashi yang tertutupi oleh _vest_ _jonin_ itu. Beberapa lama kemudian, Kakashi berdiri dari ranjang Sakura. Mata Sakura terus mengikuti Kakashi. Kemudian, Kakashi berjalan beberapa langkah dan berdiri didepan Sakura, mata menatap keluar jendela.

"Jika kau tidak menginginkannya, kau bisa menolak dari awal, Sakura."

Mulut Sakura membuka, ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun kata-kata nya tidak tersampaikan. Kakashi kemudian melanjutkan.

"Atau dari awal kau ingin memilih pilihan kedua."

"_Sensei_, sejujurnya aku tidak menginginkan pilihan itu. Seorang anak membutuhkan kasih sayang ayah kandungnya."

"Aku bukanlah sosok ayah yang baik, kau tahu."

"Kau mengatakan itu karena kau belum pernah menjadi ayah."

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Kau tidak akan merasakan apapun ketika pilihan kedua itu berjalan. Aku yakin."

"Kau salah, _sensei_." Sakura menatapnya tajam. Kakashi menoleh kearahnya. Matanya tidak mengekspresikan apapun. Sementara Sakura, matanya penuh harap agar Kakashi tidak meninggalkannya kelak. Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa seperti itu. Kakashi hanya menatapnya datar. Kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Percayalah, aku yang akan tersakiti nanti_." Bisik Kakashi, bermaksud agar Sakura tidak mendengarnya. Namun Sakura mendengarnya, samar samar.

"Apa?"

Beberapa detik selanjutnya, Kakashi menghilang. Sakura melompat dari ranjangnya. Dan langsung berlari ke jendela kamarnya. Melihat kearah luar. Lalu ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari Kakashi. Hasilnya nihil.

Sakura kembali masuk ke kamarnya, tidak lupa menutup jendela kamarnya kali ini. Ia bersender sebentar di dinding sebelah jendela. Lalu satu pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya.

'_Apa yang barusan sensei bilang?_'

~oOo~

"Jadi semuanya sudah disiapkan?" Tanya Naruto saat selesai memakan ramen-nya. Sakura mengangguk. Naruto ikut mengangguk , kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Tenzou-_jisan_ untuk meminta tambahan ramen.

Kemudian Naruto tertawa kecil, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mangkuknya. "Rasanya aneh, melihat kau dan Kakashi-_sensei_ yang sejak dulu menjadi rekan kerjaku sebagai guru dan murid, tiba tiba akan menjadi suami istri. Apalagi kalian belum berkencan sebelumnya." Kata Naruto, tidak menghapus senyuman dari wajahnya. Sakura ikut tertawa kecil.

"Jika mencari orang untuk disalahkan, Tsunade -_shishou_ lah orangnya." Canda Sakura. Naruto tertawa dibuatnya. Kemudian perlahan senyum Naruto memudar.

"Sakura.." lirihnya. Matanya masih enggan menatap Sakura. Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Ya?" tanyanya. Naruto kini mensejajarkan matanya dengan mata Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak misi ini? Kenapa kau malah seakan-akan tidak ada beban dan malah tampak _mendukung_ misi ini, Sakura?" Naruto berhenti sejenak saat melihat mata Sakura yang sedikit bimbang. "….apa kau…?"

"Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin membantu Kakashi-_sensei_, Naruto. Tidak lebih." Potong Sakura, mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto. Naruto, yang semula posisi duduknya menyampingi Sakura, kini memutar badannya sehingga seluruh tubuhnya menghadap Sakura.

"Sakura. Sekarang aku bertanya. Apakah jawabanmu akan sama jika Tsunade-_shishou_ memintamu untuk menikahi Lee?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura terdiam sejenak. Kemudian tawanya-lah yang memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua. Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya. Sakura berhenti tertawa.

"Apa perlu kujawab?" Sakura balik bertanya. Naruto menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum, dan memutar badannya lagi ketika Teuchi _-ji san_ meletakkan semangkuk ramen di meja Naruto. Naruto mengambil ramennya dengan sumpit, kemudian berbicara lagi.

"Tidak usah. Toh, aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Tentu kau tidak akan setuju." Kata Naruto, santai. Kemudian memakan ramennya. Sakura hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto dan menatap kosong kearah meja dibawahnya.

"…akan berbeda jika bukan Kakashi-_sensei_ 'kan, Sakura?" sindir Naruto sekenanya. Sakura mendelik kearah kawannya yang sedang asyik melahap ramennya. Kemudian menghela nafas.

"Tidak begitu, Naruto."

"Jadi kau akan menerima Lee?"

"Errrr…."

"Tidak. Aku tahu itu."

"Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Lee berbeda. Aku dan _sensei_ lebih sering bersama-sama dan lebih dekat dibanding aku dan Lee. Jadi wajar kalau aku…"

"Hah, kau ini, Sakura. Itu alasan yang buruk. Lee itu 'kan sangat peduli padamu. Bahkan setiap ada kesempatan, Lee menyapamu. Sementara Kakashi-_sensei_ selalu pergi misi dan pulang setelah dua minggu berikutnya. Jadi sama saja, Sakura. Lagipula Lee adalah shinobi yang sebaya denganmu. Sementara Kakashi-_sensei_…..ya begitulah." Jelas Naruto sambil memakan ramen-nya. Satu-dua kata tidak terdengar oleh Sakura karena Naruto berbicara sambil makan. Yang jelas, Sakura tahu apa maksudnya, dan kini ia diam seribu bahasa.

Naruto menyelesaikan acara makan ramen-nya dengan meneguk banyak kuah yang tersisa. Kemudian meletakkan mangkuk itu dengan helaan nafas yang menandakan bahwa ia kenyang dan puas atas ramen yang dimakannya. Lalu ia menoleh lagi kearah Sakura.

"Sakura, apa kau menyukai Kakashi-_sensei_?"

DEG.

Wajah Sakura langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah. Jantungnya langsung berdebar tidak beraturan saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

Perlahan, ia menoleh kearah Naruto dengan pandangan horror. Naruto _sweatdropped_.

"Aaaaa….._gomene_, Sakura-_chan_. Tapi…aku hanya ingin tahu…apa benar?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Kini dengan cengiran tidak berdosa menghiasi wajahnya itu. Sakura masih tetap diam.

Tidak terasa Naruto menunggu cukup lama untuk jawaban Sakura. Yang ditanya hanya diam dan melamun, memasang pandangan kosong. Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggunya sebelum ia berbicara.

Akhirnya, Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto. Mata emerald-nya menyiratkan kegelisahan yang membuat Naruto bingung.

"Menurutmu, apakah aku menyukai Kakashi-_sensei_, Naruto?" tanyanya, memasang mata yang masih gelisah, dan penuh kebimbangan disana. Naruto meneguk ludah. Harus menjawab apa dia? Jika ia menjawab 'Ya', apa Sakura akan membunuhnya? Dan jika menjawab 'Tidak', apa Sakura akan kembali melamun seperti tadi?

"Ah….anu…errr….bagaimana ya cara menjelaskannya..um…" sekarang giliran Naruto yang gelisah. Naruto menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian memutuskan untuk menjawab Sakura.

"Begini, Sakura… menurutku, kau _mengagumi_ Kakashi-_sensei_.." ujar Naruto. Ia memberi penekanan sedikit pada kalimat _mengagumi_.

"Mengagumi?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya. Naruto mengangguk.

"Sejak kita _genin_, kau selalu perhatian terhadap Kakashi-_sensei_. Walaupun kau sedang jatuh cinta pada Sasuke saat itu, tapi tersirat di matamu bahwa Kakashi _-sensei_ adalah sosok yang mengagumkan di matamu." Jelas Naruto. Membuat Sakura menatapnya datar dengan mulut terbuka.

"Hah?" Sakura menaikkan alis matanya lagi. Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Menurutku sih begitu….tapi…entah bagaimana dengan dirimu, Sakura. Apa….kau menyukai _sensei_ setelah memutuskan untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada Sasuke lagi?" Tanya Naruto, kali ini lebih serius. Sakura tersenyum lemah.

Matanya menerawang sekitar rumah makan ramen milik Teuchi-_ji san_. Tiba tiba ia teringat bagaimana saat itu ia, Naruto, dan Sasuke ingin melihat wajah Kakashi sebenarnya. Kemudian saat mereka _hampir _berhasil, saat itulah Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji mengacau rencana mereka. Kemudian, Ayame-_nee chan_ langsung jatuh cinta pada pesona wajah Kakashi yang tampaknya tampan.

Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat pertama kali ia, Naruto, dan Sasuke menunggu _sensei_ baru mereka dan Naruto memasang jebakan di atas pintu. Pipinya terasa panas ketika melihat sosok tinggi menjulang dengan postur tubuh kekar juga gagah, masuk kedalam dengan _stay cool_-nya. Dan saat itu pun Sakura langsung memarahi Naruto.

Mungkin ya, ia memang menyukai _mantan sensei_-nya itu.

Tapi, apakah _sensei-_nya juga berperasaan sama, mengingat kejadian malam itu?

'_...bawalah anak kita. Menikahlah dengan Sasuke.' _

'_Apakah Tsunade-sama tidak berfikir bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan mendapatkan wanita impianku dan hidup bahagia?'_

Air mata mengalir melewati pipi mulus Sakura yang merona merah. Wajah Sakura masih datar tanpa ekspresi. Matanya menerawang kosong kearah tempat tersebut. Naruto langsung terkejut dan panik.

"S…Sakura? Kau kenapa? Eh… apa aku berbuat salah? Kenapa Sakura? Kau marah padaku? Kenapa kau menangis?" Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sakura dengan menepuk nepuk punggungnya pelan, walaupun ia pun panik, takut jika ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyinggung perasaan Sakura.

Sakura menyeka air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya. Kemudian menyeka bawah hidungnya. Dan tersenyum pahit sambil menatap Naruto lemas.

"Mungkin iya, Naruto. Aku menyukainya…sejak lama."

Naruto tidak terkejut. Ya, ia sudah mengetahuinya sebelum Sakura memberitahunya. Karena semua sikap Sakura selama ini jelas bahwa ia sangat menyukai _sensei_-nya.

Itulah alasan mengapa Sakura menerima misi ini. Bukan karena kasihan, namun Sakura ingin terus berada disamping Kakashi.

Naruto mengusap pelan punggung Sakura. Menenangkannya yang kini masih mengeluarkan air mata yang tidak terbendung. Walaupun Sakura terus menyeka setiap tetes air mata yang keluar, namun air mata itu tetap mengalir seperti hujan yang tidak bisa dihentikan.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis, Sakura?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara sehalus mungkin.

Bukannya tenang, Sakura malah makin sesenggukan. Naruto makin panik dibuatnya. Ia terus menerus menenangkan Sakura dan meminta maaf meskipun ia tidak tahu salah apa.

"Naruto…aku…hiks.." Sakura menangis lagi. Teuchi-_ji san_ mengintip dari balik dapur, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan '_Kau apakan dia?_'. Naruto hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan menaikkan bahunya, tanda ia tidak mengerti mengapa temannya itu menangis seperti ini.

"Sakura, kenapa? Ceritalah padaku." Bujuk Naruto halus. Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Beberapa menit Sakura tidak menjawab atau berbicara pada Naruto yang terus menenangkannya. Namun, ia perlahan tenang dan membuka mulutnya.

"_Sensei_ terpaksa menjalankan semua ini, Naruto. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuatku dan Tsunade-_shishou_ kecewa." Ujar Sakura lirih. Naruto mendengarkan Sakura dengan sabar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Sakura tersenyum lemah, lagi.

"Ia tidak menginginkanku, Naruto. Saat anak _itu_ lahir, Kakashi akan meninggalkanku."

"A..apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

"Dia memutuskan untuk menceraikanku saat anak _kami_ lahir, dan…..akan mencari penggantiku, Naruto…apakah aku salah menangisinya seperti ini?" Sakura mulai menangis lagi. Naruto terkejut atas apa yang dikatakan Kakashi pada Sakura. Naruto meneguk ludahnya, kemudian kembali mengelus lembut Sakura.

Naruto tidak tega melihat Sakura seperti ini.

Mencintai seseorang yang hanya menyia-nyiakan-nya berturut-turut.

Sasuke….

Kemudian Kakashi.

'_Apa sensei benar benar akan melakukan itu kepada Sakura?'_

~oOo~

Hari itu pun tiba.

Hari pernikahan Hatake Kakashi dan Haruno Sakura.

Sang mempelai wanita kini sedang duduk didepan kaca meja rias di kamar _shishou_-nya. Pernikahannya akan dilaksanan di Hokage Tower. Karena ini semua misi dari Tsunade, maka ia lah yang mengatur semuanya. Termasuk tata rias sang mempelai wanita.

Kini Sakura sedang didandani oleh Tsunade. Tsunade dengan hati hati mengoleskan bedak di pipi Sakura. Kemudian disusul _blush on_ untuk membuat pipi Sakura merona, membuatnya lebih cantik dan terkesan _cute_.

Wajah Sakura terlihat tidak bahagia.

Ia menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin. Ia sangat cantik hari ini. Menggunakan gaun pengantin yang indah dan anggun, dan aksesoris pernikahan menghiasi anggota tubuhnya. Sakura menghela nafas berat. Tsunade memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura yang terlihat _sedih_. Perlahan, Tsunade mengelus bahu Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Tsunade halus. Sakura menatap mata Tsunade lewat cermin. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa apa, _shishou_." Jawabnya. Tsunade tersenyum.

"Apa kau masih penasaran kenapa aku memilihmu dibanding wanita wanita lain diluar sana?" Tanya Tsunade tiba-tiba. Seakan-akan ia membaca fikiran Sakura dengan tepat. Sakura tetap diam ditempat, membiarkan Tsunade melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah anggukan yang ia berikan.

Tsunade tersenyum, masih menyisir rambut lurus berwarna pink milik Sakura.

"Sakura, aku memang membutuhkan anak dari Hatake Kakashi, tapi aku juga memikirkan perasaan_mu_, dan perasaan Kakashi juga, tentunya." Ujar Tsunade lembut. Sakura masih menatapnya penasaran.

"Maksud anda?" Tanya Sakura, meminta penjelasan lebih.

Tsunade tersenyum. Perlahan ia menguncir rambut Sakura keatas, kemudian memberikan aksesoris bunga _lily_ di sela-sela rambutnya. Membuat Sakura makin cantik dengan semua yang dikenakannya kini. Tsunade meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sakura, menandakan bahwa semuanya sudah selesai. Sakura mengerti lalu tersenyum.

Kemudian, Tsunade duduk di kursi sebelah Sakura dan dengan otomatis, Sakura mensejajarkan mata emeraldnya dengan mata coklat Tsunade. Tsunade tersenyum lagi.

"Karena selama kau masih hidup, Kakashi akan terus mencintaimu. Bukan orang lain."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Tsunade barusan.

"Apa?"

"Sakura, apa kau tidak menyadari selama ini Kakashi sangat sayang padamu?"

Sakura menggeleng. Tsunade tersenyum kemudian berdiri.

"Setidaknya aku sudah memberitahumu. Kau akan mencari tahu sendiri." Kemudian Tsunade beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Sakura dalam kebingungan.

Sakura menatap pintu yang barusan ditutup oleh Tsunade. Ia masih tidak percaya. Kakashi mencintainya selama ini?

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah cermin. Memperhatikan dirinya sendiri dengan pandangan yang tidak terbaca, bahkan ia masih bingung dengan semua ini.

Apa Tsunade merencanakan ini untuk membantu Kakashi…..atau ia berkata seperti itu hanya untuk membuat Sakura mau menikahi Kakashi?

"Sakura!"

Tiba-tiba Ino membuka pintu cukup keras, membuat Sakura melompat dan menoleh cepat kearahnya.

"Waaah! Kau cantik sekali, Sakura! Serasi dengan Kakashi-_sensei_! Ia mempesona sekali diluar sana, Sakura! Ayo cepat! Acaranya sudah mau dimulai! Kenapa malah melamun disitu?" seru Ino tidak sabar. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala karena sikap Ino yang begitu kekanakan. Dan akhirnya, Sakura berdiri dari kursinya. Ino masih terus menatapnya kagum. Sakura menghela nafas berat. Lalu tersenyum lemah.

"Baiklah, aku siap."

~oOo~

Sakura berjalan perlahan keluar dari kamar Tsunade. Ia terlihat sangat gugup hari ini. Bahkan tangannya pun keringat dingin. Matanya tertuju pada laki-laki yang ada didepannya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Orangtua Sakura memang sudah lama tidak ada. Maka dari itu, Sasuke-lah yang menggantikan ayah Sakura sebagai pendamping sang mempelai wanita.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat Sakura yang dengan tersipu berjalan kearahnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum simpul sambil memasukkan tangan kirinya di kantung celananya.

"Kau cantik sekali, Sakura." Puji Sasuke lembut. Sakura tersenyum malu-malu. Pipinya merona merah saat Sasuke memujinya seperti tadi.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-_kun_." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia kembali menatap lorong yang panjang dengan pintu besar terbuka. Disana sudah ramai sekali, pastinya. Kemudian Sakura menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar gugup saat ini. Termasuk saat Sasuke mengulurkan lengan kanannya pada Sakura. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Akhirnya, Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dengan helaan nafas berat, juga perasaan gugup akan apa yang terjadi diluar sana.

Kemudian, mereka pun berjalan pelan menuju altar.

~oOo~

"Astaga, Kakashi belum kembali juga!" Tsunade berteriak kesal didepan Naruto yang memasang tampak bosan, namun takut. Naruto yang menjadi pendamping pengantin pria hanya mengangguk.

"Naruto, cari dia! Ini hari pernikahannya! Kenapa ia dengan santai izin ke toilet dan belum kembali sampai sekarang juga?" Tsunade makin menjadi-jadi. Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Entahlah _baa-chan_. Mungkin karena bajunya sangat rumit." Kata Naruto, membela Kakashi sepenuhnya. Tsunade mendelik kesal pada Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian, para hadirin serempak berdiri dan memusatkan pandangannya kearah pintu. Tsunade dan Naruto langsung menatap tajam kearah pria dan wanita yang melangkah keluar dari pintu tersebut.

Kemudian mereka saling bertukar pandang. Dan mereka berfikiran sama. _'Kakashi bodoh_.'

Kini Tsunade dengan panik berlari menuju tempat disebelah Ino. Ino, dengan keringat yang sedikit menetes dari dahinya langsung melirik Tsunade panik.

"Dimana Kakashi-_sensei_?" bisik Ino pada Tsunade. Tsunade hanya menggeleng.

Naruto yang berada diatas altar, hanya melipat tangannya dibelakang dan tersenyum memaksa kearah Sakura yang menggenggam lengan Sasuke sambil memegang bunga di tangan kanannya.

Ekspresi Sakura berubah ketika ia melihat hanya Naruto yang berdiri di altar, tanpa Kakashi. Wajahnya yang tadinya menyiratkan sedikit kebahagian namun ditutupi oleh kegugupan, sekarang berubah menjadi ekspresi kekecewaan. Mungkin….Kakashi benar-benar tidak ingin menikahinya? Dan Tsunade berbohong padanya? Sakura terus berfikir yang tidak tidak saat itu. Ia mempererat genggamannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh kearahnya, mengerti apa yang sedang ia fikirkan.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ sedang ke toilet, Sakura…." Bisik Sasuke dalam langkah perlahannya. Sakura mengeluarkan senyum pahit.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke menatap Sakura, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Setengah jam lalu." Jawab Sasuke jujur. Sakura langsung menarik nafas, seperti tertusuk sesuatu yang sangat tajam. Kemudian, ia langsung mengubahnya dengan senyuman palsu untuk meyakinkan hadirin bahwa ia baik baik saja.

Disana, tampak Hinata Hyuuga yang menatapnya kagum sambil memainkan jarinya. Ia tampak anggun dengan gaun pesta berwarna ungu. Sangat cocok dengan Naruto, kekasihnya. Disampingnya, terlihat Kiba Inuzuka memberi cengiran bahagia kearahnya. Saat itu, Akamaru tidak ikut bersamanya. Kemudian terdapat Shino Aburame, dengan mantel rapih menutupi mulutnya, dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya.

Kemudian, Neji Hyuuga dan Tenten, menatapnya dengan pandangan turut berbahagia. Neji dan Tenten baru saja resmi menjadi kekasih beberapa bulan ini. Tidak aneh kalau mereka bersama-sama. Dan tidak lupa, Rock Lee, memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang datar, tidak terbaca. Matanya menyiratkan kecemburuan, ketidakrelaan, namun disana juga ada perasaan untuk merelakan Sakura. Senyuman tipis juga muncul di mulut si alis tebal itu.

Tidak lupa, terdapat Ino Yamanaka, sahabatnya, memandangnya kagum dan penuh ekspresi berbahagia. Ia melambaikan tangan pada Sakura dengan lembut, yang dibalas senyuman manis dari Sakura. Ino memudarkan senyumannya dan melihat keatas altar. Kakashi belum juga datang. Sakura mengangguk dan menghela nafasnya, sambil kembali menatap sekitar.

Sai, kekasih Ino, juga menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit dibaca. Memang wajahnya itu _pokerface_. Namun ia memancarkan senyum yang entah apa artinya. Kemudian di samping Sai, terdapat Shikamaru Nara dan Chouji Akimichi. Yang dengan kompak tersenyum kearahnya. Chouji memberikan acungan jempol kepada Sakura, seperti sinyal menyemangatinya. Sementara Shikamaru hanya menggerakan mulutnya, seperti berkata '_Kau cantik._ _Cocok dengan Kakashi_.'

Dan, disamping Shikamaru terdapat Sabaku no Temari dan Sabaku no Kankurou, kakak beradik dari Sunagakure yang datang menjadi undangan. Dan disamping mereka, terdapat Kazekage Sunagakure, Sabaku no Gaara, adik bungsu mereka berdua. Sakura memberikan senyum kepada mereka bertiga, yang sudah jauh jauh datang hanya untuk menghadiri pernikahannya dengan….Kakashi.

Kemudian…Tsunade.

Dengan lembut, Tsunade mendekat kearah Sakura dan mengelus bahunya. Ia tersenyum tulus. Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyuman manisnya dan kembali berjalan dengan Sasuke menuju altar.

Sakura mensejajarkan mata emeraldnya dengan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dengan helaan nafas yang menggambarkan bahwa ia terpesona dengan Sakura yang berpakaian anggun seperti itu. Sakura hanya melempar senyum kearahnya.

Tiba-tiba…..

WUUUUUSH

Angin berhembus cukup keras sehingga membuat rambut rapih Sasuke terhempas dan gaun bawah Sakura sedikit terhembus angin itu. Untungnya gaun tersebut cukup tebal. Sakura menutup matanya saat itu, karena angin tersebut mengenai mata Sakura. Sesaat kemudian, ia membuka matanya, dan tampaklah disana calon suami yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.

"Kakashi-_sensei_." Ujar Sasuke datar. Sakura mengedipkan matanya berkali kali. Berharap bahwa ini bukan halusinasinya semata. Ternyata memang bukan.

Pria tinggi didepannya, yang memakai _tuxedo_ hitam rapih dengan kerahnya sedikit naik keatas, juga memakai dasi hitam rapih yang ujungnya tertutup oleh _tuxedo_ yang didesain hanya dikancing setengah itu. Di dada kirinya, terdapat bunga _lily_ yang serupa dengan aksesoris rambut milik Sakura. Juga tidak lupa celananya yang bagian belakangnya tertutup oleh _tuxedo_ panjangnya tersebut. Dan sepatu pantofel yang mengkilap.

Juga masker menyebalkan itu.

Namun begitu, Sakura masih kagum oleh pesona yang dipancarkan Kakashi. Ia sungguh gagah jika berpenampilan seperti ini.

Kakashi mengatur nafasnya sejak ia sampai di altar. Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika Kakashi datang tepat saat Sakura berada didepannya. Sementara Tsunade tersenyum lega ketika melihat Kakashi tepat waktu.

Kakashi meneguk ludahnya, kemudian menghapus peluh yang mengalir didahinya dengan punggung tangannya. Matanya langsung terfokus pada Sakura yang ada didepannya. Walaupun ia sudah pernah melihat Sakura seperti ini sebelumnya, ia tetap jatuh pada pesonanya.

Kakashi menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian menyipitkan matanya, tersenyum kepada Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke membalas senyuman mantan _sensei_-nya itu dengan senyuman simpul, dan perlahan menyerahkan Sakura pada Kakashi.

Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Dengan malu-malu, Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Kakashi. Dengan percaya diri, Kakashi membawa Sakura naik keatas altar. Sasuke langsung berpindah posisi disamping Naruto.

Tsunade berjalan perlahan kearah altar, kemudian berdiri didepan Kakashi dan Sakura.

"Hadirin sekalian. Hari ini, kita berdiri disini untuk menyaksikan janji suci yang akan diucapkan oleh dua insan, dan janji tersebut akan mengikat mereka sampai maut memisahkan dalam upacara pernikahan ini….."

Sakura menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan gugup. Sejujurnya ia tidak sepenuhnya mendengar Tsunade, karena fikirannya berada di pria yang disampingnya saat ini.

Setelah ini, mereka akan hidup bersama-sama. Sakura akan jarang-jarang pulang ke flat-nya dan akan tinggal di apartemen Kakashi. Sakura memikirkan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan sehari hari. Bahkan ia tidak berani memikirkan bagaimana caranya mereka menghasilkan….keturunan Hatake.

Pipi Sakura merona saat memikirkan hal itu.

Sementara Kakashi, ia menatap datar Tsunade. Ia sangat ingin memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantung celananya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang ia pendam. Namun tindakannya pasti akan menggambarkan ketidaksopanan dan ketidakseriusannya dalam menghadapi pernikahan ini.

"Hatake Kakashi, apakah kau bersedia menjadi suami dari Haruno Sakura?" Tsunade bertanya, langsung memecah lamunan Sakura.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap Tsunade penuh arti. Seakan akan mengerti, Tsunade menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku bersedia." Jawab Kakashi, santai.

Sesantai apapun suara Kakashi saat itu, tetap membuat hati Sakura melompat dan tidak bisa diam. Sakura mengeratkan kepalannya. Ia sangat sangat gugup.

"Haruno Sakura….apakah kau bersedia menjadi istri dari Hatake Kakashi?"

Kali ini, Kakashi tidak berani menatap bahkan melirik Sakura. Yang hanya di fikirannya saat itu adalah, Sakura akan menjawab 'Aku bersedia', namun hatinya tidak. Kakashi hanya menatap pemandangan desa Konoha dibelakang Tsunade, dengan professional menutupi kegugupannya.

Sakura melirik sedikit kearah Kakashi yang menatap pemandangan desa, dibanding menatap dirinya, maupun Tsunade. Sepertinya Kakashi benar benar tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kakashi, dan menghela nafas.

"Aku…..bersedia." Sakura menjawab, sedikit keraguan tergambar jelas disana.

Tsunade mengangguk.

Naruto berjalan perlahan sambil membawa suatu kotak yang berisikan dua cincin perak yang sederhana namun indah, dan berdiri diantara mereka. Kakashi mengambil cincin yang berukuran kecil itu, lalu menyematkannya pada jari manis Sakura. Sementara Sakura mengambil cincin yang berukuran besar tersebut, dan dengan ragu-ragu, ia menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Kakashi. Naruto tersenyum kearah Sakura, yang dibalas oleh senyuman dari Sakura. Sementara Kakashi memasang wajah datar. Naruto kembali mundur dan mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Sasuke.

"Hatake Kakashi dan Haruno Sakura, dengan ini kuresmikan kau sebagai suami-istri." Tegas Tsunade.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam dalam. Setelah ini, semuanya akan dimulai kembali. Kehidupan barunya bersama Kakashi, _sensei_-nya saat ia berusia 12 tahun.

Sementara Kakashi menghela nafas lega. _'Akhirnya semua ketegangan ini akan berakhir…'_

"….Kakashi, kau boleh mencium istrimu."

Mata Kakashi langsung membulat. Ia lupa dengan bagian ini. Dengan canggung, ia menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal kemudian memutar badannya kearah Sakura. Sementara Sakura, melirik Kakashi perlahan dengan mulut terbuka. Degup jantungnya tidak beraturan sekali sekarang. Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, tanda ia tersenyum pada Sakura. Terbaca jelas di ekspresinya, '_Maaf kalau aku menciummu kali ini_.'

Sakura mengangguk lalu memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Sementara Kakashi mendekat kearah Sakura lalu…..

…mencium kening Sakura.

Tsunade dan seluruh tamu undangan _sweatdropped _melihat aksi Kakashi yang polos itu.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya, tidak menduga akan apa yang dilakukan Kakashi saat ini. Bibir Kakashi yang tertutup oleh masker itu masih menempel di kening Sakura. Sampai akhirnya Kakashi melepaskannya.

Mata emerald Sakura bertemu mata onyx Kakashi.

Mulai saat itu, mereka resmi menjadi suami-istri.

~oOo~

Sakura duduk perlahan di ranjang _king size_ milik Kakashi. Sejak kapan Kakashi membeli ranjang ini? Setahunya, Kakashi tidur sendirian.

Perlahan Sakura melepaskan aksesoris yang menempel pada rambutnya. Kemudian menggerai kembali rambut pink yang mulai panjang miliknya itu. Ia melepas anting yang diberikan oleh Tsunade. Saat itu, ia hampir melepas cincin di tangan kirinya sebelum ia mengingat bahwa cincin itu adalah cincin pernikahannya dengan Kakashi.

Sakura menatap cincin itu sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk membiarkannya tetap disana. Ia berjalan kearah meja rias di kamar Kakashi. Sepertinya dari awal Kakashi sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk Sakura…..atau mungkin Tsunade yang mempersiapkannya?

Sakura meletakkan anting dan bunga _lily_ itu di meja rias_nya_, dan kembali duduk di ranjang _mereka_.

Saat itulah Kakashi masuk dengan wajah kelelahan.

Sakura menatap _suaminya_ tersebut. Kemudian melempar senyum padanya.

"Kau lelah, _sensei_?" Tanya Sakura. Awalnya, Kakashi hanya melirik Sakura dengan pandangan bingung, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Kau masih akan memanggilku seperti itu setelah kita menikah, Sakura?" tegur Kakashi. Wajah Sakura memerah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ma..maaf.. Kakashi…"

"Itu lebih baik."

Kemudian keheningan melanda diantara mereka.

Kakashi perlahan melepas _tuxedo_ miliknya, dan menampakkan kemeja putih ketat yang menampilkan bahu kekarnya. Sakura hanya _blushing_ melihatnya. Kemudian, ia terfikir sesuatu.

"_Kakashi_….karena…uhm…kita sudah menikah…"

Kakashi menoleh kearahnya. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"…bolehkah aku melihat….wajahmu?" pintanya dengan wajah merah merona.

Kakashi hanya menaikkan alisnya. Sejenak ia terdiam. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan duduk disampingnya. Kakashi tersenyum.

"Boleh saja, _istriku_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : Oke udah di update! Whew! Besok langsung Ulangan Umum ternyata -_-" ini update bakalan lama lagi. Terimakasih yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Maaf yang belum sempet dibales. Ini buru buru mau belajar ._. Bubayyy :* **


	5. First Night Conversation

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Boleh saja, _istriku_."

Goda Kakashi sambil tertawa kecil pada Sakura yang sekarang _blushing_ parah. Kakashi hanya mengacak-acak rambut pink Sakura yang hampir sama dengan warna pipinya saat ini.

"Ah, aku serius, Kakashi!"

"Yah….aku juga serius. Memangnya apa yang membuatmu berfikir aku bercanda?" sekarang Kakashi memojokkan Sakura. Sakura langsung merengut.

"Jadi, boleh tidak?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Kakashi menjauh dari Sakura. Kemudian meletakkan tangannya di dagunya.

"Boleh. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Katanya lagi. Kali ini Sakura mengangkat alisnya penasaran.

"Apa itu?"

Lalu, dengan polosnya, Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, tanda ia sedang tersenyum _puas_ saat ini.

"Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padaku."

Dan perkataannya sukses membuat membuat Sakura berkata 'Hah?' dengan mulut terbuka lebar, tidak lupa raut wajah kesal yang dipakainya. Kakashi menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan wajah _innocent_. Dengan tiba-tiba, Sakura mengambil bantal terdekat dan melemparnya ke wajah Kakashi, keras. Tidak lupa bonus pukulan keras di lengan Kakashi.

"Ouch!"

"_Sensei no Baka!_" seru Sakura ditengah-tengah pukulan sepenuh hati untuk Kakashi tersebut. Kakashi menyingkirkan bantal itu, kemudian memegang lengannya yang sehabis dipukul dengan tenaga monster oleh Sakura.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sakura." Tutur Kakashi dengan lembut. Sakura melipat tangannya didadanya. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat akan ucapan _shishou_-nya sesaat sebelum mereka menikah.

"…_selama kau masih hidup, Kakashi akan terus mencintaimu. Bukan orang lain_."

Raut wajah Sakura yang tadinya kesal, berubah menjadi datar dan seperti melamunkan sesuatu. Kakashi yang disampingnya, menyadari itu. Kakashi memutuskan untuk diam saja. Dia berfikir bahwa memang salah jika ia menggoda Sakura seperti itu.

Sesekali, Sakura mencuri-curi pandang kearah pria yang sekarang memijat-mijat kecil lengannya. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, tepatnya kearah dinding yang polos, entah apa yang difikirkannya. Sakura kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kakashi. Kemudian menatap sekeliling kamar _mereka_.

Foto Hokage keempat dengan Kakashi, dan satu anak lelaki juga satu anak perempuan yang ia tidak kenal, terpajang rapih di meja disamping tempat tidur mereka. Kemudian, terdapat foto Tim 7, dengan Kakashi sedang memegang kepala Sasuke dan Naruto, dan Sakura yang tersenyum manis dibawahnya. Sakura tersenyum melihat foto tersebut. Foto itu sudah lama sekali diambil ketika ia, Naruto, dan Sasuke baru pertama kali menjadi tim dengan Kakashi sebagai _sensei_-nya.

Sekarang Sakura sudah bukan anak kecil seperti di foto itu lagi. Mencintai Sasuke yang tidak terbalaskan sampai sekarang, dan bertingkah layaknya anak yang manja. Kini Sakura sudah berubah menjadi seorang wanita yang kuat, dan cantik. Juga…..istri dari Hatake Kakashi, mantan _sensei_-nya.

Senyumannya pudar saat memikirkan hal itu. Kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk menoleh lagi kearah Kakashi yang sekarang sedang memainkan dasi hitamnya. Sakura tersenyum lagi.

"_Sensei_, boleh aku tahu siapa kedua anak yang ada di foto itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk fotonya. Kakashi mengikuti arah ibu jari Sakura. Kemudian menatap foto itu sejenak, dan tersenyum.

"Uchiha Obito dan Rin." Ujarnya dengan suara pelan. Sakura mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menoleh kearah foto itu, dan kemudian ke Kakashi lagi.

"Mereka rekan satu tim-mu?"

"Ya." Ujar Kakashi sekenanya. Sakura mengangguk kembali. Ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Kakashi telah kehilangan rekan kerja-nya. Dan ia sangat terpukul dengan hal itu. Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkitnya lagi, dan suasana pun kembali hening.

Kakashi berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Sakura menatap punggung Kakashi yang perlahan berjalan menjauh.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mandi. Mau ikut?" Tanya Kakashi dengan suara sangat datar. Juga tanpa senyum untuk menggoda Sakura. Ia tampak sangat _innocent_, namun _pervert_.

Perkataan Kakashi membuat Sakura _blushing_ untuk ke- ratusan kalinya. Sakura mengambil bantal lagi dan melemparnya kearah Kakashi. Kakashi dengan cepat keluar dari kamar dan langsung menutup pintu, membuat bantal itu sukses bertabrakan dengan pintu.

"Dasar _hentai_!" kutuk Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

~oOo~

Sakura baru saja selesai berganti baju. Kini ia hanya mengenakan baju _T-shirt_ tipis yang biasanya ia gunakan jika ia sedang bersantai di flat-nya. Juga celana pendek dengan ukuran dibawah lutut yang menampilkan betis putih mulus miliknya.

Sakura menyisir rambutnya perlahan sambil bercermin. Jika seperti ini, ia teringat kembali perkataan Tsunade. Dan kini ia bertanya-tanya, apakah Kakashi benar-benar mencintainya, atau itu hanya perkataan Tsunade saja? Buktinya, sampai sekarang Kakashi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikannya pada Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas, ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya dulu. Sakura berdiri dari kursi itu, kemudian langsung membuka pintu kamarnya untuk keluar dan mencoba eksperimen memasak.

Dan saat itulah, pintu kamar mandi terbuka…

Otomatis arah pandangan Sakura tertuju pada sosok yang keluar dari kamar mandi itu. Dan sosok itu sukses membuatnya…_melting_.

Suaminya, Hatake Kakashi, keluar dari kamar mandi…_topless_…dan yang paling penting adalah….

…ia tidak menggunakan masker.

Sakura langsung memerah dibuatnya. Terbujur kaku ditempat dan sulit menarik nafas. Suaminya itu ternyata…..sangat sangat tampan. Lebih tampan daripada Sasuke, menurutnya.

Hidungnya sangat mancung, kulitnya mulus tanpa ada kumis atau jenggot, dan bibirnya…bibir tipisnya itu sangat _kissable_. Dan bonus lainnya, badan Kakashi yang ramping, namun kekar. Perut ramping sempurna dan juga _sixpack_-nya itu membuat mata Sakura tidak bosan memandangnya. Dada bidang yang terlihat kokoh itu memberi kesan gagah pada pria yang satu ini.

Sadar diperhatikan, Kakashi langsung tersenyum kearah Sakura. Dan Sakura sekali lagi dibuat _melting_ oleh senyumannya. Ini bukan kali pertama. Namun, ini _pertama_ kalinya ia dilemparkan senyum manis dari _sensei_-nya itu tanpa _halangan_ sedikitpun.

"Menikmati pemandangan?" goda Kakashi sedikit. Sakura yang tersadar akan apa yang dilihatnya, langsung memalingkan wajahnya, berbalik arah, dan masuk kembali kedalam kamar. Terdengar suara dibalik pintu bahwa Sakura mengunci pintunya. Dengan begini, Kakashi tidak bisa mengambil bajunya didalam. Bagus sekali.

Akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan untuk mendekati pintu tersebut, mengetuknya pelan, dan berbicara dengan volume sehalus mungkin kepada Sakura yang ada didalam.

"Sakura, bukakan pintunya. Maaf tadi aku hanya bercanda."

"PAKAI BAJUMU DULU DASAR _PERVERT_!"

'_Ah, dia marah_.' Batin Kakashi. Kakashi mengacak rambut silvernya pelan.

"Maaf. Aku terbiasa tinggal seorang diri jadi aku lupa membawa baju saat aku mandi. Jadi….bukakan pintunya?" bujuk Kakashi lagi. Kali ini lebih halus dari sebelumnya. Pintu masih tidak dibukakan oleh Sakura.

"Terus saja seperti itu! Siapa suruh menggodaku terus!" seru Sakura dari dalam. Kakashi menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar marah, rupanya.

"Oke, maafkan aku. Bisa buka pintunya sekarang?"

"Tunggu dua jam lagi!"

"Aku kedinginan."

"Kau 'kan shinobi andalan Konohagakure. Masa begini saja sudah kedinginan? Dasar manja! Sudah! Duduk saja di sofa biar tidak kedinginan!"

"Rasanya tidak enak jika seperti ini. Atau memang kau ingin berlama lama melihatku seperti ini?" dengan tidak sengaja, Kakashi menggodanya lagi. Entah apa yang merasukinya sehingga otak isengnya berfungsi dengan baik. Sakura sepertinya sudah panas didalam sana.

"KALAU BEGITU SILAHKAN DILUAR SELAMA TIGA JAM! TIGA JAM!" bentak Sakura lagi. Kakashi menepuk kepalanya, menyesal.

Setelah itu, tidak ada suara balasan dari Kakashi, dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bersandar dibalik pintu. Perlahan, Sakura menganalisa suara-suara yang mungkin akan ditimbulkan Kakashi. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sepertinya Kakashi sudah pasrah dan akhirnya bersandar di sofa.

Sakura menghela nafas.

Ia membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya itu. Apalagi godaan Kakashi yang membuatnya tambah kesal, dan juga malu setengah mati.

Sakura beranjak dari posisi awalnya, kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang, dan membaringkan dirinya disana. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata sejenak, menghilangkan fikirannya yang sudah kemana-mana.

.

.

.

.

_KRIIIIIET_

_SRUK SRUK_

_DUK_

Sakura mendengar suara-suara disekitar kamarnya. Matanya masih terpejam, ia memang cukup lelah setelah proses pernikahan itu.

Kemudian suara itu muncul lagi. Kali ini Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka matanya…

"GAAAAAAH!" jerit Sakura histeris.

"Yo."

"MENGAPA KAU ADA DISINI!" Sakura menunjuk nunjuk Kakashi yang sekarang berbusana lengkap dengan masker yang menyebalkan itu menutupi wajahnya. Kakashi menyipitkan matanya.

"Jendela."

Sakura langsung menoleh kearah jendela yang terbuka. Kemudian kearah Kakashi. Matanya menyiratkan pandangan yang sulit dibaca.

"Kenapa?"

BUGH

Sakura melempar bantal ke wajah Kakashi lagi. Kemudian, dengan kasar, Sakura turun dari tempat tidur, menarik handuk yang terlipat rapih di meja, dan langsung menerobos keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi.

Kakashi menatap pintu kamar mandi_nya_ yang dibanting, kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Wanita."

~oOo~

Sakura menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perlahan. Sekarang ia yang ketularan Kakashi, lupa membawa baju ke kamar mandi karena terbiasa tinggal sendirian di flat-nya. Jadi inilah Sakura. Posisi memegang handuk disekitar tubuhnya yang hanya menutupi sampai sebatas paha saja.

Dengan langkah perlahan, ia berjalan kearah kamarnya. Kemudian, ia mengintip kearah tempat tidurnya dan Kakashi, dan menemukan Kakashi sedang tidur pulas dengan wajah yang ditutupi oleh buku Icha-Icha Paradise miliknya.

'_Aman_.' Batin Sakura dalam hati.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura berjinjit ke lemari pakaian miliknya, yang sudah tergabung dengan Kakashi. Dan dengan volume yang sangat rendah, ia membuka lemari itu kemudian mengambil dalaman, baju, dan celana miliknya.

Untuk memastikan, Sakura menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkan Kakashi, dan menutup gorden jendela-nya.

Kemudian, ia menoleh ke belakang, untuk memastikan Kakashi benar-benar tertidur, atau tidak. Ternyata tidurnya sangat pulas dengan posisi tangan yang dilipat didepan dadanya, juga buku yang menutupi wajahnya. Sakura menghela nafas.

Perlahan, ia membuka handuk-nya, dan memakai seluruh pakaian-nya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Kakashi saat itu juga baru saja terbangun dari tidur pulasnya, dan tidak sengaja melihat _pemandangan_ yang ada didepannya.

Kakashi meneguk ludah. Ia memang terbangun dengan posisi buku yang menutupi wajahnya, namun masih ada ruang untuk melihat sekitar. Apalagi ruang tersebut sangat _pas_ dengan _pemandangan_ itu.

Tanpa suara, Kakashi membiarkan Sakura memakai bajunya, dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Sakura selesai menggunakan seluruh pakaiannya, dengan aman, fikirnya. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa Kakashi sudah mengintipnya walau hanya lima detik.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Kakashi masih tampak tertidur pulas di ranjang-nya…ah…ranjang _mereka_, maksudnya. Dengan hati-hati, gadis Haruno yang sudah menyandang nama keluarga Hatake itu merambat naik keatas ranjang. Dan dengan penuh perasaan agar Kakashi tidak terbangun, Sakura menyingkirkan buku itu dari wajah Kakashi. Sakura tersenyum.

'_Kakashi-sensei lucu juga kalau sedang tertidur_.' Batin Sakura, kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Sakura meletakkan buku-nya di meja samping tempat tidur, dan kembali memandang wajah Kakashi.

Ia membetulkan tangan Kakashi, menurunkan tangan kanannya sehingga hanya tangan kirinya yang terletak diatas perutnya. Dan dengan lembut, Sakura menyelimuti mantan _sensei_-nya itu dan mengelus rambut silver-nya pelan.

"Sebenarnya, kau itu menyebalkan, _sensei_. Tapi terkadang….kau manis." Bisiknya pada Kakashi. Kakashi yang pura-pura tidur saat itu, hanya bisa mendengarkan dan tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

Kemudian, Sakura beranjak pergi dari kamar mereka untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sementara Kakashi, mengintip dengan membuka mata onyx-nya sambil tersenyum, kemudian merapatkan selimut yang dipakaikan oleh Sakura.

~oOo~

Sakura dan Kakashi kini duduk di meja makan. Memakan masakan Sakura yang terbilang cukup enak di _malam pertama_ mereka ini. Kakashi, tentunya melepas masker-nya itu, membuat Sakura sesekali mencuri-curi pandang kearah suaminya yang tampan itu.

"Hm…._sensei_. Bagaimana masakanku?" Tanya Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Kakashi masih asyik dengan makanannya.

"Enak. Sangat enak, menurutku. Hm, Sakura, apakah kita sudah pernah membahas tentang _embel-embel sensei_ ?" tegur Kakashi sekaligus memuji masakan Sakura. Sakura member cengiran tidak berdosa.

"Aku lupa, _sensei_." Kata Sakura, tetap menggunakan kata _sensei_. Kakashi hanya tertawa kecil kemudian melanjutkan makannya, sementara Sakura baru sadar apa yang barusan ia katakan.

"Eh, maaf. Maksudku….Kakashi." ujarnya malu-malu. Kakashi mengangguk-ngangguk dengan puas.

Kakashi menyelesaikan makan malamnya, mengangkat piringnya lalu beranjak berdiri untuk mencuci piringnya. Sakura menghentikan langkah Kakashi dengan menyentuh tangannya.

"Biar aku saja, kau istirahat saja." Ujar Sakura lembut, mendongakkan matanya untuk menatap mata onyx Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum. Menghiraukan tawaran Sakura, ia berjalan menuju keran untuk mencuci piring dan mencuci piring miliknya sendiri. Sakura _sweatdropped_. Terpaksa, ia melanjutkan makannya dengan canggung.

Setelah Kakashi mencuci piringnya bersih, ia pun mengambil sebuah buku di rak yang penuh berisi seri Icha-Icha dan buku ninja juga sejarah ninja lainnya. Kemudian, Kakashi menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa dan membaca dengan tenang.

Sakura terus menatap Kakashi yang sedang asyik membaca itu sambil menikmati makanannya sendiri. Setelah selesai, Sakura mencuci piringnya dan menghampiri Kakashi.

"Kau….ingin kubuatkan….sesuatu, mungkin?" Tanya Sakura pada Kakashi. Kakashi menggeleng, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya. Sakura menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu…aku…tidur duluan ya." Ujar Sakura canggung. Kesannya seperti mengajak Kakashi tidur bersamanya. Kakashi mengangguk. Sakura memasang ekspresi sedikit kecewa. Namun akhirnya ia pun berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Em, Sakura."

Sakura dengan cepat menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Nanti malam, aku tidur di sofa saja. Biar kau tidur di kasur. Selamat malam. Mimpi indah." Ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sofa?" Tanya Sakura, memulai pembicaraan baru ketika Kakashi telah menyudahinya.

"Iya, kenapa?" Kakashi balik bertanya. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Ini apartemenmu, Kakashi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tidur di sofa. Kalau kau tidak mau…tidur satu ranjang denganku, biar aku yang tidur di sofa. Kau bisa memakai tempat tidurnya." Sakura langsung berjalan menuju sofa, dan duduk disebelah Kakashi, melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. Kakashi mendelik kearah Sakura.

"Sakura, kau wanita. Aku tidak bisa…."

"Karena aku wanita bukan berarti aku merepotkanmu seperti ini, Kakashi."

"Ayolah. Jika kau mengantuk kau tidur saja di kamar. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kali ini, Kakashi menutup bukunya, untuk serius berbicara dengan Sakura yang sampai saat ini berbicara dengannya namun tidak menatap matanya.

"Aku juga tidak apa-apa tidur di sofa." Sakura membalikkan kata-kata Kakashi. Kakashi menghela nafas. Ia pun mendekat kearah Sakura.

"Jadi, apa maumu, agar kau tidak tidur di sofa?"

Kemudian Sakura terdiam. Ia berfikir untuk berbicara 'Kau tidur denganku, baru aku mau tidur di kamar.'. Kesannya tidak bagus. Jadi sekarang ia memutuskan untuk diam. Membiarkan Kakashi berfikir sendiri. Sementara Kakashi, hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu jawaban Sakura yang tak kunjung datang.

"Hm. Kau takut tidur sendirian jadi kau ingin aku menemanimu?" kata Kakashi….hampir tepat. Sakura melirik kearah Kakashi dengan malu-malu, namun masih memasang wajah yang acuh-tak acuh.

Lalu Sakura mengangguk.

Dan Kakashi terkekeh.

"Sakura, umurmu berapa? Seperti anak kecil saja." Kekeh Kakashi, sekaligus meledek Sakura. Sakura langsung merengut.

"Kalau tidak mau, yasudah aku tidur di sofa!"

"Kau aneh ya. Bukankah di sofa malah lebih menakutkan?"

"Kalau disini kan masih makan camilan, menyalakan lampu, membaca buku, dan tidak harus berhadapan dengan jendela kamarmu yang sedikit menyeramkan…." Ujar Sakura beralasan. Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yasudah, kau tidur duluan. Aku akan menyusul."

Agar lebih meyakinkan bahwa Sakura takut tidur sendirian, ia pun berkata, "Aku akan menunggumu.", yang membuat Kakashi _sweatdropped_, dan langsung meletakkan buku-nya di tempat semula, dan langsung berdiri. Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan bingung. Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Ayo tidur."

~oOo~

"_Sensei_, kau sudah tidur?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

Beginilah posisi mereka. Kakashi tidur di lantai beralaskan _bedcover_ sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya dan Sakura diatas ranjang, memeluk guling.

"Maaf."

"Hn."

"Kakashi?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Jujur, saat ini ia masih kefikiran oleh kata-kata Tsunade. Ia sangat ingin menanyakan langsung pada Kakashi, mengapa ia menerima misi ini padahal jelas-jelas ia menyuruh Sakura untuk menceraikannya setelah anak mereka lahir.

Sakura masih memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, cukup lama. Membuat Kakashi berdiri dan menatap Sakura. Kedua tangannya dilipat disisi tempat tidur dimana Sakura berbaring. Sakura menoleh kearah Kakashi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi. Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya…mengapa kau menerima misi ini…padahal kau menyuruhku untuk menceraikanmu setelah anak kita lahir?" Tanya Sakura _to the point_. Kakashi terdiam. Kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

"Bukankah kau yang pertama kali menyetujuinya, Sakura? Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Tsunade-_sama_ juga dirimu."

Bingo.

Benar apa yang Sakura duga.

Sakura terus menatap wajah Kakashi yang ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Kemudian, Sakura memutuskan untuk berbicara lagi.

"Kau bisa menolaknya. Tsunade-_shishou_ dan aku tidak akan kecewa.."

"Seharusnya kau bilang seperti itu sejak awal. Sekarang sudah terlambat. Mungkin detik ini kau sangat kecewa karena semuanya sudah terlambat dan kita benar-benar harus melaksanakan misi itu. Dan mungkin, kau tidak menginginkan semua ini. Bahkan kau tidak nyaman tinggal disini."

"Itu tidak benar, _sensei_….." Kakashi mendelik. "…Kakashi." Koreksi Sakura.

"Lalu apa yang benar?"

"Entahlah. Tidak ada salahnya kita memenuhi keinginan _shishou_ untuk memajukan Konoha dengan ninja berbakat. Seperti pemikirannya akan anak kita."

Kakashi tertawa kecil, seperti meremehkan.

"Konoha memiliki Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki yang chakra-nya sangat luar biasa. Uchiha Sasuke, generasi Uchiha terakhir yang menguasai Sharingan dan Susanoo. Nara Shikamaru, kejeniusannya dengan IQ diatas 200. Dan kau, ninja medis dengan pengontrolan chakra yang luar biasa. Konoha memiliki ninja-ninja berbakat."

"Mereka membutuhkan generasi selanjutnya, Kakashi."

"Suatu saat nanti banyak anak dari ninja-ninja tersebut yang akan mengharumkan nama Konoha."

"Maksudku, generasi Hatake. Mereka membutuhkan keturunan darimu."

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku bisa mencari sendiri, tanpa dijodohkan."

"Siapa, Kakashi? Siapa wanita impianmu itu yang akan melahirkan Kakashi kecil-mu itu?" sentak Sakura sambil menahan air mata-nya yang hampir menetes. Untungnya, saat itu gelap. Jadi Kakashi tidak dapat melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Kakashi terdiam. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan datar.

"Belum."

"Belum!"

"Mungkin suatu saat."

"Apakah kau tipe orang yang peduli soal kehidupan romantis seperti itu?"

"Bukan."

"Karena itulah Tsunade-_shishou_ membantumu. Aku membantumu."

"Sakura."

Kakashi sekarang duduk di samping Sakura yang sedari tadi sudah duduk untuk berbicara dengannya. Matanya menatap dalam-dalam emerald Sakura.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli?"

Kakashi bertanya dengan suara lembut. Sakura hanya menatapnya kembali, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sakura…"

"Karena kau adalah _sensei-_ku. Temanku. Sahabatku."

"Begitukah? Hanya itu?" Tanya Kakashi. Sakura mengangguk. Kakashi menyerah. Ia pun ikut mengangguk dan kembali ke posisi awal. Sakura memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Kakashi….asal kau tahu. Akan menyakitkan rasanya jika ketika anak kita lahir, kau pergi begitu saja."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana maumu?"

"Entahlah. Bagaimana dengan misinya?"

Kakashi tersenyum. Kemudian menggeleng-geleng tanda ia tidak tahu.

"…akan lebih menyakitkan lagi bagi _dia_, mengetahui orangtuanya tidak mencintai satu sama lain." Ujar Kakashi lagi. Sakura merubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi …kecewa dan sedih.

"Aku akan mencobanya, _sensei_." Bisik Sakura, hampir tidak terdengar oleh Kakashi. Kakashi mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bertemu wajah Sakura. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

Kakashi terus menatap mata emerald Sakura, sementara Sakura menatap bibir tipis milik Kakashi yang sangat _kissable_.

Perlahan, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kakashi. Hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan. Rambut silver dan pink saling bersentuhan.

Dengan lembut, Sakura mencium Kakashi yang sudah memejamkan mata ketika merasakan bibir tipis milik Sakura menyentuhnya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Oiiiit. Postingan apa ini-_- oh ya, di chapter sebelumnya, saya bilang kalo update-nya bakalan lama. Emang iya sih….saya beneran lagi ujian. Cuman hari Jumat kemaren baru dikasih jadwalnya dan ternyata jadwalnya itu Agama dan Bahasa Indonesia. Dan hari ini mama papa saya pergi menginap semalam dan pulang malem besok. Eee. :d Ohya terimakasih yang udah review di chapter lalu lalu. Kalian memberikan inspirasi dan motivasi buat saya melanjutkan fic abal ini. Thanks! Keep reviewing, please….**


	6. This Feeling

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura membuka matanya.

Sinar mentari menembus masuk lewat jendela kamarnya. Angin berhembus masuk dan mengibaskan gorden yang telah dibuka oleh seseorang di ruangan itu tadi pagi.

Sakura berusaha membuka matanya yang masih lengket itu. Untuk mempermudahnya, Sakura mengucek matanya pelan dan memutar posisi tidurnya yang semula menghadap ke kanan menjadi terlentang. Wanita itu menguap dan merenggangkan tangannya, sebelum ia membelalakkan mata dan menyadari sesuatu.

Ia mengintip sedikit kebawah selimut.

DEG.

Sakura tidak berbusana.

"!"

Sakura menjerit cukup keras hingga _mungkin_ para tetangga mendengar jeritannya. Siapa peduli, ia sangat shock pagi ini! Bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba ia tidak berbusana seperti ini?

Sakura bergegas menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya, dan mencari baju dan celana terdekat yang dapat ia gunakan, yang ternyata terdapat di meja sebelahnya, terlipat rapih.

Sakura pun langsung memakai bajunya tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Tidak mempedulikan mau terbalik apa tidak baju tersebut, yang penting ia sudah berpakaian lengkap dan telah menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Ia pun memakai celana pendeknya dengan cepat. Keringat mengalir di dahinya walaupun hawa sejuk masih terasa.

"Bagaimana kalau Kakashi melihat? Aaaah, gawat!" Sakura menyelesaikan acara memakai celananya tersebut sambil mengeluh panik.

Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

"Astaga..astaga..astaga..." Sakura menjambak rambutnya.

Ia baru teringat, bahwa semalam…dirinya dan Kakashi….kau tahu _lah_ apa yang dilakukan pengantin baru di malam pertama.

Ya, mereka melakukannya.

Tanpa kesadaran mereka.

Sakura bahkan tidak ingat apa-apa akan kejadian semalam. Yang ia ingat adalah, mereka melakukannya hanya sekedar untuk menjalankan misi. Tapi, malam itu rasanya Sakura sangat berbeda. Seperti ada yang menghapus ingatannya. Hanya satu yang ia ingat saat ini…..

Ia menikmatinya.

"ASTAGA. ASTAGA. ASTAGA."

Sakura langsung menerobos keluar kamar, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sosok pria berambut silver dengan masker menyebalkannya itu…atau mungkin ia melepasnya.

Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari shinobi bernama Hatake Kakashi itu. Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Kemudian berjalan kearah sofa, dan menghempaskan dirinya kesana.

Bagaimana dirinya bisa tak ingat? Padahal, kebanyakan orang akan langsung menyadari tepat disaat ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Astaga…..apa yang aku lakukan….._Kami-sama_..maafkan aku…" bisiknya pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, walaupun ia meminta maaf pada Kakashi maupun _Kami-sama_, ia tidak bisa dibilang salah. Karena memang ia dan Kakashi sudah terjalin hubungan pernikahan.

Sakura menghela nafas. Kemudian ia menoleh, dan menemukan secarik kertas yang terlipat rapih tergeletak bebas diatas sofa. Dengan ekspresi penasaran, Sakura mengambilnya dan membacanya.

_Ada panggilan misi darurat dari Tsunade-sama saat kau tidur. Misi kelas S, bersama Shikamaru, Genma, Gai, dan Lee. _

_Mungkin aku tidak akan pulang selama 4 bulan._

_Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu tidur, sepertinya….kau lelah._

_Dan, maaf untuk yang semalam. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan._

_-Kakashi_

Sakura melipat kertas itu seperti semula. Matanya emeraldnya menerawang kosong ke depan.

'_Sensei…..pergi misi selama 4 bulan? Meninggalkanku setelah kejadian semalam?' _batin Sakura. Ia meremas kertas tersebut. Saat ini, ia merasa bahwa Kakashi benar-benar tidak _menginginkan_nya, dan ia melakukan hal _itu_ karena lepas kendali saat Sakura menciumnya.

Ya, bahkan Sakura yang pertama kali menciumnya.

Betapa bodohnya.

Yah, memang ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Kakashi atas kejadian ini, tapi, setidaknya ia bisa membangunkannya dulu. Bukan meninggalkan surat seperti ini.

Sakura membuang surat dari Kakashi ke belakang sofa, kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

'_Seharusnya semua ini memang tidak terjadi_.' Batin Sakura sambil menatap langit-langit apartemen Kakashi.

~oOo~

"Kau melakukannya, Sakura? !" seru Ino histeris sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Matanya terbelalak menatap Sakura yang sekarang meletakkan telunjuknya dibibirnya, mensinyalkan Ino untuk tidak berteriak sekeras barusan. Ino menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, kemudian mengangguk kearahnya, seperti mengatakan 'maaf' namun tidak tersampaikan. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak percaya aku menciumnya, Ino. Dan kemudian kesadaran kami hilang…lalu…aaaargh! Kenapa harus serumit ini, sih?" Sakura mengacak rambut pink-nya. Ino menatapnya bingung. Kemudian tertawa. Sakura mendelik kearahnya.

"Sakura, kau menciumnya? Sejak kapan kau mulai menyukai Kakashi-_sensei_, huh?" ledek Ino terbahak sambil menutup mulutnya. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, merengut. Wajahnya sekarang sudah menyamai warna rambutnya.

"Aku dan _sensei_ sedang dalam pembicaraan yang serius. Dia tidur di lantai, dan aku di kasur. Kemudian ia duduk, dan menatapku, dan aku pun duduk, dan menunduk untuk menatapnya. Lalu kemudian pembicaraan _itu_ membuat fikiranku…..kacau….dan….menciumnya. Ehm." Ujar Sakura sambil berdeham di akhir kalimatnya. Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tertawa kecil.

"Dan….Kakashi-_sensei_?" Tanya Ino belum puas. Sakura yang memalingkan wajahnya, kini melirik Ino dengan tatapan _death glare_.

"Sudah kubilang aku lupa." Jawabnya. Ino terkekeh lagi.

"Kau itu lucu ya, Sakura. Oh ya, bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Wajahnya? Kau pasti sudah melihatnya 'kan?"ujar Ino dengan senyuman nakal. Hati Sakura langsung mencelos. Wajahnya memanas, dan tiba-tiba saja, ia tersenyum lemah.

"Tampan sekali….hidungnya mancung…..dagunya lancip dan kokoh..wajahnya bersih tanpa kumis atau jenggot..dan bibirnya tipis dan merah, seperti strawberry. Sangat _kissable_. Dan rasanya…" kemudian Sakura berhenti berbicara. Tanpa sadar, ia mengatakan hal-hal tentang wajah Kakashi di fikirannya kepada Ino. Dan saat itu juga, Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"Apa yang barusan aku katakan?"

"Tadi kau berhenti sampai 'rasanya….'. Rasanya apa, Sakura? Manis?" goda Ino sambil tertawa kecil. Wajah Sakura merah tak karuan.

"Lupakan, Ino! Aku tidak berfikir lurus….." kata Sakura lagi sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya kearah wajahnya yang memanas. Ino tertawa puas.

"Sakura..Sakura. Kau terjerat rantai pesona Hatake Kakashi, kawan."

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng.

"Iya." Ino melawan. Sakura mendelik kearah sahabatnya yang menatapnya jahil.

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Lupakan, Ino! Kalaupun aku menyukainya, ia tidak akan peduli! Bahkan ia meninggalkanku selama 4 bulan!"

"Hah? Kemana dia?" Ino merubah ekspresinya seketika. Sakura masih memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Misi kelas S. Kau tidak mendengar dari Shikamaru?"

"Aaah. Ke Suna. Ya aku baru ingat. Ternyata suami-mu juga ikut ya." Ujar Ino dengan menekankan kata 'suami' di sela perkataannya. Sakura mendelik kesal, kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya…mereka melakukan misi apa disana?" Tanya Sakura. Ino mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah. Chouji bilang, mereka harus mengawal Kazekage. Sunagakure sedang dalam penyerangan, dan yang dituju adalah Gaara-_sama_. Tsunade-_sama_ mengirim mereka untuk mengawalnya dan melindungi Suna. Walaupun Temari-_senpai_ dan Kankurou_-senpai_ sudah cukup bagi Gaara-_sama_ karena kekuatan mereka yang….mematikan…tapi sepertinya penyerangan ini cukup berbahaya, Sakura." Jelas Ino panjang. Sakura hanya tercengang.

"Bagaimana dengan Kakashi?" Sakura mulai _sedikit_ khawatir pada suaminya itu. Ino tersenyum.

"Wah, sudah tidak memakai _embel-embel sensei_, rupanya. Hmm. Kakashi_-sensei_ pasti bisa mengatasinya. Lagipula, ada Shikamaru, Gai-_sensei_, Lee, dan Genma-_senpai_ disana. Pasti ia akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Ino lagi. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Kau…khawatir, Sakura?"

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Ino. Ino menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di meja. Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, saat itu, toko bunga Yamanaka sedang sepi karena libur. Sakura pun memandang Ino lagi.

"Sedikit."

"Sedikit? Kalau Kakashi-_sensei _terluka bagaimana? Lagi, lukanya sangat parah. Dan kemudian ada ninja medis cantik yang mengobatinya disana…."

"Cukup, Ino. Aku tau Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak punya perasaan apapun terhadapku. Tapi, ia bukan tipe orang yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jadi aku tidak harus khawatir." Ujar Sakura santai sambil bersandar ke kursinya. Ino tersenyum jahil.

"Yakin, Sakura? Bagaimana dengan Hanare-_san_? Kudengar-dengar, ia sedang ada di Suna, loh… Kau pernah cerita 'kan kalau Kakashi-_sensei _pernah menciumnya akibat ulah kalian bertiga?" goda Ino lagi. Kali ini, Sakura tidak memasang wajah santai, melainkan ekspresi shock.

"Apa? Hanare-_san_….di Suna?" Tanya Sakura, ekspresi shock masih tetap terlukis di wajahnya. Ino ber-'hmm' ria.

"Kudengar, ia sedang _shooting_ film disana. Tapi, karena ada penyerangan tiba-tiba, _shoot_-nya terpaksa dibatalkan. Tapi, karena jalur pulangnya tertutup, mereka terpaksa singgah disana. Keren, ya?"

"Apanya, Ino?" desah Sakura kesal. Ino terkekeh geli.

"Yah, percaya saja pada Kakashi-_sensei_. Ia pasti setia padamu, kok." Kekeh Ino. Sakura kini memukul lengan Ino pelan. Ino mendesah kesakitan. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kemudian memandang bunga _lily_ yang berada di pot sebelahnya. Mengingatkannya akan hari pernikahan mereka kemarin…dan malam pertama mereka…yang sama sekali tidak ia ingat.

~oOo~

Sebulan sejak Kakashi pergi ke Suna.

Entah kenapa, Sakura semakin merindukannya.

Padahal, Kakashi sudah sering pulang-pergi misi dengan jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Namun baru kali ini Sakura sangat merindukannya. Mungkin…karena status mereka sekarang? Sakura menghela nafas atas lamunannya tentang Kakashi yang begitu dalam. Sedang apa dia? Apakah ia merindukannya juga? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin seorang Kakashi merindukan kunoichi yang cengeng sepertinya, walaupun Tsunade bilang Kakashi mencintainya. Ia tahu bahwa Tsunade berbohong.

"Sakura, sepertinya pekerjaanmu akan terlantar jika lamunanmu tak kunjung usai." Sindir seorang wanita yang duduk tepat di belakang kursi kerja Sakura. Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Maaf, _shishou_." Bisiknya sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Di mejanya tertumpuk banyak kertas-kertas laporan Rumah Sakit Konoha yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini juga. Namun, dengan fikiran yang melayang kemana-mana, ia takkan mampu mengerjakan semua ini dengan cepat.

Dengan tanggap, Tsunade mengetahui apa yang Sakura fikirkan saat ini.

"Merindukan Kakashi, eh?"

DEG.

Jantung Sakura langsung berdebar-debar saat Tsunade menyindirnya seperti itu. Sakura memutuskan untuk diam, dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tsunade tertawa kecil, ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari _mission report_ para ninja yang baru saja melapor.

"Kau bisa mengirimkannya surat jika kau mau, Sakura." Katanya lagi dengan nada lembut. Sakura menghela nafas.

"_Shishou_, aku tidak mau mengganggunya. Lebih baik aku membiarkannya saja. Toh, 3 bulan lagi ia akan pulang." Ujar Sakura sekenanya. Tsunade ber-'hmm' untuk menjawab pernyataan Sakura.

Keheningan pun menyelimuti diantara mereka berdua. Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya, Sakura teringat sesuatu. Ia sudah lama ingin menanyakan lagi kepada Tsunade. Namun ia selalu lupa.

"_Shishou_?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku…bertanya sedikit?" katanya pelan. Sakura masih menatap pekerjaannya, membelakangi Tsunade.

"Tentu. Kau ingin bertanya apa, Sakura?"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Um…_shishou_. Apa…benar bahwa….Kakashi-_sensei_…menyukaiku?" tanyanya malu-malu, wajahnya merona saat itu. Tsunade memutar tubuhnya, menghadap punggung Sakura yang masih enggan berbalik untuk bertatap wajah dengannya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, Sakura?"

"Aku…butuh penjelasan lebih, _shishou. _Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya padaku. Bahkan saat kami menikah." Ucapnya jujur. Kali ini, Sakura sangat ingin mengetahuinya. Mengapa Tsunade memilihnya, dan mengapa Kakashi dengan mudahnya setuju.

Tsunade menepuk bahu Sakura pelan, membuat Sakura berbalik menghadapnya. Mata emerald Sakura menatap dalam-dalam mata _honey_ milik Tsunade. Ia meneguk ludahnya lagi. Sementara Tsunade tersenyum lemah.

"Sakura, aku sudah punya jawaban atas pertanyaanmu itu. Tapi, sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Ujar Tsunade lembut sambil mengelus pelan bahu Sakura. Sakura dengan ragu-ragu, mengangguk. Tsunade pun tersenyum.

"Apa artinya Kakashi di hidupmu?"

Dan saat itu, waktu terasa berhenti di benak Sakura. Mata Tsunade sungguh menghipnotis Sakura sehingga pandangannya tidak bisa lari kemana-mana selain sepasang bola mata coklat madu yang dimiliki oleh Tsunade. Naruto dan Ino sudah menanyakan hal ini pada Sakura, namun ketika Tsunade yang bertanya, entah kenapa rasanya berbeda bagi Sakura.

Mungkin karena pertanyaannya.

'_Arti Kakashi di hidupku…?' _Sakura mengulang pertanyaan Tsunade di benaknya.

"_S…shi..shishou.._aku…entahlah…" Sakura menunduk, tidak berani lagi menatap mata Tsunade yang menuntut jawaban dari Sakura.

"Tak apa, Sakura. Katakan saja semua padaku."

Sekejap, pertanyaan itu membawa memori Sakura tentang Kakashi menjelajah di fikirannya. Ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu, dan bagaimana Sakura menyukai cara Kakashi mendeskrepsikan dirinya saat itu dengan singkat, dan bagaimana Kakashi menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengar _sesuatu yang disukai-_nya –yang akhirnya ia jawab dengan nama 'Sasuke'.

Dan kenangannya pun tertuju pada saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha, dan Naruto bersama Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, dan Chouji mengejarnya –yang akhirnya gagal –dan ketika ia melihat Kakashi baru saja pulang dari misi solo, dengan _childish_-nya, ia mengikuti Kakashi sampai didepan Hokage Tower. Dan ia menunggunya hingga ia keluar, hanya untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya yang saat itu khawatir akan Sasuke dan Naruto, dan akhirnya dibalas oleh sentuhan hangat di bahu Sakura dan senyuman yang tampak hangat untuknya.

'_Tenang saja Sakura, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak usah khawatir_.'

Hanya dengan kata-kata itu, Sakura tenang untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Kakashi berjalan meninggalkannya, dan Sakura mengikutinya lagi. Dan saat Sakura mengintipnya di balik gerbang, mata mereka bertemu. Kakashi menatapnya dengan pandangan….khawatir?

Dan ketika Naruto pergi berlatih bersama Jiraiya-_sama, _dan Sakura sedang libur berlatih dengan Tsunade, Kakashi ada disana, ketika Sakura butuh orang untuk menghiburnya.

**Flashback**

"_Sensei, menurutmu…apa Sasuke akan kembali kepada kita? Apa ia akan sadar akan perbuatannya dan akhirnya kembali menjalin persahabatan dengan kita?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kakashi. Kakashi hanya bersandar di kursi, menutup bukunya, dan membalas tatapan Sakura._

"_Menurutmu, Sakura? Apa kau sangat menginginkan Sasuke kembali?"_

"_Tentu saja…aku sangat menginginkannya kembali. Aku…merindukannya, sensei."_

_Mata Kakashi tersenyum kearah Sakura. "Kalau begitu, ia pasti akan kembali. Karena, kau tidak akan diam saja disini. Kau dan Naruto akan memikirkan cara untuk membawanya kembali. Dan tentu, aku akan membantu semampuku. Sasuke adalah anak yang baik namun diselimuti oleh kebencian dan balas dendam. Jika orang sepertimu menghapus kabut hitam yang ada dihatinya…aku yakin…kau bisa membawanya kembali." Ujar Kakashi, nadanya bergetar saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Sakura tercengang akan kata-kata Kakashi. Namun akhirnya ia tersenyum._

"_Arigatou, sensei."_

"_Doita."_

"_Umm….sensei?"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Apa menurutmu…Sasuke ..menyukaiku?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah merona. Kakashi menatapnya sejenak, kemudian, ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap awan di langit yang bergerak bebas menghiasi birunya langit yang indah itu. Kemudian, tangannya meraih kepala Sakura, dan mengelusnya pelan._

"_Tentu. Kenapa tidak? Kau adalah anak yang pintar dan….cantik. Kau bisa menaklukkan laki-laki manapun yang kau mau, Sakura. Termasuk Lee dan Naruto." Ujar Kakashi sambil tertawa kecil. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian meninju perut Kakashi pelan. Kakashi tersenyum kearahnya. Kemudian, Sakura akhirnya membalas senyumannya._

"_Terimakasih, sensei. Kau sangat menghiburku."_

"_Ya, sama-sama."_

"_Apa besok kau akan menemaniku disini lagi, sensei?"_

"_Hm? Jika kau ingin, aku akan datang."_

"_Hnnn. Baiklah! Jangan terlambat ya! Yang terlambat, harus traktir!"_

_Kakashi hanya menghela nafas, kemudian membuka kembali buku orange miliknya, sementara Sakura tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kekalahan Kakashi._

Mata Sakura menerawang kosong akan memori itu. Kakashi selalu ada disisinya saat ia sangat membutuhkan seseorang. Sakura tersenyum, dan kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade.

"Kakashi sangat berarti untukku, _shishou_. Lebih dari apapun…."

Entah apa yang merasukinya hingga ia berani berkata seperti itu. Namun ia merasa bahwa kalimat itu sangat benar, seperti suatu harta karun yang terkubur lama dan kini terungkap.

Tsunade tersenyum.

"Apa kau…mencintainya, Sakura?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Butuh waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade yang satu ini. Tapi…ia sudah pernah bilang sebelumnya pada Naruto, bahwa ia sudah lama…menyukai Kakashi. Apa mungkin Sakura mencintainya? Atau mungkin Sakura hanya _berfikir_ bahwa ia mencintai Kakashi?

Tapi semua kenangan itu membuat hati Sakura damai, dan hangat. Semua kenangan tentang Kakashi.

Dengan ragu, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tsunade bisa melihat itu. Kemudian, ia tersenyum lemah.

"Aku pernah bertanya pada Kakashi, apa ada wanita yang dicintainya….." Tsunade berhenti sejenak, memberikan waktu untuk Sakura menyadari bahwa ia kini sedang menjawab pertanyaannya. Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya, kemudian menatap Tsunade dengan serius.

"…kemudian, ia bilang bahwa ia hanya jatuh cinta dua kali seumur hidupnya."lanjutnya. Sakura masih setia mendengarkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"..yang pertama adalah Rin, rekan kerjanya. Ia jatuh cinta pada Rin setelah kematian sahabatnya, Uchiha Obito. Rin selalu ada di sisinya bagaimana pun keadannya. Rin memang menyukai Kakashi. Ia mengutarakan perasaannya setelah kematian Obito. Namun, Kakashi hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum lalu pergi. Ia dengan professional-nya menutupi perasaannya.." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah kenapa…ia sedikit..cemburu?

"…saat itu, Kakashi berniat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya terhadap Rin saat Rin pulang dari misi. Namun, kenyataannya, Rin terbunuh di misi tersebut. Sejak saat itu, Kakashi sangat terpukul atas kematian wanita yang ia cintai. Dan sampai ia dewasa, ia tidak mencintai satu wanita pun…"

Tsunade berhenti sejenak, menatap Sakura.

"…sebelum bertemu denganmu, Sakura."

"Aku, _shishou_?"

Tsunade mengangguk. Sakura memasang wajah bingung.

"Sebenarnya, ia tidak mengatakan apapun tentangmu, Sakura. Tapi ia bilang padaku, bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada wanita yang lebih muda darinya, dan sangat mirip dengan Rin. Dan ia sudah berusaha sekeras apapun untuk menghentikan perasaannya, namun hasilnya nihil. Kakashi…masih takut untuk jatuh cinta, Sakura." Ujar Tsunade lagi. Sakura memasang pandangan kosong. Kemudian, ia tersenyum…dan tertawa. Keras. Tsunade memandangnya bingung.

"_Shishou_…..banyak wanita kenalannya yang lebih muda darinya. Bukan hanya aku. Dan…aku ini tidak mirip dengan Rin. Dan..mana mungkin..mana mungkin Kakashi-_sensei_ mencintai orang sepertiku? Itu mustahil, _shishou_."

"Tidak, Sakura. Ia benar-benar menyayangimu."

"Ia menyayangiku sebagai muridnya, tidak lebih." Sakura memutar tubuhya untuk merapihkan pekerjaannya, kemudian berdiri. "….jika tidak keberatan, aku akan istirahat sebentar,_ shishou_.". Kemudian, ia berjalan menuju pintu, menjauhi Tsunade yang masih menatapnya lekat.

"Rin adalah ninja medis."

Sakura berhenti.

"..dan hanya riwayat ninja-mu lah yang persis dengan Rin. Aku punya laporannya."

Dengan itu, Sakura hanya meneguk ludahnya. Kemudian, ia menoleh kearah Tsunade, tersenyum lemah, dan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah yang berat.

~oOo~

Sakura terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Fikirannya tertuju pada kejadian tadi siang di kantor Hokage.

'_Apa benar yang dikatakan Tsunade-shishou?' _batinnya. Ia sangat ingin semua itu adalah fakta, bukan hanya omongan semata. Namun, ia juga tidak yakin jika Kakashi mencintainya selama ini. Kakashi adalah tipe orang yang super cuek dan ia lebih memilih untuk membaca buku _pervert_-nya seharian dibanding berbicara satu jam dengannya.

Yah, mungkin sekali-kali Kakashi berbicara cukup lama dengannya.

Sakura menerawang keluar jendela, menatap langit kemerahan yang terlukis indah diluar sana. Mengingatkannya pada kejadian seminggu sebelum ia dan Kakashi menikah.

Hatinya kembali ragu untuk membenarkan kata-kata Tsunade.

'…_Apakah Tsunade-sama tidak berfikir bahwa aku akan menemukan wanita impianku..?'_

'_Ceraikan aku. Menikahlah dengan Sasuke.'_

'_Rin adalah ninja medis. Dan hanya riwayat ninja-mu lah yang persis dengannya.'_

'_Maafkan aku, Sakura.'_

DEG.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

Sebuah memori tentang Kakashi di malam itu tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Kakashi meminta maaf? Untuk apa?

Sakura memegang kepalanya, berusaha mencari kejelasan. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia hanya dapat mengingat satu kalimat saja.

Dan cairan yang terasa hangat menetes di pipinya saat itu.

Sakura…menangis?

Atau mungkin…Kakashi?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba melupakan kejadian itu. Jelas-jelas Kakashi menganggapnya sebuah kecelakaan. Ia tidak boleh memikirkannya lagi.

Sakura menunduk, menatap secarik kertas yang sedari tadi ia genggam bersama sebuah pena di tangan kanannya. Ia menghela nafas berat, kemudian dengan perlahan meletakkan ujung pena tersebut diatas kertas itu, dan mulai menulis.

_Kakashi-sensei, semoga kau baik-baik saja. Jaga kondisimu._

_Aku…merindukanmu._

_-Sakura_

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : HAYOOOOOO . CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA ADA KEJUTAN LOHHH. APA HAYOOO? *dilempar bakiak plus batu koral*. Mau tau gaaak? Mau gak? Hayo hayo. Tunggu yaa. Abis US baru Author kasih update. Kalo reviewnya banyak, author update-nya cepet muehehehe. *licik* Sipdeh. Makasih yg udah review di chapter lalu yaah.. Keep reviewing! Thnks.**


	7. Somebody Else?

**Disclaimer : I do not own Narutooo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRUGH

Kakashi menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur di penginapan Sunagakure. Ia sangat lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Seharian ini mengawasi setiap penjuru Suna, dan mengejar para _Missing Nin_ yang berambisi untuk membunuh Gaara. Dan hebatnya, walaupun bau mereka tercium oleh Kakashi, mereka bisa mengakali penciumannya dan lari darinya. Namun, Kakashi terus mencari jejak mereka sampai ke pelosok-pelosok hutan.

Dan pencariannya hari ini nihil. Gai, Lee, dan Kankurou mendapat giliran shift malam hari ini. Yang berarti, mereka akan menjaga sampai besok siang, dan akan diganti oleh Kakashi, Shikamaru, dan Genma di malam hari besok.

Saat ini, Kakashi hanya ingin beristirahat. Memejamkan mata dan bernafas bebas tanpa masker yang menutupi. Bahkan ia tidak berfikiran untuk mandi saat itu.

Dan kali ini, fikirannya melayang ke seorang wanita yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah istrinya sendiri, Sakura.

Kakashi menghela nafas ketika ia teringat akan malam pertama mereka. Dan saat Sakura menciumnya. Seharusnya ia mundur pada saat itu. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura kehilangan kendalinya saat itu, karena perasaannya saat itu sedang gelisah, dan yang ia fikirkan bagaimana cara membuat dirinya mencintai Kakashi.

Dan seharusnya…ia bisa mengontrol nafsunya.

Kakashi mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Malam itu adalah kesalahan terbesar baginya. Seharusnya semua itu tidak terjadi. Ia sudah berjanji akan menahan perasaannya meski Sakura tinggal bersamanya sekarang.

Kakashi memang sudah menyembunyikan dan menahan perasaannya selama beberapa tahun. Dan ia melakukannya tanpa hambatan apapun. Tapi, semua itu ada titik lemahnya. Termasuk malam itu. Seluruh tubuhnya bergerak dengan otomatis, mengikuti kata hatinya. Dan bahkan, Kakashi tidak sadar akan hal itu.

Seharusnya Kakashi memikirkan perasaan Sakura. Sakura samasekali tidak mencintainya. Ia harus tahu itu.

Kakashi meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya, kemudian menatap langit-langit kamar penginapan dengan pandangan kosong. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara ketukan pintu memecah lamunannya.

Kakashi menoleh kearah pintu, kemudian bangkit untuk duduk sementara. Ia mengusap belakang lehernya dengan malas. Ia masih lelah, dan tidak ingin diganggu. Jangan bilang kalau Gai pingsan dan ia harus menggantikannya.

Kakashi berdiri dari kasurnya, kemudian dengan malas berjalan kearah pintu, dan membukanya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_." Sapa anak laki-laki berambut nanas dengan baju chuunin dan berpostur beberapa centi lebih pendek darinya.

"Ah, Shikamaru-_kun_. Ada apa?" Kakashi balik menyapa sang tamu yang ternyata adalah rekan kerja-nya, Shikamaru. Shikamaru tersenyum lemah, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari balik kantung shuriken-nya. Dan kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop yang kemudian ditujukkan pada Kakashi.

"Dari Konoha. Sepertinya Sakura mulai merindukanmu, _sensei_." Goda Shikamaru sambil tersenyum datar. Kakashi menatapnya tanpa ekspresi sejenak, kemudian meraih amplop itu dari tangan Shikamaru.

"Terimakasih, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru mengangguk, kemudian berbalik arah. Ia merenggangkan tangannya kemudian meletakan keduanya di belakang kepalanya. Kemudian, Shikamaru berjalan kearah kamarnya yang tidak jauh dari kamar Kakashi.

Kakashi menatap pintu kamar Shikamaru yang ditutup, kemudian ia berbalik arah dan menutup pintu kamarnya sendiri. Kakashi menatap amplop itu sebelum berjalan kearah kasurnya dan membuka isinya.

Secarik kertas terlipat rapih didalamnya. Kakashi mengambilnya kemudian meletakkan amplopnya di atas kasur. Perlahan, Kakashi membuka surat tersebut untuk melihat isinya.

Kakashi tersenyum lemah.

Ia mengambil sebuah pena dan kertas yang terletak diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya, kemudian mulai menulis.

_Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura. Kuharap kau juga._

_Sabaku bersaudara menitipkan salam padaku untukmu dan Naruto. Sampaikan pada Naruto juga, ya. _

_Aku juga merindukanmu. Terimakasih._

_-Kakashi._

Kakashi kembali melihat surat yang baru saja ia tulis. Ia baru saja menyatakan bahwa ia merindukan Sakura. Kakashi menghela nafas. Ia kembali membaca surat yang dikirim oleh Sakura.

Sakura merindukannya.

Kakashi dengan ragu-ragu melipat surat tulisannya itu, dan memasukannya kedalam amplop. Lagi, ia menghela nafas.

Ia cukup ragu untuk mengirimkan surat itu. Kakashi menatap amplop itu beberapa saat, dan langsung membukanya kembali, mengeluarkan isinya, dan menambahkan beberapa kata disana.

_-Kakashi_

_Untuk kejadian malam itu, maafkan aku. Itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan yang mungkin tak dapat kau maafkan. Tapi, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat menyesal._

_Tolong maafkan kekhilafan-ku. _

_-Kakashi._

Kakashi kembali melipat kertas tersebut. Matanya memandang kosong kedepan. Haruskah ia mengirim surat ini kepada Sakura? Tidak. Ia tidak berfikir Sakura tidak akan memaafkannya. Sakura adalah anak yang baik. Sebesar apapun kesalahan seseorang, ia akan berusaha memaafkannya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ragu untuk mengirim surat ini.

Ya. Ia terlalu takut, jika surat-menyurat ini terus berlangsung, perasaan rindunya akan membesar. Dan _perasaan_nya terhadap Sakura pun akan semakin tumbuh. Kakashi menggenggam erat amplop berisikan surat yang ia tulis. Dan saat itulah, suara ketukan kedua –yang lebih rusuh –terdengar di pintu Kakashi. Kakashi langsung menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya.

"Kakashi-_san_! Kakashi-_san_! Serangan datang!" seru seseorang diluar. Dari suaranya, Kakashi mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Shiranui Genma. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Kakashi bergegas memasukkan amplop tersebut kedalam laci mejanya dan berlari menyusul Genma dengan raut wajah yang berubah drastis.

~oOo~

"Aku mengirimkan surat untuk Kakashi seminggu yang lalu. Apa ada surat balasan darinya?"

Sakura berdiri di hadapan Izumo dan Kotetsu, yang kebetulan sedang mengantarkan surat-surat kepada warga Konoha. Izumo dan Kotetsu yang baru saja turun dari Hokage Tower tersebut, langsung dicegat oleh Sakura dengan wajah penuh harap. Mereka berdua bertukar pandang. Kemudian mulai mencari surat yang dikirim dari Sunagakure.

"Maaf, Sakura-_san_. Tapi…sejak penyerangan di Sunagakure, tidak ada kiriman dari Suna. Jadi...tidak ada balasan surat Kakashi-_san_ untukmu, Sakura-_san." _Ujar Izumo. Kotetsu mengangguk untuk meyakinkan Sakura.

Sakura membeku ditempat, menatap Izumo dan Kotetsu dengan pandangan shock, dan cemas. Tangannya naik ke kepalanya, kemudian meremas rambutnya pelan.

"Apa…terjadi sesuatu pada Kakashi?" Tanya Sakura khawatir. Lagi lagi, Izumo dan Kotetsu bertukar pandang.

"Kakashi-_san_ adalah shinobi yang professional dalam menghadapi hal-hal seperti ini. Ia tidak mungkin terluka begitu mudahnya. Mungkin ia sibuk. Berfikir jernih saja, Sakura-_san_." Kini giliran Kotetsu yang berbicara.

Sakura mengangguk lemah kearah mereka, kemudian tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Izumo-_san_, Kotetsu-_san_."

Izumo dan Kotetsu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mereka pun langsung melanjutkan misi mereka mengantar surat-surat untuk warga Konoha.

Sakura masih terdiam disana. Hatinya masih bimbang akan keadaan Kakashi. Bagaimana jika Kakashi terluka? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Kakashi? Bagaimana jika…ada wanita yang menggoda Kakashi?

Panas pun dirasakan Sakura ketika ia berfikiran seperti itu. Ia mendengus kesal, kemudian menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sakura pun berjalan naik keatas tangga untuk menemui Tsunade.

Saat itu, Tsunade sedang mengerjakan _paperwork_ nya yang menumpuk. Dengan wajah malasnya, ia menulis sambil bertopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya yang bertumpu di meja. Tiba-tiba, Sakura menerobos masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dengan wajah yang cemas, namun disana terdapat ekspresi keseriusan. Tsunade mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung bertemu dengan mata emerald Sakura.

"Sakura? Ada apa?"

"_Shishou_. Aku ingin menyusul ke Sunagakure."

Kemudian hening.

Tsunade menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung, sementara Sakura menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan yang luar biasa serius. Tsunade bersandar di kursi kerjanya.

"Menyusul Kakashi, Sakura?"

"Ya, _shishou_."

Tsunade tertawa kecil. "Untuk apa?"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya, kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku…hanya mengkhawatirkannya, _shishou_." Jawab Sakura. Tsunade kembali tertawa kecil.

"Sakura.. Kakashi akan baik-baik saja. Seperti biasanya, ia akan pulang dengan selamat, walaupun banyak cedera disekitar tubuhnya."

"Tapi, _shishou_…kurasa misi kali ini berbeda. Biarkan aku menyusulnya.."

"Tetap disini, Sakura. Ia akan segera kembali."

"_Segera_ kembali? Menunggu tiga bulan itu bukan waktu yang singkat!"

"Aku tahu kau merindukannya, Sakura. Tapi, tolong mengertilah bahaya disana. Disekitar Suna sudah dikepung banyak Missing Nin. Jika kau kesana, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, _shishou_! Aku tidak lemah!"

"Aku mengerti, Sakura. Tapi, sebaiknya kau menunggunya sampai ia kembali. Lagipula…." Tsunade menganalisa wajah Sakura dengan mengernyitkan dahinya. Sakura memandangnya bingung.

"…kau tampak tidak sehat, Sakura." Tuntas Tsunade. Sakura meraba-raba wajahnya, kemudian kembali memandang Tsunade.

"Aku merasa sehat." Yakin Sakura pada Tsunade. Wanita yang lebih tua itu mengelus dagunya dengan kedua jarinya, kemudian kembali memegang pulpennya.

"Apa katamu. Aku tidak mengizinkan kau untuk keluar dari Konoha." Sakura membelalakkan matanya, kemudian menggebrak meja Tsunade.

"_Shishou!_" Tsunade tersentak saat Sakura menggebrak mejanya seperti itu. Ia menatap mejanya, dan tampak retakan yang cukup serius disana. Tsunade kembali menatap Sakura. Ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Wajahnya pucat. Tubuhnya tidak seperti Sakura yang biasanya. Dan...hanya karena hal ini, Sakura sampai marah dengan chakra yang dikumpulkan ditangannya. Tsunade mendelik.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya, curiga. Sakura meredakan emosinya. Raut wajahnya yang semula emosi, berubah menjadi ekspresi bingung.

"_Sh..shishou_? Ini aku. Sakura." Jawab Sakura dengan wajah bingung. Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sakura? Kau tidak seperti biasanya." Tsunade menunjuk kearah meja yang baru saja _dihancurkan_ oleh Sakura. Sakura menatap meja tersebut, kemudian membelalakkan matanya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Maaf, _shishou_. Akhir-akhir ini aku agak emosional." Ucapnya lirih sambil membungkuk kearah _shishou_nya. Tsunade melihat ada yang aneh dari aliran chakra Sakura. Namun, ia berusaha untuk menghiraukannya.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi, Sakura."

"Terimakasih, _shishou_. Maafkan aku." Sekali lagi, Sakura membungkuk dalam-dalam. Tsunade hanya tersenyum lemah kearahnya, kemudian kembali bekerja. Sementara Sakura keluar dengan perasaan aneh didadanya.

~oOo~

"Terimakasih, Hatake-_san_. Kau melakukan perlindungan disetiap sudut desa Suna. Sekali lagi, terimakasih atas bantuannya." Kakak dari Kazekage Sunagakure, Kankurou, membungkuk dalam-dalam didepan Kakashi yang nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah…suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk membantu kalian. Lagipula…sudah tugasku melindungi warga desa Suna. Jadi…jangan sungkan." Balas Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Kankurou kembali berdiri tegak, dan menyunggingkan senyum kearah Kakashi. Mata Kankurou langsung tertuju kearah lengan kiri Kakashi yang berlumuran darah.

"Hatake-_san_…kau terluka. Sebaiknya kau ke ruang pengobatan. Matsuri bisa mengatasinya." Usul Kankurou. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kankurou menuju lengan kirinya. Kemudian ia tersenyum simpul.

"Ini hanya luka kecil." Ujar Kakashi. Kankurou tertawa kecil.

"Untuk memastikan bahwa luka yang kau alami tidak beracun, kau harus memeriksanya, Hatake-_san_. Aku tidak mau melihatmu tiba-tiba keracunan dan dipulangkan dari Suna." Canda Kankurou, membuat mereka berdua tertawa kecil. Dan tiba-tiba, suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

"Kakashi-_kun_?" suara wanita memecah keheningan yang Kakashi dan Kankurou buat untuk beberapa saat. Kankurou memutar badannya, sementara Kakashi melirik kearah belakang Kankurou.

Tampaklah Hanare yang memasang raut wajah cemas sambil menatap Kakashi. Kankurou menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sementara Kakashi menyipitkan matanya tanda ia tersenyum pada Hanare. Hanare melemparkan senyum lega kearah Kakashi, kemudian berbisik '_syukurlah_', yang tidak dapat didengar oleh Kankurou maupun Kakashi.

Sejurus kemudian, Hanare berlari kearah Kakashi, menyenggol Kankurou sedikit kasar, dan langsung melompat untuk memeluk Kakashi yang berpostur badan lebih tinggi daripada Hanare. Kankurou langsung menoleh kearah Kakashi, dan memasang tampang shock. Begitupun juga Kakashi. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Hanare tiba-tiba akan memeluknya seperti ini. Kankurou masih terperangah kaget. Seingatnya, ia baru menikah dengan Sakura sebulan yang lalu.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Kakashi." Bisik Hanare lirih di telinga Kakashi. Kakashi membeku disana. Ia menatap Kankurou dengan pandangan '_aku bisa jelaskan_', yang dibalas senyuman memaksa dari Kankurou. Dengan canggung, Kakashi menepuk-nepuk punggung Hanare.

"Tentu saja aku akan baik-baik saja, Hanare-_chan_." Bisiknya kembali. Hanare mempererat pelukannya. Kakashi menahan nafasnya.

"Kudengar kau terluka parah. Bagian mana yang terluka? Kenapa kau tidak langsung ke ruang pengobatan?" Bisik Hanare lagi, kali ini ada kecemasan tingkat maksimal di nada bicaranya. Inilah kesempatan Kakashi untuk lepas dari pelukan Hanare.

"Errr.. Tanganku. Kau memelukku terlalu erat." Ujar Kakashi dengan lembut agar tidak menyinggung Hanare. Dengan segera, Hanare melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Kakashi-_kun_!"

"Aa. Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu…aku dan Kankurou-_san_ " ada urusan sedikit. Permisi sebentar." Kakashi tersenyum, kemudian berjalan melewati Hanare. Kankurou mengernyitkan dahi penuh tanya. Sementara Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya kearah ruang Kazekage, mensinyalkan Kankurou untuk pergi kesana. Kankurou segera mengangguk. Namun, Hanare segera menangkap pergelangan tangan Kakashi dengan erat. Kakashi menoleh.

"Jaga dirimu, Kakashi-_kun_." Ujar Hanare dengan nada khawatir. Pipinya sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah yang tampak jelas di mata Kakashi. Kakashi meneguk ludahnya. Perlahan, ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hanare. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Terimakasih." Balasnya ramah. Hanare melemparkan senyum padanya. Kakashi segera berjalan disamping Kankurou dan berjalan menuju ruangan Gaara.

"Maaf atas kelancanganku, Hatake-_san_. Tapi…siapa wanita tadi?" tanya Kankurou sopan. Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Salah satu dari teman-temanku. Dia adalah artis yang akan menggunakan Suna untuk _shooting_. Tapi, karena ada penyerangan tiba-tiba, terpaksa _shooting_-nya dihentikan." Jelas Kakashi. Mulut Kankurou membuka lebar, dan menoleh kearah belakang untuk melihat Hanare.

"Dia artisnya?" tanya Kankurou tidak percaya, plus shock. Kakashi mengangguk. Kemudian, Kankurou menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "…tampaknya..ia sangat akrab denganmu, Hatake-_san_."

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Yah, dulu aku, Naruto, Sasuke, dan….Sakura…pernah menjalankan misi untuk membantunya sedikit." Jelas Kakashi. Kankurou mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian ia kembali tertawa canggung.

"Tampaknya ia menyukaimu, Hatake-_san_." Ujar Kankurou, membuat Kakashi tertawa kecil lagi.

"Tidak. Ia hanya khawatir padaku."

Meski ia berkata begitu, Kakashi masih tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana berubahnya sikap Hanare setelah Kakashi…menciumnya secara tidak sengaja. Tampaknya, ia lebih agresif dari sebelumnya.

~oOo~

Kakashi membuka laci mejanya. Seminggu sudah ia menyimpan amplop tersebut, dan belum sempat ia mengirimkannya pada Sakura. Semakin lama, Kakashi semakin merindukan istrinya itu. Walau begitu, ia tetap tidak berani untuk mengirimkan surat itu kepada Sakura. Kakashi kembali menghela nafas. Kemudian, ia berbaring di kasurnya, menatap amplop itu tanpa membuka isinya.

'_Kapan aku akan mengirim surat ini? Dan...bagaimana keadaan Sakura?'_ batinnya khawatir. Kakashi mengusap wajahnya. Kemudian, ia kembali berdiri dari ranjangnya yang sebenarnya sudah menjadi tempat yang nyaman baginya untuk beristirahat saat itu. Namun, kali ini ia memutuskan untuk membalas surat Sakura itu.

Kakashi membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan matanya tertuju pada Shikamaru dan Temari yang sedang asyik berbincang-bincang didepan kamar Shikamaru. Kakashi terdiam sejenak ditempat. Kemudian, ia memasukkan tangan kanannya kedalam saku celananya, lalu berdeham kecil. Shikamaru dan Temari menoleh kearahnya dengan kompak. Temari melemparkan senyum kearah Kakashi, sementara Shikamaru mengusap belakang lehernya.

"Shikamaru-_kun_, maaf jika aku mengganggu _acara_ kalian berdua. Tapi, bisakah kau mengantarkan surat ini kepada kurir di Suna?" tanya Kakashi, sekaligus menggoda mereka berdua. Temari langsung _blushing_, sementara Shikamaru memasang tampang bosan saat Kakashi menggodanya seperti itu. Sudah banyak kejadian seperti ini, sebelumnya.

"Untuk Sakura, eh? Kakashi-_sensei_?" tanya Shikamaru. Kakashi mengangguk. Ketika Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Kakashi, Temari memasang tampang berfikir, dan langsung menghentikkan Shikamaru.

"Hatake-_san_. Maaf jika perkataanku membuatmu kecewa. Tapi, semenjak dua hari lalu, kurir surat tidak menerima pengiriman surat. Penyebabnya adalah, kurir kami menjadi sasaran Missing Nin dan langsung dibunuh ditempat. Jadi untuk sementara ini, tidak ada pengiriman atau penerimaan surat. Maafkan kami, Hatake-_san_." Jelas Temari. Kakashi langsung terdiam sejenak. Shikamaru menatap Temari sesaat, kemudian beralih ke Kakashi. Mata Kakashi menyiratkan kekecewaan disana. Kemudian, Kakashi tersenyum lirih.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih, Shikamaru-_kun_, Temari-_san_." Kakashi membungkuk memberikan salam terimakasih, kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Ketika Kakashi hendak beranjak pergi, suara wanita yang ia kenal memanggilnya dari jauh.

Lagi-lagi….itu Hanare. Dan lagi-lagi..ada orang yang harus melihatnya seperti ini. Kakashi menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kakashi-_kun_!" seru Hanare. Kakashi menoleh kearahnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Yo." Kini giliran Hanare yang tersenyum. Ia pun melempar senyum kearah Shikamaru dan Temari, yang dibalasan senyuman pula oleh mereka.

"Kakashi-_kun_, maukah kau menemaniku sebentar malam ini?" tanya Hanare. Kakashi mengangkat alisnya, bingung. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku?" Hanare mengangguk. Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kemana?"

"Makan malam di kedai sebelah penginapan. Em…sebagai refreshing untukmu juga. Bagaimana?" bujuk Hanare. Kakashi melirik Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menatapnya aneh. Kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Sebentar saja."

Dengan begitu, Hanare langsung menarik lengan kanan Kakashi dan membawanya ke kedai yang ia maksud.

Sementara Shikamaru dan Temari berdiri disana, menatap punggung mereka yang bergerak menjauh. Temari menoleh kearah Shikamaru.

"Bukankah Hatake-_san_ adalah suami Sakura-_chan_, Shikamaru?" tanya Temari sambil menunjuk mereka. Kedua mata Shikamaru masih melekat kearah Kakashi dan Hanare. Ia mendengus.

"Ya. Tapi kurasa mereka belum memiliki perasaan satu sama lain." Bisiknya. Temari mendelik bingung.

"Hah?"

Shikamaru sadar akan apa yang ia katakan. Ia menoleh kearah Temari, kemudian tersenyum polos.

"Tidak apa. Lupakan saja." Ujarnya sambil mengelus kepala Temari. Temari menyingkirkan tangan Shikamaru sambil merengut.

~oOo~

Dan disinilah Kakashi. Duduk berseberangan dengan Hanare di suatu kedai makan di Sunagakure. Hanare masih asyik memakan pesanannya sementara Kakashi hanya membaca buku seri Icha-Icha-nya yang tentu saja ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Sesekali, Hanare melirik kearah Kakashi kemudian tersenyum. Kakashi hanya bisa membalas senyumannya dengan canggung.

"Kakashi-_kun_, kau tidak pesan? Aku yang traktir." Ujar Hanare pada pria didepannya. Kakashi menggeleng.

"Aku dan Kankurou-_san_ sudah makan sebelumnya. Terimakasih atas kebaikan hatimu, Hanare-_chan_." Jawab Kakashi ramah, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah buku orange-nya. Hanare menghela nafas.

"Kakashi-_kun_….ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu.." gumam Hanare pelan. Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya yang semula tenggelam dalam bukunya, kemudian menatap Hanare dengan pandangan datar. Hanare kembali menghela nafas. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya disamping mangkuk makannya. Ia menatap Kakashi dalam-dalam. Kakashi hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi penasaran, menunggu Hanare berbicara.

"Aku…."

~oOo~

"_Kakashi!"_

_Pria yang bernama Kakashi itu menoleh saat namanya disebut oleh seorang wanita yang kini berdiri dibelakangnya dengan jarak beberapa meter. Kakashi tersenyum. Ia memutar tubuhnya, dan berjalan pelan kearah wanita tersebut._

"_Sakura."_

_Wanita yang bernama Sakura itu, langsung berlari kearah suaminya yang sudah 4 bulan ini berpisah. Sakura sangat merindukan Kakashi. Dengan perasaan rindu yang tak dapat dibendung lagi, Sakura langsung melompat dan memeluk Kakashi, yang dibalas dengan pelukan hangat dari sang suami._

"_Aku merindukanmu, Kakashi." Gumam Sakura ditelinga Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum. Ia mengelus pelan punggung Sakura, kemudian dengan lembut meletakkan bibirnya di daun telinga Sakura._

"_Aku juga, Sakura. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Tutur Kakashi lembut, membuat Sakura tersenyum. Perlahan, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari suaminya tersebut. Sakura menunduk sejenak, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mata onyx Kakashi yang lebih tinggi darinya._

"_Kakashi….ada sesuatu yang sudah lama ingin kukatakan padamu." Gumam Sakura. Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. _

"_Apa itu?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada ingin tahu. _

_Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian tersenyum kearah Kakashi. Dengan ragu dan perasaan malu, ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara._

"_Aku….aku…aku mencintaimu, Kakashi." Bisik Sakura perlahan, namun cukup didengar oleh Kakashi. Kakashi terdiam sejenak ditempat. Matanya tidak bisa terbaca saat ini. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi datar dan polos. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hanya suara hembusan angin yang terdengar diantara mereka. Sakura menghela nafas, kemudian menunduk._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, Kakashi tersenyum kearahnya. Ia meraih tangan mungil Sakura, dan mengelusnya pelan dengan jari-jari kekarnya. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya kearah Kakashi. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak terkejut. Jantungnya berdebar-debar saat Kakashi mengelusnya seperti itu. Kakashi membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara._

"_A…"_

"_Kakashi?"_

_Suara wanita lain bergema di telinga Sakura. Seketika, wajahnya menjadi pucat. Tangannya menjadi dingin. Perasaannya berguncang saat mendengar suara wanita tersebut. Sakura tidak berani menatap wajah wanita itu. _

_Kakashi masih melekatkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Dengan perlahan, ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Dan disanalah 'dia' berdiri._

_Rin._

_Sakura terbelalak saat melihat Rin, wanita yang sangat dicintai Kakashi, berdiri disana. Wajahnya menampakkan kegelisahan, namun penuh rasa rindu yang amat dalam disana. Tidak hanya Sakura yang terkejut akan kedatangannya. Namun Kakashi pun sama._

"_Kakashi-kun….aku kembali." Ujarnya pelan sambil berjalan dua langkah dari posisinya semula. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang dapat dilihat oleh Kakashi maupun Sakura._

"_Rin…." Gumam Kakashi. Sakura memandang Kakashi dengan perasaan bimbang._

_Perlahan, Kakashi menolehkan kembali wajahnya kearah istrinya, Sakura. Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh harap. Ia merekatkan genggaman tangannya pada Kakashi. Terlihat butir-butir air mata menggumpal di kedua matanya. Mata emerald indah itu masih terus menatap Kakashi lekat-lekat._

"_Kakashi….."_

_Dengan lembut, Kakashi melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sakura yang masih erat menggenggamnya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Air matanya mulai mengalir ke pipinya yang merona merah itu. Kakashi berusaha melepaskan jari-jarinya yang digenggam erat oleh Sakura. Kemudian, Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari jari-jarinya, kearah wanita yang menggenggam erat Kakashi, enggan melepaskannya._

"_Kakashi….kumohon…."_

"_Maafkan aku, Sakura."_

_Dengan begitu, tangan Kakashi sukses terlepas dari genggaman Sakura. Perlahan, ia berjalan menjauh dari Sakura menuju wanita yang amat ia cintai, Rin. _

_Kakashi menggenggam tangan Rin, kemudian dengan senyum penuh kerinduan, ia mencium punggung tangan Rin, dengan ekor matanya masih melirik kearah Sakura._

"Ugh!"

Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Keringat dingin bercucuran disekitar wajah dan lehernya. Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Ia mengusap wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh peluh, kemudian menghela nafas.

'_Mimpi buruk_.' Batinnya.

Perlahan, ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Kemudian memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat dan berputar-putar. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa itu, kemudian kembali membuka matanya.

'_Bagaimana…jika Kakashi-sensei masih mencintai Rin? Bagaimana kalau Kakashi-sensei hanya menyayangiku karena aku hanya sekedar bayangan dari masa lalunya?' _batin Sakura. Kegalauan melanda dihatinya.

Tiba-tiba, dadanya terasa sesak. Ia tidak bisa bernafas. Dengan berat, ia turun dari ranjangnya dengan batuk yang mengiringinya. Sakura tergontai-gontai berjalan keluar kamarnya. Fikirannya saat ini adalah ; dia harus keluar dari sini.

Sakura terus terbatuk-batuk, hingga ia meraih gagang pintu ruang tengahnya untuk keluar dari apartemen Kakashi.

Saat ia membukanya, tidak menimbulkan efek apapun. Sakura masih sesak nafas dan terbatuk-batuk.

Dengan kebetulan, Yamato berjalan melewati apartemen Kakashi saat itu. Ia melihat keatas, dan menemukan Sakura yang sedang terbatuk-batuk dengan wajah yang sangat pucat saat itu. Yamato terkejut saat melihat Sakura seperti itu. Dengan cepat, Yamato melompat keatas untuk menghampiri Sakura, dan langsung memegang pundak Sakura, juga menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Sakura-_chan_! Sakura-_chan_! Ada apa!" Yamato mulai panik. Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia terus memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Yamato langsung menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia baru ingat kalau Kakashi sedang pergi misi. Dengan hati-hati, ia menggendong Sakura ala bridal. Dan dengan cepat, Yamato membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Konoha.

~oOo~

"….apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Kakashi-_kun_."

Kakashi membeku ditempat.

Hanare baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada Kakashi. Dan Kakashi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung, kemudian memandang sekitar kedai makan itu. Hanare memajukan tubuhnya untuk menatap Kakashi lebih dekat.

"Kakashi-_kun_, asal kau tahu. Semenjak kau menciumku saat itu….aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan dirimu. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Aku tahu semua itu hanya kecelakaan karena ulah murid-muridmu. Tapi…..aku menyukaimu, Kakashi-_kun_." Jelas Hanare lagi. Sekarang, Kakashi semakin bingung harus berkata apa. Ia berdeham kecil.

"Errr. Keren. Terimakasih." Ujarnya polos. Otaknya benar-benar _blank_ saat ini.

"Apa kau juga menyukaiku, Kakashi-_kun_?" tanya Hanare dengan percaya diri. Matanya menyiratkan keseriusan disana. Kakashi menatap mata Hanare dalam-dalam. Jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia takut perasaan Hanare tersinggung. Tapi jika ia berbohong….akan berakibat fatal bagi Sakura.

Kemudian Kakashi memajukan tubuhnya untuk berbisik pada Hanare. Ia tersenyum simpul dibalik maskernya. Mungkin ia harus mengatakan kebenaran bahwa ia sudah _memiliki _seseorang saat ini.

"Dengar, Hanare….."

"Kau menyukaiku, 'kan, Kakashi-_kun_?" Hanare mengulang lagi.

Kakashi meneguk ludahnya. Ia baru menyadari jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat. Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia tidak dapat mundur ke belakang. Sementara Hanare, semakin memajukan wajahnya kearah Kakashi…..

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : MUEHEHEHEHEHE . Banyak yang ngira kejutannya Sakura hamil yaaaa. Ketipu~ *ditabok readers rame rame*. Duhduh -_-a. kejutannya adalah disini ada orang ketiga, yaitu Hanare. Jadi hubungan mereka bisa dibilang makin rumit karena Hanare yang nantinya bakal berusaha misahin mereka *gak juga sih….* . Loh kok jadi dibocorin?-_-**

**Oke oke makasih yang udah review yah :d Keep reviewing guuuys! Thanks.**


	8. Pregnancy

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya. Hanare mencoba mencium Kakashi.

Dan Kakashi segera menyadarinya, dengan memundurkan tubuhnya jauh-jauh, kemudian disandarkan-lah tubuhnya itu ke kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Wanita berambut coklat itu sedikit terkejut saat _ciumannya_ tergagalkan karena ulah sang pria. Dan hatinya sangat kecewa saat itu. Dengan canggung, ia memundurkan tubuhnya, kemudian menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi matanya.

Kakashi berdehem kecil. "Maaf, Hanare. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Lain kali kita makan malam bersama lagi. _Jaa_." Kakashi langsung berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia menghela nafas lega. Sementara Hanare membulatkan matanya dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"Ka….-"

Dan Kakashi pun menghilang. Meninggalkan Hanare sendirian di kedai makan itu dengan makanan dan minuman yang belum sempat ia habiskan. Hanare menunduk. Dengan perasaan kecewa dan _kesal_, Hanare mencengkram sumpit yang ia genggam.

Dia harus mendapatkan Kakashi.

~oOo~

Kakashi berjalan menelusuri lorong penginapannya. Rasanya kamar yang ia singgahi sekarang sangat jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Matanya menerawang kosong. Fisiknya mungkin sedang berjalan pelan dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Namun, fikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana.

Ia bisa mundur dengan cepat jika ia mau. Tapi, saat Hanare mendekatinya seperti itu, refleksi wajah Sakura hadir dihadapannya. Seakan-akan memori sebulan lalu menghantuinya. Dan rasanya, ia ingin mencicipi lagi bibir merah yang mungil milik Sakura, walaupun hanya angan-angannya saja. Bahkan ia tidak tau mengapa ia berfikiran seperti itu. Dan kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba muncul di fikirannya saat itu. Jika kesadarannya tidak kembali, mungkin saat itu juga Hanare telah menciumnya.

Kakashi kembali bertanya-tanya di dalam fikirannya. Bagaimana kondisi Sakura saat ini? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Apakah ia makan teratur?

Kakashi tertawa kecil atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

Ketika ia hampir sampai ke kamarnya, ia melihat Shikamaru dan Temari masih berada di depan kamar Shikamaru. Kakashi menaikkan alisnya, mengingat Temari sudah berada disana sejak sebelum ia pergi bersama Hanare. Kemudian, dengan tertawa kecil, Temari memukul pelan lengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Kemudian, Shikamaru mencium kening Temari lembut. Dan pada akhirnya, Temari berjalan menjauh.

Shikamaru baru menyadari akan kehadiran Kakashi setelah ia memutar tubuhnya untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya. Wajahnya yang semula tersenyum datar, tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya ketika pandangannya tertuju kearah Kakashi. Kakashi hanya tersenyum polos. Sementara Shikamaru, menoleh ke belakang, kemudian kearah Kakashi lagi.

"Aku bisa jelaskan." Ujar Shikamaru datar. Kakashi tertawa kecil, kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati Shikamaru. Ia menepuk bahu Shikamaru pelan.

"Aku mengerti."

"Berjanjilah _sensei_ tidak membocorkannya pada Naruto."

"Tentu saja. Asal kau tidak menciumnya didepan Naruto."

"Tentu saja tidak, _sensei_." Shikamaru menghela nafas. Kakashi hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ketika ia mengangkat kakinya untuk berjalan kearah kamarnya, Shikamaru menghentikannya.

"Bagaimana _kencan_mu dengan Hanare-_san_, _sensei_?"

Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya. Suara Shikamaru terdengar lembut, namun tersirat dingin dan sinis. Ia tetap pada posisinya semula, tanpa menatap Shikamaru. Sementara Shikamaru masih memegang gagang pintunya dengan pandangan datar kearah Kakashi. Perlahan, Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya kearah Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak berkencan dengannya." Jawabnya datar. Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia membuka pintunya sedikit, menampakkan tempat tidurnya yang sudah siap menantinya.

"Semoga berhasil dengan Sakura, _sensei_." Ujarnya lagi. Kakashi menyadari maksud tersembunyi dari kata-kata Shikamaru. Sebelum Shikamaru masuk kedalam kamarnya, kini giliran Kakashi menghentikannya.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada Hanare, Shikamaru-_kun_. Dan aku masih menghargai Sakura sebagai istriku, terimakasih." Ujarnya formal. Lagi, Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kakashi, tersenyum. Ia pun menepuk bahu Kakashi dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu."

Dan akhirnya, Shikamaru kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya, sementara Kakashi meninggalkan posisinya semula dan berjalan kearah kamarnya yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari sana. Kakashi membuka pintunya perlahan. Membuka sepatu ninjanya, dan melepas _hitai ate_ plus maskernya. Dengan penuh rasa lelah, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

Mungkin saat ini, Shikamaru percaya bahwa ia tidak akan mengecewakan Sakura.

Tapi, ketika _anak_ itu lahir….mungkin banyak orang yang akan membencinya.

Bahkan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sakura terlalu baik untuknya. Tapi, jika Sakura terus bersamanya, ia takut jikalau suatu hari nanti ia akan melukainya.

Kakashi takut untuk jatuh cinta.

Karena setiap orang yang dekat dan dicintainya, mereka menghilang satu persatu.

Dan kali ini, Kakashi memiliki perasaan _cinta _yang tak bisa ia kontrol.

Perasaan untuk Sakura.

~oOo~

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari membuat pandangannya silau. Ia menutupi cahaya tersebut dengan tangan kanannya yang semula terbaring bebas diatas tempat tidur.

Tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali. Sakura masih bisa merasakan sakit yang timbul di sekujur tubuhnya semalam. Rasanya, oksigen disekitarnya enggan masuk kedalam paru-parunya. Dan kepalanya pusing bukan main. Setiap benda yang dipandangnya terlihat kabur dan berbayang. Dan terakhir yang ia ingat, seorang laki-laki mengangkatnya sambil menyerukan namanya dan kalimat-kalimat tidak terdengar.

Sakura berharap pria itu adalah Kakashi.

Namun, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Kakashi baru akan pulang 3 bulan lagi, bahkan surat-surat darinya tidak dibalas samasekali olehnya. Kini Sakura merasa ditinggalkan setelah kejadian _itu_.

Samar-samar terdengar suara laki-laki memanggil namanya. Kemudian, cahaya itu perlahan pudar, dan membiarkan matanya dapat melihat dan menerawang bebas ke sekitar ruangan itu. Ya, dia berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Sakura menolehkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara. Dan ternyata disampingnya sudah berdiri Naruto, Sasuke, Yamato, dan Shizune. Naruto dan Shizune memandangnya dengan cemas. Wajah mereka terlihat sedikit pucat. Sementara Sasuke dan Yamato memandangnya dengan pandangan datar, namun terdapat kecemasan disana. Terutama Yamato, yang memasang wajah kelelahan.

"Naruto…?"

"Haa! Sakura-_chan_! Akhirnya kau sadar juga!" Naruto berteriak histeris. Sasuke memukul kepalanya sedikit keras, membuat Naruto merintih kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya itu.

"Ini rumah sakit, _dobe_. Jangan berteriak seperti orang bodoh." Desis Sasuke dingin. Naruto mendelik kesal kearah Sasuke, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan focus pada Sakura yang kini menatap Yamato.

"_Taichou_….kau kah yang membawaku kesini?" tanya Sakura dengan suara lemah. Yamato tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku sangat panik saat itu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membawamu kemari." Jawab Yamato. Sakura tersenyum lemah.

"_Arigatou_…_Taichou_." Ucap Sakura lirih. Yamato hanya mengangguk kearah Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Sakura?" Shizune langsung bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Shizune, kemudian tersenyum.

"Tubuhku masih terasa lemas. Tapi, aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Dadaku juga tidak sesak lagi. Kau kah yang mengobatiku, Shizune-_senpai_?"

Shizune mengedipkan matanya, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku hanya melihat Yamato-_san_ membawamu yang jatuh pingsan di tangannya, kemudian aku langsung memanggil Tsunade-_sama_. Tsunade-_sama_ bilang bahwa ia akan mengatasimu sendirian. Dan ia melakukan pengecekkan terhadap kondisimu, Sakura-_chan_." Jelas Shizune. Sakura hanya mengangkat alisnya. Kemudian menghela nafas.

"Aku harus berterimakasih padanya nanti." Ujarnya pelan, membuat Shizune, Naruto, dan Yamato tersenyum. Sementara Sasuke hanya memandangnya datar.

Dan dengan tepat waktu, Tsunade masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Sakura dan yang lainnya langsung menatap kearahnya yang dengan wajah pucat berjalan masuk. Ia tampak lelah. Sakura langsung mengubah posisinya yang semula berbaring, menjadi duduk. Ia menatap Tsunade lekat-lekat.

"Tsunade-_shishou_, terimakasih sudah…."

"Sakura." Potong Tsunade dengan nada serius. Sakura langsung terdiam. Ia menutup mulutnya dan menatap Tsunade lama.

"Ya, _shishou_?"

Tsunade menghela nafas. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura, yang diikuti oleh pandangan mata Sakura. Kemudian, Tsunade duduk disampingnya, sambil memegang selembar kertas. Ia menutupnya sehingga Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya. Kemudian Tsunade tersenyum lemah.

"Kau telah melakukan kerja yang baik, Sakura."

Sakura menatap Tsunade bingung. Begitupun Naruto, Sasuke, Yamato, dan Shizune. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Kerja bagus? Aku melakukan apa, _shishou_?" tanya Sakura bingung. Tsunade mengelus bahu Sakura pelan. Mata Tsunade menyiratkan kekhawatiran, namun terdapat kelegaan dan kebahagiaan disana. Disisi lain, matanya terlihat takut, cemas, dan semua emosi tercampur di mata madu milik Tsunade.

Tsunade berkali-kali membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, namun ia menutupnya kembali terus menerus. Tampaknya ia sedang mencari-cari kata yang tepat. Namun Sakura tetap menunggunya. Ia merasa bahwa Tsunade ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang serius. Sesuatu yang menyangkut kondisi kesehatannya saat ini.

"_Shishou_…."

"Selamat, Sakura. Kau mengandung anak laki-laki dari Kakashi."

Dan Sakura bisa merasakan jantungnya melompat saat itu.

Seketika, aura di ruangan itu berubah. Dan seluruh mata terbelalak dan menatap tajam Sakura.

~oOo~

Sakura membuka pintu apartemen flat-nya. Sudah sebulan ini ia tidak mengunjungi flat-nya. Rasanya ia merindukan suasana di tempat tersebut. Walau begitu, ini bukan saat yang tepat bagi Sakura untuk bernostalgia. Didalam rahim-nya telah hidup seorang janin. Buah hatinya dan Kakashi.

Sakura berjalan perlahan kearah wastafel di kamar mandinya. Ia menyalakan keran hingga airnya mengalir dengan deras. Kemudian, ia menatap wajahnya di cermin. Wajah pucat pasi dengan mata yang memerah. Sakura mengambil air mengalir tersebut, kemudian dibasuhkannya ke wajahnya. Ia melakukannya berkali-kali sampai wajahnya bertambah pucat karena kedinginan.

Dan tiba-tiba, butir air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Sakura.

Ia terjatuh duduk didepan wastafel, dengan air yang masih mengalir deras. Tubuhnya sangat lemas. Bahkan untuk pulang ke flatnya, ia butuh bantuan Naruto dan Sasuke untuk membantunya berjalan.

Fikirannya pun melayang kearah perkataan Tsunade, yang sedari tadi menghantuinya.

_Flashback_

_Naruto dan lainnya telah diperintahkan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu oleh Tsunade. Tsunade hanya ingin memberitahukan kondisinya dengan dirinya saja yang mengetahui._

"_Tampaknya kondisi kandunganmu tidak normal, Sakura. Maksudku…janin-nya sehat. Tapi kondisimu lah yang tidak memungkinkan." Tsunade menatap dalam-dalam mata Sakura yang menerawang kosong._

"…_.anakmu memiliki chakra yang luar biasa. Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu di bagian tubuhnya yang membuat ia….menghisap chakramu. Maka dari itu…untuk 8 bulan ini, kau belum bisa menggunakan chakramu. Dan kondisimu akan drop untuk 8 bulan ini. Jadi kuminta, jangan terlalu lelah, dan perbanyak istirahat. Kau mengerti, Sakura?"_

"_Shishou….ada apa dengan anak ini? Kenapa..kenapa ia menyakitiku? Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku…aku juga tidak ingin berhenti menjadi ninja. Shishou….apa anak ini tidak normal? Atau membahayakan Konoha? Shishou, aku…."_

"_Ssssh. Tidak ada yang salah dengan anakmu, Sakura. Ia sehat, dan tidak membahayakan Konoha. Chakranya sangat luar biasa, Sakura. Konoha pasti bangga padanya. Dan….aku tahu kau tidak ingin berhenti menjadi ninja, Sakura. Tapi sebelum aku memberimu misi ini…aku tidak mengira kalau anak kalian akan memiliki chakra sekuat ini." _

_Sakura terdiam. Ia menahan sekuat-kuatnya air mata yang hendak menetes itu._

"…_Sakura….kau akan menjaganya bukan?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada selembut mungkin. Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Tatapannya masih kosong._

"_Bagaimana dengan….Kakashi?"_

_Tsunade terdiam sejenak. Ia mengelus pelan rambut Sakura. "Aku ingin sekali memberitahunya lewat surat. Tapi Sunagakure tidak menerima surat untuk beberapa bulan ini, Sakura. Maafkan aku."_

"_Bagaimana kalau ia belum siap dengan semua ini? Bagaimana kalau ia tidak menginginkan anak ini? Bagaimana kalau…." Air mata Sakura menetes ke pipinya. Sakura menyekanya dengan kasar. "Bagaimana kalau malam itu….memang benar-benar adalah suatu kesalahan karena aku yang memulainya?" _

_Tsunade memeluk Sakura yang terus meneteskan air mata itu. Ia terus menenangkan Sakura sambil menepuk punggungnya pelan._

"_Kakashi akan meninggalkanku, shishou….."_

"_Tidak, Sakura. Tidak akan."_

"_Kakashi memintanya…"_

"_Sakura. Aku akan menyuruh Izumo dan Kotetsu menyusul Kakashi beberapa hari lagi, ya? Kau merindukannya 'kan? Kau berfikiran seperti itu karena kau mengkhawatirkan Kakashi disana. Kakashi tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sakura. Sekarang, tenangkan dirimu…." Tsunade mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura. Sakura menyeka air matanya yang mengalir terus menerus. _

_Kemudian, tangan Sakura menyentuh perutnya. Ia mengelusnya pelan. _

Sakura terbaring lemas dengan badan yang tersandar di tembok kamar mandinya. Ia terus menyentuh perutnya. Ia sudah mulai merasakan sakit disana. Sepertinya anak ini terus mengambil chakra dan energinya. Kemudian, Sakura memutuskan untuk bangkit. Air matanya sudah tidak mengalir lagi, namun terdapat air mata yang mengering di pipinya.

Sakura berjalan pelan kearah lemarinya, kemudian membuka lemarinya cukup keras.

Lalu, ia menarik pakaian-pakaiannya dari lemari tersebut.

~oOo~

_Kakashi melihat Sakura yang terbaring lesu diatas tempat tidur. Darah bercucuran disekitar kaki dan tangannya. Wajahnya pucat, dan bibirnya biru. Tubuhnya terbujur kaku. Sementara disampingnya, terdapat bayi laki-laki yang menangis menjerit-jerit. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Kakinya menendang-nendang seperti menginginkan sesuatu._

_Kakashi mendekati tubuh Sakura perlahan, kemudian menyentuh tangan yang penuh darah tersebut. Kakashi memasang tampang terkejut ketika dirasakannya dingin ditangan istrinya itu. Kakashi memanggil nama Sakura, mencoba membangunkannya. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Hanya suara tangisan bayi yang memecah keheningan itu._

_Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada sebelah kiri Sakura. _

_Matanya terbelalak. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan meletakkan kedua jarinya di leher Sakura. Kini, tubuhnya bergemetar. _

_Sakura….sudah mati._

_Dan tiba-tiba, tangisan bayi itu berhenti. Kakashi menatap kearah dimana bayi itu berbaring. Namun, ia sudah tidak ada. Kakashi menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari dimana bayi itu. Tiba-tiba, suara langkah kaki terdengar. Kakashi menoleh kearah sumber suara._

_Dan didepan pintu ruangan itu, berdirilah seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan dengan rambut silver, sama sepertinya. Matanya berwarna hijau emerald, sama seperti Sakura. Kakashi membelalakkan matanya. 'Apa dia…..'_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" anak itu bertanya dengan nafas memburu. Matanya menyiratkan kebencian saat menatap Kakashi dengan mata emerald indahnya itu. Kakashi membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, namun suaranya tidak dapat menjangkau udara. Anak itu mendekati dirinya kearah Kakashi dengan berjalan perlahan-lahan. Kakashi tetap pada posisi semula. Ia meneguk ludahnya._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan pada ibuku?" Anak itu semakin menatap tajam Kakashi. Kakashi menolehkan pandangannya kearah Sakura. Ia masih pada posisi awal. Berlumuran darah._

"_Kau menyakiti ibuku?"_

_Langkahnya semakin mendekati Kakashi. Tangannya mengepal keras. Rambutnya yang pendek namun menantang gravitasi itu tampak berantakan. Kakashi mundur satu langkah._

"_Siapa kau?" akhirnya, Kakashi dapat berbicara. Namun, anak itu merespon dengan wajah marah._

"_Kau melupakanku, ayah?" desisnya dingin. Ia semakin mendekati Kakashi. _

'_Ayah…?' Kakashi memasang ekspresi shock, dan bingung secara bersamaan._

"_Kau meninggalkanku dan ibu. Kau datang sekali pada saat aku berulangtahun yang ke 7. Dan kau pergi jauh lagi. Kau menyakiti ibuku. Dan kau membunuhnya…dan kau melupakanku semudah itu, Kakashi?"_

_Kakashi menatap anak itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Anak laki-laki ini adalah…putranya._

_Bocah itu menghentikan langkahnya. Namun, pandangannya masih melekat tajam kearah Kakashi. Kakashi menunduk, menatap kedua mata indah itu, yang mengingatkannya pada Sakura._

_Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan yang putih mulus menyentuh bahu anak itu. Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya. Dan ternyata, pemilik tangan tersebut adalah Haruno Sakura yang kini mengggunakan blouse putih yang tampak bersinar._

"_Sakura?"_

_Sakura, hanya menatap dingin Kakashi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mensejajarkan bibirnya dengan telinga kanan anak itu. Perlahan, ia membisikkan sesuatu._

"_Bunuh dia."_

_Dan sinar merah terpancar dari kedua bola mata anak tersebut._

Kakashi terbangun dengan keringat yang bercucur di sekitar tubuhnya.

Mimpi buruk.

Kakashi menghela nafas. Kemudian, ia segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Hari ini dia mendapat shift menjaga. Ia pun langsung bergegas mandi, dan membersihkan fikirannya dari mimpi buruknya semalam. Perasaannya ikut campur-aduk ketika mendapat mimpi seperti itu. Semua itu tampak nyata. Terutama ketika Sakura terbaring diatas tempat tidur, dan ia tidak bisa merasakan denyut nadinya. Ia memang sudah bermimpi buruk seperti ini sejak 3 hari yang lalu.

Setelah ia selesai membersihkan dirinya, ia bergegas berpakaian rapih seperti biasa, kemudian keluar dari penginapannya. Awalnya, Kakashi hanya ingin berjalan-jalan Sunagakure, sambil menunggu shiftnya beberapa jam lagi. Sampai akhirnya, ia melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan tiba-tiba masuk kedalam…penginapan Hanare.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Kakashi masuk kedalam penginapan tersebut, meski fikirannya masih terganggu dengan kejadian malam itu, saat Hanare hampir menciumnya….

Kakashi mengikuti langkah pria bertopi itu. Kakashi memasukkan tangannya kedalam sakunya, seakan-akan ia tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan apapun selain berjalan-jalan disekitar penginapan. Kemudian, dilihatnyalah pria itu naik keatas tangga. Kakashi mengikutinya. Pria bertopi itu menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri, sementara Kakashi bersembunyi dibalik tembok tanpa suara. Dan dengan keras, pria itu mendobrak pintu sebuah kamar di penginapan itu, dan terdengar suara jeritan wanita. Kakashi dengan segera berlari kearah kamar itu dan mengeluarkan kunai-nya.

Dan saat ia berdiri didepan pintu dengan kunai yang mencondongkan kearah pria itu…ia baru menyadari bahwa ini adalah kamar Hanare.

Dan pria itu kini meletakkan pisau di leher Hanare, tampaknya ia hendak menyandera Hanare sebagai tawanan. Dan untungnya, Kakashi berada disitu. Walaupun Kakashi sedikit terpaksa dan kebetulan untuk datang kesini.

"Ah, Hatake Kakashi. Sebuah kebetulan."

"Lepaskan dia." Ujar Kakashi dingin. Hanare menatapnya penuh harap. Pria itu tersenyum sinis.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau? Kau akan membunuhku? Heh. Silahkan saja. Tapi pisau ini akan menggorok lehernya."

POOF.

Tiba-tiba bunshin Kakashi muncul dibelakang pria itu, dan langsung melucutkan pisau dari tangannya. Pria itu membelalakkan matanya. Dengan cepat, ia keluar lewat jendela kamar Hanare yang terbuka bebas. Bunshin Kakashi menghilang bersama asap tebal, sementara Kakashi asli langsung keluar untuk mengejar pria yang diduga adalah anggota kelompok _missing nin_. Hanare yang sedari tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa, langsung turun kebawah tangga dan menyusul Kakashi.

Dan sekarang, Kakashi berada didepan gerbang Suna, berdiri didepan pria tersebut dengan kunai yang masih ada ditangannya. Pria itu berdecak kesal. Ia pun mengeluarkan pedang yang berada di punggungnya. Kemudian, dengan sigap, ia menebasnya kearah Kakashi. Namun Kakashi, sebagai salah satu ninja terkuat di Konoha, dengan mudah menghindarinya, kemudian ia menebas kunai kearah lengannya, namun pria itu berhasil menangkis dengan pedangnya.

Kakashi langsung mundur beberapa langkah, begitupun pria itu. Pria itu tampak panic ketika ia berhadapan dengan Kakashi. Tampaknya, ia hanya ditugaskan untuk menculik Hanare, tapi tidak bertarung dengan ninja seperti Kakashi.

Pria itu diam ditempat. Ia tampak memikirkan cara untuk melumpuhkan Kakashi.

Sementara Kakashi, kini tersenyum polos kearah pria itu, yang dibalas tatapan bingung darinya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan muncul dan meraih kaki pria itu. Tentu saja, pria bertopi itu terkejut. Ia hendak menebaskan pedangnya ke tangan Kakashi, namun dengan cepat, Kakashi menariknya masuk kedalam tanah, sehingga hanya kepalanya yang terlihat dan tubuhnya terjepit erat ditanah tersebut.

Kakashi berjongkok disamping pria itu, dan langsung memukul leher belakangnya, membuat pria itu pingsan.

Dengan santai, Kakashi memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam sakunya. Pria ini lebih mudah diatasi daripada Sakura….tentu saja.

Dan tanpa sadar, Hanare sedari tadi memperhatikan Kakashi yang membuat pria itu pingsan. Kakashi menoleh kearah Hanare yang berdiri dengan pandangan datar, menatapnya tajam.

Kemudian, Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ia hanya pingsan." Ujarnya polos.

Dan tiba-tiba, Hanare berlari kearahnya, dan memeluk Kakashi erat. Tentu saja, Kakashi terkejut dengan aksi Hanare yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Kakashi-_kun_….kau belum menjawabku kemarin. Kau menyukaiku bukan?"

"Hanare…aku…."

"Kumohon, jangan berbohong padaku."

Kakashi meronta sedikit untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Namun, Hanare malah mempererat pelukannya sehingga Kakashi tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kakashi-_kun_…?"

"Hanare…maaf…aku…"

"Kakashi-_sensei_….."

Suara wanita yang _familiar _bergema di telinga Kakashi. Suara itu bukan milik Hanare. Suara itu lebih lembut, namun kali ini terdengar pecah. Jantung Kakashi langsung berdetak dengan cepat. Perlahan, ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Begitupun Hanare yang masih berada dalam pelukannya.

Dan disanalah Sakura. Berdiri dengan pandangan tidak percaya, juga shock. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Dan tubuhnya tampak lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Sakura memundurkan langkahnya. Kemudian berbalik arah, dan bergegas kembali menuju Konoha.

"Sakura!"

Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya dari Hanare yang lengah saat itu. Ia bergegas mengejar Sakura yang makin lama makin menjauhinya. Sakura mengetahui bahwa Kakashi mengejarnya. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya, dan kemudian melompat kearah hutan. Kakashi tahu arah tujuan Sakura, dan ia pun langsung mengejar istrinya itu.

Dengan cepat, Sakura melompati dahan-dahan pohon satu demi satu. Dan tidak terasa air mata hangat mengalir di pipinya. Yang diinginkannya saat ia sampai di Suna adalah memeluk Kakashi erat, dan melampiaskan seluruh kerinduannya pada suaminya tersebut. Tapi, yang ia lihat adalah wanita lain yang memeluk Kakashi. Dan wanita itu adalah Hanare, yang sejak awal Ino sudah menyinggungnya.

Sakura mulai terbatuk-batuk lagi. Ia meletakkan tangannya di mulutnya, namun tidak menghentikan langkahnya menelusuri pohon-pohon tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, Kakashi berada didepannya, dan menangkap Sakura yang lengah saat itu. Sakura terkejut akan kemunculan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba berada didepannya, dan menangkapnya dengan mencengkram erat kedua bahunya.

"Sakura, aku bisa jelaskan….."

"Apa, _sensei_? Kau sudah menemukan wanita idamanmu bukan? Maka dari itu kau tidak membalas suratku? Dan apa yang ingin kau jelaskan? Bahwa kau tidak ingin meninggalkanku sebagai tanggung jawabmu sebagai suamiku, tapi kau sudah mencintai wanita lain, begitu? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana penderitaanku beberapa hari ini….bahkan sebulan penuh ini…tanpamu. Dan kau….kau…."

"Sakura, bukan aku yang –"

"LALU APA! Kau bisa melepaskan diri darinya jika…" Sakura langsung terjatuh pingsan sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dengan sigap, Kakashi menangkapnya dan membawanya ke dekapannya.

"Sakura? Sakura!"

Wajah Sakura tampak sangat pucat. Ia tidak merespon kata-kata Kakashi. Sekejap, Kakashi langsung teringat akan mimpi buruk itu.

Dengan ekspresi cemas, Kakashi menggendong Sakura dengan _bridal style_, kemudian kembali ke desa Suna dengan cepat.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : HAPPY BIRTHDAY ENENG HARUNO SAKURAAAA! Cie ulangtahun. Kiw kiw *plak*. Heee fic yang di publish malem malem ini special buat ulangtahun Sakura. Dan yang buat nunggu update-an, ini diaaaa. Kayaknya kejutannya di chapter ini ya?-_-" Oh ya. Chapter depan, ada adegan Romance KakaSaku. Pokoknya besok mereka lebih sering berdua. Mau tau gimana? Review dulu yaa baru di update *krik krik* *lempar bakiak* **


	9. Hurt and Suffer

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi menginjakkan kakinya didepan gerbang Sunagakure, dimana Hanare masih berdiri disana, menunggunya dengan wajah bingung dan gelisah. Pria yang baru saja dibuatnya pingsan masih tetap di posisi awal dengan kepala tertunduk, dan mata terpejam dengan lemah. Hanare tampak terkejut ketika melihat Kakashi yang membawa Sakura –yang seingatnya adalah muridnya dulu. Namun, ia tetap terlihat berwajah datar.

Kakashi hanya menatap Hanare untuk sesaat. Ia tidak melanjutkan langkahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali berjalan dengan langkah cepat, sampai akhirnya ia berada di hadapan Hanare. Kakashi memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apa-apa, melainkan berjalan melewati wanita itu. Hanare menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kakashi, menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh tanpa kata.

Kakashi disambut oleh Gai, yang pada saat itu sudah bersiap-siap untuk berganti shift dengannya. Wajahnya tampak lelah karena hanya tidur untuk beberapa jam –bahkan menit. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah ketika melihat Sakura, yang tiba-tiba berada di gendongan Kakashi dengan wajah pucat seputih kertas. Gai langsung berlari menghampiri Kakashi.

"Kakashi, apa yang dilakukannya disini? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Gai dengan cemas bertanya kepada Kakashi. Kakashi menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak menghentikan langkahnya, yang masih diikuti Gai disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba ia datang dan…um…Gai, di gerbang terdapat seorang penyusup yang hampir menculik Hanare-_san_. Tolong kau atasi dia." Ujar Kakashi tegas. Gai mengangkat alisnya, kemudian dengan bersemangat mengangguk dan menggumamkan 'Roger'.

Kakashi dengan cepat membawa Sakura ke ruang pengobatan. Dan dengan kebetulan, Matsuri berjalan tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Tampaknya ia menyadari bahwa Kakashi membawa seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri, ia langsung menghampirinya.

"Kakashi-_dono_? Ini Sakura-_chan_ bukan? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia disini? Dan…."

"Matsuri-_san_, maaf aku tidak bisa menjawabmu sekarang. Tapi, bisakah kau merawatnya?"

Matsuri mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum ia mengangguk dan berjalan memimpin Kakashi menuju ke ruang rawat, yang diikuti oleh Kakashi.

Kakashi meletakkan Sakura di tempat tidur yang beralaskan seprai putih. Kemudian, ia mengelus pelan rambut istrinya tersebut, dan perlahan turun ke pipinya yang dibelai dengan punggung tangannya. Matsuri sudah menyiapkan beberapa peralatan medis, kemudian berdiri disamping Kakashi, menunggu aba-aba. Kakashi langsung berdiri tegak.

"Matsuri-_san_, tolong jaga Sakura untuk dua hari ini. Besok aku akan kembali menjenguknya. Jika malam ini shift-ku selesai, aku akan kembali." Gumam Kakashi sambil menatap Matsuri. Murid Gaara itu langsung mengangguk.

"Semoga berhasil, Kakashi-_dono_."

Dan Kakashi pun tersenyum. Dengan berat hati, dan tatapan terakhir sebelum ia pergi, ia menghilang.

~oOo~

Tsunade menggebrak meja kerjanya.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar. Mereka sudah memprediksi Tsunade akan seperti ini jika mengetahuinya.

"Apa maksud kalian Sakura tidak ada di flat-nya?" seru Tsunade. Wajahnya penuh emosi dan kekhawatiran. Naruto meneguk ludahnya sebelum ia berbicara.

"Aku sudah mengeceknya, _baa-chan_. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sakura. Flat-nya tidak dikunci. Dan semua pakaiannya tidak ada." Jelas Naruto. Tsunade mengepalkan tangannya. Wajahnya masih tidak berubah dari sebelumnya. Sekali lagi, Tsunade mendelik kearah mereka berdua.

"Kalian sudah cek apartemen Kakashi?"

Naruto mengangguk. Kini giliran Sasuke yang berbicara. "Kosong."

Tsunade kembali menggebrak mejanya. Nafasnya memburu. Dengan kasar, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan mengendalikan emosinya. Kemudian, ia mengurut dahinya pelan. Naruto dan Sasuke dapat melihat Tsunade yang sudah kembali tenang.

"Dia pasti menyusul Kakashi."

"Aku tahu, _baa-chan_! Karena itulah aku mengkhawatirkannya! Bagaimana jika ia ditangkap oleh para Missing Nin itu? Dan bagaimana dengan….kandungannya?" seru Naruto dengan suara lantang, namun berbisik di akhir katanya. Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto, dan kembali ke Tsunade yang kini memajukan kembali tubuhnya.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Aku ingin kalian berkemas ke Suna. Misi kalian adalah memastikan Sakura baik-baik saja, dan bawalah ia pulang." Ucap Tsunade dengan tegas. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, sementara Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

"Bagaimana jika Sakura tidak mau? Kau tahu sifatnya, _baa-chan_." Seru Naruto lagi. Tsunade mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mata biru milik Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, selesaikanlah masalah di Sunagakure. Secepatnya."

Naruto dan Sasuke bertukar pandang, sebelum memandang Tsunade kembali, dan mengangguk.

Mereka pun menghilang dalam hitungan detik berikutnya.

~oOo~

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan.

Pertama kali yang ia rasakan ketika pertama kali membuka matanya, adalah pusing yang amat mengguncang kepalanya. Sakura berusaha melawan rasa itu, kemudian membuka matanya sepenuhnya. Mata emeraldnya pun bertemu dengan atap putih yang asing. Ia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, namun rasanya sulit sekali.

Dan saat itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di tangan kanannya.

Sakura menoleh.

Ditatapnya-lah Hatake Kakashi yang tertidur pulas dengan wajahnya yang memiring kesamping dengan tangan kirinya sebagai alas kepalanya, dan tangan kanannya yang hangat, menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sungguh pemandangan yang langka untuk Sakura. Melihat Kakashi tertidur seperti ini, dan menggenggam tangannya. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Tangan dinginnya yang semula terkulai lemah di tangan Kakashi, mulai bergerak disela-sela genggamannya, berusaha membalas genggaman hangat itu.

Sentuhan Sakura berhasil membuat Kakashi membuka matanya.

Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Dibawah matanya terdapat lingkar mata yang cukup terlihat jelas oleh Sakura. Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dari posisinya semula, tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada Sakura. Ekspresinya terlihat cemas. Kemudian, dengan helaan nafas, Kakashi mengelus pelan pipi Sakura dengan punggung tangannya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Semula, arah matanya melekat pada mata onyx Kakashi. Kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangannya keatas, melihat atap ruangan yang sepertinya sudah bosan ia lihat di Konoha. Kakashi pun sama. Ia menarik kembali tangan kirinya, dan menolehkan kepalanya kebawah. Perlahan, ia melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sakura dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tempat tidur, tepat disamping kanan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi lembut. Suaranya sangat lembut sampai-sampai Sakura hanya samar-samar mendengarnya. Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Kakashi pun menghela nafas.

"Diluar sana berbahaya sekali. Seharusnya kau tetap di Konoha."

Sakura tidak menjawab.

Kakashi menundukan kepalanya lagi.

"Kau marah padaku, Sakura?"

"Tidak." Suara khas yang lembut milik Sakura akhirnya terdengar di telinga Kakashi. Namun, Kakashi tahu bahwa Sakura berbohong padanya. Terlihat jelas dari matanya bahwa Sakura sedang ingin mengabaikannya.

"Karena Hanare?"

Sakura kembali terdiam. Kali ini, Sakura membuang wajahnya dari Kakashi, menghadapkan wajah pucatnya itu kearah kiri membelakangi Kakashi. Dan akhirnya Kakashi pun tau alasan mengapa Sakura mengacuhkannya seperti ini.

"Sakura…dengarkan aku. Yang kau lihat di gerbang kemarin…itu semua kesalahpahaman." Bisik Kakashi dengan sabar. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dengan kasar, dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kesalahpahaman yang mana yang kau maksud, _sensei_?" desisnya dengan memberi penekanan di kata 'sensei'. Kakashi menghela nafas, kemudian kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku menyelamatkan Hanare dari pria itu. Dan Hanare memelukku karena…ia ingin berterimakasih." Jelas Kakashi. Ia berbohong, tentu saja. Di satu sisi, Kakashi ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura mengapa Hanare memeluknya seperti kemarin. Tapi disisi lain, ia tidak ingin Hanare terlibat dalam semua ini. Sakura tertawa pahit.

"Benarkah? Tampaknya kau menikmatinya sampai kau tidak merasakan kehadiranku –atau chakra-ku disana." Sindirnya pedas. Kakashi mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Sakura, aku benar-benar tidak merasakan chakra-mu mendekat."

Sakura merubah ekspresinya. Ah ya. Chakranya habis diserap oleh…._janin ini_.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi, jika aku tidak muncul saat itu, kau masih akan berpelukan erat dengan Hanare-_mu_, Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Tidak. Aku….-"

"Akan melepaskannya karena kalian berpelukan di tempat publik? Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan selama di Suna? Bersenang-senang? Berkencan? Makan malam berdua? Dan berakhir di kasur penginapanmu?"

"Sakura. Aku-tidak-pernah-melakukan-semua-itu." Paparnya. Walaupun kata-kata Sakura sangat tajam, namun Kakashi berusaha untuk sabar dan menjelaskannya perlahan. Sakura masih memasang ekspresi kesal. Dan Kakashi pun menambahkan. "…kecuali saat Hanare mengundangku makan malam." Sakura tersenyum sinis.

"Tepat dugaan."

"Tapi Sakura, aku tidak melakukan apapun dengannya. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya." Bisiknya lirih, memohon pengertian dari Sakura. Sakura tidak mempedulikannya. Dan pada akhirnya, Kakashi menyadari kejanggalan dari sikap Sakura.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai _cemburu_ akan wanita-wanita yang dekat denganku, Sakura? Dan tampaknya sikapmu…." Kakashi tidak melanjutkan. Ia memutuskan untuk menatap Sakura dengan pandangan aneh, dan Sakura mengerti artinya. Sakura tentu tidak bisa menjawab langsung pertanyaan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba terlontar dari mulutnya. Sakura hanya memandang kosong kearah depan, melihat vas bunga yang dengan tenang berdiri diatas meja. Kakashi hanya menghela nafas.

"Lupakan."

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas suratku? " tiba-tiba Sakura bergumam dengan suara pecah. Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mata Sakura yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Sakura masih enggan menatapnya. Kakashi menarik kursinya mendekat, dan memajukan tubuhnya.

"Percayalah, Sakura, aku sudah menulis surat balasan untukmu…" Kakashi tersenyum pahit dibalik maskernya. "…tapi kurir Sunagakure tidak menerima pengiriman maupun penerimaan surat, Sakura." Lanjutnya. Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Apa kau membaca suratku, Kakashi?"

Kakashi terdiam. Kemudian mengangguk.

"…ya."

"Apa kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat aku menulis surat itu?" bisiknya lirih. Kakashi menatap Sakura bingung, sebelum ia mengubah ekspresinya ketika ia mengingat bagian akhir dari isi surat Sakura. Kakashi tertunduk. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, dan menatap Kakashi. Butiran air mata menetes dari matanya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu….Kakashi-_sensei_…." gumam Sakura pecah.

Kakashi membulatkan matanya. Ia kembali menatap Sakura. Dan dilihatnya air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Sakura. Wajahnya yang pucat pasi diwarnai oleh merah padam yang diakibatkan oleh tangisannya itu. Kakashi membuka mulutnya untuk berkata sesuatu, namun Sakura memotongnya.

"Tapi…sepertinya kau tidak akan peduli…kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama, pastinya. Kau menanti kapan anak _ini_ lahir….dan akhirnya kau akan meninggalkanku….dan mungkin….kau akan menikah dengan Hanare…"

"Sakura….ssh-"

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana kondisiku di Konoha akhir-akhir ini tanpamu, bukan? Kau tidak mengetahuinya 'kan, Kakashi-_sensei_?" Sakura makin terisak. Kakashi kembali menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. Kemudian, tangannya menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya. Kakashi menatap wajah indah Sakura lekat-lekat. Bahkan saat menangis pun, kecantikannya tidak pudar.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau…."

Suara pintu yang dibuka mengejutkan mereka berdua.

Kakashi dan Sakura dengan segera memusatkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu.

Disanalah Gaara dan Temari masuk dan berjalan perlahan kearah mereka. Disusul dengan Shikamaru yang memasang wajah datar dan dengan gaya khasnya memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku. Sakura segera menghapus air mata yang membekas di pipinya, kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dari Kakashi. Begitupun Kakashi. Ia langsung menarik kembali tangannya dan meletakannya di pangkuannya.

Gaara mendekat kearah Sakura sehingga ia berdiri didepan Sakura. Sementara Temari berdiri disamping Sakura. Setelah memberikan senyuman kearahnya –yang dibalas oleh Sakura –ia langsung duduk disampingnya. Shikamaru menghampiri Kakashi, dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kakashi dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Kakashi langsung menoleh kearah Shikamaru, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Kakashi kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Sakura, kemudian tersenyum lemah dibalik maskernya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya semula, kemudian mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura menatapnya bingung. Kakashi pun langsung berjalan mengikuti Shikamaru keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ketika mereka sampai didepan pintu, Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Merindukannya, eh?"

Mata Kakashi menyipit, tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Ia pun memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam sakunya, kemudian mendongak keatas.

"Tidak mencium kening Temari sebelum pergi?" gumam Kakashi tanpa melihat Shikamaru. Seakan-akan ia berbicara sendiri. Shikamaru terlonjak. Wajahnya langsung memerah. Ia merengut kesal.

"Diam, _sensei_."

Temari tersenyum manis kearah Sakura. Sementara Gaara hanya menatapnya dengan senyum simpul yang ramah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura-_san_?" tanya Temari. Sakura tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

"Cukup baik. Untuk sementara ini." Jawab Sakura. Temari mengangguk mengerti, sebelum ia melontarkan pertanyaan kembali.

"Sakura-_san_, kenapa kau menyusul kesini? Kau tahu 'kan, diluar sana berbahaya sekali. Untungnya kau baik-baik saja." Ujar Temari khawatir. Sakura menghela nafas, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya…..ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Kakashi."

"Atau merindukannya." Tiba-tiba Gaara menambahkan. Temari dan Sakura dengan kompak memusatkan pandangannya pada Gaara yang berdiri didepan mereka sambil melipat tangannya. Sakura menunduk, kemudian tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Gaara membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Hatake Kakashi-_san_ melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Aku senang dapat bekerja sama dengannya." Papar Gaara. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Gaara memudarkan senyumannya, masih menatap Sakura.

"Sesuatu terjadi padamu bukan, Haruno-_san_?" gumam Gaara. Sakura tetap terdiam. Ia memainkan jarinya diatas selimut rumah sakit. Ia tidak menduga kalau Gaara dapat menebaknya dengan tepat. Temari menatap Sakura. Ia menyadari bahwa Sakura mengabaikan pertanyaan Gaara.

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan chakra-mu. Kau sakit? Apa penyakit itu yang membuatmu pingsan saat perjalanan?" tanya Gaara lagi. Sakura kini menghela nafas.

"Mungkin."

"Hatake-_san_ mengetahuinya?"

"Itulah yang ingin kusampaikan pada Kakashi, Gaara." Gumam Sakura tanpa formalitas. Gaara mengangguk mengerti.

"Jika tidak keberatan, _Sakura_…boleh kutahu penyakitmu itu?" tanya Gaara lebih lembut lagi. Sakura menatap tajam Gaara, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Temari yang menatapnya juga. Temari mengangguk, menyetujui pertanyaan Gaara. Sakura menunduk. Kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya lemah.

"Jika kuberitahu….berjanjilah kalian tidak akan memberitahu Kakashi sebelum aku memberitahunya. Dan jangan memberitahu _siapapun_."

Gaara menatap Sakura bingung. Kemudian ia bertukar pandang dengan Temari yang memasang pandangan sama sepertinya. Mereka mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kami berjanji." Ujar Gaara. Sakura menghela nafas, mengangkat perlahan wajahnya tersebut dan menatap Gaara lekat-lekat. Ia membuka mulutnya, sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Aku mengandung janin….yang mirip sepertimu, dan Naruto."

~oOo~

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Kakashi sekarang berbaring diatas pohon sambil membaca bukunya. Shikamaru memanggilnya atas perintah Gai, yang mengatakan bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan darurat.

Dan inilah dia. Berbaring diatas pohon dengan kebosanan luar biasa yang melanda dirinya, dengan Maito Gai yang duduk manis disampingnya. Tentu saja sama bosannya dengan Kakashi.

Saat pertama kali Kakashi mendarat disamping Gai, ia menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri, mencari musuh yang mungkin membahayakan nyawa Gai. Namun disekitarnya kosong. Hanya Gai seorang yang memasang wajah bosan.

"_Ada apa, Gai? Kau terluka?"_

"_Ah….sangat perhatian sekali, Kakashi. Tapi….tidak. Aku hanya dalam keadaan darurat."_

"_Hn? Darurat seperti apa?"_

"_Aku….."_

"…_?"_

"…_bosan."_

_Kakashi sweatdropped. Gai langsung menoleh cepat kearahnya, dan mengacungkan jempolnya._

"_AYO KITA BERDUEL!"_

"Oi, Kakashi." Gai memanggilnya dengan suara bosan. Kakashi hanya menjawabnya dengan 'Hm?', tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku kesayangannya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-_chan_? Kau tidak membunuhnya 'kan?" tanya Gai dengan nada penasaran. Kakashi memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung, kemudian kembali membaca bukunya.

"Untuk apa aku membunuh istriku sendiri, Gai?" Kakashi membalasnya dengan nada datar. Gai menghela nafas.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Kakashi membalikkan halaman bukunya. "Saat aku ingin bertanya padanya, Shikamaru datang membawa _pesan darurat_ darimu, Maito-_san_." Sindir Kakashi. Gai langsung _sweatdropped_. Ia merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Umm…kalau begitu…kau kembali saja pada Sakura. Aku akan melawan kebosanan ini sendirian." Kata Gai sambil berdiri tegak, berkacak pinggang. Kakashi memperhatikannya dengan wajah bosan. Gai menoleh, kemudian mengeluarkan cengiran yang menampilakn gigi bersinarnya itu, dan mengacungkan jempol. Kakashi menghela nafas, dan memejamkan matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menghilang.

Gai terdiam di tempat. Kemudian melipat kedua lengannya didepan dadanya.

"Hanare-_san_ bilang mereka berkencan? Tapi Kakashi sepertinya tidak menganggap semua ini seperti misi?" Gai mengelus dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Dasar Kakashi."

~oOo~

Temari mengantar Sakura ke kamar Kakashi. Temari bilang bahwa kamarnya hanya memiliki _single bed_, karena itu ia akan memesan kamar lagi untuknya dan Kakashi. Dan disinilah Sakura. Terbaring lemas di ranjang Kakashi. Aroma tubuh Kakashi langsung menyengat hidung Sakura ketika Sakura pertama kali menghempaskan tubuhnya perlahan keatas kasur ini.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Perlahan tangannya bergerak menuju perutnya, yang terdapat seorang janin disana. Ia mengelus perutnya perlahan. Berangan-angan bahwa Kakashi-lah yang mengelus perutnya saat itu. Sayang Kakashi belum tahu apa-apa.

Sakura terbayang wajah shock Gaara dan Temari ketika ia memberitahu tentang janin yang hidup dalam kandungannya. Ia bisa melihat Gaara mundur satu langkah ketika Sakura melontarkan jawaban padanya.

"_Jangan bilang….janin itu menyerap semua chakramu, Sakura?" gumam Gaara dengan nada tidak percaya. Sakura mengangguk lemah._

_Temari menatap Sakura dengan pandangan….sedih? Cemas? Entahlah. Temari menoleh kearah Gaara. Gaara meneguk ludahnya._

"_Sakura.."_

_Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Sepasang mata emerald milik Gaara dan Sakura pun bertemu._

"_...anak itu…perlahan akan membunuhmu, Sakura."_

_Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Apa?"_

_Temari mengelus pundak Sakura pelan._

"_Ibuku….meninggal saat melahirkan Gaara..chakra Gaara terlalu kuat sehingga ibuku tidak bisa bertahan ketika usia kandungan Gaara belum sepenuhnya 'matang'. Namun ibuku bersikeras untuk melahirkan Gaara. Dan akhirnya…ia…" Temari menundukkan kepalanya. Gaara memalingkan wajahnya dari kakaknya tersebut. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil._

"_Apa maksud kalian…aku harus menggugurkan kandungan ini? Begitu?"_

_Temari menggeleng. Gaara menatap Sakura kembali._

"_Aku tidak berkata seperti itu, Sakura. Tapi…aku hanya memperingati untuk lebih hati-hati dengan janinmu sendiri. Karena..suatu saat bayi yang ada di kandunganmu akan semakin kuat, dan kuat. Dan jika kau ingin mempertahankannya…kau harus menahan sakit yang amat dalam, seperti ibuku." Gaara menjelaskan. Terdapat nada sedih ketika ia mengatakan kalimat terakhir._

_Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia kembali menatap tajam Gaara._

"_Akan kulakukan apapun untuk anak ini."_

_Dan saat itu, mata Gaara terbelalak. Ia seperti mengalami Déjà vu. Pasir yang berada didalam kendi-nya itu bergerak bebas secara tiba-tiba. Ya. Sakura sama seperti ibunya. Mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi anaknya sendiri. Gaara meneguk ludahnya. Tiba-tiba kenangan ayahnya saat memberitahunya bahwa ibunya sangat mencintainya melebihi apapun…menghantui dirinya._

_Ia tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Sakura."_

Sakura tidak tahu apa maksud Gaara berterimakasih padanya saat itu. Tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa perkataannya itu sangat berarti.

Sakura kembali menghela nafas.

Ia bangkit dari posisi semula. Ia mengerang kesakitan sedikit, kemudian duduk manis diatas ranjang Kakashi. Perlahan, ia meletakkan kedua kakinya di lantai, sambil menatap sekeliling. Dan matanya tertuju pada lemari kecil disamping ranjang Kakashi. Sakura membuka lemari itu dengan penasaran. Dan ditemukannya-lah amplop kecil yang tidak tersegel. Ia mengambilnya dengan wajah penasaran, kemudian membuka dan mengambil isinya. Perlahan, Sakura membuka secarik kertas kecil itu, dan membacanya perlahan.

_Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura. Kuharap kau juga._

_Sabaku bersaudara menitipkan salam padaku untukmu dan Naruto. Sampaikan pada Naruto juga, ya._

_Aku juga merindukanmu. Terimakasih_

Sakura membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat kalimat yang baru saja dibacanya. Ia terus membacanya berulang-ulang, seperti anak sekolah yang sedang berusaha menghafalkan suatu kalimat untuk tes dihari esok. Perlahan semburat merah muncul di pipi Sakura, dan senyuman senang terukir di wajahnya. Kemudian…matanya mulai membaca lagi.

*coret*_-Kakashi_*coret

_Untuk kejadian malam itu, maafkan aku. Itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan yang mungkin tak dapat kau maafkan. Tapi, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat menyesal._

_Tolong maafkan kekhilafan-ku._

_-Kakashi_

Sakura menurunkan secarik kertas itu ke pangkuannya.

Ternyata, bagaimanapun juga…Kakashi tetap menyesali apa yang terjadi pada malam itu. Ia tidak menginginkan semua itu terjadi. Kakashi hanya menganggapnya sebuah kecelakaan. Dan mungkin permohonan maafnya itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi…karena perbuatannya sudah membuahkan hasil di kandungan Sakura. Tanpa sadar, Sakura mengelus perlahan perutnya itu. Matanya menerawang kosong kearah jendela yang terbuka bebas.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka, membuat Sakura menoleh.

Kakashi berdiri disana dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Ia terlihat menarik nafasnya ketika Sakura menoleh dengan secarik kertas masih ada dalam genggamannya.

"Kau sudah membacanya." Ujar Kakashi. Sakura mengangguk. Kakashi pun langsung berjalan perlahan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kakashi mendekati Sakura yang memasukkan kembali kertas itu kedalam amplopnya, dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam lemari. Kemudian, Kakashi duduk disampingnya.

"Sekarang, kau percaya?"

Sakura tersenyum pahit. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Terimakasih." Gumam Sakura. Kakashi menoleh.

"Untuk?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia menghela nafas kemudian menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Kakashi menjulurkan tangannya ke belakang dan menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka tetap terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Suasana canggung pun melanda diantara mereka. Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Kakashi…"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau…menganggap malam itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan?"

Kakashi menoleh kearah Sakura. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan _malam itu_. Kakashi menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. "Aku khilaf, Sakura. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak. Maafkan aku."

Kakashi menatap Sakura bingung. "Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku, Sakura?"

Sakura menunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap Kakashi saat itu. "Aku….menciummu saat itu."

Dan sekarang, Kakashi tertawa kecil. Ia berdiri dari posisinya semula, kemudian berjalan kearah jendela. Kakashi memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam sakunya, berdiri disana membelakangi Sakura."Tapi akulah yang memulai semuanya."

"Tidak…..jika aku…."

"Seharusnya aku bisa mengontrol nafsuku, Sakura.." Kakashi tertawa kecil lagi. "…tapi aku khilaf pada saat itu. Maafkan aku."

"Kakashi..."

"Aku mengerti suatu saat kita pasti akan melakukan_nya_ lagi. Tapi, aku tahu pada malam itu kau sama sekali belum siap. Dan kau tidak menginginkannya. Seharusnya aku bisa mundur..bukan malah….Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku menyesal."

"Minta maaf tidak ada gunanya, Kakashi." Gumam Sakura pelan. Perlahan, Kakashi menoleh kearah Sakura, dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak akan memaafkanku." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, memasang wajah bingung.

"Bukan itu."

Kini giliran Kakashi yang memasang ekspresi seperti Sakura. "Lalu?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak.

Ya. Mau tidak mau, ia harus memberitahunya tentang hal ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Kakashi adalah ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya. Terlebih lagi…janin ini memiliki chakra yang luar biasa…yang dapat menyerap seluruh chakra dan energinya selama ia berada didalam kandungan. Sakura tidak yakin jika tanpa Kakashi, ia bisa melewati semua ini.

Namun disisi lain, Sakura takut untuk memberitahu Kakashi. Bagaimana jika Kakashi akan marah padanya? Apakah Kakashi akan menyalahkannya saat ia memberitahunya? Atau…apa Kakashi akan meninggalkannya sesaat sesudah ia memberitahunya? Sakura sangat takut. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah mencium Kakashi pada malam itu.

"Sakura?" Kakashi memanggilnya dengan halus. Kini ia berdiri menghadap Sakura. Sakura semakin takut ketika Kakashi menatapnya seperti itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan mengepalkan buku-buku tangannya dengan tegang.

"Kakashi…aku…aku…" Sakura tergagap. Ia tidak berani menatap Kakashi yang terus menatapnya penasaran.

"Ada apa?" Kakashi memajukan langkahnya.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia bertekad dalam hatinya, apapun yang Kakashi akan lakukan, setidaknya, Kakashi sudah mengetahuinya. Dan apapun yang Kakashi putuskan, baginya adalah keputusan terbaik bagi mereka berdua.

Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Meskipun tergambar jelas ekspresi takut dan ragu-ragu disana, ia memberanikan diri.

"Aku…"

Kakashi menaikkan alisnya. Sakura meneguk ludahnya.

"Aku…mengandung anak kita, Kakashi."

Dan saat itu, wajah Kakashi 180 derajat berubah. Matanya yang semula menatap Sakura datar dan penasaran, kini membuka lebar karena kaget. Dan tubuhnya yang semula rileks, berubah menjadi beku dan kaku. Kakashi merasa sulit untuk menggerakan seluruh badannya –bahkan berkedip sekalipun rasanya sulit. Nafasnya yang semula teratur, kini tertahan sepenuhnya didadanya. Kakashi benar-benar shock. Ia mencoba menggerakan mulutnya untuk berbicara sesuatu. Sementara Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam, seperti anak kecil yang melakukan kesalahan dan takut dimarahi oleh orangtua-nya.

"Apa...?" Kakashi berbisik dengan suara pecah. Suaranya sangat pelan sehingga sulit didengar oleh Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa menatap Kakashi. Kakashi masih berdiri disana. Membeku ditempat. Matanya masih terbelalak lebar dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin. Jika ia tidak menggunakan masker, sudah tampak jelas wajahnya yang pucat seputih kertas.

Sakura membuka mulutnya kembali, ragu-ragu. "Dan….janin ini….memiliki chakra yang sangat kuat…" gumam Sakura, masih tidak menatap Kakashi. Kakashi masih tetap pada posisi awal. Sakura kemudian melanjutkan. "….sehingga ia menyerap seluruh chakraku….dan energiku….maka dari itu…aku…aku..terancam bahaya…menurut pengalaman Gaara…dan ibunya yang sudah tiada sejak melahirkannya.." suara Sakura bergetar. Kakashi kini meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Ia merasa sangat berdosa. Selain menghamilinya yang saat itu bahkan tidak menginginkan peristiwa _itu_ terjadi….ia menyiksanya lewat janin yang dikandungnya. Kakashi menarik nafas dalam-dalam tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Perlahan, Kakashi berjalan kearah Sakura dengan langkah terombang-ambing. Kini matanya tersirat kekosongan dan kepedihan. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan…menyesal. Kakashi akhirnya berhenti dan berdiri didepan Sakura. Semula, Sakura berfikir Kakashi akan membentaknya…atau….menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi….

BRUK.

Kakashi jatuh berlutut didepan Sakura. Kepalanya tertunduk sehingga Sakura tidak bisa menatap mata onyx-nya. Sekejap, Sakura terkejut akan apa yang dilakukan Kakashi.

"Maafkan aku…tolong maafkan aku. Aku telah berdosa membawamu kedalam kehidupanku. Aku merasa berdosa atas…janin yang ada di kandunganmu…atas perbuatanku malam itu. Aku telah menyiksamu. Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku memang tidak pantas menerima maaf darimu…tapi…." Kakashi semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan iba. Kakashi tidak bersalah. Menurutnya, ialah yang seharusnya disalahkan olehnya. Karena pada saat itu, Sakura-lah yang mencium Kakashi. Dan sekarang, Sakura harus menatap Kakashi berlutut didepannya, memohon maaf dengan tulus juga penyesalan yang amat dalam. Pada saat yang sama, Sakura merasa kagum pada Kakashi yang tidak menyalahkannya sama sekali, bahkan ialah yang merasa semua itu kesalahannya, dan seketika berlutut meminta maaf seperti ini.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan bergerak untuk mengelus pelan pipi Kakashi. Dengan reflek, Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya dan mensejajarkan mata onyxnya dengan mata emerald Sakura.

"Kau tidak bersalah…Kakashi-_sensei_….jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri…kau tidak perlu seperti ini…" tangan Sakura mengelus perlahan pipi Kakashi yang terbalut oleh masker hitamnya. Kemudian perlahan ia mengelus anak rambut Kakashi.

"Tidak Sakura….kau bisa terbunuh karena anak ini…seharusnya aku…."

"Semua sudah terjadi. Yang lalu biarkanlah berlalu. Tidak ada gunanya penyesalan, _sensei_. Anak ini sudah tumbuh didalam kandunganku. Aku tidak mungkin menggugurkannya." Gumam Sakura pelan. Mereka tidak menyadari jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat. Kakashi masih pada posisi awal. Sementara Sakura masih terus meletakkan tangannya di pipi Kakashi.

"Aku tahu." Bisik Kakashi. Sakura tersenyum lirih.

"Tapi jika kau bersikeras untuk meminta maaf dariku….lakukanlah dua hal untukku." Ujar Sakura lagi. Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa itu?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Saat anak ini lahir, tolong….jangan tinggalkan aku."

Kakashi terdiam menatap Sakura. Sakura hanya membalas tatapan Kakashi dengan tatapan memohon. Tangan Sakura masih berada di pipi Kakashi, mengelusnya , tangan Kakashi bergerak untuk menjangkau tangan Sakura, dan menariknya dari pipinya. Lalu digenggamlah tangannya di pangkuan Sakura. "Kenapa?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. "Karena aku….." _mencintaimu_, "…tidak bisa melewati semua itu tanpamu." Gumam Sakura pelan. Kakashi menatap Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau ayahnya, Kakashi…"

"Tapi, Sakura…." Kakashi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, melainkan melepaskan tangan Sakura kemudian menunduk kembali. Sakura meneguk ludahnya.

"Jika kau menyuruhku untuk mencari siapa saja untuk menjadi ayah dari anak ini…..aku menginginkanmu, Kakashi…" gumam Sakura, membuat hati Kakashi bergetar hebat dan akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya. "…apa kau…mau melakukan itu, Kakashi-_sensei_?" tambah Sakura lagi. Kali ini wajahnya memelas. Kakashi menghela nafas, dan akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Sakura tersenyum bahagia, dan lega sekaligus. Sementara Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya, terlihat takut, dan gelisah. Namun, Sakura tidak dapat melihatnya. Kakashi kembali menoleh kearah Sakura, kali ini tersenyum…palsu, tentunya.

"Kau bilang ada dua hal. Apa selanjutnya?" tanya Kakashi lembut. Senyuman Sakura memudar, dan kini ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi ragu-ragu. Sakura menatap Kakashi tajam. Kakashi mengangkat alisnya.

"Sebelumnya….tutup matamu, Kakashi."

"Huh?"

"..dan berjanjilah untuk tidak mengintip." Bisik Sakura sambil tersenyum. Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Namun akhirnya, ia menutup matanya dengan tenang.

Perlahan, Sakura memajukan wajahnya mendekati Kakashi. Kemudian kedua tangannya bergerak menuju pipi Kakashi, membuat Kakashi tersentak sedikit saat tangan halus Sakura menyentuh kulitnya. Rasanya, ia ingin membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang akan Sakura lakukan. Tapi, ia sudah berjanji tidak akan membuka matanya. Kakashi mulai bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sakura di kulitnya. Apakah wajah mereka berdekatan?

Dengan lembut, Sakura menurunkan masker Kakashi, perlahan, menampilkan hidung putih mulus nan mancung dan pipi halus yang kemerahan. Sakura menurunkannya lagi, kali ini menampilkan bibir merah tipis yang sangat _kissable_, juga dagu runcing dan kokoh. Sakura memandangnya sesaat. Wajah Kakashi, suaminya, dilihat darimana pun tetap tampan dan mempesona. Sepertinya, Sakura tidak akan bosan melihatnya seperti ini walaupun sudah ratusan kali. Sementara Kakashi, memasang wajah bingung, namun tetap memejamkan matanya. Sakura mengelus pelan pipi Kakashi dengan punggung tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan Kakashi bergetar sedikit ketika tangan halusnya bergerak turun dari pipinya, menuju dagunya.

Kemudian, Sakura meletakkan kembali kedua tangannya di pipi Kakashi. Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sakura mencium lembut bibir merah Kakashi.

Kakashi tersentak akan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti bibirnya. Dan ia sadar bahwa itu adalah bibir Sakura yang bertemu dengan miliknya. Ciuman Sakura memang lembut, namun memabukkan Kakashi. Awalnya, Sakura hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kakashi, tapi lama kelamaan, Kakashi dengan tidak terkontrol membalas ciuman Sakura pelan. Sakura pun melanjutkan untuk mencium Kakashi dan memperdalam ciumannya itu dengan menarik wajah Kakashi lebih dalam.

Kakashi benar-benar tidak terkontrol jika Sakura memperlakukannya seperti ini. Tangan kanannya bergerak menuju dagu Sakura, mengelusnya lembut, sebelum mengelusnya naik ke pipi Sakura yang pucat namun diwarnai oleh rona merah. Tiba-tiba, kesadaran Kakashi pun datang sekilas. "Sakura….aku…" Kakashi bergumam di sela-sela ciuman mereka, berusaha untuk mundur, namun tubuhnya masih menuntutnya untuk mencium bibir lembut Sakura. Sakura tidak mempedulikan gumamannya, dan menciumnya kembali.

Kakashi pun akhirnya benar-benar tidak terkontrol. Kakashi menggigit kecil bibir bawah Sakura, yang dibalas oleh Sakura juga. Kakashi memindahkan tangannya yang semula berada di pipi Sakura, turun ke perutnya, dan akhirnya melingkar di pinggangnya. Kakashi menarik Sakura lebih mendekatinya, dan memperdalam ciumannya. Kemudian, tubuhnya yang semula berlutut didepan Sakura, kini memajukan tubuhnya sehingga tubuh Sakura terdorong ke belakang dan akhirnya jatuh ke tempat tidur dengan Kakashi diatasnya. Mereka mencuri nafas untuk sesaat, namun melanjutkan kembali ciuman mereka.

Tangan Sakura bergerak dari pipi Kakashi, menuju lehernya, dan turun ke dada bidangnya. Tangannya meraba-raba seperti mencari sesuatu, dan akhirnya, apa yang ia cari pun didapatkannya. Tangan Sakura menarik perlahan resleting rompi jounin Kakashi, turun dan turun. Kakashi merasakan tangan Sakura yang menarik resleting vest-nya, namun ia tetap melanjutkan mencium Sakura. Tangan Kakashi bergerak naik keatas dan mengelus lengan putih mulus milik Sakura. Kakashi semakin memajukan dirinya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara Sakura memasukkan tangannya kedalam vest Kakashi, dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kakashi.

Dan saat itulah, kesadaran Kakashi langsung masuk sepenuhnya kedalam fikirannya.

Kakashi melepaskan ciumannya dari Sakura dengan agak kasar, dan langsung terdorong jauh-jauh ke belakang sehingga tubuhnya menabrak dinding disebelah jendela kamar penginapannya. Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Saat Kakashi melepaskan ciumannya, Sakura seperti menerima tamparan keras di pipinya dan tusukkan yang sangat dalam di dadanya. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Menatap atap kamar mereka dengan pandangan kosong, belum berani memandang Kakashi yang kini berdiri kaku merapat kedinding.

Kakashi mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Tubuhnya bergemetar hebat. Entah kenapa, ia selalu merasakan ini setelah Sakura menciumnya –bahkan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya tidak terkontrol lagi.

Sakura akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk duduk, namun matanya belum menatap Kakashi. Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, tidak ingin menatap Sakura. Perlahan, ia menarik kembali resleting vest-nya dan merapihkannya. Akhirnya, Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Maafkan aku."

Kakashi menggeleng. "Tak apa." Ujarnya tanpa menatap Sakura, sambil menaikkan kembali maskernya.

Sakura menunduk kembali sembari mengelus lengannya pelan. Kemudian, sensasi itu pun datang.

Sakit dan perih yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, juga pusing yang amat menyiksa di kepalanya. Perutnya terasa panas, dan perih. Sakura reflek memegang perutnya dan mengerang kesakitan. Kemudian, erangannya itu berubah menjadi jeritan penuh siksa.

"Ah…ARGH!" Jerit Sakura hebat. Sakura langsung terjatuh kedepan dengan memegang perutnya. Kakashi reflek menoleh cepat kearahnya, dan memasang ekspresi panik. Ia pun berlari kearah Sakura dan menarik tubuhnya, membawanya ke dekapannya.

"Sakura? Sakura? Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi dengan panik. Ia merasakan Sakura mencakar-cakar lengannya dan mencengkram erat vest jounin-nya. Kakashi menggenggam tangan Sakura yang mulai dingin seperti es. Sakura mencengkram tangan Kakashi sekuat tenaga, sampai-sampai Kakashi sedikit kesakitan.

"Ka…kaka…._sensei_….AAARGH!" Sakura menjerit kembali. Kini ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kakashi. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Kakashi langsung mengangkatnya, dan membaringkannya diatas tempat tidur.

Kakashi melepaskan cengkraman Sakura, dan membuat semacam segel di tangannya. Kemudian, tangan Kakashi mengeluarkan chakra berwarna hijau, seperti chakra medis, kemudian meletakannya di perut Sakura. Sakura masih menjerit dan menarik-narik vest Kakashi, sementara Kakashi berkonsentrasi akan chakra-nya tersebut.

Perlahan, rasa sakit Sakura mulai menghilang. Jeritan Sakura teredam dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuh Sakura. Kakashi pun menghentikan aliran chakra-nya, dan mengelus pelan rambut Sakura.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Sakura…"

Sakura melepaskan cengkramannya dari vest Kakashi. Kemudian, ia membuka matanya perlahan, masih mengatur nafasnya yang terengah.

"Kakashi-_sensei_….."

"Hm?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan barusan?"

"Oh. Aku belajar sedikit tentang chakra medis. Dan salah satunya adalah meredakan rasa sakit. Apa sudah baikan sekarang?" tanya Kakashi lembut. Sakura tersenyum lemah, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Perlahan, matanya terpejam lagi, dan tidur dengan pulas. Kakashi menghela nafas, dan mengelus pelan pipi Sakura.

Saat itulah pintu kamarnya diketuk.

Dengan malas, Kakashi berdiri dan menghampiri pintunya. Ia membuka pintu itu dan mendapatkan Shikamaru dan Temari berdiri didepan kamarnya, dengan memasang raut wajah panik.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? Tadi ia menjerit, 'kan?" tanya Temari dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Kau tidak melakukan _sesuatu_ padanya 'kan, _sensei_?" kini giliran Shikamaru yang bertanya. Kakashi memasang wajah malas kearah Shikamaru, mengerti akan apa yang dimaksudnya. Kemudian ia beralih ke Temari.

"Sakit itu muncul lagi. Dan tidak, aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya." Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan mereka bersamaan. Temari mencuri pandang kedalam kamar penginapan Kakashi, dan menatap Sakura yang tertidur pulas dengan wajah pucat, juga peluh yang mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat kesakitan. Temari kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada Kakashi.

"Lalu….?"

"Aku menggunakan ninjutsu medis padanya. Dan berhasil." Jelas Kakashi sambil menghela nafas. Shikamaru mengangguk lega, begitu pula Temari.

"Jaga Sakura baik-baik, Hatake-_san_. Ia sangat membutuhkanmu." Gumam Temari pelan. Kakashi mengangguk. Shikamaru menepuk pelan pundak Kakashi.

"Kami pergi dulu, _sensei_." Ujar Shikamaru. Kakashi mengangguk. Kemudian, Temari tersenyum lembut kearahya, dan berjalan pergi dengan Shikamaru. Kakashi menatap mereka sesaat, kemudian menghela nafas.

~oOo~

"AAARGH! SAKIT! SAKIT!"

"Sakura…Sakura…tenang…" Kakashi mengelus pelan lengan Sakura yang kini meringkuk kesakitan di tidurnya. Air matanya mengalir dari matanya yang terpejam. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"KAKASHI! TOLONG AKU! AARGH!" jeritan Sakura makin menjadi-jadi. Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kakashi yang tidur disebelahnya. Semenjak mereka pindah kamar, Kakashi diberikan istirahat oleh Gaara untuk menjaga Sakura. Dan Kakashi tidak pernah meninggalkan Sakura seharian saat itu. Sakura mencakar dada Kakashi, kemudian mencengkram bajunya erat. Kakashi melakukan kembali apa yang dilakukannya siang tadi, dan meletakkan tangannya di perut Sakura.

Setelah Sakura mulai tenang, dan jeritannya berubah menjadi erangan pelan, Kakashi mulai menghentikan aliran chakra-nya dan mengelus perut Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura mulai tenang. Dengan nafasnya yang terengah, Sakura makin membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Kakashi, mencium aroma maskulin-nya dalam-dalam. Tangannya yang semula mencengkram bajunya, kini melepaskannya dan meletakkan tangannya itu di dada suaminya.

"_Arigatou, _Kakashi…." Bisik Sakura. Kakashi mengangguk. Ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengendalikan dirinya ketika Sakura memeluknya seperti ini. Ia tidak boleh melukai Sakura lagi. Tidak lagi.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"Saat malam itu…..kau menangis, Kakashi?"

Kakashi terdiam, tidak menjawab Sakura. Sakura masih menunggu jawaban Kakashi, namun ia menyadari bahwa Kakashi mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kakashi yang hanya memandang lemari disebelah kasur mereka.

"Jawab aku."

Kakashi terdiam sejenak. Sakura bisa merasakan kalau Kakashi meneguk ludahnya saat itu. Kemudian, Kakashi membuka mulutnya.

"Ya."

Kini Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kakashi-lah yang menangis dan meneteskan air matanya ke pipi Sakura saat malam _itu_. Ia tidak pernah melihat Kakashi menangis seumur hidupnya. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya, ditambah lagi, Kakashi menangis _diatasnya_.

"Kenapa….kenapa kau menangis?"

"Karena aku telah menyakitimu."

"Kau tidak menyakitiku…"

"Ya aku menyakitimu. Bahkan menyiksamu seperti ini, Sakura."

"Kakashi….."

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu." Potong Kakashi sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sakura terdiam sejenak. Kakashi masih enggan menatap Sakura. Akhirnya, Sakura pun mengangguk dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Kakashi menghela nafas. Semuanya menjadi kacau.

~oOo~

"Sakura…..adalah istri Kakashi?"

"Hn."

Hanare membeku dihadapan Shikamaru. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan saat Shikamaru menjelaskan semuanya. Bodohnya, Shikamaru keceplosan akan pernikahan mereka yang semata-mata hanya misi. Shikamaru langsung menepuk dahinya ditempat.

Kemudian, Shikamaru dapat melihat tangan Hanare mengepal erat dengan kekesalan yang terkumpul disana. Hanare pun membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Shikamaru, dan berjalan menjauh.

"Hanare-_san_." Panggil Shikamaru, membuat Hanare menghentikan langkahnya, namun ia tidak menatap Shikamaru. Shikamaru memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk membuat mereka hancur lebur." Gumam Shikamaru. Kini, Hanare menoleh kearah anak jenius ber-IQ diatas 200 itu. Wajahnya datar, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Memang kenapa? Ini adalah misi. Aku masih bisa mendapatkan Kakashi-_ku_." Ujar Hanare membalas Shikamaru. Bocah berambut nanas itu menghela nafas.

"Memang. Tapi, Kakashi-_sensei_ mencintai Sakura dengan tulus. Dan aku bisa melihatnya dari matanya. Jika kau bersikeras untuk memisahkan mereka…" Hanare mendelik sinis kearah Shikamaru yang bertampang mulai serius itu. Kemudian, Shikamaru tersenyum simpul.

"….terpaksa aku akan menghentikanmu dengan cara kasar."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Maaf neng Hanare…dirimu jadi jahat disini -_- Tenang nanti baik kok *nepuk-nepuk punggung Hanare*. Wiii. Panjang ya. Tumben mood nulis *eh *plak**

**Okeee makasih yg udah review. Chapter selanjutnya….Sakura bakal …..Kakashi. (?) Ya pokoknya gitu deh. Kalo review-nya lumayan, bakalan di update cepet. Karena besok udah mulai intensif belajar -.-. Okeee. Segini dulu yah. Daaaah.**


	10. Confession

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Don't like don't read :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hm? Cara kasar?"

"Tentu saja. Pria yang hampir menculikmu itu….bukanlah _missing nin_ kan? Ia adalah salah satu utusanmu agar Kakashi-_sensei_ datang untuk menyelamatkanmu. Dan ketika Kakashi-_sensei_ mengalahkannya, kau mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menuntutnya untuk membalas cintamu. Kau tahu bahwa Kakashi-_sensei_ adalah tipe orang yang sulit untuk menolak. Untungnya Sakura datang."

Hanare tersenyum sinis kearah Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu, bocah?"

_Aku benci panggilan itu_. "Trik-mu sudah terbaca. Seorang missing nin tidak selemah itu. Dan jika ia salah satu dari mereka, mungkin ia akan menculik Temari. Bukan kau."

Kali ini, Hanare tertawa keras. Shikamaru hanya memandang bingung kearahnya. Hanare memusatkan pandangannya lagi kearah Shikamaru.

"Cukup pintar. Tapi…aku yakin didalam hati kecil Kakashi-_kun_, ia sangat ingin menghabiskan hidupnya bersamaku. Bukan Sakura." Desisnya dengan suara kasar. Shikamaru hanya tertawa meremehkan.

"Percaya diri sekali."

"Tentu saja. Karena semua itu adalah kebenarannya."

Hanare pun memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Shikamaru, dan berjalan menjauh. Sementara Shikamaru hanya menatapnya kesal. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikan sikapnya yang arogan itu daripada memikirkannya terus menerus. Shikamaru pun memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam sakunya sambil menghela nafas.

"Bahkan Gai-_sensei_ tidak tertarik padanya…."

~oOo~

Sakura meremas pelan benda keras yang berada didepannya. Matanya masih terpejam erat, namun wajah pucatnya menyiratkan penderitaan disana. Perlahan, tangan Sakura bergerak menuju perutnya, kemudian menggulungkan tubuhnya sambil merintih kesakitan.

Kakashi, yang merasa tangannya hampir diremukkan langsung membuka matanya dan mendapati Sakura yang mengerang kesakitan. Dengan perasaan cemas, ia pun langsung mentelentangkan Sakura dan mengelus lengannya pelan.

"Sakura? Sakura, bangun.."

"K….k….sakit…"

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Perlahan, ia mengumpulkan chakra di kedua tangannya, dan kembali melakukan jurus medis yang biasa ia lakukan ketika Sakura merintih kesakitan seperti ini. Dan Sakura pun kembali tenang, walaupun nafasnya masih terengah-engah dan keringat bercucuran disekitar tubuhnya. Kakashi mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura pelan.

"Sakura..bangun."

Dengan pelan, Sakura membuka kedua matanya lemah. Ia menatap kosong kearah Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum lemah.

"Lebih baik?"

Kini giliran Sakura yang tersenyum. "Terimakasih."

Kakashi melempar senyum kearah Sakura sekali lagi, sembari mengelus pelan kepala Sakura, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu. Sakura mengikuti Kakashi dengan matanya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura, membuat Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Mencari…angin segar?"

Sakura menatap Kakashi cukup lama, menganalisa raut wajahnya yang tampak ragu-ragu saat itu. Kemudian, ia pun berbicara.

"Boleh aku ikut?" Sakura menarik selimutnya yang semula menyelimuti tubuhnya, kemudian menurunkan kedua kakinya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat disini," ujar Kakashi datar sambil menaikkan maskernya untuk menutupi wajahnya. "aku akan kembali." Tuntasnya dengan senyuman yang tersirat dari matanya. Sakura memandang Kakashi bingung. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kakashi membuka pintu kamar mereka, dan keluar dari sana.

Sakura memasang wajah pasrah. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian kembali berbaring di kasurnya.

~oOo~

"Maaf belum sempat menjengukmu setelah kejadian kemarin. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hanare melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya sambil memandang keluar jendela, membelakangi pria yang berbicara dengannya. Sejenak, raut wajahnya kesal. Namun tiba-tiba senyuman pun muncul di wajahnya.

"Tentu." Ujarnya singkat. Pria itu mengangguk pelan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Pandangannya tertuju ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Hanare memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. Seulas senyum terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Masih sempat menjengukku walau istrimu sedang sakit. Sungguh ramah, Kakashi."

Kakashi menatap Hanare tajam. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanare melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati Kakashi. Mata coklatnya memandang mata onyx Kakashi.

"Kudengar kau menerima misi itu. Kenapa?" Bisik Hanare lirih. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hanare, berusaha _stay cool_.

"Tentu saja ini adalah tugas Hokage."

"Kau tidak mencintainya, Kakashi, kau bisa menolak misi bodoh ini."

Kini Kakashi mendelik tajam kearah Hanare. "Tolong. Maksud Hokage-_sama _memberikan misi ini adalah demi kebaikan Konohagakure."

Hanare tertawa. "Tentu saja. Tapi jelas jelas kau tidak menginginkannya Kakashi." Bisiknya lagi. Kakinya melangkah makin mendekat kearah pria tinggi itu. Matanya terus menatap tajam pria tampan yang dicintainya selama ini. Kakashi meneguk ludah. Ia sadar bahwa jarak mereka cukup berbahaya. Ia pun mundur selangkah.

"Sepertinya waktu kunjunganku sudah habis. Semoga harimu indah, Hanare-_san_." Kakashi pun memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh, sebelum Hanare memanggilnya dan membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kakashi-_kun_!"

Kakashi berusaha tidak menatap wanita yang ada dibelakangnya. Ia tahu bahwa ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mendapatkannya. Dan itu artinya Sakura juga akan disingkirkan dengan cara apapun olehnya.

"…katakan. Kau tidak mencintainya, bukan?"

Kakashi terdiam.

Hanare terus menatap punggung Kakashi dengan wajah kesal, namun penuh harap disana. Hatinya berdebar debar menanti jawaban Kakashi. Mereka terus dalam posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa detik. Kakashi masih terdiam membeku ditempat. Sampai akhirnya, Hanare membuka mulutnya ketika Kakashi angkat suara.

"Tidak."

Hanare membulatkan kedua matanya. Entah harus merasa senang atau terkejut. Tapi, senyuman kepuasan muncul di bibirnya. Ia melangkah mendekat kembali kearah Kakashi. Kemudian, Kakashi pun bersuara kembali.

"Aku pun tidak mencintaimu. Jadi, berhentilah berharap daripada kau tersakiti. Permisi."

Kakashi pun melangkah pergi dari kamar Hanare, meninggalkan Hanare yang berdiri membeku disana. Wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi pucat. Kakinya membeku, tidak bisa digerakkan. Sekujur tubuhnya mendadak dingin seperti es. Kedua matanya membulat kaget. Mulutnya terbuka kaku. Perlahan, kedua mata coklat-nya yang indah itu meneteskan air mata yang sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

Kakashi berjalan perlahan lahan menelusuri lorong hotel. Ia tidak percaya kata-katanya begitu kasar kepada Hanare. Disisi lain, ia merasa bahwa tindakannya itu benar. Hanare harus berhenti berharap padanya karena jika ia terus menerus mengharapkannya, itu akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Kakashi mengacak rambutnya pelan. Ia menghela nafas berat.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Ternyata itu adalah Sakura, yang memanggilnya dari depan. Dengan wajah bingung, Kakashi berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk istirahat di kamar?" Sakura tersenyum lemah.

"Ya. Tapi aku butuh pengusir kebosanan. Apa kau sudah selesai mencari…..angin segar?" tanya Sakura. Kakashi terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah….."

"Bagaimana keadaan…umm….._perutmu_?" tanya Kakashi canggung. Sakura menatapnya aneh sesaat, kemudian tertawa.

"Lucu jika kau mengatakannya seperti itu. Hm…lebih baik." Jawab Sakura. Kakashi mengangguk pelan, kemudian tertawa kecil. Mereka berdiri seperti itu. Tentu saja, kecanggungan melanda diantara mereka. Sampai akhirnya, Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hmm….Kakashi-_sensei_, bisa kita ke kamar? Aku ingin bicara sesuatu…"

Kini giliran Kakashi yang tertawa pelan. Ia menepuk pelan kepala Sakura.

"Jika kau memanggilku seperti itu, rasanya seperti kau mengajak gurumu ke kamarmu untuk membicarakan tentang…"

Sakura _blushing_. "Ah…Uh…Ya…Maaf, Kakashi."

Kakashi tertawa kecil. Ia pun berjalan mendahului Sakura, meninggalkan Sakura di belakang dengan wajah merengut. Akhirnya, ia pun menyusul suaminya.

~oOo~

"Kau ingin bicara apa?"

Sakura terdiam. Berdiri dihadapan suaminya yang sedang duduk manis sambil mendongakkan wajahnya, memandangnya dengan wajah tampan tanpa dibalut masker hitam-nya itu. Kedua mata Sakura menyiratkan keraguan disana. Perlahan, ia berjalan kearah Kakashi dan duduk disebelahnya. Sikutnya bertumpu di paha kanannya, sementara tangannya menopang dagunya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyampaikannya."

Kakashi memandang Sakura bingung. Sakura kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Katakan saja."

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Dengan _takut_, ia menatap onyx Kakashi dalam dalam.

"Ketika kita….." Sakura berhenti sejenak, mengambil nafas dalam dalam. Kakashi mengangkat alisnya.

"….berciuman…."

Wajah Kakashi seketika berubah.

"….sebenarnya…..apa yang kau rasakan?"

Hening.

Kini Sakura merasa bersalah sudah menanyakan hal ini pada Kakashi. Kini Kakashi hanya terdiam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Hanya matanya yang menatap dalam-dalam emerald Sakura.

Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya, tidak sanggup menatap lama-lama kedua mata Sakura.

"Entah. Menurutmu?"

Sedikit menyayat hati Sakura. Itulah sifat dari perkataan Kakashi barusan. Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Hanya kau yang tahu, bukan?"

"Ya. Kurasa."

Hening sesaat.

"_Sensei_…..sebenarnya…."

Kakashi menoleh kearah Sakura. Menunggunya menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Aku…."

"Hm?"

Sakura menghela nafas. "Aku mencintaimu, Kakashi."

Kakashi terdiam. Wajahnya diselimuti oleh pandangan bingung dan warna pucat.

Wanita ini baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya.

Istrinya sendiri. Betapa canggungnya.

Kakashi mencoba membuat wajah datar. Namun gagal. Kini raut wajahnya sungguh campur aduk. Tangannya tidak bisa diam. Berkali kali ia menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal, mengusap pipinya, dan mengacak acak rambutnya. Namun, suaranya tidak terdengar sama sekali di ruangan itu.

"Yang ingin kutanyakan…..apa kau merasakan hal yang sama, Kakashi?" Kini sepertinya keberanian Sakura sudah terkumpul 100 persen.

Mati kau, Kakashi.

Tembakan jitu dari Sakura.

Ini pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak dilontarkan oleh Sakura. Ia sudah dua kali mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama, dari wanita yang berbeda. Namun, yang satu ini Kakashi tidak dapat menjawabnya. Sungguh ironis.

Kakashi tertawa kecil, kemudian. Mencairkan suasana canggung dan tegang diantara mereka.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku, Sakura."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku—tentu saja! Kau hanya berfikir kau mencintaiku karena kita berdua sudah menikah. Dan kau mengandung anak dariku. Kita sudah dua kali—atau lebih, berciuman. Tapi, Sakura. Semua itu adalah bagian dari misi. Tidak lebih."

Sakura terdiam. Terkejut sesaat ketika Kakashi mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya. Perlahan, ia meneguk ludahnya, kemudian berbicara kembali. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Kakashi." Bisiknya berat.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak.

"Apa yang harus kujawab?"

Sakura mengedipkan matanya pelan. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" bisiknya.

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Sudah kubilang, Sakura…"

"Jawab pertanyaannya. Ya. Atau tidak?"

Kakashi kembali terdiam. Kini ia menatap Sakura sambil meneguk ludahnya, gugup. Tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. Hanya suara dentingan jam yang berbunyi. Sakura terus menatap Kakashi penuh harap. Pandangan yang persis sama ketika Hanare menatapnya malam itu.

Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa." Ujarnya dengan hembusan nafas yang berat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?" Sakura terus menatapnya walau Kakashi tidak mengembalikan tatapannya itu.

"Karena kau….muridku."

"Aku sudah dua puluh tahun, Kakashi!" bisik Sakura kasar. "Berhentilah memandangku seperti bocah-lima-tahun-yang-selalu-merengek!"

"Aku tidak pernah memandangmu seperti itu."

"Ya, kau selalu memandangku seperti itu. Dibandingkan Naruto dan Sasuke, kau selalu memandangku lemah. Kau selalu memberikan perhatianmu kepada mereka. Kau selalu melindungiku dan meremehkan kekuatanku. Kau selalu seperti itu!"

"Semua itu kulakukan karena _aku tidak bisa_, Sakura." Ujar Kakashi dengan nada yang sabar. Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kakashi mengabaikannya. Ia berdiri dari kasurnya kemudian berjalan menjauh menuju pintu. Sakura menatapnya tajam dengan pandangan kesal.

"Jangan melarikan diri. Kau belum menjelaskannya." Kakashi terdiam. Ia pun memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Sakura yang kini memandangnya tajam.

"Dengar. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu, Sakura. Karena itulah aku memintamu untuk menceraikanku. Karena itulah aku merasa bersalah akan kejadian malam itu. Karena itulah aku merasa bersalah akan _janin_ yang dikandung olehmu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura lirih. Bibirnya gemetar. "…kenapa tidak bisa?" lanjutnya. Kedua tangannnya mengepal. "…kenapa kau menghindari pertanyaanku yang satu ini? Kenapa?"

"Karena setiap orang yang aku cintai pasti akan mati secepatnya!"

Sakura terengah, terkejut atas Kakashi yang berseru didepannya. Kakashi menatapnya sejenak, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menuju lantai yang sama sekali tidak menarik untuk dilihat.

"…aku takut menyakitimu, Sakura."

"Setiap orang akan menemui kematiannya, Kakashi. Kau bukanlah alasan dari kematian mereka." Gumam Sakura pelan. Kakashi berkacak pinggang, tanpa menatap Sakura.

"Kau tahu betapa besarnya rasa takutku terhadap perasaan yang bernama 'cinta'?"

"Kau tidak takut, _sensei_." Sakura perlahan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Pandangannya masih melekat kearah Kakashi yang kini menatapnya kembali. Sakura berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Langkah demi langkah, perlahan-lahan.

"Jika kau takut kegelapan, kau bukan takut akan gelap, namun kau takut akan apa yang ada didalamnya." Gumamnya lirih. Kakashi memandangnya bingung.

"Jika kau takut ketinggian, kau bukan takut akan ketinggian, namun kau takut jika seandainya kau jatuh dari ketinggian tersebut." Lanjutnya lagi. Kakashi memasang wajah datar, seakan akan mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Kau bukan takut untuk jatuh cinta….tapi kau takut akan kehilangan orang yang kau cintai."

Kini, wajah Kakashi menghalus. Matanya sudah tidak menyiratkan ketegangan juga kekesalan. Semuanya terasa terhapus begitu saja ketika Sakura menyebutkan kata-kata itu. Sakura terus melangkah mendekat kearah Kakashi, sampai akhirnya berada dihadapan Kakashi.

"Jika kau memiliki rasa takut itu….aku akan disana untuk menghilangkan semuanya."

"Sakura….aku…."

"Tapi jika kau menjawab 'tidak', aku akan pergi." Bisiknya lagi sambil tersenyum. Senyuman keikhlasan, namun diwarnai oleh kepahitan. "Bukan hak-ku untuk memasuki kehidupanmu seenaknya."

Kakashi tercengang akan kalimat Sakura barusan. Ia tidak sama seperti Hanare yang tampaknya memaksanya untuk menjadi miliknya seorang. Justru Sakura memberi kebebasan pada Kakashi, untuk memilih hidup bersamanya, atau meninggalkannya. Tapi, tetap saja. Walaupun Kakashi sangat ingin mengatakan 'ya', rasa takut itu selalu muncul.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Sakura."

"Kau tidak melakukannya, Kakashi."

Kakashi kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai rambut Sakura. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan. Namun tubuhnya berkata seperti itu. Kakashi pun menatap Sakura dalam dalam. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura. Awalnya, Sakura terkejut akan aksi Kakashi, namun, lama kelamaan ia terbawa suasana. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan Kakashi mendekat.

Sampai akhirnya,

"Kakashi-_sensei_….giliranmu menjalankan shift." Terdengar suara Shikamaru mengetuk pintu dan berseru dari luar. Sakura membuka matanya, melihat Kakashi yang terdiam disana dengan wajah datar. Kakashi pun memundurkan tubuhnya, dan menaikkan maskernya. Ia pun membuka pintunya—yang menampakkan Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya. Kakashi pun segera pergi dengan Shikamaru yang mendampinginya.

Sakura berdiri membeku disana.

Seulas senyum terpancar di bibirnya.

Sakura segera menutup pintunya. Setidaknya, ia sudah mengetahui jawaban Kakashi.

Entah berapa lama Sakura berdiri bersandar dibalik pintu sambil tersenyum-senyum, sehingga terdengar lagi ketukan pintu yang cukup keras kali ini. Sakura sedikit terganggu mendengarnya. Dengan kesal, ia pun menggenggam gagang pintu dan membukanya. Didapatilah laki-laki berambut pirang dengan postur tubuh tinggi berdiri didepannya.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Cepat! Kita harus pulang ke Konoha!"

"A…apa?"

Naruto segera menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura yang lengah saat itu. "Ayo, Sakura!"

Dengan sigap, Sakura melepaskan genggaman Naruto yang cukup kasar. Sakura mengelus pelan pergelangan tangannya yang merah. "Tidak. Aku akan tetap disini dengan Kakashi." Ujarnya datar sambil memandang aneh Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Kumohon, Gaara menginformasikan sesuatu akan terjadi. Aku hanya ingin membawamu pulang dan melindungimu selama perjalanan. Sasuke akan tetap disini dengan Kakashi!"

"Sasuke disini?" Naruto mengangguk. Ia pun kembali menarik tangan Sakura—yang kembali dilepas oleh Sakura.

"Aku tetap disini!"

Naruto menatap Sakura tajam. Kedua bola mata biru itu tampak serius kali ini. Sakura memandang Naruto kesal sambil mundur perlahan. Ia meraih pintu, dan baru saja akan menutupnya ketika sensasi perih di perutnya itu muncul kembali. Sakura segera menggulungkan tangannya disekitar perutnya sambil merintih kesakitan. Naruto mengubah ekspresi seriusnya, menjadi ekspresi panik.

"Sakura..? Sakura!"

"Na….Naruto….kumohon….Kakashi! Kakashi! Panggil…panggil Kakas…Kakashi….!"

"Sakura, bertahanlah. Aku akan membawamu ke ruang perawatan!" Naruto bergegas mengangkat Sakura, namun Sakura meronta.

"Kakashi! Aku…ingin Kakashi! Aaaargh!" Sakura kembali menjerit kesakitan. Naruto semakin panik. Ia meremas rambut pirangnya tersebut. Entah apa yang harus ia perbuat untuk menghentikan sakitnya. Ia tidak mungkin memanggil Kakashi saat ini. Terlalu membuang waktu. Bahkan ia tidak tahu dimana Kakashi sekarang.

"Sakura….apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghentikan sakitnya? Kumohon, bertahanlah!"

"Nin…ninjutsu…..rrrgh!"

_Benar!_

Naruto segera mengumpulkan chakra dikedua tangannya, kemudian meletakkannya diperut Sakura. Namun, berbeda dengan hasil yang diperoleh Kakashi, justru Sakura makin merintih kesakitan.

"AARGH! NARUTO! HENTIKAN! AAARGH!"

"S…Sakura! Astaga!"

Dan saat itulah, perlahan pandangan Sakura mulai kabur. Ia merasakan kedua tangan kekar yang mengangkatnya. Terasa tubuhnya dibawa lari oleh orang tersebut. Dan saat itulah, semuanya terasa gelap bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang terus menjalar di perutnya.

"_Kaa-san…hentikan."_

"_TIDAK! TIDAK! BERTAHANLAH! KUMOHON!"_

"_Kaa-san. Apakah tou-san mencintaiku?"_

_Berhenti mengalir! Kumohon, berhentilah mengalir!_

"_Apakah tou-san ikhlas hidup bersamamu?"_

_Kumohon! Hentikan darah ini! Hentikan!_

"_Tinggalkan dia, kaa-san…. Ia membawa dampak buruk…..uhuk…bagi kita….ia…uhuk…tidak mencintai kita.."_

_Kami-sama, jangan ambil dia! Hentikan darah yang mengalir! Kumohon berhentilah mengalir!_

"_Sayonara, kaa-san. Aishiteru."_

_TIDAK!_

_TIDAK!_

_KUMOHON BUKA MATAMU! KUMOHON! NAK, BUKA MATAMU!_

"_Sakura."_

_Kakashi…..? Apa yang ia lakukan di…_

"_Sudah kubilang."_

_Apa….?_

"_Anak ini tidak berguna. Konoha tidak membutuhkannya. Sejak awal sudah kukatakan. Buanglah sampah, pada tempatnya."_

"_SIAL KAU KAKASHI!"_

_ZZZZZZZZZT._

"_Jika kau ingin menyusulnya, Sakura. Akan kubantu."_

"Tidak!"

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak lebar.

Tubuhnya bercucuran keringat.

Sudah keberapa kalinya ia bermimpi buruk seperti ini? Entahlah.

Sakura menatap sekitar. Pepohonan dimana mana. Entah apa yang terjadi. Yang ia ingat adalah saat ia mengalami sakit perut yang cukup dahsyat itu, dan ia pingsan. Dan sekarang…..ia di…hutan? Apa yang terjadi?

Sakura beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya semula ia tiduri. Ia memandang sekitar dengan pandangan heran, dan takut.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang keluar dari balik pepohonan. Awalnya, Sakura terkejut dan bersiap untuk menyerang. Namun, itu hanyalah Naruto yang membawa tumpukan kayu bakar. Sakura menghela nafas ketika Naruto tersenyum padanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia berkacak pinggang dengan memasang wajah kesal. "Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Ah….eto….karena kau menolak untuk dibawa ke ruang perawatan…"

"Kau hendak membawaku ke Konoha, bukan?"

Naruto meletakkan tumpukan kayu bakar tersebut tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura mendelik kesal kearah Naruto.

"Dimana Kakashi?"

"Ah….ia masih di Suna."

"Bawa aku ke Suna."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Sakura."

"Kenapa? Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan pergi kesana sendiri." Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, berjalan menjauh dari Naruto. Dengan segera, Naruto menghentikan Sakura.

"Jangan, Sakura!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus pulang? Aku ingin menemani suamiku disana!"

"Disana berbahaya, Sakura."

"Kurasa aku baik baik saja disana."

"Ini berbeda! Sunagakure telah dikepung. Seperti dugaan, mereka menyandera seseorang. Tim dari Konoha sedang mengejarnya."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. "Siapa, Naruto?"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Ia menggaruk pelan rambut pirangnya. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

"Hanare. Apa aku benar?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya.

Ia memasang wajah datar….kemudian mengangguk pelan. Sakura menarik nafas berat. Ia menatap tajam Naruto, kemudian memutar tubuhnya. Segera melompat ke pohon-pohon, menyusul Kakashi.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Duh maaf ya update-nya lama ._. gak ada inspirasi buat nulis fic *digeplak*. Hee -_- maaf ya chapter ini kurang memuaskan atau apa :) entah kenapa abis UN nge-blank *loh*. Kalo ada saran atau apa, silahkan review. Terimakasih :D**


	11. Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Kishimoto-sensei! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku pernah kehilangan Sasuke-kun._

_Dan saat itu aku sangat takut untuk disakiti lagi._

_Namun kali ini, aku jatuh cinta._

…_pada orang yang salah, mungkin._

_Dan aku takut kehilangan dirinya seperti aku kehilangan Sasuke-kun._

_Bukan…aku takut jikalau dirinya bukanlah milikku seutuhnya._

_Tapi milik wanita lain._

"Sakura-_chan_! Berhenti! Kau tidak boleh mengejarnya!"

"Berhentilah mengikutiku, Naruto. Aku tidak akan kembali ke Konoha tanpa Kakashi."

"Sakura!"

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya hingga kini ia melompat dihadapan Sakura, dan langsung menggenggam kasar lengan kanannya. Mata birunya membuka lebar, menatap tajam Sakura yang samasekali tidak mempedulikannya. Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman kasar Naruto. Ia samasekali tidak menatap Naruto. Justru ia malah berjalan melewati bocah pirang itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menyusul Kakashi.

"Sakura." Naruto mencoba memanggil. "…fikirkanlah kondisimu—kandunganmu."

"Aku tidak akan baik-baik saja jika membiarkan Kakashi menolong wanita _itu_." Desis Sakura dengan nada dingin dan kasar. Naruto merasakan adanya nada kecemburuan disana.

"Tapi…Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku yakin."

"Siapa tau?" Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Kakashi bukanlah salah satu pria di Konoha yang setia pada pasangan, kurasa. Coba kuingat-ingat berapa wanita yang ia selingkuhi. Hmmm….sepuluh? Atau dua puluh? Entahlah!" Sakura mempercepat langkahnya dengan kasar. Naruto menatap sahabatnya tersebut dengan pandangan heran.

"Sakura….Kakashi-_sensei_ bukanlah tipe orang seperti itu…" Naruto berusaha meyakinkan. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. Pundak Sakura bergetar pelan. Terdengar hembusan nafas yang memburu dari mulutnya.

"Kau tahu apa soal Kakashi?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "…kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan padaku." Sakura menambahkan dengan nada datar. Naruto semakin bingung dibuatnya. Sejak kapan sifat Sakura menjadi berubah-ubah seperti ini? Oh….

"Sakura….."

"IA MEMPERMAINKANKU NARUTO! Aku mencintainya! Sepenuh hatiku! Ialah alasan kenapa aku melupakan Sasuke-_kun_! Tapi ia hanya _menggunakanku_ untuk semalam, dan untuk misi ini! Ia menciumku! Lalu semuanya selesai! Tidak ada artinya! Ia lebih memilih wanita itu!" Sakura berteriak keras dihadapan Naruto. Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Perlahan, tangannya meraih pundak Sakura dan menepuknya halus.

"Sakura….tenang. Ini…mungkin akibat dari emosi yang ditimbulkan ketika kau hamil. Kakashi-_sensei_ bukan orang seperti itu. Tenang….ssh." Naruto masih berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

"Tapi…..-"

"Baiklah. Kita susul _sensei_. Kita buktikan bahwa Kakashi-_sensei_ bukanlah orang yang seperti kau fikir. Tapi kau harus tenang, ya. Berfikir positif." Ujar Naruto lembut. Kini senyuman simpul terlukis diwajahnya. Sakura memandang Naruto sejenak, kemudian menghela nafas, dan mengangguk. Naruto pun menuntun Sakura menuju Sunagakure.

~oOo~

Kakashi menatap wanita yang berada di gendongannya sekarang. Wajahnya pucat. Matanya menerawang kosong. Bibir merahnya kini bertransformasi menjadi warna biru. Tubuhnya menggigil tidak berdaya. Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Jika ia tidak datang tepat waktu, mungkin Hanare sudah diperkosa oleh pria-pria tersebut.

Namun, suatu keuntungan bagi mereka. Informasi tentang pimpinan para missing-nin sudah diperoleh dengan mudah. Walaupun dengan cara kasar, setidaknya Sasuke sudah dapat melacak dengan cepat kasus ini. Uchiha.

Tapi, masalahnya kali ini adalah Hanare. Setiap pria selain dirinya yang berusaha menggendongnya, ia selalu meronta dan menggertak kasar. Namun, ketika Kakashi yang mengangkatnya, ia samasekali tidak memberontak. Tentu saja, Kakashi masih berusaha menjauh dari wanita ini.

"Kakashi….." Hanare berbisik pelan sembari mencengkeram erat rompi Jonin Kakashi. Kakashi hanya menjawab dengan 'Hm', tanpa menatapnya.

"….aku….takut….."

"Tampaknya kau tidak takut padaku."

"Kaulah yang menolongku…."

"Shikamaru yang menyingkirkan mereka." Balas Kakashi datar.

Hanare terdiam. Ia memutuskan untuk terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Ia hanya menggigil sedikit dan menelusuri dada bidang Kakashi dengan pipi halus nan lembut miliknya. Tangannya diletakkan di bahu kekar Kakashi. Perlahan, tangannya turun ke dada bidangnya, mengelus pelan tubuh Kakashi. Berharap ia bisa melakukan hal ini…..setiap hari. Kakashi, tentu saja hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak mungkin ia memprotesnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Sangat nikmat rasanya jika….kau mendekapku seperti ini….Kakashi."

"Aku hanya mengantarmu menuju penginapanmu."

"Kau mengabaikanku…Kenapa?"

Kakashi hanya memberikan senyuman simpul yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh Hanare. Hanare menatap Kakashi kosong.

"Tidak bisakah kau menerimaku sekali saja?"

Kakashi terdiam. Hanare memasang wajah memohon, namun datar. Sementara Kakashi dengan datarnya melanjutkan langkahnya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Hanare. Hanare menarik nafas panjang.

"Setidaknya katakan sesuatu." Gumam Hanare. Kakashi terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Hanare merapatkan mulutnya, menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Matanya tiba-tiba menyorotkan pandangan kesal, dan benci.

"Kenapa? Apa semua ini karena gadis itu? Sakura Haruno?"

Kakashi terdiam. Hanare mencengkram erat bahu Kakashi, membuat Kakashi merintih kecil dan memusatkan pandangannya kearah Hanare.

"Kau bahkan tidak mencintainya, Kakashi."

"Tapi kini aku suaminya. Aku miliknya. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh _mencuri_ sesuatu milik orang lain." Jawab Kakashi, akhirnya. Hanare tampak lebih marah. Namun, ia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Wajahnya kini terlihat datar. Kakashi memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau mencintainya bukan?" tanya Hanare tiba-tiba. Kakashi membeku ditempat. Ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tatapan Hanare menuntut Kakashi untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "..karena itulah kau tidak mau menerima pernyataanku."

"Hn."

"Hn? Hanya itu?"

"Apa yang harus kujawab?"

"Apa kau mencintainya, Kakashi?"

"Aku tidak percaya dengan 'cinta'. Menurut Shikamaru, itu merepotkan, dan aku setuju."

Hanare terdiam.

Kemudian menunduk dalam-dalam.

Keheningan melanda diantara mereka berdua. Sementara Kakashi masih melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali ke desa Suna dengan Hanare digendongannya.

Tiba-tiba, Hanare melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kakashi, dan menelusupkan wajahnya ke leher Kakashi. Kakashi terkejut dibuatnya. Ia sedikit memberontak, namun sepertinya pelukan Hanare terlalu erat.

"Baiklah, Kakashi. Aku tidak akan mengejarmu lagi. Tapi…."

Kakashi memasang wajah bingung. Namun ia tidak bersuara sedikitpun untuk bertanya kelanjutan dari kata-kata Hanare. Kakashi menunggu.

"….bolehkah aku menciummu untuk terakhir kali, Kakashi?"

Kakashi terlonjak. Mata onyxnya membulat lebar. Hanare mempererat pelukannya sambil berbisik, "Kumohon.."

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Maaf, Hanare. Aku…."

"Ini yang terakhir, Kakashi. Dan aku akan melupakanmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Kumohon, Kakashi.." pinta Hanare memelas. Matanya menyiratkan ketulusan dan kesedihan, yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat oleh Kakashi.

Sementara Kakashi tampak berfikir panjang. Mempertimbangkan permohonan Hanare. Tentu saja, Kakashi akan lebih lega jika Hanare sudah tidak lagi mengharapkannya dan terus mengejarnya ketika ia menjalani hidup bersama Sakura. Tapi, permintaan terakhirnya ini cukup berat baginya, tentu saja.

Kakashi meneguk ludahnya, kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Baiklah."

Hanare mengangkat wajahnya. Seulas senyum kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajahnya. Tapi perlahan, senyuman itu menghilang, mengingat setelah ini, ia harus berusaha melupakan pria yang sangat dicintainya, dan merelakannya menjalankan hidup bersama orang lain. Hanare menghela nafas.

Perlahan, Hanare meletakkan tangannya di pipi Kakashi, mengelusnya perlahan. Kakashi memejamkan matanya, sebelum menoleh kearah lain. Kemudian, Hanare menurunkan masker Kakashi perlahan-lahan. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

Di goa itu, tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka berdua. Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan yang lainnya berada di luar goa tersebut, menunggu Kakashi. Hanya suara tetesan air yang jatuh yang dapat memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Dan beberapa detik selanjutnya, masker Kakashi terbuka sepenuhnya, menampilkan wajah sempurna yang luar biasa tampan dan mulus. Wajah Hanare memerah ketika melihat wajah tampan—cantik, milik Kakashi.

"Kakashi…..kau….sangat tampan…"

Kakashi hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman simpul, yang sukses membuat Hanare meleleh saat itu.

Hanare perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kakashi, dan menarik kepala pria tersebut supaya mendekat kearahnya.

Dan Hanare pun sukses mencium bibir Kakashi.

Awalnya Hanare hanya menempelkan bibirnya disudut bibir Kakashi. Namun, lama kelamaan ciuman itu menjadi lebih dalam dengan Hanare yang menarik kepala Kakashi, menuntunnya untuk membalas ciumannya. Kakashi hanya terdiam. Tidak merespon apapun. Setidaknya, ia sudah memberikan apa yang Hanare inginkan. Dan Hanare sudah berjanji akan melupakannya setelah ini.

Awalnya, Kakashi berfikir setelah ini akan baik-baik saja. Namun, sepertinya keadaan semakin memburuk.

Ketika Sakura menerobos masuk kedalam goa dan menggumamkan namanya dengan suara bergetar.

"K…Kakashi…_"_

Dengan reflek, Kakashi menyingkirkan bibirnya dari bibir Hanare dan langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wanita tersebut. Mereka berdua sama sama menatap Sakura dengan tatapan terkejut dan panik. Terutama Kakashi, yang saat itu terdiam seribu bahasa. Membeku ditempat. Hanya dapat menatap terkejut kearah Sakura.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto datang menyusul Sakura dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tatapannya tertuju kearah Kakashi yang sedang menggendong Hanare. Dan Naruto sedikit terkejut, ketika dilihatnya sang _sensei_ yang sejak lama tidak pernah memperlihatkan wajahnya kepada siapapun, kini membuka maskernya didepan Hanare dan dirinya.

Ketika Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang. Pundaknya tampak bergetar dan tatapannya terlihat kosong. Naruto memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura.

"Sakura?"

Dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata emerald-nya, Sakura dengan cepat pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Naruto dengan rasa bingung.

Dengan cepat, Kakashi menurunkan Hanare dan langsung mengejar istrinya tersebut sambil menyerukan namanya. Ketika ia melewati Naruto—tanpa melirik sedikit pun kearah murid pirangnya tersebut—ia langsung menaikkan kembali maskernya.

Naruto menatap punggung Kakashi yang makin lama makin menjauh. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Tampaknya Kakashi sangat panik saat itu. Naruto pun menolehkan pandangannya kearah Hanare, secara bersamaan ia pun mengetahui alasan mengapa Sakura melarikan diri saat melihat mereka berdua.

Naruto menghela nafas, dan berjalan mendekati Hanare yang duduk membisu disana.

Naruto berdiri disamping Hanare tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kedua mata birunya menatap Hanare tajam. Sementara Hanare hanya memasang wajah datar dan tatapan kosong.

"Hanare-_san_….bisakah kau tidak mengganggu hubungan mereka?" gumam Naruto pelan. Hanare menoleh perlahan. Saat ia mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan kepada Naruto, ia memilih untuk diam. Karena tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Ia sadar bahwa selama ini ia hanya membuat Sakura salah paham dan benci pada sikap Kakashi. Padahal, ia sendiri lah yang memulai semuanya.

Hanare terdiam lama. Kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

Tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang dilontarkan dari bibir merah yang masih terasa manis akan bibir Kakashi.

~oOo~

Sakura terus berlari. Entah kemana tujuannya. Intinya, ia ingin menjauh dari Kakashi saat itu. Mungkin dirinya mengganggu _acara_ mereka barusan. Mungkin saat itu, Kakashi tidak menjawab 'Ya' untuk pertanyaannya. Ia hanya menggodanya. Tentu saja. Setelah semua yang ia lihat, tidak mungkin Kakashi mencintainya.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba tercengang ketika melihat Sakura yang menerobos keluar dengan air mata yang berlinangan. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika Kakashi keluar dari goa untuk mengejarnya. Shikamaru mencoba memanggil Kakashi, namun Kakashi mengabaikannya. Ia pun tahu, pasti hal ini ada hubungannya dengan Hanare.

"Tidak bisakah wanita itu cuti sebentar dalam merusak hubungan mereka?" sindir Shikamaru malas. Sasuke menatap Shikamaru datar.

"Wanita _itu_?" tanyanya bingung. Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lupakan." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap Kakashi yang sedang berusaha menghentikan Sakura. "…menurutku Kakashi-_sensei_ lah yang harus menegaskan perasaannya."

Sasuke memandang Shikamaru bingung. "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan malas. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Kakashi terus mengejar Sakura. Entah kemana Sakura akan pergi, namun ia harus menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini. Walaupun alasan apapun akan sulit dipercaya, namun Kakashi harus menjelaskannya.

"Sakura….Sakura, dengarkan aku." Kakashi mencoba meraih tangan Sakura. Namun, tangannya ditepis dengan cepat olehnya. Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia terus berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Sakura, kumohon… Ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan. Tolong dengarkan aku." Kini Kakashi berusaha menghentikannya dengan menahan pundak Sakura dan menariknya. Namun yang ia lakukan justru membuat Sakura semakin marah. Sakura menepis kasar tangan Kakashi dan kembali mempercepat langkahnya. Ia menyeka air matanya dengan kasar.

Kakashi mengusap dahinya kesal. "Sakura, tolong berbaliklah."

Sakura tidak merespon apapun. Kakashi mencoba menyusulnya dan berjalan disamping Sakura. Tapi Sakura mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan cepat. Kakashi berlari sehingga dirinya berada didepan Sakura. Dengan kesal, Sakura melewati Kakashi dengan menyenggol tangan Kakashi kasar dengan pundaknya. Dengan sigap, Kakashi menangkap tubuh Sakura dan menariknya kearah tubuhnya. Namun, respon Sakura sangat cepat sehingga ia mendorong Kakashi jauh-jauh, membuat Kakashi sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan.

Kakashi menghela nafas berat. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya sambil terus memanggil nama istrinya lembut. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sakura tidak meresponnya.

Kakashi menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura, dan menahannya keras di genggamannya. Sakura menoleh dan menatap sinis kearah Kakashi. Tangannya terus meronta ingin dilepaskan. Kakashi makin mempererat genggamannya.

Lalu, kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja, membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura."

Kakashi merasakan tangan Sakura berhenti memberontak.

Tubuhnya terasa kaku.

Wajah Sakura terlihat pucat.

Kakashi menatap Sakura tajam, seakan-akan serius akan perkataannya.

Sakura menatap Kakashi kembali. Onyx dan emerald pun saling bertemu. Menatap satu sama lain dengan tajam. Ketika Kakashi tidak sempat memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya,

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanan Kakashi. Sangat. Keras.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal semacam itu kepada setiap wanita."

Kakashi masih tercengang ketika tamparan itu dengan cepat menyapu pipinya. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk mencerna kata-kata Sakura barusan. Dengan kaku, Kakashi mengangkat tangannya dan membawanya ke pipi kanan-nya yang terasa panas. Perlahan, Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura yang dipenuhi dengan amarah yang tidak terkendali. Mulut Kakashi terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun kecuali dirimu, Sakura."

"Kau juga pandai berbohong…"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu sebelum kau bertindak, Sakura."

"Apa? Kau mencari alasan agar aku memaafkanku setelah kau berciuman mesra dengan Hanare? Begitu? Sudah kukatakan, Kakashi. Jika kau menjawab 'Tidak' atas pernyataanku kemarin, aku akan pergi dan tidak akan mengganggumu. Setelah misi ini selesai, aku akan melupakanmu dan tidak akan mengganggumu. Tapi yang kau lakukan hanyalah mempermainkanku dengan perkataanmu! Bukankah sudah cukup sakit melakukan itu dengan wanita lain, Kakashi?"

"Sakura….aku…."

"Aku sudah mendengar lebih dari cukup, Kakashi. Terimakasih atas kebaikanmu selama ini."

Dengan cepat, Kakashi menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Kedua mata Sakura membulat terkejut. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kakashi. Namun, dekapannya terlalu erat sehingga ia sulit bergerak. Kakashi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura.

"Hanare memintaku untuk menciumnya untuk terakhir kali. Setelah itu, ia berjanji tidak akan menggangguku lagi. Awalnya, aku tidak ingin melakukan hal itu. Tapi…jika ia bersungguh sungguh, aku akan melakukan apapun agar dapat tenang bersamamu, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam. Suara hembusan nafas Kakashi terdengar jelas di telinganya. Sakura kembali berusaha melepaskan diri. Kakashi mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ketika kau terus memuja Sasuke dan menunggunya kembali. Dan kau selalu memujinya dihadapanku, Naruto, dan orang lain. Kau selalu memancarkan rasa sakit dihadapanku ketika Sasuke berniat untuk menghancurkan Konoha, namun rasa cintamu begitu besar padanya sehingga kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Selama itu, aku terus menahan rasa sakit yang kini kau rasakan, Sakura."

Mata Sakura membulat. Tubuhnya melemas, berhenti meronta di pelukan Kakashi.

"Tapi, jika kau melakukan ini kepadaku, rasa sakitnya dua kali lipat dari rasa sakit yang kusebutkan barusan. Hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman. Kau fikir aku tidak jujur, Sakura? Aku sangat jujur padamu. Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya…aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Sakura terdiam. Pipinya terasa memanas. Dan rasanya matanya memburam. Setetes air mata terjatuh dari matanya.

"…dan kau berjanji akan mengurangi rasa takutku terhadap…perasaan cinta."

Sakura mendorong Kakashi jauh-jauh, membuat Kakashi terkejut.

Sakura berdiri disana. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Air mata segar mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Kakashi terdiam menatap Sakura. Begitupun Sakura. Hanya memandang Kakashi dengan pandangan entah apa mengepal erat. Sejurus kemudian, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju Kakashi, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipinya, dan menurunkan masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura menarik kepala Kakashi dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

Dengan cepat, Kakashi merespon ciuman Sakura dengan menciumnya kembali. Kakashi meletakkan kedua tangannya di punggung Sakura, menariknya lebih dekat.

Air mata Sakura terus mengalir disela ciuman lembut mereka. Terasa asin dibibir Kakashi, namun ia tidak mempedulikannya.

Hanya beberapa detik, dan Sakura berhenti mencium Kakashi. Ketika Kakashi akan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura, tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura ambruk dan terjatuh lemas. Dengan cepat, Kakashi menangkap tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Kakashi memandang sesaat wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pucat menyerupai kertas.

"Kakashi-_sensei_!"

Pada saat yang tepat, Naruto menghampiri mereka dengan panik dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Kakashi segera menaikkan maskernya. Dibelakangnya terdapat Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang juga memasang ekspresi cemas ketika melihat Sakura yang terbaring lemas didekapan Kakashi. Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto langsung menghampiri Kakashi dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-_chan_, _sensei_?" tanya Naruto cemas. Kakashi menggeleng. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Kita kembali ke desa." Ujar Kakashi kepada dua laki-laki bermata onyx yang berada dibelakangnya. Dengan patuh, mereka berdua mengangguk mengerti. Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto. Mata biru Naruto menatap Kakashi, seakan-akan mengatakan 'apa yang harus kulakukan?'. Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Naruto, bawa Sakura kembali ke Konoha."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.A/N : Maaf update lama….. ._.v dan maaf kalo chapter ini gak memuaskan ya eheee -_-v Bukannya liburan santai malah sibuk sama latihan duh. Tapi saya akan usahakan fic ini tetep lanjut yosshh! Oh ya, boleh kok ngasih saran buat chapter depannya kayak apa. Hehee. Makasih yang udah review chapter lalu lalu ya. Maaf belum sempet balesin ._. Makasih ;) **


	12. To Konoha

**Disclaimer : Always…see the first chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak akan membawanya ke Konoha."

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menatap Naruto bingung. Perlahan, Kakashi berdiri dari posisi awalnya, dan menyamakan arah matanya dengan Naruto.

"Kau ingin Sakura dalam bahaya, Naruto?"

"Saat aku ingin membawanya ke Konoha dalam keadaan pingsan, ia terbangun dan langsung kembali kesini mencarimu! Ia tidak mau pulang jika kau masih ada disini, _sensei_." Tegas Naruto. Sasuke dan Shikamaru menatapnya kompak dengan tajam. Kakashi memasang wajah datar, kemudian mengelus dahinya pelan. Sesaat kemudian, ia menghela nafas dan kembali memusatkan matanya pada Naruto.

"Kau harus membawanya ke Konoha."

Naruto memasang tatapan serius kearah Kakashi. Tangannya mengepal. Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung, dan entah apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Naruto, tiba-tiba saja mengangkat Sakura tanpa ekspresi apapun. Awalnya, matanya menolak untuk bertatapan dengan Kakashi, dan condong menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto menatap Kakashi tajam dan langsung berjalan kearahnya, memberikan Sakura yang masih ada di gendongannya kepada Kakashi. Dengan reflek, Kakashi menangkap Sakura yang berada di kedua lengan Naruto yang mulai tidak stabil.

Kakashi memandang bingung Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, bawalah ia ke Konoha." Ujar Naruto, membuat Kakashi sedikit terkejut.

"Apa? Kau tidak mengerti masih ada misi yang harus kuselesaikan, Naruto?"

"Terkadang _top-class-ninja_ sepertimu bukanlah orang yang selalu bisa menjalankan misi seperti ini." Naruto tersenyum, dan melirik Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya sesaat dengan bingung, kemudian, ia mengeluarkan senyum simpul. Naruto kembali bertatapan dengan mantan sensei-nya itu. "—aku dan Sasuke akan mengurusnya untukmu dan Sakura."

Shikamaru membulatkan matanya. "Apa? Mana bisa begitu?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Untuk apa Tsunade-_baa chan_ mengutus kami kesini? Tentu saja untuk hal darurat seperti ini. Nah. Tunggu apa lagi, sensei? Cepat pergi!" seru Naruto bersemangat dengan cengiran menghiasi wajahnya. Kakashi tetap pada posisinya dengan wajah _flat_. Masih mencerna kata-kata Naruto. Tidak tahan lagi, Naruto pun mendorongnya menjauh, membuat Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap mereka bertiga. Shikamaru masih mengangkat alisnya dan membuka mulutnya. Namun akhirnya berakhir dengan helaan nafas dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang.

"Naruto."

"Hn? Ada apa lagi?"

"Boleh aku meminta tolong padamu?" tanya Kakashi dengan polos. Naruto mengedipkan matanya.

"Tentu. Tapi, aku pasti akan menyelesaikan misi ini dengan cepat! _Dattebayo_!" jawab Naruto bersemangat sembari mengancungkan ibu jarinya.

Kakashi memandang Naruto bingung, namun kemudian menyipitkan matanya, tersenyum. "Tolong jaga buku serial Icha Icha-ku."

Hening.

Sasuke menatap Kakashi dengan datar, kemudian memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia sudah mengira pasti ia akan mengatakan hal ini. Shikamaru menguap lebar. Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan bingung. Kemudian, berubah menjadi kesal.

"Kau sama sekali tidak keren, sensei. Tapi, baiklah. Sasuke, ingatkan aku untuk tidak membakar buku-bukunya." Ujar Naruto bosan. Sasuke menjawabnya dengan 'Hn' yang cukup dingin. Kakashi tertawa tanpa rasa.

"Aa.Sepertinya kau harus mengingatnya, Sasuke."

"Ya. Tentu. Ngomong-ngomong.." Sasuke menurunkan tas ransel-nya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam. Beberapa baju dan celana juga peralatan ninja miliknya. Kemudian, Sasuke memberikan ranselnya pada Kakashi. Kakashi menatap Sasuke yang memberikan benda tersebut kepadanya. "Terdapat _sleepingbag_ dan mantel juga beberapa makanan instan didalam. Aku akan meminjam ranselmu untuk barang-barangku." Ujarnya datar. Kakashi tersenyum ceria.

"_Arigato, _Sasuke. _Sa. _Sampai jumpa." Dengan begitu, Kakashi menghilang dengan cepat. Meninggalkan mereka bertiga dengan rasa canggung. Naruto menaikkan kedua lengannya ke belakang kepalanya. Matanya menyipit bosan dan pipinya sedikit menggembung.

"Sebaiknya kita bakar bukunya." Usulnya. Dengan datar, Sasuke melirik sahabat berambut pirangnya tersebut.

"Jangan bakar bukunya."

Tentu saja, ia akan mengingatkan. Shikamaru menguap bosan. Mereka pun berjalan kembali ke Suna.

~oOo~

Sakura membuka matanya.

Pertama kali yang ia rasakan saat terbangun, tubuhnya berguncang. Dan kedua lengan kekar yang membopong tubuhnya. Aroma maskulin yang familiar mengikat udara disekitarnya. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya sedikit, masih belum mengumpulkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya.

"Ah, _Ohayo_."

Sakura mengusap matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Kemudian, ia mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati pria jangkung berambut silver yang menggunakan masker. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang sudah sedikit merosot itu. Sakura tampak bingung. Ia menatap ke sekitar mereka. Semuanya dipenuhi pepohonan. Tidak ada rumah, toko, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan….Hanare. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanya Sakura. Kakashi mengangkat bahunya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura menuju pepohonan yang tampak membosankan untuk dipandang.

"Konoha."

"Konoha?" Sakura berbisik keras, heran. Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya sebelum Sakura melanjutkan, "Kau belum menyelesaikan misimu, 'kan?"

"Aa. Naruto dan Sasuke yang menanganinya."

"Mereka?"

"Ya. Tsunade-_sama_ mengutus mereka untuk membantuku." Jawab Kakashi santai. Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menghela nafas lega. Kakashi langsung memandangnya bingung. "Ada apa?"

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. "Tidak. Bukan apa apa."

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya. Lalu, ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Ia menatap langit yang mulai gelap. Mereka memang sudah berjalan sedikit jauh beberapa jam setelah Kakashi meninggalkan Naruto. Sasuke, dan Shikamaru.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Kakashi lembut kepada Sakura. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian mengangguk. Sakura pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kakashi ketika Kakashi menurunkannya perlahan dari gendongannya. Kakashi melempar senyum kearah istrinya. "Kita istirahat untuk hari ini." Sakura mengangguk patuh.

Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah _sleepingbag_ dan menggerainya diatas tanah. Sakura menatapnya datar tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Kakashi kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya dan memandang Sakura dengan senyuman.

"Beristirahatlah." Ujar Kakashi. Pipi Sakura merona merah, entah apa alasannya. Ketika Kakashi memberikan perhatiannya seperti ini, rasanya jantungnya selalu berdebar kencang. Ia mengangguk kemudian mendekat kearah Kakashi.

Sakura hanya duduk diatas _sleepingbag_ yang tanpa diketahuinya milik Sasuke. Sakura menatap Kakashi yang kini memunggunginya, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam ransel-_nya_. Ramen instan. Sakura memperhatikan Kakashi yang berjongkok sembari membuka tutup ramen instan tersebut. Bukanlah ramen yang ia perhatikan, namun pria yang memegang mangkuk stereofoam tersebut. Rasanya nyaman sekali memandangnya seperti ini. Kedua tangan kekar dengan jemari lentik itu membuat Sakura ingin merasakan berada di pelukan Kakashi—_saat ini_. Aroma maskulin yang sangat segar untuk dihirup membuat Sakura ingin membenamkan wajahnya dalam dalam ke dada bidang nan kekar milik suaminya tersebut. Wajah Sakura memerah seketika. Ia berusaha menjauhkan fikiran tersebut jauh jauh dengan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit yang sudah gelap. Sinar bulan mulai memancarkan kecantikannya.

Kakashi mendekati Sakura, memberikan ramen tersebut kepadanya. Dengan senyuman manis, Sakura menerima mangkuk tersebut dan dengan perlahan memakannya dengan sumpit. Kakashi memperhatikannya. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakura menatap Kakashi ketika memasukkan mie tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa Kakashi tidak membuat ramen untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kakashi, tidak makan?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Aku sudah makan." Sakura memasang wajah tidak percaya.

"Kapan?"

"Em…belum lama ini."

"Tadi pagi?"

Kakashi tidak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon yang ada dibelakangnya. Tidak ada Icha Icha untuk tiga hari kedepan. Betapa ia berharap bahwa akan ada sebuah buku oranye jatuh dari langit dengan tulisan 'Icha Icha Paradise' di covernya. Kakashi menghela nafas bosan. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membawanya ke belakang kepalanya. Ia memejamkan mata.

Terdengar suara gerakan dari arah Sakura. Kakashi tetap memejamkan matanya. Tidak lama kemudian, Kakashi merasakan sentuhan di pipinya. Ia membuka kembali matanya dan mendapati Sakura dengan senyum di wajahnya, berusaha membuka maskernya. Kakashi menatapnya bingung ketika Sakura sudah benar-benar menurunkan masker miliknya, menampakkan wajah tampannya.

Sakura mengangkat ramen instannya, mengambil beberapa helai ramen dengan sumpit, kemudian menyuapkannya kepada Kakashi. "Buka mulutmu. Aaaa." Ujar Sakura ketika sumpitnya sudah berada didepan mulut Kakashi yang tertutup rapat. Kakashi mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku tidak lapar, Sakura."

Sakura mengabaikan pernyataannya. "Ayo, buka mulutmu. Kipas Temari-_chan_ akan mendarat. Aaaa."

Kakashi memasang wajah bingung, membuka mulutnya, "Kipas Tema—umh!"

"Anak pintar." Ujar Sakura ceria ketika sumpitnya sudah mendarat kedalam mulut Kakashi. Perlahan, Sakura melepaskan sumpitnya, membiarkan Kakashi mengunyah ramen yang baru disuapkan kepadanya—dengan paksa. Kemudian, Sakura mengambil beberapa ramen lagi dan menyuapkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura tersenyum senang ketika Kakashi telah menelan ramen-nya dengan wajah pucat.

"Aku hampir tersedak."

"Setidaknya perutmu terisi. Ini, buka mulutmu lagi." Sakura mengangkat sumpitnya lagi, menyuapkannya pada Kakashi. Kali ini, Kakashi terdiam sesaat, menatap Sakura. Kemudian, ia tersenyum menyerah dan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Sakura menyuapinya.

Makan malam mereka memang tidak terlalu spesial untuk malam ini. Semangkuk ramen instan untuk dua orang. Tapi, setidaknya Sakura cukup senang bisa menyuapi Kakashi seperti ini di sela candaan yang dibuat oleh Kakashi. Tampaknya jarang sekali mereka dapat merasakan waktu seperti ini.

Tanpa disadari, mangkuk tersebut telah kosong. Kakashi menyapu mulutnya dengan ibu jarinya, membersihkan sisa makanan dan kuah yang menempel disekitar bibirnya. Kemudian, ia berdiri, memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura sambil memandangnya. Kakashi tersenyum sambil menaikkan maskernya kembali.

"Mencari air untuk minum. Tunggu disini, ya." Ujar Kakashi lembut. Sakura mengangguk. Kakashi pun mengelus kepala Sakura pelan dan mulai berjalan mencari air.

Ketika ia berjalan menjauh, Kakashi masih tidak bisa menghapus senyuman dari wajahnya. Sudah berapa lama ia memimpikan waktu seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba, bayangan Rin muncul di benaknya. Terbaring lemah di Rumah Sakit. Tubuh bersimbah darah. Wajah pucat pasi. Tangan mungil miliknya menggenggam tangan Kakashi. Dan sebuah ucapan terakhir dari mulutnya.

_Aku…suka padamu, Kakashi-kun_.

Kakashi membulatkan matanya. Senyuman bahagianya terhapus seketika saat bayangan itu tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Selalu seperti ini ketika bersama Sakura. Bayangan Rin tidak akan pernah hilang meskipun ia telah mencobanya. Ia takut jika hal seperti itu terjadi pada Sakura.

Kakashi mengusap matanya dengan tangan kanannya, mencoba membuang semua fikiran tentang semua itu. Ia menghela nafas.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, Kakashi menemukan mata air. Ia mengusap belakang lehernya, kemudian berjalan kesana. Ia mengambil mangkuk kosong tersebut, kemudian mengambil sedikit air dan membuangnya ketanah untuk membersihkan sisa sisa makanan. Kemudian, ia mengambil sedikit air dengan tangannya dan meminumnya untuk memastikan air itu aman untuk diminum. Setelah itu, ia mengambil beberapa air dengan mangkuk tersebut. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tapakan kaki disekitarnya. Kakashi menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan instruksiku, ya?"

Sakura tersenyum polos kearah suaminya yang masih berjongkok didekat sungai jernih tersebut. Sakura mendekati Kakashi dan berjongkok disampingnya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu diatas lututnya, dan kedua telapaknya menyanggah kedua pipinya sambil menatap Kakashi penuh arti. Kakashi melirik kearah Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bosan. Mau bermain?"

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bermain?" ulangnya. Sakura mengangguk bersemangat. Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Tidak ada yang bisa dimainkan disini, Sakura. Lagipula, kau sedang….hamil." ujar Kakashi. Sedikit canggung dengan kata-kata akhirnya barusan. Sakura tertawa kecil. Kemudian mendekati Kakashi.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau _bermain_…."

Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia mendekati wajahnya kearah Kakashi perlahan tanpa menghilangkan seringai kecil di wajahnya. Kakashi memandang Sakura bingung. Wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika mencerna kata-kata Sakura barusan. Kakashi memundurkan kepalanya ketika wajah Sakura sudah berjarak beberapa sentimeter dengannya. Seringaian nakal Sakura makin menjadi-jadi. Tangan kiri Sakura kini bergerak menuju dada Kakashi, membuat Kakashi terlonjak kaget. Tangannya terus bergerak keatas, menuju pundak, dan sedikit menggelitik Kakashi di bagian leher dengan jemari mungilnya itu, dan berakhir di pipi Kakashi. Sakura terus menatap mata onyx Kakashi dengan kedua mata emerald-nya itu. Kakashi menarik nafas, kemudian memejamkan matanya ketika hidung Sakura sudah menyentuh miliknya.

"Um…"

BYUR!

Basah. Itu yang dirasakan Kakashi. Dingin menjalar disekitar wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Sakura yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjuknya dengan tangan kanannya yang basah oleh air. Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Bagus sekali, Sakura. Sekarang aku basah."

"Maskermu basah, _sensei_. Pakaianmu tidak." Ledek Sakura dengan embel-embel_ sensei_ untuk memanggilnya. Kakashi mengangkat alisnya pasrah. Ia pun menurunkan maskernya yang sudah basah kuyup itu.

"Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan." Ujar Kakashi dengan senyuman elegan-nya. Sakura sedikit tersipu ketika melihat wajah tersenyum Kakashi. Namun, tidak sempat menatapnya lebih lama, cipratan air yang dingin sudah mendarat di wajah dan pundaknya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_!" seru Sakura, terkejut. Kakashi mengangkat bahunya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Bukankah kau ingin bermain, Sakura-_chan_?" goda Kakashi. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sakura melepas kedua sandalnya, dan langsung melesat kearah sungai tersebut, mencipratkan lebih banyak air kearah Kakashi. Kakashi memblokir _serangan_ Sakura dengan tangannya. Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika serangannya mengenai wajah Kakashi.

"Sakura, kembali kesini. Nanti kau sakit." Ujar Kakashi dengan nada khawatir, namun berusaha _staycool_. Sakura tidak mendengarkannya. Ia terus bermain air seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan kebebasan setelah lama dikurung oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Sakura!" panggil Kakashi lagi, sedikit keras. Sakura menoleh dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kalau mau aku kembali, coba tangkap aku!" tantang Sakura sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. Kakashi mengangkat alisnya.

"Sakura…kuperingatkan kau." Gumam Kakashi penuh peringatan. Sakura tidak mempedulikannya. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya kearah suaminya. Dan Kakashi tidak tahan lagi. Ia menggunakan chakra di kakinya dan berjalan kearah Sakura dengan santai. Sakura menatapnya datar. Saat Kakashi berdiri dihadapannya, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, sementara tangan yang lain berada didalam saku. Sakura merengut.

"Tidak mau."

"Aku tidak menanyakan kau mau atau tidak. Aku akan mengangkatmu."

"Kau curang! Aku tidak bisa menggunakan chakra! Kau tidak boleh menggunakan chakra!"

"Ayolah, air ini dingin. Kau bisa sakit."

"Hm mm!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menjauh dari Kakashi. Kakashi menghela nafas melihat kelakuan _childish_ istrinya. 'Apa semua wanita hamil seperti ini?' batinnya pasrah.

Perlahan, ia menghilangkan chakra-nya dari kakinya dan membiarkan dirinya terendam didalam air yang dingin itu. Kakashi berjalan kearah Sakura yang tersenyum puas.

"Ayo sini." Bujuk Kakashi sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sakura.

Sakura kembali mencipratkan air kepada Kakashi. Kali ini serangan bertubi-tubi. Kakashi mengusap wajahnya yang dipenuhi air tersebut.

"Sakura…."

Sakura menjauhi Kakashi, masih bermain-main. Kakashi sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Jika Sakura terlalu lama disini, ia bisa jatuh sakit. Dan…..tidak ada baju lain yang mereka bawa.

Dengan cepat, Kakashi menggunakan chakranya untuk berpindah dibelakang Sakura. Ia menangkap tubuh Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. "Kena kau." Bisik Kakashi di telinga Sakura. Sakura merengut kesal sambil meronta.

"Curang!" seru Sakura. Kakashi mengabaikannya. Ia langsung mengangkat Sakura dalam gendongannya. Sakura meronta ingin dilepaskan. Kakashi tidak mendengarkannya dan membawa Sakura keluar dari sungai.

"Kau basah, dan kau tidak punya baju ganti." Ujar Kakashi datar. Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Apa?" Kakashi mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak membawa apa-apa."

"_Baka_! Kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari awal!" seru Sakura kesal. Ia mulai kedinginan.

"Aku mencoba memperingatimu."

"Kau tidak bilang!"

Kakashi menghela nafas sambil menggumamkan kata-kata permohonan maaf. Sakura mengeratkan kedua tangannya untuk menjaganya tetap hangat. Sementara Kakashi membawanya ke tempat awal mereka, membaringkan Sakura diatas _sleepingbag_ milik Sasuke. Dengan wajah datar, Kakashi berbicara, "Aromanya harum, ya? Ini milik Sasuke, lho."

Bukannya membuat Sakura lebih baik, ia malah meninju tangan Kakashi.

"Bodoh." Kakashi memasang tampang bosan. Ia mengambil mantel yang diberikan oleh Sasuke dan mengarahkannya pada Sakura.

"Buka pakaianmu. Jika basah kuyup begitu, kau bisa sakit." Ujar Kakashi _to the point_. Wajah Sakura memerah tak karuan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya disekitar dadanya. Kakashi memandangnya sesaat, kemudian menyadari perkataannya barusan.

"Maksudku….pakai mantel ini. Akan kujemur bajumu. Besok pasti kering." Ujar Kakashi dengan canggung. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tidak akan mengintip."

Sakura menyambar mantel yang diberikan oleh Kakashi.

"Baiklah, berputarlah!" seru Sakura. Kakashi mengangkat alisnya sebentar, kemudian memutar tubuhnya, membelakangi Sakura.

Saat Sakura berusaha melepaskan pakaian basahnya secepatnya, takut akan Kakashi yang bisa saja mengintipnya—mengingat ia tidak membawa buku Icha Icha-nya, apa saja bisa dilakukan, 'kan?

Sakura akan melepaskan celananya ketika terdengar Kakashi menurunkan resleting vest-nya. Mata Sakura membulat lebar. Wajahnya memerah tak karuan. Kakashi melepaskan vest-nya dan melemparkannya kebawah. Kemudian ia melanjutkan membuka baju dalamannya, menampilkan punggung kokoh dan kekar dengan bekas luka yang terdapat disekitarnya.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya, merasa sulit untuk berkata-kata. Wajahnya memanas dan merah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"A..apa yang kaulakukan..?"

"Membuka bajuku untuk dikeringkan."

Entah Sakura harus lega atau kecewa.

Sakura pun melanjutkan membuka celananya dan langsung mengenakan mantel panjang yang cukup menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mensinyalkan kepada Kakashi bahwa ia boleh berputar kembali. Kakashi memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Sakura yang kini menjemur pakaiannya di ranting pohon. Kakashi mendekatinya, dan menjemur pakaiannya juga. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Sakura kembali ke _sleepingbag_-nya dan membaringkan dirinya disana.

Kakashi menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Sakura, bersandar pada sebuah pohon dengan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya. Berusaha nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Sakura menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau tidak membawa _sleepingbag_, Kakashi?"

Kakashi menggeleng.

"Semua ini milik Sasuke."

Wajah Sakura memanas mengetahui bahwa mantel yang dipakainya adalah milik Sasuke. Ia membuang wajahnya dari Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu….kau saja yang memakai _sleeping bag_ ini, Kakashi."

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Kau itu sedang hamil, Sakura. Jadi, aku ingin membuatmu nyaman."

Sakura merengut. "Kini aku seperti anak manja." Ujar Sakura, membuat Kakashi tertawa kecil lagi.

"_Oyasuminasai_," bisik Kakashi sebelum memejamkan matanya rapat rapat. Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh Kakashi, tentunya.

Malam semakin larut. Suara jangkrik memecah keheningan di tempat Kakashi dan Sakura terlelap dimalam itu. Udara semakin mendingin ketika mencapai tengah malam.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya, kedinginan. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Wajahnya pucat, begitu pula sekujur tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi oleh mantel yang cukup hangat. Beberapa kali, Sakura mengubah posisinya menjadi senyaman mungkin, namun ia tetap tidak bisa tidur. Udara dingin terlalu menusuknya malam ini.

Tiba-tiba, lengan hangat memeluknya dari belakang. Mata Sakura membulat terkejut.

"Kakashi…."

"Panas tubuhku mungkin akan membantu menghangatkanmu."

Sakura terdiam. Ia tersenyum malu mengingat Kakashi tidak menggunakan bajunya dibelakang sana. Sakura pun semakin mendekati Kakashi, mencari kehangatan disana. Wajahnya memerah tidak karuan.

Untuk beberapa jam kedepan, Sakura tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, walaupun beberapa kali ia mencobanya. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan sekarang. Kakashi masih memeluknya erat, saling berbagi kehangatan tubuh ditengah malam yang dingin ini. Sakura mengintip Kakashi dari pundaknya.

Kakashi memejamkan matanya, tertidur pulas. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Sangat polos. Kakashi terlihat lebih muda jika ia sedang tertidur. Juga….lebih manis, menurut Sakura.

Sakura memandang sepuas-puasnya wajah Kakashi. Mulai dari alis-nya, matanya yang terpejam, bulu matanya yang lentik, hidung mancung bersih, pipi mulus putih dengan rona merah, dagu runcing dan kokoh, dan akhirnya matanya tertuju pada bibir seksinya yang merah.

Sakura menatapnya sesaat, kemudian memutar tubuhnya, tanpa melepaskan pelukan Kakashi. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah suaminya, dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

Setelah ini, ia akan bermimpi indah.

~oOo~

Keesokan harinya, Sakura terbangun tanpa Kakashi yang memeluknya. Ia menoleh kesana kemari, mencari suaminya tersebut. Namun tidak ada siapapun disana.

Tidak lama kemudian, keluarlah Kakashi dari balik pepohonan, berpakaian lengkap dengan _hitai ate-_nya. Kakashi tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"_Ohayo_."

Sakura membalas senyuman Kakashi dengan hangat. "_Ohayo_."

"Ah, sebaiknya kau mengenakan pakaianmu. Kita akan memulai perjalanan lagi." Ujar Kakashi sambil menunjuk pakaian Sakura yang sudah kering, terlipat rapih disampingnya. Sakura mengangguk dan berdiri dari posisinya semula. Seakan-akan mengerti, Kakashi memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Sakura dan melipat tangannya didepan dadanya sementara Sakura mengganti bajunya. Seulas senyum tipis tampak di bibir Kakashi, mengingat ia sudah pernah melihat Sakura memakai bajunya seusai mandi-tanpa sepengetahuannya, tentunya.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju Konoha. Kakashi menawarkan _tumpangan_ untuk Sakura agar ia tidak lelah, namun Sakura menolaknya dan memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja. Kakashi pun menuruti kata-kata Sakura. Mereka berbincang-bincang ditengah perjalanan mereka. Tentang Tim 7, awal pertemuan mereka dan bagaimana cara Kakashi memperkenalkan dirinya—yang diejek oleh Sakura—juga bagaimana Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya saat itu. Demam cinta Sasuke masih mengikat hatinya saat itu.

Mereka juga bernostalgia ketika Sasuke dan Naruto bertarung diatas atap Rumah Sakit, dan Sakura mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Sakura mengingat bagaimana Kakashi dengan gagahnya menyelamatkan nyawanya. Sudah berapa kali Kakashi menyelamatkan nyawanya, huh? Banyak yang mereka bicarakan ditengah perjalanan. Bercerita tentang kehidupan satu sama lain—atau hanya Sakura yang bercerita—juga saling melempar candaan yang membuat mereka berdua tertawa.

Mereka beristirahat ketika perjalanan mereka sudah cukup jauh.

Kakashi kembali membuka ramen instan. Kali ini, giliran Kakashi mengambil ramen dari mangkuk ramen instan tersebut, dan menyuapi Sakura dengan sumpitnya.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya dengan senyuman meledek. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kakashi mengangkat alisnya. Ia menatap sumpit yang menjepit beberapa ramen, kemudian memutuskan untuk memakannya. Ia pun mengambil beberapa helai ramen lagi, dan meletakkannya didepan mulut Sakura.

"Ayo, buka mulutmu. Aaaa."

Sakura menggeleng.

"Pasir Gaara akan mendarat. Katakan aaaa."

Sakura menahan tawanya ketika Kakashi mengumpamakan ramen sebagai pasir milik Gaara. Bukannya membuka mulutnya, Sakura makin menutup mulutnya.

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Baiklah aku kalah."

Sakura mengeluarkan cengiran khas-nya. Kakashi menatapnya sesaat. Wajahnya tampak serius tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau tahu sejak kemarin Naruto dan Sasuke mengikuti kita?" bisiknya. Matanya mengelilingi sekitar hutan. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada suatu titik. Seakan-akan Naruto dan Sasuke ada disana.

Sakura membeku.

"…Kurasa mereka mengintipmu saat kau membuka bajumu."

"APAA—Umh!"

"Kena kau."

Terkadang, Kakashi bisa menjadi aktor yang professional.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka setelah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka. Kali ini mereka tidak berbicara banyak. Hanya menatapi satu persatu pohon yang mereka lewati. Terkadang Kakashi melihat Sakura yang kelelahan kemudian menggendongnya, membawanya lebih cepat dengan melompat dari pohon ke pohon.

Dan terkadang rasa sakit itu datang lagi pada Sakura.

Malam itu seharusnya menjadi malam yang sepi di hutan ini. Mungkin suara jangkrik yang hanya memecah keheningan disekitar hutan ini. Atau mungkin suara burung yang terbang berkelompok. Namun, sepertinya semua suara yang biasa menjadi pemecah kesunyian di hutan ini terkalahkan oleh suara jeritan Sakura yang merintih kesakitan.

"AAARGH! SAKIT! SAKIT!" Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perutnya. Tubuhnya melingkar kesakitan diatas _sleeping bag_ milik Sasuke. Mantel hangat menyelimuti tubuh pucat yang semakin hari semakin kurus itu.

"Sakura….biarkan aku mengobatinya."

"TIDAK! Na…Naruto….telah mencobanya….Sakit sekali!" Wajah panik Kakashi berubah menjadi ekspresi bingung. Biasanya Sakura akan tenang jika Kakashi memberikannya ninjutsu medis seperti biasanya. Namun ia selalu menolak kali ini.

"Sakura, aku akan mencoba menghentikan sakitnya. Tolong berbaringlah. Jangan menutupi perutmu seperti itu…."

"Kakashi!...Sakit…!"

"Tidak…aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Sakura…"

Perlahan, bujukan Kakashi membuat Sakura luluh. Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari perutnya. Dengan segera, Kakashi mengumpulkan chakra di tangannya, dan kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di perut Sakura. Perut Sakura terasa hangat. Perlahan-lahan rasa sakit itu menghilang. Kakashi menatap ekspresi wajah Sakura yang mulai berubah. Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Bagaimana…?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah kearah Kakashi, menandakan bahwa perutnya tidak sakit lagi. Kakashi tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah."

Kemudian, Sakura bergumam pelan, "Naruto membuatnya lebih sakit…"

"Apa?"

"Ia melakukan…hal yang sama persis…denganmu. Tapi…rasanya sangat sakit."

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sebagai ninja medis, aku pun tidak tahu."

Kakashi terdiam sesaat, menatap istrinya penuh tanya. Kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Ia menyuruh Sakura untuk beristirahat, yang dibalas anggukan olehnya. Kakashi pun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon, dengan bosan menatap langit gelap dengan bintang-bintang menghiasi. Sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai menatap langit seperti Shikamaru?

Sakura mencoba memejamkan matanya. Namun matanya enggan untuk menutup. Ia menghela nafas. Perlahan, ia menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya, dan berusaha untuk bangkit duduk. Kakashi menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia mendekat kearah Kakashi dan ikut bersandar di pohon yang sama. Sakura menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong. Sementara Kakashi memandang istrinya dengan heran. Kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah langit.

"Kakashi?"

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kakashi, membuat Kakashi sedikit tersentak. Kakashi menggumamkan 'Hn' sebagai jawabannya. Sakura tersenyum kemudian menyentuh pelan kandungannya yang berusia tiga bulan tersebut.

"Kurasa…anak _kita_ menginginkan sentuhan ayahnya."

"Apa?" Kakashi menoleh cepat kearah Sakura, tidak yakin akan perkataan Sakura barusan. Sakura tersenyum.

"Ya…. Saat kau mengobatiku dengan ninjutsu medis, janin ini langsung tenang. Tapi saat Naruto mengobatiku, janin ini makin mengamuk. Mungkin…itulah yang terjadi." Ujar Sakura tenang, masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kakashi. Kakashi menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah….kurasa. Ia menyukai tanganmu, sepertinya, Kakashi." Ujar Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya. Kakashi meneguk ludahnya. Tidak menjawab apapun. Sakura menunggu reaksi dari Kakashi. Namun, tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang diucapkan oleh _Copy Nin_ tersebut. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan antara mereka.

"Tsunade-_sama_ bilang kalau anak kita laki-laki."

Kakashi tidak merespon. Sakura makin mendekat kearah Kakashi, kali ini mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah suaminya yang masih menatap kearah bintang-bintang yang bersinar di langit.

"….kau ingin menamakannya siapa?"

Kakashi tersentak lagi. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan menanyakan hal secepat ini padanya. Ia tidak menjawab apapun. Bahkan, ia tidak berani menatap Sakura saat ini. Kakashi menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sakura tersenyum lemah, kemudian kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kakashi.

"Jika anak ini benar berjenis kelamin laki-laki, aku ingin menamakannya….Um…. Jin? Ichiro? Hikaru? Keito? Errr…..Kazuo? Bagaimana menurutmu, Kakashi?"

Kakashi tidak menjawab. Ia masih menatap langit dengan asyik. Sakura menatapnya sesaat. Dengan ekspresi kecewa, Sakura memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Mungkin Kakashi belum siap untuk memikirkan sejauh ini, fikirnya.

Sakura pun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Kakashi. Perlahan-lahan, aroma maskulin dan kehangatan Kakashi membawanya tertidur lelap di malam yang dingin itu.

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura. Ia tersenyum lemah. Kakashi mengelus kepala Sakura pelan, kemudian mencium pipinya lembut, seraya membisikkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Obito."

**To Be Continue.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : *pokerface* maaf kalo chapter ini gaje dan ga memuaskan.-_-v sesuai permintaan, KakaSaku-nya udah dibanyakin disini. Tapi entahlah ini bagus apa jelek ehee. Makasih yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Dan makasih juga buat Silent Readers yang menyempatkan diri untuk mampir **


	13. The Truth

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kakashi…."

"Hn?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan menggendongku seperti ini?"

Kakashi memusatkan pandangannya kearah Sakura yang merengut seperti anak kecil di gendongannya, kemudian tersenyum dibalik maskernya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang kini membenarkan posisinya.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka dapat melihat pintu gerbang desa Konoha di hadapan mereka. Kakashi tidak berbicara banyak saat itu. Ia hanya membawa Sakura masuk kedalam desa dengan pandangan datar, seakan-akan tidak merindukan desa-nya itu.

Izumo dan Kotetsu yang menjaga didepan gerbang, langsung membuka mata mereka yang sudah setengah menutup itu ketika melihat pasangan suami-istri yang dengan 'mesra' pulang kembali ke desa. Izumo memberikan siulan meledek.

"Wah wah….sepertinya kita melihat momen langka, Kotetsu." Ujar Izumo sambil menatap Kakashi meledek. Kakashi melirik kearahnya dengan pandangan datar. Kotetsu mengangguk kemudian menopang wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat Hatake kecil berlarian disekitar akademi. Pasti lucu sekali." Izumo mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil. Perkataan Kotetsu membuat Kakashi tersenyum pasrah, juga membuat Sakura _blushing_.

"Tentu saja ia lucu. Kau bisa lihat ayahnya." Ujar Kakashi sekenanya. Sakura tertawa kecil.

Izumo dan Kotetsu mengernyitkan dahi mereka bersamaan, kemudian tertawa.

"Maksudku….aku membicarakan tentang ibunya…" lanjut Kotetsu sambil melirik nakal kearah Sakura yang makin memerah. Kakashi memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia pun mengabaikan mereka berdua kemudian menurunkan Sakura perlahan. Kakashi pun berjalan mendahului Sakura dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam sakunya. Sakura menatap Kakashi sejenak, kemudian menoleh kearah mereka berdua, membungkuk sopan, dan menyusul Kakashi.

"Hey, kami cuma bercanda, Hatake!" seru Izumo pada Kakashi yang berjalan menjauh. Kakashi mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melambaikannya pelan. Terdengar seruan 'Yo,' dari Kakashi yang tampak berjalan dengan cuek.

Izumo merengut. "Hah, dia itu tidak pernah berubah ya. Aku khawatir sifatnya menurun ke anaknya." Kotetsu mengangguk kemudian kembali menopang wajahnya dengan mata mengantuk.

~oOo~

Tsunade menatap tajam Sakura.

Kedua mata madu-nya tidak jelas terbaca oleh Sakura. Marah? Khawatir? Kecewa? Senang? Entahlah. Yang jelas, mereka berdua tidak berbicara apapun sejak Kakashi membawanya ke ruangan Hokage untuk melapor. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sementara Kakashi, berdiri disampingnya, memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, dan sama sekali tidak mencairkan suasana diantara mereka bertiga.

Akhirnya, Tsunade berdehem kecil.

"Sakura, kau tahu kondisimu sekarang. Kau tidak boleh seenaknya pergi dari desa tanpa izinku. Itu terlalu berbahaya." Gumam Tsunade pelan. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, _shishou_."

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Jangan ulangi lagi. Kau harus beristirahat banyak dan melapor padaku jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu." Sakura tidak menatap Tsunade. Ia hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tsunade kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura menuju pria berambut silver itu.

"Kau,"

Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mata Tsunade. Ia mengangkat alisnya, menunggu Tsunade melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"—kenapa kau meninggalkan misi-mu?" tanya Tsunade dengan tatapan _death glare_. Kakashi memasang wajah bingung. Sepertinya Naruto bilang, ia mengutus Naruto dan Sasuke untuk menggantikannya?

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Karena Sakura akan mengikutiku jika aku kembali ke Suna?"

Tsunade menatapnya tajam. Kakashi tidak bergerak. Begitupun Sakura.

Kemudian, Tsunade menghela nafas berat dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya. Ia memijat pelan dahinya. "Aku mengutus Naruto dan Sasuke untuk membantumu, bukan menggantikanmu."

Ah, jadi seperti itu.

"..kalian berdua benar-benar merepotkan." Tuntasnya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, sementara Kakashi masih memasang ekspresi santai.

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh kembali. Sakura, ingat pesanku. Jangan coba-coba melakukan tindakan yang dapat membahayakan dirimu dan kandunganmu. Banyaklah beristirahat, dan jika terjadi sesuatu, laporkanlah padaku. Kakashi…."

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, tanda tersenyum dengan polos. Tsunade menghela nafas ketika melihat ekspresi Kakashi.

"…Jaga Sakura baik-baik. Kalian boleh pergi."

"_Hai._"

~oOo~

Sakura berbaring diatas kasurnya. Ia menatap Kakashi yang berdiri didepannya dengan sebuah handuk menggantung di bahunya, membuka lemari dan meraih beberapa pakaian dan kemudian menutup lemari-nya kembali. Tanpa menatap Sakura, ia langsung berjalan keluar pintu menuju ke kamar mandi. Sakura mengikuti-nya dengan pandangan matanya.

"Mau mandi?"

Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menoleh kearah istrinya. Ia mengangguk. "Hn."

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya sambil tersenyum. "Kukira kau memiliki prinsip '_ladies first_', Kakashi." Godanya seraya bangkit dari kasur. Ia menghampiri Kakashi yang tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Sakura.

Dengan senyuman manis, Sakura menarik handuk yang berada di bahu Kakashi, memindahkannya ke bahu-nya. Saat ia hendak berjalan ke kamar mandi, tangan kanan Kakashi menahan tubuhnya, menariknya sehingga punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dada Kakashi. Pipi Sakura merona merah ketika merasakan bibir Kakashi menempel di telinganya. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Kakashi yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

"Bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama-sama, Nyonya Hatake?"

Kini wajah Sakura sudah merah tak karuan seperti kepiting rebus. Sakura membuka mulutnya, tercengang. Bibir Kakashi mulai berpindah dari telinga Sakura menuju ke pipinya, menciumnya lembut. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya perlahan kearah Kakashi. Sepasang mata onyx bertemu emerald. Sakura tersenyum lembut. Kemudian, Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir suaminya tersebut….

Sampai sebuah ketukan di pintu menghentikan mereka.

Kakashi langsung menjauh dari Sakura.

Dengan cepat, ia meletakkan pakaiannya diatas sofa dan berjalan cepat kearah pintu. Sementara Sakura merengut. Sedikit kecewa akan ketukan pintu yang mengganggu 'acara' mereka. Ia menghela nafas. Kemudian, ia kembali masuk kedalam kamar setelah membuang handuk yang beraroma maskulin khas Kakashi itu keatas sofa bersama pakaian-nya.

"Dasar _pervert_!" geram Sakura kesal. Sejujurnya, ia kesal pada ketukan pintu tersebut, bukan Kakashi. Namun, Kakashi membuatnya seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur.

_Siapa tamu diluar sana? Wanita lain? Ah! Kapan wanita-wanita itu berhenti mengejar Kakashi? Tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa Kakashi telah memiliki istri? Huh!_

Sakura mulai kesal. Bahkan ia tidak tahu siapa tamu yang berada diluar.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kakashi masuk kedalam kamar, menatap Sakura tanpa dosa.

"Tidak jadi mandi?" tanya Kakashi polos. Sakura melirik sinis kearahnya. Kemudian menggeleng kasar. Belakangan ini, ia memang sensitif. Kakashi mengangguk kemudian menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Sakura tanpa menatap Kakashi. Kakashi menurunkan tangannya kemudian menatap Sakura, masih dengan tatapan datar.

"Sai," jawabnya, membuat Sakura sedikit…lega? "ia bilang Shikamaru dan yang lain sudah menyelesaikan misi-nya. Sejujurnya….Hanare sedikit berguna." Lanjutnya. Sakura mendelik kesal kearahnya, kemudian membuang wajahnya. Kakashi mengusap belakang lehernya, menyesal karena menyebut nama 'Hanare' di perkataannya barusan. Ia berjalan pelan kearah tempat tidur dimana Sakura duduk seraya memeluk kedua lututnya.

Kakashi duduk disamping Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura lembut. "Lebih cantik jika tersenyum."

"Oh ya? Mungkin menurutmu lebih cantik Hanare-_san_ jika tersenyum manis hanya untukmu." Sindirnya pedas.

"Hey…"

"Sudah sana mandi! Kau bau! Atau kau ingin ditemani Hanare-_san_? Aku bisa menghubunginya lewat surat! Siapa tau saja Genma-_san_ tiba-tiba datang dan mengganggu acara kalian…"

"Uh…sebenarnya kau ini marah padaku atau Sai?"

Sakura membuang wajahnya. "Kau bau."

Kakashi menghela nafas. Kemudian, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Spontan, wajah Sakura memerah. Ia menghentikkan Kakashi dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu kokoh pria silver tersebut.

"M..mau apa kau?" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Kakashi, menolak untuk menatap matanya.

"Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku barusan,"

Sakura tidak sempat berkata apa-apa. Bibir lembut Kakashi langsung menyapu bibir mungil miliknya. Kakashi hanya menempelkan bibirnya, namun cukup membuat pipi Sakura memerah dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Kakashi kemudian melepaskan ciumannya. Sakura tersenyum canggung kearah Kakashi.

"Kau bau."

Kakashi tersenyum. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia berdiri dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Sakura kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Dengan senyuman puas, ia menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi wajahnya.

~oOo~

**3 hari kemudian,**

"Kakashi, masuklah."

Tsunade segera merapihkan tumpukan kertas yang berada diatas mejanya. Matanya beralih pada Kakashi yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan Hokage. Dengan malas, Kakashi memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan berjalan mendekat kearah meja Tsunade.

"Ada apa, Hokage-_sama_?"

Tsunade mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya, menatap Kakashi, namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Kakashi menatap Tsunade aneh.

"Apa….aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Tsunade menghela nafas, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Ini tentang Sakura."

Kakashi terdiam sesaat. Ia menatap Tsunade tajam. Tsunade membalas tatapannya dengan serius. Ia masih mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya, gelisah. Kakashi mendekat kearah meja Tsunade, kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas meja, membuat matanya sejajar dengan mata _honey_ milik Tsunade.

"Ada apa?"

Tsunade melipat tangannya didepan mulutnya. "Soal kandungannya….kau sudah melihat bagaimana kondisinya."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Janin itu menyerap chakra-nya. Kenapa?"

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Kau bisa katakan, anak itu seperti Naruto. Tapi….ia bukan seorang Jinchuuriki."

Kakashi memasang wajah bingung. "Maksud anda?"

"Begini, ada _sesuatu_ yang membuat janin itu menyerap chakra Sakura. Dan janin itu selalu membuat Sakura kesakitan. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu padanya ketika….kau tahu…" Tsunade menjelaskan. Kakashi terdiam. Ia mencoba membuat wajah sedatar-datarnya.

"Dia menciumku?" ujar Kakashi. Tsunade melirik Kakashi sinis. Kakashi mengangkat bahu. Wanita itu menghela nafas.

"Jika aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang janin Sakura, semakin besar usia kandungannya, semakin membahayakan keselamatannya." Ujar Tsunade seraya mengelus dagunya, tampak berfikir. Kakashi membulatkan matanya.

"Apa….?"

"Aku penasaran. Apakah jika kau menikahi wanita lain, ia pun akan bernasib sama seperti Sakura?"

"Tsunade-_sama_."

Tsunade mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kakashi bingung. Kakashi menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan_ sedikit_ cemas. Tsunade terdiam, menunggu Kakashi berbicara.

"…..saat janin itu menyiksanya, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kemudian aku mencoba ninjutsu medis yang kupelajari sedikit. Dan teryata berhasil. Namun, saat Sakura bersama Naruto, Naruto tidak berhasil melakukan apa yang kulakukan. Melainkan membuat Sakura tambah kesakitan."

Tsunade menatapnya bingung, kemudian berfikir sejenak. Kakashi menatapnya penuh harap. Berharap ceritanya memberikan sebuah petunjuk bagi Tsunade.

Kedua mata Tsunade membulat kaget. Dengan spontan, Tsunade berdiri dari kursi kerjanya, membuat Kakashi sedikit terlonjak. Dengan cepat, Tsunade berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia mensinyalkan Kakashi untuk ikut dengannya. Kakashi menatap Tsunade sejenak penuh tanya, dan akhirnya mengikuti sang Hokage itu.

~oOo~

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura?" Tsunade mengelus lembut rambut Sakura. Bibir pucat Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Ia bergerak sedikit untuk membenarkan posisi tidurnya.

"Baik…..sedikit." gumamnya pelan. Tsunade mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Kakashi yang berdiri disebelahnya. Kakashi membalas tatapannya, kemudian mengangkat alisnya. Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura. Bagaimana kandunganmu? Sudah membaik? Masih sering sakit?" tanya Tsunade seraya menyentuh perut Sakura dengan hati-hati. Sakura tersenyum lagi.

"Sepertinya janin ini masih menyerap chakra-ku, Tsunade-_shishou_. Bahkan sekarang aku sulit bergerak." Jawab Sakura. Tsunade tersenyum lirih.

"Kakashi benar-benar menyiksamu, eh?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sejak kami masih Genin."

Kakashi menghela nafas pasrah. Tsunade bisa mendengar Kakashi mengeluh, 'Apa salahku?', namun ia mengabaikannya.

Tsunade tersenyum manis kearah Sakura, dengan pelan, Tsunade berbicara, "Sakura, jika tidak keberatan, boleh aku memeriksa kandunganmu?" tanya Tsunade lembut. Sakura tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, _shishou_."

Tsunade mencari posisi nyaman untuk memeriksa Sakura. Kemudian, ia mengalirkan chakra hijau ke tangannya. Dengan perlahan, Tsunade mulai memeriksa perut Sakura yang sudah mulai membesar itu. Tangannya menjelajah pelan-pelan di sekitar sana. Tsunade memejamkan matanya, berusaha merasakan sesuatu dari perut Sakura.

Ia membuka matanya, tampak terkejut.

Sakura menatap Tsunade penuh tanya. "Ada apa, _shishou_? Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Tsunade terdiam sejenak, meneguk ludahnya. Kemudian, ia berusaha menyunggingkan senyum untuk Sakura. "Tunggu sebentar, Sakura."

Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kakashi, yang juga menatap Tsunade penasaran, dan khawatir. Wanita itu berdiri, menghampiri Kakashi kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Sakura hanya menatap mereka bingung. Kakashi memandang Tsunade sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. Ia kemudian menatap Sakura, tersenyum, kemudian berjalan keluar apartemen mereka.

Tsunade kembali duduk disebelah Sakura, tersenyum, seraya mengelus lembut kepala Sakura.

"_Shishou_, kemana Kakashi pergi?"

"Ahh…..tunggu saja. Ia mengambilkan _sesuatu_ untukku."

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan _sesuatu_. Namun, ia hanya mengangguk dan menunggu Kakashi kembali.

~oOo~

Setelah beberapa saat, Kakashi kembali. Sakura menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum. Kakashi membalas senyumannya itu, kemudian menatap Tsunade. Tsunade menatap Kakashi penuh tanya. Kakashi kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kamar.

Hinata memasuki kamar mereka dengan malu-malu. Kedua tangannya dilipat dibelakang. Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiran Hinata. Dengan malu-malu, Hinata memberikan senyuman kearah Sakura.

"Hinata!"

"S-Sakura-_chan_…"

"Ah, Hinata. Aku membutuhkanmu." Tsunade menginterupsi mereka dengan memanggil Hinata dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Hinata mendekatinya. Hinata langsung berjalan kearah Tsunade.

"A…Ada apa, Hokage-_sama_?" tanya Hinata. Kakashi memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam sakunya, menatap Tsunade penasaran.

"Aku ingin kau menggunakan Byakugan pada Sakura."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Byakugan?

Hinata tampak ragu-ragu. Namun kemudian, ia mengangguk. "_Ha-hai_."

Tsunade mengalirkan chakra-nya kembali ke tangannya, kemudian diletakkan diatas perut Sakura. Ia menoleh kearah Hinata, kemudian mengangguk. "Lakukan."

"Byakugan!"

Mata Hinata langsung mengaktifkan Byakugan, menganalisa kandungan Sakura.

Tsunade tampak berkonsentrasi melakukan sesuatu terhadap janin Sakura. Sementara Hinata tetap memperhatikan dengan Byakugan-nya. Kakashi hanya terdiam menyaksikan kedua wanita ini beraksi.

Tiba-tiba….

"Ah!"

Hinata terlonjak ke belakang, menabrak Kakashi. Spontan, Kakashi menangkap Hinata yang tampak terkejut dan ketakutan. Tsunade menoleh cepat kearah Hinata, kedua matanya membulat. Sakura terkejut ketika Hinata terdorong ke belakang. Begitu pula Kakashi.

"Hey, ada apa?" tanya Kakashi seraya menegakkan tubuh Hinata. Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Wajahnya memerah ketika menyadari ia menabrak Kakashi. Hinata menatap Tsunade. Tsunade memasang wajah terkejut. Pucat. Mulutnya terbuka. Sakura dan Kakashi hanya bingung dibuatnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Sakura mulai cemas.

Tsunade berdiri dari kasur Sakura. Dengan cepat, ia menarik tangan Kakashi, kasar. Kemudian menggeretnya keluar kamar. Ia memanggil Hinata untuk ikut bersamanya. Sakura hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia semakin bingung akan kelakuan _shishou-_nya.

"Hatake! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh!"

Tsunade mendorong Kakashi ke dinding, keras. Kakashi meringis kesakitan. Ia menatap Tsunade bingung dan terkejut. Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas dadanya, takut melihat Tsunade yang mengamuk seperti itu. Tsunade mendekati Kakashi, kemudian menarik kerah vest Jonin-nya.

"Aku memang menyuruhmu menghamili Sakura supaya klan Hatake tidak punah. Tapi jika seperti ini, semuanya akan hancur!"

"Apa maksudmu, Tsunade-_sama_? Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang—"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Hatake!"

Kakashi terdiam. Ia menatap Tsunade tajam. Tsunade masih menatap Kakashi marah.

"Kau. Kau menggunakan Sharingan saat melakukan _itu_, bukan?"

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya. Malam itu benar-benar diluar kendali Kakashi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Bahkan, ia tidak sengaja _menciptakan_ janin itu di rahim Sakura. Ia kembali bertatapan dengan Tsunade. Wanita itu mengernyitkan dahinya, marah. Kemudian melepaskan kerah Kakashi, seraya mendorongnya keras.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Maaf, Hokage-_sama_. Saat itu aku diluar kendali. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kuperbuat."

Tsunade menatap Kakashi marah. "Tidak apa kau menggunakan Sharingan saat melakukan_nya_ pada Sakura….—" Kakashi mulai bingung. Bukankah Tsunade marah karena ia mengaktifkan Sharingan pada Sakura? Tsunade berkacak pinggang. Ia menunjuk Kakashi dengan telunjuknya yang lentik itu.

"—tapi mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan? Kau bodoh sekali, Hatake!"

Kedua mata Kakashi membulat. Ia memandang Tsunade tidak percaya. Pria itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak…..aku—"

"Kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu saat itu, bukan? Kau kehilangan kesadaran. Tubuhmu terlalu bergejolak ketika melakukan_nya_ dengan Sakura…. Itulah mengapa Sakura tidak bisa mengingat kejadian malam itu. Kau menghapusnya. Dengan Mangekyou." Tsunade menjelaskan. Kakashi membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Ia melakukan itu pada Sakura?

"Dan kau tidak mengerti konsekuensi-nya, Kakashi. Janin itu." Tsunade melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Matanya kini menolak menatap Kakashi. Kakashi menunduk. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kemudian Tsunade kembali berbicara, sedikit membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Kau terlalu lama memendam rasa untuk Sakura. Namun kau tidak pernah mengutarakannya. Mungkin jika kau mengutarakannya dari awal, seluruh perasaanmu akan tenang. Karena itulah, saat Sakura menyentuhmu—"

"Tsunade-_sama_…."

Kini Tsunade memandang Kakashi. Matanya dipenuhi kekecewaan besar terhadap Jonin elite Konoha itu. Kakashi masih menunduk.

"Apa yang terjadi….pada janin itu?"

Tsunade terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap Kakashi tajam. Memandangnya dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya. Wanita itu menarik nafas berat. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya pada Hinata. Hinata terdiam, terkejut ketika Tsunade memandangnya seperti itu.

"Kau katakan pada Hatake. Apa yang kau lihat didalam rahim Sakura." Gumam Tsunade pelan pada gadis lavender itu. Dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata mengangguk pelan. Ia menarik nafas sebelum menolehkan kepalanya pada Kakashi yang tampak ragu-ragu untuk mendengarnya.

"K-Kakashi-_sensei_…."

Kakashi tidak merespon. Ia tetap terdiam. Namun tampak sekali ia siap mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan Hinata. Hinata kembali menghela nafas.

"S-sebuah..monster…s-seperti N-Naruto-_kun_…"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merekatkan jari-jarinya dibelakang punggungnya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan detail-nya. Ia terlalu takut.

Tsunade memandang Hinata sejenak. Seperti menganalisa kejujuran gadis itu. Kemudian, ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada pria silver didepannya yang masih tertunduk dalam. Tangannya mengepal erat. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

"Janin itu akan tumbuh cepat. Tidak seperti janin-janin lainnya. Mungkin beberapa bulan lagi, _bayi_ itu sudah membesar dan siap untuk lahir…." Tsunade menjelaskan pelan-pelan. Berusaha membuat Kakashi tetap pada posisi itu. Ia menarik nafas lagi.

"Itulah sebabnya mengapa bayi itu menyerap chakra Sakura."

Tsunade terdiam sejenak saat melihat Kakashi sedikit terlonjak.

"….dan soal ninjutsu medis-mu dan Naruto….Sejujurnya tidak ada kesalahan pada Naruto menggunakannya. Tapi, sejujurnya bayi itu tidak menginginkan _pengobatan_. Melainkan, ia juga menyerap chakra-mu. Bayi itu hanya menerima chakra dari kedua orangtua-nya. Karena itulah, bayi itu menolak chakra Naruto dan menambah rasa sakit pada Sakura. Ia menginginkan chakra-mu dan Sakura."

Kakashi masih terdiam. Tsunade bertatapan dengan Hinata. Hinata menunduk. Tsunade kembali menoleh kearah Kakashi yang kini sudah mulai melemas.

"Mangekyou ini….seperti mentransfer sebuah monster, begitu?" ujar Kakashi, akhirnya.

"Dari dimensi lain, mungkin." Jawab Tsunade. "Tepatnya menjalar lewat sel-mu."

Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya sejenak, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada Tsunade.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan ini padaku, Hokage-_sama_….." bisik Kakashi lirih, hampir tidak terdengar. Terdapat nada penyesalan, kekecewaan, dan kemarahan disana. Tsunade masih menatap Kakashi tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu tubuhmu bereaksi lain, Kakashi."

Dan kemudian, Kakashi sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia memukul dinding apartemennya, keras. Dan kemudian, ia berjalan cepat keluar dari apartemennya. Hinata terkejut ketika melihat gerakan cepat Kakashi. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil _sensei_ tunangannya itu. Tsunade membulatkan matanya.

"Hatake!"

Terlambat. Kakashi sudah tidak merespon apa-apa lagi. Ia menggebrak pintu apartemennya keras, entah kemana ia pergi.

Tsunade memijat keningnya yang terasa pening itu. Hinata menatap Tsunade, takut.

"H-Hokage-_sama_…."

"Tugasmu selesai, Hinata. Sekarang kau boleh kembali. Terimakasih." Ujar Tsunade seraya tersenyum lemah. Hinata terdiam sejenak, lalu akhirnya mengangguk. Ia membungkuk pada Tsunade, kemudian berjalan perlahan keluar apartemen Kakashi.

Tsunade menghela nafas. Siapa sangka situasi akan menjadi serumit ini?

Ia berjalan kembali menuju kamar Sakura. Perlahan, ia membuka pintu kamar Sakura yang sedikit terbuka itu, mengintip sedikit kedalamnya.

Disanalah Sakura. Tampak pucat dengan air mata yang berlinangan deras di pipinya. Tsunade menghela nafas berat. Sudah diduga pasti Sakura akan menguping pembicaraan mereka. Ia pun membuka pintu sepenuhnya, membiarkan Sakura menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang berlinangan air mata. Tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat Tsunade mendekat kearahnya, dan memeluknya erat.

"_S….Shishou…._" gumam Sakura disela tangisannya. Tsunade mengelus rambut pink lembutnya, kemudian mengelus-elus punggungnya, menenangkannya dengan gumaman lembut.

_Maafkan aku, Sakura_.

~oOo~

Jam 12 malam.

Kakashi berjalan lemas kearah apartemennya. Kedua tangannya seperti biasa dimasukkan kedalam saku. Wajahnya tampak lemah. Pucat. Matanya sayu, seperti biasanya, namun kali ini tampak berbeda. Seperti terdapat sesuatu yang merasukinya.

Ia pun sampai didepan apartemennya—dan Sakura.

Perlahan, ia membuka pintu apartemennya, berusaha tidak menciptakan suara dari pintu itu.

Kakashi memeriksa sekitar apartemennya. Kosong. Tidak ada suara. Juga gelap. Sakura pasti sudah tertidur.

Dengan pelan, Kakashi _menyelinap_ kedalam kamar. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, mengintip sedikit kedalam. Kemudian membuka pintu itu sepenuhnya. Sebuah pemandangan sedikit membuatnya terlonjak.

Sakura terduduk diatas tempat tidur. Wajahnya pucat. Matanya bengkak, dan terdapat kantung mata dibawahnya. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dengan tangannya yang kini tampak lebih kurus. Kedua mata emerald-nya menatap tajam Kakashi yang baru saja masuk.

Dengan berat, Kakashi meneguk ludahnya. Kemudian suasana canggung pun tercipta diantara mereka. Jika Sakura seperti ini, sudah pasti ia tahu tentang bayi _mereka_. Tanpa ekspresi, Kakashi membalas tatapan Sakura. Sakura kini menatap Kakashi kecewa, juga sedih.

Perlahan, Kakashi berjalan kearah tempat tidur, tanpa menatap Sakura. Diluar dugaan Sakura, Kakashi mengambil sebuah bantal dan sebuah selimut tambahan didalam lemari. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kakashi berjalan keluar kamar.

Sakura meneteskan air matanya, lagi.

Disaat seperti ini, seharusnya Kakashi berada disisinya, menyemangatinya. Namun kenyataannya? Kakashi malah menjauh dari Sakura. Sakura bisa saja tidur sedari tadi jika ia mau. Namun, ia mengalahkan rasa kantuknya demi menunggu suaminya pulang. Apa yang ia dapat sekarang?

Dengan kesal, Sakura menyeka air matanya.

Perlahan, ia turun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Sakura melihat Kakashi yang berbaring diatas sofa ditengah kegelapan. Tanpa suara, Sakura berjalan pelan kearah Kakashi, kemudian berhati-hati duduk diatas sofa. Ia tidak melakukan apapun disitu. Hanya terdiam. Sakura tahu, Kakashi belum tidur saat itu. Tidak mungkin dengan fikiran seberat itu, Kakashi bisa dengan mudahnya tertidur.

Dengan lembut, Sakura mengelus lengan Kakashi yang hanya memakai baju tak berlengan yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai kaus dalaman seragam sehari-harinya itu.

Kemudian jari-jarinya menjelajah disekitar lengannya, sampai tangannya bertemu dengan tangan Kakashi. Ia menggenggam lembut jemari suaminya yang pura-pura tertidur saat ini.

Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kakashi, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengistirahatkannya diatas lengan kekar Kakashi.

"Kakashi. Aku tahu kau belum tidur." Bisik Sakura. Kakashi tidak merespon apapun. Ia masih memejamkan matanya. Tangan Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, bukan?..." bisik Sakura lirih. Kakashi masih tidak merespon. Namun kini, ia membuka mata kanannya, menampilkan bola mata onyx yang tertutup kegelapan. Sakura bergerak lagi. Kini, wajahnya mendekati kepala Kakashi. Kemudian, ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pipi Kakashi, membuat Kakashi sedikit terlonjak. Ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Sakura di pipinya. Perlahan, tangan Sakura bergerak untuk memeluk tubuh Kakashi. Kakinya melingkar diatas kaki Kakashi.

"Sepertinya aku salah mengutarakan perasaanku padamu, Kakashi." Bisik Sakura pelan. Kakashi tidak menjawab. Hanya mendengarkan.

"Seharusnya semua ini tidak terjadi….seharusnya aku tidak memberikanmu penyesalan yang dalam."

Kakashi masih mendengarkan. Kemudian, ia merasakan sebuah cairan hangat terjatuh di pipinya.

Air mata Sakura.

Bola mata Kakashi bergerak untuk melihat kearah Sakura.

"Aku….merindukan Kakashi -_sensei_….." bisiknya lagi. Kakashi meneguk ludahnya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ yang selalu terlambat, bertingkah bodoh, lucu, selalu membaca buku _pervert_ itu…Kakashi-_sensei_ yang selalu memiliki ide ide cemerlang dan jenius, Ninja yang selalu melindungi desa-nya dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi….Aku merindukannya."

Kini Kakashi menoleh kearah Sakura. Menatapnya datar. Sakura mulai berlinangan air mata sekarang. Kakashi menghela nafas, kemudian menggerakan tangannya untuk menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sakura.

"Aku telah banyak mengubahmu….Maafkan aku, _sensei_."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Ujar Kakashi, masih menghapus air mata Sakura. "…Aku masih tetap sama seperti dulu…..situasi yang membuatku berubah."

"Karena itulah….."

"Sakura…aku sangat sayang padamu." Gumam Kakashi tiba-tiba. Sakura tersenyum lemah, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Kakashi. Kakashi meneguk ludahnya, Sakura bisa merasakan. Kemudian, ia menghela nafas, sebelum berbicara,

"Karena itulah, aku tidak ingin…..kau dalam bahaya."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, mensejajarkan matanya dengan mata onyx Kakashi. Ia mengangkat alisnya, menatap Kakashi bingung.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Kakashi mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Sakura yang basah. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Namun dengan reflek, mulutnya tertutup lagi. Ia tampak sangat ragu untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada Sakura. Sakura masih menatap Kakashi tajam, menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Kakashi pun menarik nafas berat, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan serius.

"Sakura….gugurkan kandungan ini."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Woaaaa maaf update lama -_-" perlu waktu ber abad-abad untuk memikirkan tentang chapter ini (?). Maaf yaaa kalau mengecewakan. Ehe he hehe. Kakashi OOC gak sih disini? :/ dikit ya? Hnnn. Okedeh. Tanpa panjang lebar lagi, saya ucapkan terimakasih yang udah sempetin baca fic ini. Jangan lupa Review yaa! Tengkyuuu**


	14. Apologize

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto beibeh *plak. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terdiam membeku ditempat. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku, sulit untuk digerakkan. Kedua matanya membuka lebar tidak percaya. Kedua bola mata emeraldnya menatap perih pria didepannya. Ucapannya membuat hati Sakura seperti ditusuk bertubi-tubi.

Bulir air mata mulai muncul dari sudut mata Sakura. Dengan cepat, Sakura mendorong dirinya menjauh dari Kakashi, berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan kecewa.

Kakashi meneguk ludahnya. Ia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk sekarang ini. Dengan berat, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Sakura mencoba mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau gila?"

Tiba-tiba Sakura berbisik, namun cukup dapat didengar oleh Kakashi. Pria silver itu menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Wajah Sakura memerah, membendung perasaan marah dan kecewa pada pria ini.

Dan Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"KAU FIKIR BAYI INI ADALAH BONEKA YANG BISA KAU MAINKAN SEENAKNYA? KAU FIKIR BAYI INI ADALAH MAKANAN YANG TAK LAYAK MAKAN DAN PANTAS DIBUANG?"

Sakura berteriak dihadapan Kakashi, sangat, sangat, keras. Air matanya menetes.

Tiga bulan ia mempertahankan janin ini dengan penuh siksaan. Ia sangat mendambakan anak ini lahir dengan selamat. Ia sangat bahagia bahwa janin yang dikandungnya adalah milik Kakashi juga. Ia ingin melihat bayi ini lahir dan tumbuh besar. Ia ingin tahu, apa bayi ini memiliki rambut silver atau pink. Apakah bola matanya emerald atau onyx? Bagaimana wajahnya jika ia sudah tumbuh? Apakah mirip dengannya atau Kakashi? Ia sangat ingin melihat semua itu. Tapi, Kakashi…..

"Bayi ini hidup, Kakashi…..Bayi ini adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang tidak berdosa….—bayi ini adalah buah hati kita, Kakashi… Kau tega membunuhnya? Kau tega menghilangkan kesempatannya melihat dunia ini?" Sakura menyeka air matanya kasar, menatap Kakashi marah. Kakashi terdiam. Ia kembali meneguk ludahnya. Lalu ia memberanikan diri untuk memusatkan matanya pada Sakura, mengabaikan tatapan Sakura yang menusuk. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Makhluk itu monster."

Sakura menggertakkan giginya keras. "Bayi ini bukan monster! Dia manusia! Manusia sepertimu, Kakashi! Kau adalah ayahnya! Jika ia monster, kau apa? Ayah monster? !"

Kakashi menghela nafas, mencoba bersabar. Ia mendekat kearah Sakura, menjaga jarak darinya untuk menghindari aura _membunuh_-nya itu.

"Sakura….semakin besar usia kandunganmu…bayi itu akan semakin menyiksamu. Menyerap seluruh chakramu…dan chakra_ku_." Jelas Kakashi, mencoba berhati-hati dengan ucapannya. Sakura menatapnya marah.

"Lalu? Jika hanya itu alasannya, aku tidak _tertarik_ untuk menggugurkan bayi ini!"

"Sakura, bayi itu adalah monster. Dia menyiksamu. Membahayakan keselamatanmu. Dan jika ia lahir, Konohagakure akan dalam masalah besar. Kumohon….aku melakukannya untukmu—"

"IA BUKAN MONSTER, KAKASHI! DIA ADALAH ANAKKU, DAN AKAN SELALU MENJADI ANAKKU! Aku akan mendidiknya hingga ia tumbuh besar! Ia tidak perlu menjadi monster! Karena dia _bukan _monster! Kau lihat Naruto? Itukah monster bagimu? Jika kau tidak ingin menjadi ayahnya, PERGILAH!" seru Sakura keras, air matanya berlinang membasahi pipi putih mulusnya. Ketika Sakura menggerakan kakinya untuk berjalan menjauh, Kakashi menarik tangannya, kasar.

"Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa bayi itu membunuhmu perlahan?" ujar Kakashi dengan nada sarkasme. Ia menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura tertawa mengejek.

"Kau kira aku lemah? Kau selalu begitu! Aku akan mempertahankan bayi ini. Dan itu artinya, aku akan bertahan hidup untuk menyelamatkan bayi ini. Aku akan _memberikan_ hidupku untuk bayi ini—meski kau tidak ada disampingku, _sensei_." Balas Sakura, tidak kalah dingin dan sarkasme. Nafas Kakashi memburu. Tingkat kesabarannya sudah hampir habis.

"_Gugurkan monster itu, Nona Haruno_."

Sakura terdiam. Perasaan marah dan kesal masih merasuki dirinya. Namun, ketika ia menatap kedua mata onyx suaminya itu, perasaan _takut_ mulai datang. Kakashi jarang—sangat jarang terlihat sangat marah seperti ini. Wanita itu memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

"Pergilah. Cari wanita lain. _Kau egois, sensei_."

Dan kesabaran Kakashi benar-benar habis.

Dengan kasar, Kakashi mendorong Sakura sehingga menabrak dinding, keras. Sakura meringis kesakitan. Lebih lagi saat Kakashi mencengkram lengannya dengan kasar, menatapnya marah. Sakura balas menatap Kakashi. Ia benar-benar belum pernah melihat sikap kasar Kakashi seperti ini.

"Kaulah yang egois, Sakura!" bentak Kakashi, membuat Sakura terkejut. Sakura meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kakashi yang terlalu keras. Namun dengan kondisinya yang sekarang—dan tenaga pria Kakashi yang lebih besar—ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa melainkan menatap tajam mata onyx Kakashi dan mata Sharingan-nya yang _tanpa disadari_nya diaktifkan.

"Oh ya? Apa Tsunade-_shishou_ memintaku untuk mengugurkan kandunganku? Tidak!" Sakura mencoba mendorong dada Kakashi. Namun, Kakashi mendorongnya lagi.

"Aku suamimu, Sakura! Kau harus mematuhiku!"

"Perintahmu bukanlah perintah seorang suami! Aku tidak akan membunuh anakku sendiri! Lepaskan aku!" Sakura meronta lebih keras, membuat Kakashi mengencangkan cengkramannya. Sakura menggerakkan tangannya lebih keras, ketika ia berhasil melepaskan lengan kanannya dari Kakashi, tangannya bergerak untuk menampar Kakashi, namun aksinya berhasil dihentikan oleh Copy Ninja itu. Kini tangan Sakura dipiting di dinding, membuat ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang." Ujar Kakashi, menyindir soal chakra-nya yang diserap terus menerus oleh janin itu. Sakura menatap marah Kakashi.

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa teman-temanmu meninggalkanmu."

Wajah Kakashi berubah seketika.

"Kau egois. Hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Membunuh bayi yang tidak berdosa hanya untuk menyelamatkan aku. Kenyataannya…aku tidak selemah yang kau fikirkan. Kau terlalu memandang remeh kekuatanku. Kau _selalu_ begitu. Bukankah masa lalumu seperti itu, Kakashi? Aku mengerti sekarang. Inilah sifat aslimu. Egois."

Seketika, masa lalu pahit itu datang menghantui Kakashi. Sifatnya yang mementingkan dirinya sendiri daripada teman-temannya, memandang remeh kekuatan teman-temannya, terobsesi pada kekuatan, dan akhirnya….semua itu hilang seketika ketika…kematian menjemput mereka.

Kakashi menarik nafasnya, perih menjalar disekitar tubuhnya.

"_Jangan-membawa-masa-laluku-dalam-masalah-ini_." Bisik Kakashi penuh peringatan. Sakura tersenyum sinis.

"Kenapa? Sadar akan sifatmu itu? Kau masih ingin membunuh bayi ini? Atau kau lelah denganku dan berfikir untuk mengusirku dari sini dan mencari wanita lain—Hanare, mungkin? Aku tidak keberatan, Kakashi!" seru Sakura tepat didepan wajahnya. Kakashi memasang wajah peringatan. Sakura meneguk ludahnya, kemudian melanjutkan,

"—Biarkan aku menjadi salah satu yang hilang….akibat ulahmu _juga_."

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sakura.

Sakura sangat terkejut. _Sangat_ terkejut. Ia merasakan panas dan perih menjalar di pipi kirinya.

Kedua matanya membulat lebar beberapa detik setelah ia menyadari bahwa Kakashi menamparnya.

Kakashi menamparnya.

Sangat keras.

Sakura memegang pipinya dengan kaku. Mulutnya tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Sekujur tubuhnya membeku.

Sementara Kakashi hanya menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Beberapa detik setelah ia menamparnya, kesadaran pun langsung kembali padanya. Wajahnya tampak terkejut. Tangan kanannya mati rasa. Ia menurunkan tangannya dengan lemah. Kemudian memandang Sakura yang mulai meneteskan air mata. Jelas tampak dari wajahnya bahwa ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahannya. Namun air matanya tetap menetes, membasahi wajahnya yang masih tampak terkejut—dan datar.

Kakashi menarik nafas dengan berat.

"Sakura…"

Sakura menyentuh lembut tangan Kakashi yang bergerak menuju wajahnya. Kemudian, ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk Kakashi. Senyuman pahit yang membuat hati Kakashi tersayat. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih berdiri disana tak bergerak.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk yang terasa keras baginya. Ia menyelipkan tangannya diantara bantal dan kepalanya. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat. Air mata sudah berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

Mungkin dugaannya benar. Kakashi tidak mencintainya—maupun bayi ini.

Kakashi menghempaskan dirinya diatas sofa.

Ia mengacak rambut silvernya pelan. Tangannya langsung membungkam wajahnya dan meremasnya pelan.

Dengan helaan nafas, ia langsung menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa tersebut, mendongakkan wajahnya sehingga kini bertatapan dengan langit-langit apartemennya.

Setitik air mata mulai muncul dari sudut mata Kakashi.

'_Asal kau tahu….Sakura…. Aku sangat ingin bertemu 'Obito'…' _

~oOo~

Kakashi membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Ia memegang kepalanya dan mencoba bangun dengan hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba, ia teringat kejadian semalam.

Ah, ya. Ia bertengkar dengan Sakura.

Kakashi menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup. Sakura pasti masih tertidur. Perlahan, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada jam dinding yang terpajang tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

Jam 9.

Kakashi pun berdiri, memutuskan untuk membangunkan Sakura—dan meminta maaf.

Saat Kakashi membuka pintunya, tak ada tanda-tanda dari Sakura. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Kemudian menatap sekitar.

Tidak ada surat atau apapun. Kosong.

Kakashi pun berjalan menuju lemari. Kemudian membukanya, menemukan pakaian-pakaiannya yang tergantung rapih disana…tanpa pakaian Sakura.

Kakashi menghela nafas.

Sudah ia duga pasti Sakura akan kembali ke flat-nya.

~oOo~

Sakura membaringkan kepalanya keatas bantal. Pandangannya kosong. Ia tidak percaya, ia benar-benar pergi dari apartemen Kakashi. Tanpa meninggalkan surat atau apa. Bahkan ia hanya menatap tubuh Kakashi yang sedang tertidur di sofa sebelum ia pergi.

Sakura menghela nafas berat.

Berawal dari sebuah misi yang diberikan Tsunade—lama kelamaan menjadi serumit ini. Mungkin sudah seharusnya ia menolak dari awal. Seharusnya ia tidak mencium Kakashi malam itu. Seharusnya ia tidak menyatakan cinta padanya…._Seharusnya Kakashi tidak berpura-pura mencintainya_.

Sakura memijat pelan keningnya yang terasa pusing.

Tiba-tiba, rasa itu pun mulai datang.

"Ugh…."

Sakura memegang perutnya, kemudian melengkungkan tubuhnya yang terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia meringis kesakitan. Tapi, ia berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak berteriak kesakitan.

Awalnya memang hanya sakit perut biasa. Namun lama kelamaan, rasa itu berubah menjadi rasa ditusuk dan dicabik-cabik. Perutnya serasa dikoyak dan disobek dari dalam. Sakura merintih dan berteriak kecil, tangannya meremas keras—sangat keras—seprei dibawahnya. Keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya. Semakin keras ia mencoba melawannya, semakin perih pula siksaan yang diberikan bayi itu.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, mencoba tidak berteriak dan menahan rasa sakit itu.

'_Tidak, aku tidak membutuhkan Kakashi. Aku bisa melakukan semua ini._'

Dan rasa itu kembali menusuk perutnya.

"AAARGH!" Jerit Sakura, membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal sehingga suara teriakannya teredam. Ia meremas keras sepreinya. Kedua kakinya terasa lemah, ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakannya lagi. Air mata muncul dari sudut mata Sakura. Tangan Sakura bergerak untuk mengelus perutnya yang terasa sakit itu.

"Hentikan…..kumohon…hentikan….—AAARGH!"

Sakura menarik seprei-nya semakin keras, mencengkramnya, dan mencakar-cakarnya. Wajahnya dipenuhi keringat dingin.

Ia pun mencoba menggerakan kakinya. Dengan nekat, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, kemudian berdiri dengan tubuh yang tidak seimbang. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Bibirnya tampak mengeluarkan darah akibat terus menerus digigit.

Kakinya pun kehilangan keseimbangan ketika rasa itu muncul lagi.

Sakura terjatuh di lantai, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya setiap bayi itu menyiksa dirinya. Tangannya terulur kearah kasur, mencoba menjangkaunya dengan lemah. Namun, tangannya kembali terjatuh, ia menyeretnya pelan untuk menggulungkan kedua tangannya disekitar perutnya. Ia kembali menjerit kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya terasa diangkat. Sakura membuka matanya. Pandangannya kabur, semua tampak berputar. Sampai akhirnya, ia merasakan tubuhnya dibaringkan diatas tempat tidur. Sebuah rasa hangat terasa disekitar perutnya. Dan semakin lama, rasa sakit itu perlahan hilang. Sakura menghela nafas lega, masih mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah akibat menahan rasa sakit itu.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh jemarinya lembut.

Sakura membuka matanya, samar-samar terlihat seorang pria yang duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya. Ia mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya, mencoba menormalkan kembali pandangannya.

"Sakura…"

Itu Kakashi, ya. Tentu saja. Mengapa ia tidak mengira sebelumnya? Hanya Kakashi-lah yang mampu membuat rasa sakitnya hilang.

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kakashi mendekat kearah Sakura, mengelus rambut pink-nya perlahan. Sakura tampak menghindari tangan Kakashi dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Kakashi menghela nafas, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura, dan mencium keningnya lembut. Sakura meneguk ludahnya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa." Bisik Kakashi pelan, membuat Sakura mengangguk lemah. Perlahan, Sakura bergerak menjauh dari Kakashi, membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memunggungi Kakashi, dan memejamkan matanya.

Kakashi terdiam disana, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Ia datang untuk meminta maaf, tapi sekarang mulutnya terkunci, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa dengan wanita didepannya ini.

Dengan helaan nafas, Kakashi melepas kedua sandal ninja-nya, dan kemudian berbaring disamping Sakura, membawa kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya. Kedua matanya bertatapan dengan langit-langit flat Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sakura memecah keheningan. Kakashi menoleh kearahnya, terdiam sesaat. Kemudian, pria itu mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke langit-langit.

"Menyembuhkanmu."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. "Benarkah? Jika sakit itu tidak kambuh, apa kau masih akan mengunjungiku?"

Kali ini, Kakashi benar-benar terdiam.

"Kau pasti memiliki tujuan tertentu untuk datang kesini….—selain menyembuhkanku."

Kakashi meneguk ludahnya, kemudian menatap punggung Sakura. Untuk beberapa saat, ia ragu-ragu untuk berbicara. Namun akhirnya, suara baritonnya pun terdengar.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak memukulmu semalam."

"Aku mengerti. Aku yang salah. Aku yang harus meminta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak membawa masa lalumu."

"Tapi...bersikap seperti itu padamu membuatku…." Kakashi terdiam, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Kau masih berfikiran untuk menggugurkan anak _kita_, Kakashi?"

Kakashi membuka mulutnya sejenak sebelum berbicara, "Aku hanya ingin kau selamat."

"Tidakkah kau memikirkan tentang bayi ini?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, membuat Kakashi menatap pipi putih mulusnya itu. Kakashi terdiam. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada kasur Sakura. Ketika tidak mendengar respon dari Kakashi, Sakura memutuskan untuk bicara lagi.

"Kumohon fikirkan lagi, Kakashi." Pintanya lirih.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan kondisimu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau begitu khawatir?" ujar Sakura dengan tawa kecil. Kakashi menatapnya lama. Pria itu mendekati istrinya, sehingga kini wajahnya berada didekat telinga Sakura. Ia menatap wajah Sakura dengan serius. Wanita itu tidak membalas tatapan suaminya, melainkan menatap jendela yang tampak menarik baginya untuk dipandang.

"Kau masih tidak percaya?"

Sakura tidak merespon.

Kakashi membasahi bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya?" tanya Kakashi, masih menatap wajah istrinya itu. Sakura menghela nafas. Akhirnya Kakashi melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Biarkan aku merawat bayi ini hingga ia dewasa nanti."

Kakashi memejamkan matanya. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Kali ini, Sakura menatap Kakashi tajam.

"Kenapa? Akulah yang menjalani ini semua, Kakashi. Dan aku tidak apa-apa…"

Kakashi menggerakkan tangannya. Ia mengelus pelan tangan mulus Sakura. "Bayi ini berbahaya, Sakura…"

"Tidak berbahaya bagiku." Tegas Sakura, mencengkram erat tangan Kakashi yang semula mengelusnya. Kakashi menatap Sakura tajam. "Jika orang-orang bilang bayi ini membunuhku, aku masih akan mempertahankannya. Jika orang-orang menganggap bayi ini adalah monster, aku akan tetap menyayanginya. Jika orang-orang mencibirnya, aku akan bilang padanya bahwa ia adalah anugerah terindah bagiku. Jika orang-orang menjauhinya…."

Sakura menatap Kakashi tajam, sebutir air mata mulai muncul di sudut matanya. Dan Kakashi dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"…aku akan tetap berada di sisinya…hingga ajal menjemputku." Tuntas Sakura, masih menatap Kakashi penuh harap. Kakashi hanya terdiam memandang istrinya. "…kuharap kau juga mendukungnya, Kakashi."

"Sakura, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Kau berbohong."

"Sakura…."

"Jika kau benar-benar tulus, kau pasti mendampingiku melewati semua ini! Bukan malah menjauh dan menyuruhku menggugurkan kandungan ini!"

"Jika bayi ini membunuhmu, Sakura…aku tidak sanggup melihat orang yang kucintai pergi meninggalkanku—lagi."

"Ia tidak membunuhku, Kakashi."

"Tidakkah kau mengerti, Sakura?"

Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti. Sakura terdiam. Kemudian, Kakashi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, membuat Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menutup matanya.

Bibir mereka bertemu.

Kakashi mencium Sakura dengan lembut dan hati-hati, tidak ingin sedikit pun menyakiti wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu. Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya disekitar leher Kakashi, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kakashi menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya agar tubuhya tidak menindih Sakura. Kakashi menggigit kecil bibir bawah Sakura, membuat Sakura mengerang kecil.

"Ka….kashi…umph—" Kakashi melahap bibir Sakura lagi, membuat Sakura melayang. Ia makin menarik Kakashi dengan kedua kakinya, membuat Kakashi terjatuh dan menindih tubuhnya. Kakashi mencoba untuk tidak membebani perutnya yang sedang mengandung itu.

Perlahan, Sakura menjelajahi tubuh Kakashi. Mulai dari bahu kokohnya, punggungnya yang kekar, pinggangnya yang ramping namun padat berisi, perutnya _sixpack_-nya yang tertutup pakaian, dan dada bidangnya. Sakura menemukan resleting vest Jounin Kakashi, tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sakura menurunkannya dan melepaskannya dari tubuh Kakashi.

Kakashi melepaskan ciumannya dari Sakura, sadar jika mereka sudah melampaui batas.

"Sakura..—"

Sakura langsung menarik Kakashi dalam ciuman lagi. Kini Kakashi hanya bisa pasrah dan membalas ciumannya itu. Sesekali ia melepaskan ciumannya untuk bernafas, dan kemudian Sakura menariknya kembali dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Sakura bergerak untuk melepaskan baju biru donker-nya itu hingga kini Kakashi benar-benar _topless_. Sakura memeluk punggung Kakashi erat dan kemudian bergerak menuju wajahnya.

Tangan kanannya masih menahan wajah Kakashi agar tetap menciumnya. Sementara, tangan kiri Sakura bergerak menuju resleting bajunya, dan menurunkannya perlahan, menampilkan bra berwarna pink yang ia kenakan. Kakashi menyadari apa yang dilakukan Sakura, dan berusaha menghentikkan ciuman mereka.

"Sakura..—hentikan…"

"Kakashi…"

Kakashi melepaskan ciumannya dan langsung menjauh dari Sakura. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Kakashi menatap Sakura untuk sesaat. Sakura tampak terkejut akan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba mendorong dirinya menjauh. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Bajunya setengah terbuka, membuat Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dan berbalik memunggungi Sakura.

"Maaf."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya, kemudian memusatkan pandangannya pada suaminya. Perlahan, ia bangkit dari tidurnya, dan merangkak menghampiri Kakashi. Ia pun meletakkan dagunya diatas bahu kokoh Kakashi, membuat Kakashi sedikit terlonjak. Tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk Kakashi diantara lehernya.

"Kakashi….mungkin kau berfikiran jika…jika kita bisa melakukan _itu_ lagi ketika bayi ini digugurkan…" Sakura berbisik di telinga Kakashi, membuat Kakashi menoleh padanya.

"….kurasa aku tidak bisa hamil lagi ketika anak ini lahir….atau digugurkan."

Kakashi membulatkan kedua matanya. Kemudian, ia melepaskan kedua tangan Sakura yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Jangan mengancamku."

"Kakashi, aku serius…."

"Sakura, kau belum tahu kepastiannya. Kau hanya mengancamku agar kau bisa tetap mempertahankan kandunganmu."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian melepaskan Kakashi, menarik kembali resleting bajunya keatas. Ia pun langsung berdiri, dan meraih baju dan vest Kakashi, kemudian melemparnya ke wajah suaminya itu.

Dengan kesal, Sakura berjalan keluar kamarnya, meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian di kasurnya. Dengan pandangan bingung, Kakashi mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa memakai bajunya terlebih dahulu.

Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya, mencari Sakura. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada rambut pink yang kini berada di dapur, mengambil sesuatu. Kakashi menghela nafas, kemudian menghampirinya.

Ketika Kakashi hendak menyentuh bahunya, Sakura memutar tubuhnya sehingga kedua mata emeraldnya menatap bosan Kakashi. Kakashi membulatkan matanya.

"Sakura…..apa yang kau….—"

"Mari kita buktikan. Apakah aku salah, atau benar."

"Apa yang kau lakukan…Sakura..?"

Sakura tersenyum sinis.

"Menggugurkan kandunganku. Seperti yang kau inginkan, _sayang_."

Kakashi meneguk ludahnya. "Sakura…turunkan pisau itu."

Sakura menggenggam erat pisau itu, kemudian ia menatap Kakashi tajam. Keraguan masih tampak di wajahnya. Kemudian, ia mulai mengayunkan pisau itu.

"Sakura, kumohon. Bukan begini caranya…."

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana? Bukankah begini caranya untuk membunuh _bayi yang tidak berdosa_ itu, Kakashi?"

"Sakura…letakkan-pisau-itu." Ujar Kakashi penuh peringatan. Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku akan lakukan apa yang kau minta, Kakashi…."

Kakashi berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura dengan hati-hati. Ia menatap mata Sakura, berharap ia tidak serius dengan perbuatannya itu.

"Sakura…tolong…"

Semakin Kakashi melangkah mendekat, semakin Sakura mendekatkan pisau itu pada perutnya. Nafasnya memburu, membuat Kakashi semakin panik.

Dan sebelum Sakura bertindak lebih lanjut, Kakashi langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura yang memegang pisau tajam itu, menjauhkannya dari perutnya.

"Lepaskan! Kau bodoh! Kau yang meminta ini semua!"

"Bukan begini caranya, Sakura." Ujar Kakashi, berusaha setenang mungkin. Sakura meronta lebih keras. Kakashi berusaha menahan kedua tangannya.

"Sakura, letakkan!"

"Minggir!"

Pisau itu mulai mendekat lagi kearah perut Sakura. Kakashi menjauhkannya lagi.

"Sakura!"

Sakura tidak merespon. Ia menaikkan tangannya, bersiap-siap untuk mengayunkannya kearah perutnya. Kakashi semakin panik. Tubuhnya sudah berusaha menahan Sakura, namun pisau itu…..

"Baiklah, Sakura! Kau boleh mempertahankan kandunganmu—_kita_ akan mempertahankannya!" seru Kakashi dengan nada panik. Sakura berhenti meronta. Ekspresinya datar, tidak terbaca. Kakashi mengatur nafasnya. Kemudian, ia langsung menyingkirkan pisau yang berada di tangan Sakura.

Kakashi menghela nafas lega, menatap Sakura yang kini menatap kosong kearah lantai.

"Sakura…."

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya untuk bertatapan dengan Kakashi.

"…Aku yakin kau masih peduli dengan bayi ini….—bayi kita, Kakashi…"

Kakashi tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Ia memeluk tubuh _topless_ Kakashi dan membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Kakashi.

"_Maafkan aku_."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Oke…chapter ini kayaknya biasa-biasa aja yah *muka muka gak ada inspirasi*. Hmm… chapter depan, mungkin anak KakaSaku bakalan lahir. Jadi keep reviewing yaa. Review kalian membuat saya tambah semangat untuk menulis. Yosh! Segini aja. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.**

**Ngomong-ngomong...Ini fic selesai sampe chapter berapa ya? -_- *plak *nanyasendiri  
><strong>

**R&R?**


	15. Those Emerald Eyes

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima.._"

Kakashi membuka pintu apartemennya dengan wajah yang tampak lelah. Dengan pelan, ia berjalan kearah dapurnya.

Ia baru saja pulang dari misi kelas…entahlah kelas berapa itu. Tsunade tidak memberikan misi yang berat untuknya sebelum anaknya dan Sakura lahir. Mungkin hanya dua hari, atau tiga hari, dan ia diperbolehkan pulang. Dan bagi Kakashi si Copy Ninja professional ini, misi-misi yang diberikan Tsunade itu sama mudahnya seperti membalikkan telapak tangan..—yah, tidak juga.

Juga akhir-akhir ini, ia mendapat kesulitan tidur. Itulah sebabnya mengapa terdapat kantung mata dibawah matanya.

Fikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Tentu saja, wanita cantik disebelahnya dengan damainya tertidur pulas, sesekali menjadikannya guling untuk dipeluk. Namun, anak dari White Fang ini tetap terjaga sepanjang malam dengan beban fikiran yang tak dapat dibendung lagi.

Tentang anak itu.

_Monster_ itu…

..dan keselamatan Konoha, juga—khususnya..Sakura.

Kakashi menghela nafas. Tangannya meraih pintu kulkas kecil yang berada di dapurnya. Dengan malas, ia mengambil kardus susu segar dari dalam. Ia menggenggam susu tersebut dan menutup pintu kulkas itu kembali. Dengan langkah dan wajah yang kelelahan, ia melangkah kearah sofa dan menghempaskan dirinya kesana. Dengan hati-hati, Kakashi membuka susu tersebut, kemudian meminumnya—setelah menurunkan maskernya.

Kakashi memandang jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Ia menghela nafas. Tidak aneh kalau Sakura tidak menyambutnya saat ia pulang. Pasti ia sudah tertidur.

Setelah meneguk habis susunya, ia langsung berdiri dan membuang kardus tersebut ke tempat sampah. Ia pun berjalan kearah kamarnya, membuka pintunya, dan mengintip sedikit.

Sakura tertidur pulas membelakanginya.

Kakashi menatap punggungnya lama, sebelum ia berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur.

Dengan hati-hati, Kakashi memanjat kasurnya, merambat pelan kearah Sakura yang terlihat sangat pulas. Kakashi tersenyum tipis. Dengan hati-hati, Kakashi menyentuh tangan Sakura, dan membalikkan tubuhnya agar berposisi terlentang.

"_Okaeri.._Kakashi."

Kakashi terlonjak kaget.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kakashi, kemudian tersenyum manis. Kakashi menghela nafas. Wanita ini benar-benar berbakat dalam akting.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya perlahan. Dengan hati-hati, ia menyentuh perutnya dengan telapaknya, kemudian berputar kearah Kakashi berada.

Perutnya sudah semakin besar. Tidak, sangat besar.

Ini adalah bulan keenam-nya mengandung anak ini. Seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi, Sakura boleh merawat anak ini. Walaupun ia benar-benar sangat ingin menggugurkan bayi itu…namun apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar. Anak ini adalah darah dagingnya. Ayah macam apa yang tega membunuh anaknya sendiri?

"Kukira kau sudah tertidur."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "_Akan._ Tapi aku menunggumu pulang. Aku baru saja akan masuk kedalam dunia mimpi jika kau tidak menyentuhku seperti itu."

Kakashi tersenyum. Perlahan, ia membenahi posisinya diatas tempat tidur mereka. Pandangannya tidak meninggalkan wajah cantik istrinya itu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya ketika tubuhnya bersandar pada bantal yang ditegakkan.

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat."

Sakura tertawa kecil, kemudian menyentuh tangan Kakashi lembut. "Kau yang perlu istirahat."

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya.

"Lingkar matamu itu hampir menyaingi Gaara. Kau pasti lelah. Kau harus tidur." Ujar Sakura lembut, namun tegas. Kakashi tersenyum, kemudian mengusap belakang lehernya. Ia mengacak rambut silvernya perlahan, sebelum ia membaringkan dirinya disamping istrinya. Sakura tersenyum. Ia belum melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Kakashi.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan menunggumu sampai tidur." Ujar Sakura dengan ceria. Tangannya menopang kepalanya seraya menatap Kakashi, sementara tangan yang satunya masih diatas perutnya. Kakashi menatap Sakura bingung.

"Kau bisa tidur duluan jika kau mau.." ujar Kakashi datar. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Uh huh. Aku tahu kau tidak tidur belakangan ini. Kau memutar posisimu berkali-kali, menghela nafas berat," Sakura mengangkat bahu. Kakashi menatap Sakura lama, kemudian menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa menang jika sudah urusan berdebat dengan Sakura.

"Baik. Aku akan tidur sekarang."

Sakura tersenyum. Kakashi membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman terpaksa.

Dengan kaku, ia memutar posisinya sehingga membelakangi Sakura. Dan dengan terpaksa, ia menutup rapat-rapat kedua matanya. Kakashi masih bisa merasakan pandangan Sakura melekat di puggung dan belakang kepalanya. Ia mencoba terus memasuki gerbang mimpinya dengan paksa.

Lima belas detik.

Tiga puluh detik

Empat puluh lima detik.

Satu menit.

Kakashi membuka matanya lebar-lebar, kemudian berputar kearah Sakura—yang masih menatapnya tajam dengan kedua mata emerald indahnya itu. Kakashi tersenyum polos.

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika kau menatapku seperti itu terus." Ujarnya. Sakura menghela nafas. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kakashi, kemudian membaringkan kepalanya diatas bantal, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari mata Kakashi.

"Bukan karena aku. Kau pasti sedang banyak fikiran." Ujar Sakura kemudian, membuat Kakashi memandangnya kosong. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kakashi menuju perutnya yang sudah sangat besar itu. Tangannya mengelus lembut kandungannya itu.

"Tentang anak ini, bukan?"

Kakashi membeku.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku sudah katakan padamu…", senyuman tipis muncul di bibirnya. Kedua matanya kembali berpusat di mata onyx Kakashi. "…aku akan berjuang demi anak kita."

Kakashi terdiam, mencari kata-kata yang cocok untuk dikatakan pada Sakura. Jika tidak, kejadian malam itu mungkin terulang lagi. Sakura masih tersenyum padanya, _innocent_. Mulut Kakashi membuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun entah mengapa menutup kembali. Ia menghela nafas berat.

"Aku hanya takut anak ini membawa…ah, sudahlah. Tidurlah, Sakura."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. "Membawa apa?"

Kakashi menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, kemudian, wajahnya berubah drastis. Ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Membawa bahaya bagi Konoha?"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Kakashi meneguk ludahnya. Ia memilih tidak menatap kedua mata Sakura yang menusuk itu untuk saat ini. Ia lebih asyik memandangi tangannya yang bermain tak jelas diatas kasur.

Kakashi tersentak ketika merasakan kedua tangan melingkar di lehernya, dan sebuah nafas hangat berhembus di pipinya, juga telinganya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi….. Justru…Konoha akan terlindungi karenanya. Itu…itu juga jika kau mau merawatnya, Kakashi."

Kakashi terdiam. Perkataannya lebih condong ke permintaan daripada pernyataan. Ia menatap jendela kamarnya yang tertutup gorden cerah itu. Ia dapat melihat sekilas sinar rembulan yang menyinari kamarnya yang gelap ini. Kakashi berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Bagaimana cara ia mengendalikan monster—anaknya—jika ia bukan Jinchuuriki?

Dan bagaimana bisa Sakura berkata semudah itu ketika nyawanya dalam ancaman?

Mengapa anak ini _tidak_ digugurkan sejak awal?

Mengapa ia harus mengaktifkan Mangekyou ketika _itu_ terjadi?

Kenapa Tsunade harus memberikannya misi seperti ini?

"Ouch—"

Sakura menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kakashi, membawa tangannya pada perutnya dan menahannya pelan. Wajahnya meringis kesakitan. Kakashi terlihat panik ketika Sakura dengan tiba-tiba menjauh dan kesakitan seperti itu. Dengan sigap, ia meletakkan tangannya diatas perut Sakura, mengelusnya pelan, kemudian mengalirkan chakra ke tangannya.

"Ah, tunggu—Kakashi…"

Kakashi menatap Sakura, tangannya masih mengalirkan chakra. "Ada apa?"

Sakura menggenggam tangan Kakashi, kemudian menjauhkannya dari perutnya. Kakashi menatap Sakura bingung seraya menghentikan aliran chakra pada tangannya. Sakura terdiam, tidak menatapnya. Ia mengelus-elus perutnya lembut, seperti berinteraksi dengan bayi yang berada didalamnya. Kakashi menatap Sakura bingung. Kemudian, seulas senyuman muncul di bibir wanita cantik itu.

"O-ouch.."

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya, "Biarkan aku..—"

"Tidak…bukan."

Kakashi memasang wajah semakin bingung. Sakura tersenyum makin lebar, kemudian tertawa kecil. Ia menatap Kakashi dengan raut wajah bahagia—yang membuat Kakashi memasang wajah _dumbface_ saat melihatnya. Sakura menggenggam tangan Kakashi, kemudian membawanya untuk mengelus perutnya.

"_Ia mendengarnya, Kakashi_." Bisik Sakura.

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Ia menendangku barusan…sepertinya ia mendengar pembicaraan kita.." ujar Sakura lagi. Wajah Kakashi merileks. Wajah Sakura kembali kesakitan, namun senyuman tidak meninggalkan wajahnya. Kakashi kembali cemas.

"Kau yakin..?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ia menendang lagi…"

Kakashi terdiam. Ia hanya memperhatikan wajah bahagia Sakura ketika mon—bayi itu menendangnya. Ia mengelus berkali-kali kandungannya itu.

Kakashi berfikir, bagaimana jika anak ini sudah menunjukkan efek sampingnya? Apakah lama kelamaan bayi itu akan membunuh Sakura dalam kandungan? Bagaimana—

"Kakashi, kau mungkin bisa mendengarnya…" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi. Kakashi membulatkan matanya, tersentak. Ia menatap Sakura sejenak. Wajahnya tampak bahagia, dan matanya menyiratkan permintaan agar Kakashi mendengar dan merasakan _kehidupan_ dari dalam kandungan Sakura.

Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum kearah Sakura.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya perlahan, kemudian menempelkan telinganya pada perut Sakura. Wajahnya tampak penasaran, dan menerawang kosong.

Itulah saat-saat dimana Kakashi bisa mendengar sesuatu dari dalam.

Sesuatu…._kehidupan_..

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

Kakashi tetap memasang wajah datar, ia mendekatkan kembali kepalanya untuk mendengarkan suara-suara itu.

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

'_Detak jantung_….' Batin Kakashi.

Ya, kini Kakashi mendengar suara detak jantung anaknya sendiri. Terdengar sangat—sangat jelas di telinganya. Mengalun lembut seperti musik yang ber-irama indah dan bertempo pelan..sangat lemah.

Kakashi tersenyum…_bahagia_.

Ia memang ingin menggugurkan bayi ini. Tapi…saat mendengar detak jantungnya….kebahagian meluap di hatinya. Entah mengapa.

Tiba-tiba, Kakashi teringat perkataan ayahnya ketika ia masih berusia delapan tahun itu.

"_Ketika kau masih ada di perut ibumu.. Ayah tidak sabar untuk melihatmu. Ayah selalu menunggumu lahir ke dunia ini. Ketika ibumu bilang bahwa kau sudah mulai menendang…aku sangat bahagia. Setiap hari, ayah akan menempelkan telinga ayah seperti ini..—"_

_Sakumo mendekatkan telinganya ke perut Kakashi, membuat Kakashi tertawa geli seraya menyingkirkan kepala ayahnya tersebut. Sakumo tertawa kecil, kemudian melanjutkan._

"…_Kau tahu apa yang membuat ayah bahagia saat itu?"_

_Kakashi kecil menatap ayahnya penasaran. Kedua mata onyx-nya berkedip-kedip, berusaha menebak ayahnya itu. Kemudian, ia menggeleng. Sakumo tersenyum. Kemudian, ia menepuk pelan kepala putranya itu. Ia mengacak-acak rambut silver yang senada dengan miliknya._

"_Detak jantungmu, Kakashi."_

_Kakashi membulatkan kedua matanya. "Detak jantungku?"_

_Sakumo mengangguk. "Ayah senang…akhirnya ayah dapat mendengarmu didalam sana. Mendengar detak jantungmu…mengetahui bahwa kau hidup…dan...hadiah terindah ayah akan segera lahir saat itu…"_

Kakashi menghapus senyum dari bibirnya.

_Hadiah terindah, eh?_

Jika anak ini adalah sebuah monster…namun tetap darah dagingnya…apa ia tetap hadiah untuknya?

Kakashi merasakan pergerakan dalam perut Sakura. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

Tangan Sakura mengelus lembut rambut silver Kakashi.

"Kau merasakannya?..." bisik Sakura pelan, membuat Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua mata emerald itu. Senyuman manis terpancar dari bibir merahnya itu. Kakashi hanya diam. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menempelkan telinganya pada perut Sakura.

Pergerakan itu muncul kembali.

Kini Kakashi dapat merasakan telinganya terasa seperti terdorong pelan.

Ia tersenyum.

"Tidak bisa diam, eh?" canda Kakashi, membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Mungkin ia ingin cepat melihat dunia dan bertemu dengan ayahnya…" ujar Sakura. Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"..atau ibunya."

Kini giliran Sakura yang tertawa kecil. Sakura kembali mengelus rambut Kakashi lembut, sementara Kakashi tetap pada posisinya semula.

Kakashi tidak bergerak sama sekali saat itu. Ia terus mendengarkan suara detak jantung bayi yang berada di kandungan Sakura. Seperti yang dirasakan ayahnya….

Kakashi belum mau mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sangat bahagia mendengar detak jantung putranya itu.

Kakashi terus mendengarkan. Seperti musik indah yang tak bosan ia putar ulang terus menerus.

…Musik yang membawanya terlelap dalam tidurnya.

~oOo~

"Apa…?"

"Aku mau ramen buatan Temari-_san_….."

Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan wajah terkejut….campur bingung. Ia membuka mulutnya sedikit, tidak percaya apa yang barusan ia katakan. Sakura memasang wajah _puppy-eyes_ pada suaminya itu. Ia mengelus-elus perutnya, mensinyalkan bahwa perutnya kelaparan—dan ramen buatan Temari-lah satu-satunya makanan baginya untuk bertahan hidup. Kakashi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Uh…kenapa tiba-tiba kau menginginkan itu?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah…tiba-tiba aku sangat menginginkannya. Ramen buatan Temari-_san_ tidak kalah enak dengan buatan Ichiraku."

Kakashi tersenyum masam. "Kalau begitu aku akan belikan Ichiraku..—"

"Tidak mau! Aku hanya mau ramen buatan Temari-_san_!"

Mati kau, Kakashi.

"Sakura, kau ngidam, ya?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Kakashi menatapnya dengan pandangan pasrah. Kemudian, Sakura melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Mungkin."

Kakashi menghela nafas. Ia menopang wajahnya dengan tangannya yang bersandar di meja makan. "Bisakah kau mengidam yang lain, Sakura?"

"Aku hanya mau ramen buatan, Temari-_san_, Kakashiiii….." sekarang Sakura memohon dengan _puppy-eyes_nya. Astaga.

"Sunagakure itu jauh, Sakura. Butuh tiga hari untuk sampai kesana."

"Tapi bukan aku yang menginginkannya…tapi anak kita…"

Kakashi memasang wajah aneh. "Bayi itu bahkan tidak punya gigi. Ia tidak bisa mengunyah ramen."

Sakura merengut. "Kakashiiiii…..kumohon…."

Kakashi menghela nafas, mengusap wajahnya yang kelelahan. Ia baru saja tertidur pulas semalam setelah sekian hari tidak tidur.

"Sakura….kumohon…" Kakashi balik memohon dengan wajah _innocent_-nya. Sakura makin merengut.

"Kau menyebalkan…"

"Aku akan belikan Ichiraku Ramen…"

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Aku hanya ingin ramen Temari-_san_! Kakashi! Aku mau ramen Temari-_san_!"

Kakashi menepuk dahinya.

"Tapi…Sakura…"

"Kakashiiii….."

Akhirnya, Kakashi menghela nafas pasrah. Ia pun berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan keluar dari apartemennya. "Tunggu disini."

Dan senyuman ceria pun muncul dari wajah Sakura.

~oOo~

Tsunade menatap Kakashi bingung. Kedua tangannya yang dilipat menopang dagunya.

Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mengidam."

Hokage ke-5 itu menghela nafas, kemudian menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau ini menambah pekerjaanku saja."

Kakashi menghela nafas pasrah. "Selalu aku."

Tsunade kemudian mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pena. Tanpa mempedulikan Kakashi yang ada didepannya, ia mulai menulis.

Setelah selesai, ia langsung menggulungnya dan memasukannya kedalam tabung _scroll_. Tak lama kemudian, seekor burung merpati datang menghampirinya. Tsunade memasukannya kedalam kantung yang berada pada tubuh merpati tersebut,

"Sabaku no Gaara, Sunagakure." Ujarnya.

Merpati itu kemudian langsung terbang mengantarkan suratnya.

Tsunade kembali menatap Kakashi yang memasang wajah berterimakasih saat ini.

"Kau boleh pergi. Temari akan datang tiga hari lagi."

Ah, ya. Tiga hari.

"_Arigatou_, Tsunade-_sama_."

Kakashi pun langsung pergi dengan asap tebal mengantarnya.

~oOo~

**3 Hari Kemudian,**

"Gaara mengirim Kankurou untuk ikut bersamaku." Ujar Temari pada Kakashi yang menyambut mereka ramah. Disebelahnya tampak laki-laki berpostur tubuh lebih tinggi dari Temari dengan _makeup _di wajahnya. Ya, Sabaku no Kankurou.

"_Ohayou,_ Kakashi-_san_."

"_Ohayou_."

Temari tersenyum manis kearah Kakashi.

"Jadi, dimana Sakura? Aku merindukannya. Kudengar dari Hokage-_sama, _ia akan segera melahirkan. Kau pasti sangat senang, Hatake-_san_." Ujar Temari ceria. Kakashi merapatkan mulutnya. Siapa bilang ia _sangat_ senang?

Dan apa maksudnya _segera_ melahirkan?

"Uh….sepertinya dia sangat menginginkan ramen buatanmu, Temari-_san_." Ujar Kakashi, mengalihkan pembicaraan sekaligus menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia menunjuk kedalam apartemennya. Temari mengangguk. Kemudian, Temari segera masuk kedalam apartemen Kakashi dan Sakura.

Kakashi menghela nafas.

Kankurou menatapnya sejenak.

Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya untuk membalas tatapan sang Puppet Master itu.

"Yo."

Kankurou tersenyum. "Tidak kusangka sang Sharingan no Kakashi yang selalu dibanggakan Gaara akan menjadi seorang ayah." Ujarnya ramah. Kakashi hanya tersenyum.

"Siapa sangka bayi itu akan dilindungi."

Kankurou menatap Kakashi, lama. "Maaf?"

"Tidak. Ah, Kankurou-_san_. Mengapa kau tidak masuk kedalam? Kau pasti lelah."

Kankurou menatap Kakashi aneh, sebelum menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Ia pun menerima tawaran Kakashi dan masuk kedalam apartemennya.

~oOo~

"_Itadakimasu!"_

Sakura melahap dengan rakus ramen yang baru saja dibuat oleh Temari. Memang panas, namun sepertinya Sakura tidak peduli. Temari menatap Sakura dengan senyum bahagia seraya meniup ramen buatannya dan memakannya. Kankurou dengan bersenang hati juga melahap ramen buatan kakaknya itu dengan rakus. Ia sangat lapar, tampaknya.

Kakashi hanya memperhatikan mereka dari dapur seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, dan bersandar pada dinding yang berada disampingnya.

"Enak sekali….sudah lama aku tidak mencicipi ramen buatan Temari-_san_!" seru Sakura bahagia. Temari membalasnya dengan cengiran khas-nya yang dapat membuat Shikamaru _blushing_.

"Mmmh—aku setuju, Sakura-_san_. _Nee-chan_ pelit sekali membuatkanku makanan—ouch!"

"_Diam kau_." Temari memukul kepala Kankurou dan memberikannya tatapan _deathglare_. Kankurou hanya menghela nafas dan kembali memakan ramennya. Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sabaku bersaudara didepannya ini.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada Kakashi. Ia tersenyum. "Kakashi, tidak makan?"

Kakashi menggeleng sopan. "Tidak, terimakasih. Aku masih sedikit kenyang. Naruto memaksaku untuk makan bersamanya tadi pagi." Ujar Kakashi, membuat Sakura mengangguk, lupa akan Naruto yang mengajaknya sarapan bersama tadi pagi.

"Ah, bicara soal Naruto, bagaimana jika aku mengundangnya bersama dengan Shikamaru?" seru Sakura. Temari membulatkan matanya. Kankurou menyengir.

"Ah, ti..—"

"Ide bagus, Sakura-_san_!" Kankurou menginterupsi kakaknya, membuat Sakura tersenyum dan menoleh kearah Kakashi, hendak menyuruhnya untuk mengundang mereka berdua..—

"SAKURA-_CHAN_! KAKASHI-_SENSEI_!"

"_Mendokusei_…kau berisik sekali."

…sebelum mereka datang dengan sendirinya.

Kakashi berjalan untuk membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Naruto tersenyum ceria ketika melihat Sakura, Temari, dan Kankurou yang duduk di meja makan bersama-sama.

"Ah, kalian benar-benar disini! Shikamaru! _Baa-chan_ tidak bohong! Pacarmu ada disini!"

Shikamaru _blushing_, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. "Tch. _Mendokusei_. Dia bukan pacarku."

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Ya, terserahlah."

Kankurou menyapa Naruto. "Yo, bocah!"

Naruto tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya. "Ah, kakaknya Gaara!"

Kakashi dan Shikamaru menghela nafas bersamaan.

_Ini akan menjadi sangat merepotkan._

~oOo~

Kakashi hanya berdiri memantau seperti yang dilakukan sebelumnya. Ia menghela nafas berat. Sejak kapan apartemennya dijadikan penampungan reuni kecil-kecilan antara orang Suna dan Konoha? Hah, entahlah.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam bosan. Kadang-kadang menguap seraya memejamkan matanya malas. Naruto dan Kankurou mengobrol dengan asyik—Gaara, sepertinya—dan kadang-kadang Naruto bertindak bodoh, membuat Kankurou tertawa. Ia dapat melihat sedikit-sedikit mereka melirik Shikamaru dan Temari dan diam-diam membicarakannya. Shikamaru—juga. Ia membuka matanya sedikit dan melirik kearah Temari, kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi.

Ia memusatkan matanya pada Sakura yang kini berbincang bincang dengan Temari seraya tertawa kecil dan memasukkan ramen kedalam mulutnya.

Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat Hatake kecil lahir. Pasti ia sangat lucu. Aku boleh menggendongnya, kan?" ujar Temari seraya tertawa kecil. Sakura membalasnya dengan tawa, kemudian meletakkan sumpitnya disamping mangkuk ramennya setelah selesai melahapnya habis.

"Tentu saja, Temari-_san_. Ia pasti akan senang." Jawab Sakura, membuat Temari mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Hah, jika Gaara disini. Aku akan mengajaknya berkeliling desa! Akan kuajak dia ke pemandian air panas. Sudah pasti ia akan terkesan sepertimu!" seru Naruto bersemangat. Kankurou tertawa kecil.

"Heh. Tentu saja. Ia perlu menghilangkan lingkar matanya itu akibat bekerja terlalu keras." Balasnya.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil melihat mereka. Kemudian, pandangannya kembali memusat pada Sakura.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

Wajah Sakura berubah drastis. Semula, wajahnya berseri-seri setelah bertemu dengan Temari dan Kankurou. Kemudian semakin bersemangat ketika Shikamaru dan Naruto datang. Tapi sekarang wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi. Senyumnya dipaksakan. Dan kadang-kadang dahinya mengernyit kesakitan. Temari tampak melihat perubahan dari wajah Sakura.

"Sakura-_san_, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura tersenyum lemah, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kankurou dengan kompak menoleh kearah Sakura. Naruto menatap Sakura sesaat, kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau yakin?"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya berat, kemudian mengangguk. "Ya."

Kini giliran Shikamaru yang duduk disamping Sakura yang berbicara. Wajahnya memucat.

"Tidak. Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Lihat. Darah…"

Sakura menatap Shikamaru dengan mata membelalak. Ia langsung menunduk dan melihat kebawah. Wajahnya memucat seketika.

"Asta…ga…..—"

..dan rasa sakit itu mulai datang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Sakura langsung meringkuk kesakitan. Kedua tangannya melingkar diperutnya.

Temari dan Shikamaru langsung panik dan menyentuh pundak Sakura. Kankurou dan Naruto dengan kompak berdiri dengan tersentak dan menghampiri Sakura. Kakashi langsung membelalakkan matanya dan berlari kearah Sakura. Ia segera merangkulkan lengannya pada Sakura yang meringkuk kesakitan.

"Sakura-_chan_! Ada apa! Sakura!" Naruto berseru dengan panik. Sakura tidak meresponnya. Ia terus berteriak kesakitan. Darah segar tak berhenti mengalir.

Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan horror. Kemudian, ia melakukan sesuatu yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia mengalirkan chakra pada tangannya, dan meletakannya pada perut Sakura. Temari menatap Kakashi bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hatake-_san_?"

"Anak ini menggerogoti chakra dan rahim Sakura. Aku harus memberikannya chakra agar anak ini tenang."

Naruto menatapnya bingung, namun raut wajahnya berubah. "Baiklah, Kakashi-_sensei_. Aku akan membantu!" Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk mengalirkan chakranya.

"Tidak, Naruto. Bayi ini akan menolak chakra siapapun selain aku dan Sakura."

Wajah Naruto berubah drastis. Ia meneguk ludahnya.

Temari menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Darah tidak berhenti mengalir. Ia meneguk ludahnya, dan kemudian mengerti sesuatu. Ini bukan masalah chakra. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Kakashi tajam.

"Hatake-_san_. Sakura akan melahirkan."

Semua mata tertuju pada Temari, terkejut. Terutama Kakashi.

"Kita harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit! Chakra tidak akan membantu, Hatake-_san_!"

Kakashi meneguk ludahnya. Kemudian ia mengangguk. Ketika ia mematikan chakranya dan hendak menggendong Sakura, tiba-tiba, Sakura mencengkram erat kerah vest Kakashi dan Shikamaru. Tenaganya itu hampir merobek vest mereka.

"SAKIT! KAKASHI, SAKIT! AAAAAAAARGH!"

Shikamaru menatap Kakashi tajam. "Sepertinya kau harus tetap mengalirkan chakra pada bayi Sakura, _sensei_. Mungkin bayi ini butuh chakra yang sangat banyak untuk lahir. Entahlah….sepertinya kekuatannya luar biasa." Ujar Shikamaru seraya menggapai tangan Sakura—bermaksud untuk menyingkirkannya—namun Sakura malah mencengkram erat tangan Shikamaru hingga bocah nanas itu meringis kesakitan.

Kakashi menatap Sakura yang menjerit kesakitan. Kemudian, ia mengalirkan chakranya kembali pada tangannya dan perut Sakura. Sakura kembali tenang, namun bayinya…

"…sepertinya tidak mungkin jika kita membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang." Ujar Kankurou tiba-tiba. Temari mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap adiknya itu tajam. Kemudian, ia mengangguk.

"Kankurou benar. Salah satu dari kita harus memanggil Hokage-_sama_." Ujar Temari. Naruto mengangkat tangannya.

"Biar aku!" serunya. Mereka semua mengangguk setuju. Sejurus kemudian, Naruto berlari keluar apartemen Kakashi.

"Kankurou, tolong angkat Sakura ke kamarnya. Hatake-_san_ akan tetap mengalirkan chakra pada Sakura." Perintah Temari seraya menatap Kankurou dan Kakashi bergantian.

Kankurou mengangguk. Ia langsung melangkah kearah Sakura, kemudian menggendongnya pelan. Tangannya masih mencengkram tangan Shikamaru erat. Sementara tangan kanannya mencengkram vest Kakashi, hampir merobeknya. Kankurou mengangkatnya dengan canggung.

"Ini gimana sih.." gumam Shikamaru, melihat situasi yang menjadi rumit. Kankurou berusaha mengabaikannya dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

Kemudian, Kankurou meletakkan Sakura diatas tempat tidur dengan hati-hati. Temari menyusul dari luar.

"Kau bisa membantunya?" tanya Kakashi, tidak berhenti mengalirkan chakranya. Sakura kini berkali kali mengatur nafasnya. Temari menatapnya sesaat, kemudian mengangguk.

"Sepertinya Sakura-_san_ sudah bisa mengatasinya. Aku akan membantunya."

Temari duduk disamping Shikamaru. Ia melirik Shikamaru sejenak, kemudian Shikamaru menatapnya sesaat, dan menunjuk tangannya yang dicengkram oleh Sakura—bermaksud untuk meminta tolong agar dilepaskan—namun Temari mengabaikannya dan meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sakura.

"Tubuhnya sangat panas."

"Ada apa dengan bayinya, Kakashi-_sensei?_" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba, membuat Temari dan Kankurou menoleh kearahnya bersamaan, dan kemudian mengalihannya pada Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya meneguk ludahnya.

"Kalian akan melihatnya jika ia sudah lahir."

Mereka bertiga bertukar pandang, bingung.

"Kalian semua, minggir."

Tiba-tiba suara wanita mengejutkan mereka semua. Kakashi menatap wanita tersebut.

Tsunade.

Tsunade menatap Kakashi sejenak, kemudian mengabaikannya. Ia berjalan kearah Sakura dan langsung mendekatinya.

"_Sh..shishou….—"_

"Iya, Sakura.. Kau tenang ya…"

Kakashi menatap istrinya itu penuh rasa bersalah. Ia mengelus pelan rambut pink Sakura. Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan lemah. Dengan susah payah, ia menyunggingkan senyuman untuk suaminya itu. Kemudian, tangannya bergerak dari vest Kakashi menuju pipinya, mengelusnya pelan. Kakashi meneguk ludahnya. Dengan pahit, Kakashi mengeluarkan _eye crinkle-_nya.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Aku dan Shizune ada pekerjaan disini!" seru Tsunade.

Kakashi menatap Tsunade sejenak. Ia memberikan tatapan penuh arti pada Hokage Konohagakure itu. Seakan-akan mengerti, Tsunade membalas tatapan Kakashi, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, mereka pun langsung berjalan keluar dari kamar Sakura.

~oOo~

Naruto berjalan bolak-balik didepan kamar Sakura. Ia sangat tidak tenang. Wajahnya berkeringat. Sesekali Sasuke—yang tidak lupa ia ajak ketika ia memanggil Tsunade—menyuruhnya untuk berhenti dan tenang. Sasuke sendiri memasang wajah cemas, namun diselimuti oleh wajah datarnya. Shikamaru hanya terdiam. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Ia memijat pelan tangannya yang _hampir_ diremukkan oleh Sakura. Temari hanya memainkan jarinya seraya menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat wanita melahirkan sebegitu sakitnya. Ia sangat cemas akan keselamatan Sakura. Kankurou hanya menunduk, mengikuti kakaknya, memainkan jari-jarinya seraya memainkan kakinya.

Sementara Kakashi…..

"_Sensei_. Kenapa kau bisa sebegitu tenangnya, sih!" Naruto menyaut, membuyarkan lamunannya. Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto, memandangnya datar. Kemudian, tatapan kosong itu tidak membuat Kakashi berkata apa-apa. Justru, ia malah menundukkan kepalanya dan mengabaikan Naruto.

"AAAAAARGH! _SHISHOU!_ HENTIKAN INI! SAKIT! SAKIT!"

Sakura menjerit keras. Suaranya menjalar hingga keluar apartemen Kakashi. Temari menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat itu dengan cemas. Naruto pun sama. Ia berkali kali menggigit bibir bawahnya, cemas.

"_Sakura, tenanglah. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam….Sakura….."_

"BAYI INI MEROBEK RAHIMKU, _SHISHOU_! SAKIT SEKALI! GAAAH!"

Semua mata menegang akibat kata-kata yang diserukan Sakura dari dalam. Sasuke menarik nafas berat. Naruto serasa ingin mendobrak pintu ini dan menemani Sakura melewati semua itu. Temari pun ingin membantu Sakura dan mengatakan padanya bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Kankurou dan Shikamaru hanya memasang wajah cemas. Kakashi….

"Naruto…."

Akhirnya Kakashi bersuara. Semua mata tertuju pada Kakashi. Pria itu memasang wajah dingin, dan tatapan matanya masih kosong seperti sebelumnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal seakan-akan ingin meninju seseorang. Naruto meneguk ludahnya.

"Ya..?"

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan pada Naruto.

"Jika terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura…_bunuh aku_."

Kedua mata Naruto membelalak lebar, mulutnya membuka. Sasuke menatapnya tidak percaya. Shikamaru hanya menatap Kakashi terkejut, sementara kakak beradik dari Suna itu hanya menatap Kakashi kaget dan bingung.

"Apa…maksudmu?"

Kakashi memejamkan matanya. Ia kembali bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. Tubuhnya menegang, Sasuke dan Naruto bisa melihatnya.

"Anak itu adalah monster."

Yang pertama kali terkejut adalah—tentu saja—Naruto. Ia membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Jantungnya terasa tersengat oleh listrik dari Raikiri Kakashi. Sementara seisi ruangan menatapnya terkejut.

"Apa maksud anda, Hatake-_san_? Jangan bercanda.." Temari tertawa pahit. Kakashi hanya menatapnya dingin, mengatakan bahwa ia sangat serius kali ini. Temari meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat tatapan kasar Kakashi.

"Hahahaha! _Sensei_, kau tau ini tidak lucu bukan?" Naruto tertawa lepas. Ia menuntut jawaban dari Kakashi yang masih terdiam itu.

Dengan nada sarkasme, Kakashi mengeluarkan suara.

"_Seharusnya aku membunuh anak itu sebelum ia lahir….dan membunuh Sakura_."

Dan itulah saat ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut, namun penuh amarah di matanya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia berteriak.

"APA MAKSUDMU, _SENSEI NO BAKA?_"

Semua mata kini menatap mereka berdua tegang. Tidak ada satupun yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Bahkan, mereka berhati-hati agar suara nafas mereka tidak terdengar. Hanya suara jeritan Sakura saja yang mengisi ruangan tersebut. Suasana semakin menegang ketika Naruto berjalan menuju Kakashi dengan tatapan _death glare_.

"Kau kira nyawa anak itu adalah sebutir permen, hah? Kurasa mereka salah menyebutmu ninja jenius!" seru Naruto marah. Kakashi menatap sinis muridnya itu.

"Sekarang kau membela anak itu? Anak yang akan menghancurkan Konoha?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu! Ia anakmu, _sensei_! Darah dagingmu!"

"Dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan…" Kakashi berbisik pelan. Naruto meredam amarahnya untuk sejenak. Kemudian, Naruto menunggunya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"…seharusnya malam itu…aku bisa mengendalikan Mangekyou-ku…"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, menatap Kakashi bingung.

"Dan sekarang monster itu tercipta di rahim Sakura. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Seharusnya aku membunuhnya dari awal…membunuhnya tanpa persetujuan Sakura…"

"GAAAAARGH!"

…dan suara jeritan Sakura sukses menutupi suara tamparan keras yang diluncurkan oleh Naruto pada pipi Kakashi.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru menarik bahu Naruto sehigga ia menjauh dari Kakashi. Naruto berusaha lepas dari cengkraman erat Shikamaru. Kemudian, Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, dan langsung membantu Shikamaru untuk menenangkan Naruto.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BICARA SEPERTI ITU!"

Kakashi terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Ia membawa tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja ditampar oleh Naruto. Kemudian, ia memusatkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Anak itu berhak untuk hidup walaupun ia seorang monster! Ia sama sepertiku! Aku mengerti rasanya menjadi dia. Dibenci dan dikucilkan dari kehidupan…. Tapi setidaknya ia masih memiliki orangtua! Ayah dan ibuku mati hanya untuk melindungiku dan desa! Dan sekarang apa yang kau perbuat? Kau ingin membunuhnya! Aku tidak akan biarkan hal itu terjadi, _sensei_!"

"Ia tidak sama sepertimu Naruto. Ia bukan Jinchuuriki."

"TENTU SAJA IA SAMA SEPERTIKU! Kau tidak mengerti, _sensei_!"

"Kau yang tidak mengerti, Naruto. Ia akan tumbuh dan menghancurkan Konoha. Mungkin ketika ia lahir, pertama kali yang ia lakukan adalah membunuh ibunya sendiri."

"Sakura akan bertahan. Aku yakin ia pasti bisa melakukannya! Dan bayi kalian bukanlah seperti monster yang kau duga, _Kakashi_."

Kakashi tersenyum sinis dibalik maskernya. "Benarkah? Apa kau mengharapkan seorang bayi sehat, berwajah tampan dan lucu, tanpa _kecacatan_?"

Kini Naruto menatapnya kasar. Ia bergerak untuk memukul Kakashi kembali. Namun, Shikamaru dan Sasuke dengan cekatan menahannya. Temari dan Kankurou hanya menyaksikan ketegangan antara mereka. Mereka berniat tidak membuka mulut mereka dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Jadi kau bilang, bayi itu akan berwujud monster, begitu? Karena itulah kau tidak ingin melihatnya? Kau bodoh sekali, Kakashi Hatake!"

"Ya. Dan karena ia adalah _monster_…ia bisa menghancurkan desa dengan kekuatannya. Tugasku adalah melindungi desa. Bukan membahayakannya. Dan sebelum ia tumbuh dewasa…aku berkesempatan untuk membunuhnya kali ini…sebelum…" Kakashi berhenti sejenak. Naruto masih memasang ekspresi marah. Namun, dengan lantang, ia menyerukan,

"Sebelum kau menyayanginya sebagai darah dagingmu." Kakashi menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak akan…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! HENTIKAAN! HENTIKAN! IA MENYIKSAKU! _SHISHOU_! BUNUH AKU! HENTIKAN RASA SAKIT INI!"

"_Sakura! Tenanglah! Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, keluarkan… Shizune! Bayi ini sepertinya masih ingin menyerap chakranya dari dalam. Ia merobek rahim Sakura perlahan-lahan. Kau harus berusaha agar lukanya tidak melebar."_

"_Hai, Tsunade-sama!"_

Kakashi dan Naruto—juga seluruh mata diruangan tersebut—menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat itu dengan suara teriakan Sakura yang begitu memekik telinga. Kakashi memasang pandangan cemas, _akhirnya_. Wajahnya dipenuhi penyesalan dan kesedihan. Naruto perlahan menolehkan kepalanya pada Kakashi yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan sesal.

"Kau mengerti sekarang, Naruto? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura hari ini….karena bayi itu. Karena kesalahanku."

Naruto menatap Kakashi sejenak. Ia bingung harus merasa kesal, marah, kecewa, atau iba pada mantan _sensei_-nya itu. "Kakashi-_sensei_…."

"AAAAAH!"

"_Dorong, Sakura! Kau pasti bisa! Shizune! Tingkatkan chakranya!"_

"_Hai, Tsunade-sama!"_

Kakashi meneguk ludahnya.

Naruto menatap Kakashi sejenak, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Gomen….sensei_. Tapi…aku yakin Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Ia adalah wanita yang kuat. Dan….anakmu…..aku yakin, bersama-sama, kita bisa mengubahnya menjadi anak yang normal. Apapun bentuk wajahnya…"

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah, Naruto.."

"GAAAAAH!"

"_Ayo, Sakura! Terus! Bertahanlah!"_

"TSUNADE-_SHISHOU! _AKU AKAN MATI! AAAARGH!"

"_Sakura-san! Bertahanlah! Kau pasti bisa!"_

"_Dorong, Sakura!"_

"AAAARGH!"

Kakashi menghela nafas—pasrah.

"Naruto..jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura….berjanjilah, kau akan melakukan hal yang membuatku berkondisi sama seperti Sakura…."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. "Kakashi-_sensei_…"

"Hatake-_san_. Sakura-_san_ akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja." Kini giliran Temari yang berbicara. Kakashi menatap wanita berkucir empat itu, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Kepalanya sudah terlihat! Terus, Sakura! Dorong! Atur nafas! Shizune, tingkatkan lagi!"_

"GYAAAAA!"

Kakashi pun tidak kuat lagi.

Ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya, memejamkan matanya sehingga seluruhnya tampak gelap dan kosong. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar jeritan kesakitan Sakura yang tersiksa didalam. Itu membuatnya merasa sangat berdosa.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Kakashi dengan lembut.

Kakashi membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

Ia menatap ruangan sekitar. Tidak ada Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari, ataupun Kankurou.

Kemudian matanya memusat pada pemilik tangan yang masih diletakkan diatas bahunya.

Wajah wanita itu berkeringat dan kelelahan. Nafasnya memburu tak karuan. Bibir merah-nya itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan kedua mata madu-nya menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

"Tsunade-_sama_…."

"Mungkin kau ingin melihat seseorang yang baru _datang_ didalam sana?"

Kakashi menatapnya bingung, sebelum mata onyx-nya membulat lebar. Tsunade memperlebar senyumnya itu ketika melihat raut wajah terkejut Kakashi.

"Maksud anda…"

Tsunade tertawa kecil. Tanpa menjawab apapun, ia menarik lengan baju Kakashi—agak keras—dan membawanya pada kamar yang semula tertutup rapat, kini membuka lebar.

Saat pertama kali masuk kedalam, Kakashi bisa melihat Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankurou, dan Shizune berkumpul mengelilingi tempat tidurnya dan Sakura. Ia meneguk ludahnya berat ketika membayangkan apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka.

Perlahan, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kakashi….

..kemudian tersenyum bahagia.

"Sangat mirip denganmu, _sensei_…"

Jantung Kakashi melompat ketika Naruto berkata seperti itu. Tsunade menatapnya penuh arti, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Tanpa dorongan atau ajakan, Kakashi berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia berjinjit sedikit untuk melihat apa yang berada diatas tempat tidur itu, namun orang-orang disana terlalu banyak. Sampai akhirnya, Naruto memusatkan perhatiannya lagi pada tempat tidur itu, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Dan saat itulah sebuah tangisan bayi terdengar.

Kakashi tersentak. Tubuhnya membeku seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _dobe?_"

"Eh, aku tidak melakukan apapun, _teme_!"

"Hah, merepotkan sekali kau, Naruto. Ia menangis."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menyentuhnya!"

Kemudian, suara tawa wanita membuat Kakashi membelalakkan matanya.

Kakashi pun mengambil langkah lebih dekat.

Lebih dekat,

Semakin dekat,

Dan akhirnya menatap dua postur tubuh diatas tempat tidurnya itu.

Haruno Sakura tertawa manis pada teman-temannya itu. Wajahnya yang sangat pucat bersimbah keringat. Tubuhnya tampak lemah dan tak berdaya. Ia terduduk diatas tempat tidur seraya menyandarkan dirinya pada bantal dibelakangnya. Dan tangannya….menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki yang sedang menangis.

Kakashi tercengang ketika melihat sosok dari bayi itu.

Bayi itu tidak seperti dugaannya…

Tubuhnya putih mulus kemerah-merahan. Pipinya sangat menggemaskan dan merah. Tsunade sudah membersihkan darah di tubuhnya, sepertinya. Wajahnya sangat tampan dan sangat _babyface_. Rambutnya sudah sedikit menumbuh berwarna silver—sepertinya.

Kakashi menahan nafasnya ketika melihat ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat indah didepannya.

Anak ini…..sungguh _innocent_. Tanpa dosa…dan juga tidak seperti monster yang ia kira.

Bayi ini….adalah keturunan Hatake.

"Kakashi.."

Lamunan Kakashi membuyar ketika suara wanita memanggilnya. Sakura tersenyum kearahnya, masih menggendong bayi laki-laki yang masih menangis itu. Sakura mencium kepalanya dengan lembut, kemudian membisikkan kata-kata agar ia tenang. Sakura kembali menatap Kakashi.

"Benar 'kan? Aku akan baik-baik saja.." bisik Sakura lirih, tidak menghapus senyum bahagia dari wajahnya itu.

Kakashi masih terdiam, namun menyunggingkan senyum lemah dibalik maskernya.

"Kau mau menggendongnya?" tawar Sakura. Ia mengangkat sedikit bayi tersebut. Bayi itu tetap menangis, namun tidak terlalu keras seperti barusan. Kakashi tercengang. Ia hendak menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab 'Tidak', sebelum Naruto menariknya mendekat sehingga ia berdiri disamping Sakura—dan anak mereka.

Dengan hati-hati, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan anak mereka pada Kakashi. Dengan canggung, Kakashi menerimanya dengan hati-hati, takut dirinya akan menyakiti atau menjatuhkan bayi yang masih menangis ini.

"Ia tampan, bukan?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bersahaja. Kakashi tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu sibuk memandangi wajah putranya itu.

Entah mengapa…ia merasa anak ini _sangat mirip_ dengannya.

Ia tersenyum bahagia dibalik maskernya.

Kakashi menepuk pelan kaki putranya tersebut, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sssh sssh.."

Dan dengan ajaib, bayi laki-laki itu dengan sukses berhenti menangis dan tenang di pelukan ayahnya. Sakura menatapnya terkejut, dan heran. Sejak kapan Kakashi berbakat dalam mengurus anak bayi? Naruto menatapnya sejenak, kemudian tersenyum simpul.

Kakashi sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa anak ini bisa diam begitu saja. Tapi, ia mengabaikan fikiran itu dengan tersenyum dan mengecup lembut hidung putranya, membuat Sakura tersenyum bahagia melihat pemandangan ayah dan putranya ini.

Lalu, kedua mata bayi itu membuka perlahan, menampilkan sepasang bola mata emerald yang indah—seperti Sakura. Kakashi tercengang ketika kedua mata itu memusat pada wajahnya, dan menatapnya seakan-akan ia adalah satu-satunya benda yang dapat ia lihat untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sepertinya ia menyukaimu, Kakashi." Ujar Sakura tiba-tiba. Kakashi menatap Sakura sejenak, kemudian mengeluarkan _eyecrinkle_-nya. Tangan kekar Kakashi bergerak untuk menyentuh tangan mungil putranya yang mengepal erat. Dengan reflek, putranya langsung menggapai telunjuk ayahnya itu dan menggenggamnya erat pada tangan mungilnya, membuat Kakashi tertawa kecil dengan aksi lucunya. Kedua mata emerald itu belum meninggalkannya.

"Kau akan menamakannya siapa, Sakura?" Tiba-tiba Naruto berseru semangat dengan senyuman ceria menghiasi wajahnya. Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kakashi menuju Naruto. Kemudian, pandangannya berjalan, menuju Temari, yang juga menatapnya penasaran dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Kankurou, yang juga sama penasarannya. Shikamaru, yang tampak tidak tertarik namun sepertinya juga ingin tahu nama pendatang baru Hatake itu. Sasuke mengeluarkan senyum tipis, menunggu Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Sementara Shizune dan Tsunade menatapnya dengan senyuman ramah seperti biasa.

Sakura mengeluarkan senyuman manis, sebelum menjawab.

"Obito. Hatake Obito."

Kakashi menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Kakashi penuh arti, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Tentu saja, malam itu Sakura tidak tertidur, melainkan berpura-pura tidur seraya menunggu jawaban dari Kakashi akan nama anak mereka kelak. Dan Sakura mendengarkan.

Dengan canggung, Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum lemah pada Sakura, kemudian kembali menatap 'Obito'.

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan cengirannya dan melambai pelan kearah bayi itu. "Hai, Obito! Kau akan menjadi temanku saat kau besar nanti! Berjanjilah jadi anak baik, ya!" seru Naruto pada Obito yang masih asyik menatap wajah ayahnya itu.

Temari tertawa kecil. "Kapan-kapan, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada Gaara, ya, Obito. Selama aku membujuknya untuk mengabaikan pekerjaannya, jadilah anak yang patuh pada orangtua, ya…" gumam Temari, menatap Obito.

"Aku punya banyak boneka yang lucu di Sunagakure. Jika ada kesempatan lagi, aku akan membawanya dan bermain denganmu, Obito!" kini giliran Kankurou yang menyapanya.

"Hmmmm…mungkin kau bisa menemaniku bersantai menatap awan. Itu sangat asyik, lho." Shikamaru menyapanya sekenanya saja, membuat Temari mendelik kearahnya. Shikamaru hanya memasang tampang tak berdosa.

Sasuke mengeluarkan senyum simpul. "Hai, Obito. Jika kau sudah besar nanti…kau boleh memintaku untuk mengajarimu jurus apapun yang kau mau." Ujar Sasuke datar, membuat Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Hee, jika kau sudah besar, Obito. Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara meninju ayahmu jika ia bermalas-malasan dan datang telat!" seru Tsunade dengan nada sarkasme pada Kakashi. Kakashi hanya menatapnya, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Hai, Obito….jadilah anak baik, ya… jagalah ibumu. Karena ia sudah bersusah payah untuk melahirkanmu. Aku yakin, kau akan menjadi anak yang baik.." kini giliran Shizune yang berbisik. Ia mengelus pelan pundak Sakura yang tersenyum padanya.

"Halo, Obito…." Bisik Kakashi canggung. Ia meneguk ludahnya perlahan. Ia menatap kedua mata emerald itu dengan tajam. Obito masih menggenggam erat telunjuk Kakashi dengan tangan mungilnya. Kemudian matanya itu menutup ketika bibir tipisnya membelah terbuka untuk menguap, menampilkan kesan lucu pada wajahnya yang imut itu.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, ia mencium kening Obito yang kini kembali tertidur pulas.

Dan setitik air mata muncul dari pelupuk matanya…jatuh pada pipi Obito.

"Maafkan ayah…"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Akhirnya, anak Kakashi dan Sakura lahir dengan selamat sentosa dan lancar (?). Hatake Obito! Huah panjang juga ya. Dan nulis ini sejujurnya buru-buru. **

**Kan kemaren janjinya sebenernya abis namatin fic ShikaTema langsung update ini. Nah. Dari kemaren pergi-pergi mulu jadi gak sempet nyentuh laptop. Ehee. Jadi curhat gini-_-**

**Anyway, maaf jika ada typo, atau semacamnya, atau chapter ini gak memuaskan..**

**Tapi , review yaaah (?)**

**Bocoran chapter depan… Obito udah lima tahun *plak *siramminyak**

**Ok enough said. R&R? ;)**

_**PS : Bagi yang suka pair ShikaTema, boleh mampir ke fic saya yang berjudul 'Can I Have Your Sister?'. It's completed nowww. Huehuehue promosi. Jangan lupa R&R di fic itu juga ya…. Thank you :)**_


	16. Leaving

**Disclaimer : I do not own Narutoooo. Maan. Kakashi tambah cakep aja *abaikan**

**Sorry for the late update, anyway ;(**

**.  
><strong> 

Kakashi menyeruput teh manis hangat berwadah cangkir putih miliknya itu. Dengan lembut, ia menghela nafas. Kemudian, ia meletakkan kembali cangkir putih yang kini telah kosong tersebut kembali keatas meja makan, dan perlahan berdiri dari kursi. Ia mengangkat nampan yang berisi secangkir teh dan roti. Lalu, pria silver tersebut berjalan kearah kamarnya dan membuka pintu tersebut dengan hati-hati.

Kakashi mengintip kedalam sejenak, sebelum tersenyum hangat dan melangkah masuk.

Pemandangan wanita cantik yang terlelap dihadapannya itu membuat suasana hatinya terasa sejuk. Rambut pink-nya yang terurai dengan beberapa helai rambut menutupi wajahnya, selimut yang sepenuhnya menutupi tubuh putih mulusnya, dan bibir manis-nya yang membuka lucu, membuat Kakashi tersenyum melihatnya.

Dengan desahan malas, Sakura perlahan membuka matanya dan memusatkan kedua bola mata emerald-nya pada suami-nya itu. Bibir-nya kini menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"_Ohayou…._"

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, _Sakura." Balas Kakashi. Wajah Sakura mengernyit kesakitan ketika ia berusaha untuk bangun. Dengan hati-hati, Kakashi membantunya.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Kakashi datar, namun terdapat sedikit kecemasan pada nadanya. Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku belum mencoba untuk berjalan, tapi tubuhku masih terasa sakit." Jawab Sakura. Kakashi mengangguk pelan.

Setelah Sakura melahirkan Obito, tubuhnya terasa remuk dan tak bisa digerakkan. Dan kedua kaki-nya pun terasa lemas sehingga ia tidak bisa berjalan untuk beberapa hari ini.

Kakashi melempar senyum hangat pada Sakura sebelum mengangkat sepiring roti yang berada diatas nampan tersebut.

"Sarapan."

Sakura tersenyum sebelum meraih piring tersebut, kemudian mencium pipi Kakashi lembut.

"_Arigatou_."

Ketika Kakashi tersenyum dan hendak bergumam '_Doitashimasite_', suara tangisan pun mengejutkan mereka berdua. Raut wajah Sakura berubah seketika dan langsung menoleh kearah box bayi yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Kakashi menghela nafas pasrah, kemudian mengelus pundak Sakura dan beranjak dari tempat tidur secepatnya.

Sakura menatap tubuh Kakashi yang berjalan kearah box bayi yang dihiasi gorden putih sederhana dan gantungan bermotif lucu yang juga adalah hadiah dari Naruto dan Hinata. Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat Kakashi perlahan mengangkat tubuh mungil bayi laki-laki dari box tersebut seraya ber-ssh untuk menenangkannya. Kakashi mengayun-ayunkan kedua tangan kokohnya yang menggendong bayi berusia dua hari itu dengan berhati-hati.

Sakura tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang lucu itu. Melihat seorang Hatake Kakashi menggendong seorang bayi mungil….rasanya sangat cocok, dan manis.

Obito kecil masih menangis di gendongan Kakashi, namun tangisannya lebih reda dari sebelumnya. Akhirnya, Kakashi pun berjalan menghampiri Sakura dengan Obito di gendongannya. Kemudian, Kakashi duduk dengan berhati-hati disisi Sakura.

"Sepertinya ia lapar." Gumam Kakashi. Sakura tertawa kecil, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menerima Obito dari gendongan Kakashi. Dengan hati-hati, Kakashi menyerahkan Obito pada Sakura.

Perlahan, Sakura mengayun-ayunkan lengannya lembut, membuat Obito sedikit tenang, kemudian ia melirik Kakashi sejenak. Dengan canggung, Sakura pun menyusui Obito. Dan Obito pun langsung terdiam dan asyik menyusu.

Kakashi menatap Obito yang sedang asyik menyusu tersebut. Sebuah senyuman terlukis pada wajahnya. Ia terus menatapnya dalam waktu yang cukup lama, membuat Sakura _blushing_ dan berdehem pelan.

Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung memandang wajah merah padam Sakura. Dengan canggung, Kakashi pun ikut berdehem dan mengusap belakang lehernya.

"Ah, aku…keluar sebentar." Ujar Kakashi pelan. Sakura mengangguk canggung. Ia kembali bersandar pada bantal yang diberdirikan, kemudian Kakashi melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi canggung Kakashi. Sebenarnya, ia tahu bahwa yang di_perhatikannya_ adalah Obito.

Wanita itu menghela nafas kemudian menatap wajah lucu anaknya yang kembali memejamkan mata. Ia tersenyum, kemudian mencium rambut silver tipisnya yang berbau bedak bayi tersebut.

Tubuh Obito tergolong cukup besar untuk usia dua hari. Saat lahir, kukunya sudah panjang sehingga sedikit menggores pipinya. Rambutnya sudah tumbuh, dan bahkan, Sakura sudah dapat melihat kemiripannya dengan ayahnya.

"_Ciciue _tidak bisa membencimu 'kan, Obito?"

~oOo~

Kakashi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk apartemennya. Sejak keluar dari kamar, wajahnya pucat, dan pandangannya kosong.

Jari-jari lentik-nya bermain diatas pahanya. Kemudian, ia menghela nafas dalam dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

_Hatake Obito, adalah monster. Dan kau adalah ayahnya. Seharusnya kau membunuhnya, bukan malah menyayanginya seperti ini._

Suara kecil di kepalanya tiba-tiba menyaut. Kakashi menggertakkan giginya dan menggigit kecil lidahnya. Ia berusaha mengabaikan suara dikepalanya. Namun, suara itu kembali lagi.

_Bukankah kau takut, Kakashi? Anak itu akan membawa bencana bagi Konoha. Terutama wanita yang sangat kau cintai. Sakura. Bukankah seharusnya kau membunuhnya, Kakashi?_

"Hentikan…"

Kakashi menarik rambut silvernya, berusaha menjauhkan fikiran-fikiran tersebut.

_Sebelum ia tumbuh menjadi pria sepertimu—bahkan lebih berbahaya…bukankah sebaiknya kau membunuhnya sekarang, Kakashi?_

"Cukup. Hentikan.."

Kakashi kembali menarik rambutnya lebih keras.

_Ia bukan darah dagingmu._

"Hentikan!"

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi menoleh ke sumber suara dengan cepat. Ternyata Sakura. Pria itu menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah bisa berdiri." Ujar Kakashi datar, tanpa ekspresi. Sakura mengangguk, masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar seraya menggendong Obito kecil yang memejamkan matanya dengan jempol yang dihisap dimulut mungilnya.

Kakashi kemudian memaksakan senyuman, dan mengangguk lemah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura, dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Sakura menatapnya aneh, kemudian memutuskan untuk menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya. Sakura melempar senyum kearah Kakashi—yang tidak dilihat olehnya, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa seraya mengayun-ayunkan lengannya.

"Kudengar kau berbicara sendiri…..ada apa?" tanya Sakura _direct_. Kakashi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya meneguk ludahnya dan melirik kearah bayi laki-laki yang sedang terlelap dengan lucunya itu, membuat hati Kakashi mencelos.

"Aku ada keperluan. Sampai nanti." Ujar Kakashi seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura dengan Obito. Sakura menatapnya bingung. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

~oOo~

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, Kakashi, putramu memiliki chakra yang sangat luar biasa….tepatnya, ia mengambil separuh dari chakramu, dan _seluruh_ chakra Sakura. Ketika aku mengangkatnya…..aku bisa merasakan sesuatu dari dirinya yang berbeda dari chakramu maupun chakra Sakura."

"Aku bisa merasakannya." Jawab Kakashi datar. Kedua tangannya masih tenggelam pada saku celananya.

Tsunade menghela nafas. Ia meletakkan beberapa tumpukan kertas berisi tulisan-tulisan tentang anatomi tubuh dan chakra. Juga terdapat beberapa data tentang Kakashi dan Sakura.

"Kurasa chakra _monster_ tersebut belum sepenuhnya menguasai Obito. Tapi….ada suatu ketergantungan antara kau, dan Obito."

Kakashi menaikkan alisnya. "Aku?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Sakura sudah kembali pulih, bukan? Itu berarti, chakra miliknya mulai pulih pula. Dan itu berarti, Obito sudah berhenti menghisap chakranya. Tapi…" Tsunade terdiam sejenak, mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"..anda ingin bilang…bahwa Obito masih menyerap chakra-ku?"

"Kita belum tau, Hatake. Kita bisa melihatnya pada proses pertumbuhannya. Tapi, menurutku…."

Tsunade mengelus dagu-nya dengan pena kerja-nya. Kakashi menunggu Tsunade melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Monster itu tercipta oleh Mangekyou Sharingan-mu. Kurasa….tentu saja, masih terdapat _ketergantungan_ antara kau, dan _monster didalam tubuh_ Obito." Kakashi terdiam sejenak, tampak berfikir.

"Jadi, anda berfikir…bahwa Obito akan terus menghisap chakra-ku seiring ia bertumbuh besar…tanpa aku menyadarinya?"

Tsunade mengangguk. Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya, tampak berfikir.

"Mungkin untuk beberapa bulan ini, aku tak bisa memberimu misi kelas S, mungkin…Atau Obito mungkin akan mengerang kesakitan layaknya Sakura saat mengandungnya." Jelas Tsunade seraya merapihkan kertas-kertas tersebut dan memasukannya kedalam lemari. Kakashi menatapnya sesaat, masih dengan tampak berfikir—keras.

Pria silver itu tidak berbicara apa-apa, melainkan memandang kosong pada lantai pada waktu yang cukup lama.

Tsunade memandang Kakashi bingung.

"Memikirkan sesuatu, Hatake?"

Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya spontan. Kemudian tersenyum polos. "Tidak…."

Tsunade mengangkat alisnya, kemudian mengangguk.

"Walaupun suatu hari nanti ia tidak bisa terkendali, tapi….Obito tetaplah putramu, Hatake. Sayangilah ia. Jangan anggap ia sebagai ancaman bagi keluargamu maupun Konoha. Aku—semuanya, pasti membantu. Dan kurasa Naruto tahu banyak tentang menjadi seorang Jinchuuriki."

Kakashi tertawa pahit. "Apakah anak itu adalah Jinchuuriki? Bahkan aku tidak melihat persamaannya dengan Naruto dan Kyuubi."

Tsunade mendelik. "Kakashi."

Kakashi memutar bola matanya. "Semua ini salahku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kulakukan." Kakashi pun memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Hatake Kakashi….." panggil Tsunade dengan nada peringatan, membuat Kakashi berhenti tanpa memutar tubuhnya kembali. Tsunade menatap punggung dinginnya tersebut dengan tatapan kasar.

"Apa yang akan kau coba lakukan?"

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, sebelum menoleh sedikit, dan menjawab,

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan."

Dan kemudian, ia pun menghilang.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Tsunade berfikir, Kakashi akan melakukan sesuatu pada Obito. Namun kenyataannya, hati Kakashi terlalu lembut.

Ia tidak bisa mengingkari, bahwa ia sangat menyayangi putranya.

~oOo~

_**9 bulan kemudian….**_

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ngggh….."

Kakashi mengubah posisi tidurnya, berharap suara itu akan hilang jika ia menghadap kearah lain. Namun ternyata tidak. Suara itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kakashi menutup kepalanya dengan bantal yang semula berada dibawah kepalanya. Suara itu mulai teredam. Namun, ia merasa bahwa volume dari suara tersebut makin mengeras. Kakashi mengerang lemas. Ia baru saja pulang dari misi kelas A, mencoba untuk tidur, dan lihat apa yang didapatkannya.

Saat ia hendak bangkit dari tidurnya, sebuah gerakan di sebelahnya menghentikannya, membuat ia tersenyum lega dan kembali terlelap.

Dan kemudian, sebuah sentakkan dan teriakan terkejut membuat kedua mata Kakashi terbelalak lebar.

Kakashi langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengikuti arah mata Sakura yang memandang horror kedepan.

Mulut Kakashi membuka lebar menatap pemandangan dihadapannya. Tubuh Sakura membeku, terlalu terkejut melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Kakashi langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri box bayi yang _setengah hancur_ itu.

"Ssssh…aku disini. Ssh…" Kakashi berusaha menenangkan putranya yang menangis tersedu-sedu tersebut. Ia mencium rambut Obito lembut, mengelus-elus punggungnya, seraya menatap box Obito yang hancur itu. Sakura masih menatap horror box bayi itu.

"Bagaimana…?"

Kakashi memandang sekitar. Kemudian, ia menyerahkan Obito pada Sakura. Sakura langsung mendekap Obito dan memeluknya erat, seraya menggumamkan kata-kata untuk menenangkannya. Sementara Kakashi berjalan keluar kamar dan memeriksa sekitar. Tak ada tanda-tanda penyusup. Tak ada _scent_ yang tertinggal yang tercium selain aroma tubuh Obito dan Sakura. Tidak ada tanda-tanda chakra. Semuanya tampak aman.

Kakashi kembali masuk kedalam kamar, menatap Obito yang mulai mereda dan ekspresi khawatir Sakura yang menatapnya.

Dengan curiga, Kakashi berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Ada apa, Kakashi…? Kenapa box Obito…"

"Ssh."

Kakashi mengelus pundak Sakura lembut. Kemudian, ia bergerak untuk meraih tangan mungil Obito, dan aksinya membuat Obito menangis keras. Sakura menjauhkan Obito dari Kakashi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat tangannya…."

Sakura menatap Kakashi bingung. Tanpa persetujuan Sakura, Kakashi meraih lembut tangan mungil Obito yang masih menangis keras. Kakashi menatap tangannya untuk sesaat.

Luka goresan dan luka bakar kecil tampak pada tangannya yang semula mulus. Kakashi melebarkan matanya.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Kakashi, dan kembali terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Tidak…" bisiknya lirih, tidak percaya. Kakashi meneguk ludahnya, dan melepaskan genggamannya. Ia menatap Sakura tajam.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, Sakura?" bisiknya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memeluk Obito erat, menenangkannya, dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Ia tidak akan menyakiti siapapun….tidak akan."

"Obito sudah mulai mengeluarkan chakra-nya. Dan sudah berdampak. Sakura…jika ia terus tumbuh…"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Kakashi seketika terdiam. Tangisan Obito makin menjadi-jadi. Air mata jatuh dari kedua emerald Sakura. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak mungil Obito.

"….Obito…adalah anak yang baik….aku yakin. Ia akan menjadi anak yang baik…..jadi kumohon…kumohon jangan membunuhnya….kau ayahnya, Kakashi…jangan bunuh Obito…"

Kakashi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia pun tidak ingin membunuh putranya sendiri. Namun keadaan mendesaknya untuk melakukannya. Tapi, apa ia tega membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri? Kalaupun iya….bagaimana caranya ia membunuh bayi tak berdosa seperti Obito?

Tiba-tiba, ia ingat akan perkataan Tsunade saat itu.

'…_menurutku, masih terdapat ketergantungan antara kau dan Obito.'_

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang. Dengan tenang, ia mendekap Sakura, dan mencium pipinya lembut.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa. Jaga Obito, ya?"

Sakura menatapnya penuh tanya. "Tapi…Kakashi…"

"Aku butuh waktu sendiri." Ia melempar senyum. "…memikirkan sesuatu."

Kini giliran Sakura yang terdiam. Ia menatap Obito dan Kakashi bergantian, sebelum mengangguk pelan. Kakashi pun berdiri dan melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam disana, mendekap Obito yang sesenggukan.

Wanita cantik itu pun membaringkan putranya pada tempat tidurnya dan mengelus-elus punggungnya, menenangkannya yang masih sedikit sesenggukan. Setelah kedua mata Obito sepenuhnya menutup, Sakura berbaring disampingnya, menatap lirih wajah tampan putranya tersebut. Ia membawa ibu jarinya untuk menyentuh bibir Hatake kecil itu.

Sesungguhnya, _Sakura pun takut_.

~oOo~

Sakura terbangun ketika sinar matahari yang terpancar dari jendela kamarnya benar-benar mengusik mimpinya. Emerald itu dengan lemah menatap sekitar, tampak mencari seseorang. Kedua mata sayunya terpaksa terbuka lebar ketika menyadari bahwa Obito tidak berada disampingnya.

Ia menoleh kearah box bayi yang semula hancur. Entah bagaimana caranya, box itu sudah menghilang, dan serpihan-serpihan kayu-nya sudah bersih.

Dengan segera, Sakura pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan cepat keluar kamar, hanya untuk menemukan sofa yang kosong melompong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Kakashi disana. Dapur pun kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura mendengar suara tawa bayi dibelakang apartemennya. Dengan rasa penasaran, iapun berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, dan mengintip keluar jendela.

Sebuah pemandangan membuat hatinya lega, dan sejuk, sekaligus.

Obito yang tertawa bahagia, duduk di pangkuan Kakashi yang tersenyum simpul melihat putranya bermain dengan balon hijau sederhana. Berkali-kali, Obito mencoba menggigit balon tersebut, seakan-akan balon itu adalah lollipop raksasa yang nikmat untuk disantap. Dan Kakashi mencoba untuk menjauhkannya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Obito seraya mengeluarkan senyum dibalik maskernya—tampaknya.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Melihat Kakashi yang sangat lembut pada Obito membuatnya sangat lega dan senang. Ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian memutuskan untuk turun dan menghampiri mereka.

Obito mencoba meraih benang-nya dari tangan besar Kakashi. Obito terus menarik-narik benang tersebut, seakan balon itu miliknya dan Kakashi tidak boleh merebutnya. Kakashi tertawa kecil. Ia pun dengan hati-hati memberikan benangnya pada Obito—yang langsung digenggam oleh kedua tangan mungilnya.

Sakura menatap mereka dari belakang seraya menyunggingkan senyum manis-nya. Ia melihat Obito yang dengan senyum lucu-nya memainkan balon tersebut. Kakashi masih memegangi Obito yang berdiri seraya menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya. Postur tubuhnya nampak cocok untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Obito.

Dan tanpa sengaja, Obito melepas benang tersebut, sehingga balon hijau itu terbang keatas. Kakashi yang sedari tadi melamun tidak sempat untuk meraih benang tersebut. Sehingga ia dan Obito hanya mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, melihat balon tersebut melayang bebas ke angkasa.

Obito tidak protes. Ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan balon tersebut. Kakashi menatap balon itu dengan pandangan kosong. Kemudian, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura menatap punggung Kakashi.

Ia mengerti bahwa saat ini, Kakashi merasa sangat bersalah pada Obito, dan sangat bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Namun ia bisa melihat bahwa Kakashi sangat menyayangi Obito.

"Sayang sekali kau melepaskan balon itu, Obito."

Kakashi menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ia pun menyunggingkan senyum dibalik maskernya. Sementara Obito hanya menolehkan kepalanya pada ibunya seraya menatapnya dengan dua mata bulat-nya.

"Tumben sekali kau mengajak Obito bermain, Kakashi." Ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum manis, masih bersandar pada pintu. Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Kau pasti akan terkejut jika aku menceritakannya." Sakura mengangkat alisnya, tidak menghapus senyum diwajahnya.

Kemudian, Kakashi memutar tubuhnya dan mengangkat Obito sehingga mereka berdua menghadap Sakura. Kemudian Kakashi membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Obito, dan perlahan melepaskannya. Awalnya, Sakura terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya. Ia langsung menegakkan posisinya dan bersiap untuk menangkap Obito.

Namun, Obito benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

Kedua kaki mungil-nya perlahan berjalan kecil kearahnya. Sakura membuka mulutnya terkejut, kemudian menatap Kakashi yang tersenyum memandang Obito yang berjalan lucu kearah ibunya.

Sakura berjongkok ketika Obito hampir sampai. Kemudian, ia langsung mengangkat Obito dan mencium pipinya.

"Ia memukul wajahku keras—dan tertawa…. sehingga aku terbangun. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa Obito berjalan menuju sofa."

"Tapi…..cepat sekali. Bahkan kita belum sempat mengajarinya…."

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Entahlah."

Obito mulai meronta di pelukan Sakura. Kemudian, Sakura menurunkannya dan menggandeng tangan mungilnya. Sakura menatap Kakashi yang kini telah merubah ekspresinya menjadi kosong dan datar.

"Kau sudah memikirkan caranya, Kakashi?"

Kakashi menggeleng. Kemudian ia berdiri seraya menghela nafas.

"Mungkin…..aku sudah mempunyai gambaran. Sedikit. Mungkin."

Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Hah?"

Kakashi tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau memandikan Obito." Ujarnya kemudian. Sakura memandangnya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum mengangguk dan menggandeng Obito berjalan seraya tersenyum.

Kakashi terdiam sesaat. Kemudian, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

_Jika aku pergi…apakah semua akan kembali normal?_

~oOo~

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou,_ Obito-_kun_!"

Naruto langsung menggendong Obito yang kini genap berusia lima tahun itu. Obito tertawa lepas ketika Naruto mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi seraya tertawa bersamanya. Kemudian, si pirang itu langsung mencium pipi montok Obito.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang, ya, Kakashi-_sensei_ keciiiil!"

"_Arigato_..Naruto-_ji-can_."

"_Doita!_ Oh ya, Kushina dan Minato ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padamu!" Naruto langsung menurunkan Obito dari gendongannya dan menggandengnya menuju sofa yang terdapat dua balita kembar berambut pirang yang sedang duduk dengan manisnya. Hinata langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus rapih.

"Ini hadiah dari Minato dan Kushina, Obito…. Ayo, bilang apa?" ujar Naruto, Obito mengeluarkan cengiran imut-nya.

"_Arigato_…"

"Anak pintaar." Naruto mengacak-acak rambut silver pendek Obito. Kemudian, ia mengangkatnya sehingga kini ia duduk di sofa bersama Minato dan Kushina.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti bermain dengan teman sebaya-nya.

"_Arigatou_, Naruto, Hinata, sudah repot-repot mampir kemari…"

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu. "T-tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_… Kami senang, kok.."

"Benar, Sakura! Obito-mu sangat lucu! Aku gemas sekali! Ia pintar seperti ayahnya. Yah…semoga ia tidak ngaret seperti Kakashi-_sensei_." Ujar Naruto sekenanya, membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Aku dengar itu."

Sakura, Naruto, dan Hinata menolehkan kepalanya bersamaan kearah pintu. Kakashi berdiri disana dengan wajah datar—dan mengantuk.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang…"

"Kau terlambat, Kakashi-_sensei_! Ini 'kan ulangtahun anakmu! Masih saja tetap ngaret. Dasar."

Kakashi memutar bola matanya bosan. "_Yare yare._ Ini hanya ulangtahun, Naruto. Tidak ada yang spesial…"

"Hah dasar ayah tidak peka."

Kakashi mendelik. Menghela nafas, ia pun berjalan menghampiri Obito.

Obito yang sadar akan kehadiran ayahnya, langsung berhenti bermain dengan Minato dan Kushina dan tersenyum manis kearah ayahnya.

"_Ciciue!_"

"Hai, sobat. Selamat ulangtahun. Maaf aku terlambat pulang…..ada gadis kecil yang kehilangan kucingnya. Jadi aku berdansa."

Obito terdiam, wajahnya terlihat bingung. Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah. _Otanjoubi omedetou_, Obito." Ujarnya singkat. Ia pun mencium pucuk kepala putranya tersebut. Obito tertawa riang, kemudian memeluk ayahnya tersebut.

"_Arigato, Ciciue…._"

Kakashi tersenyum. "_Doita._"

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat aksi lucu mereka berdua. Kemudian, ia baru teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, Kakashi…hari ini aku harus mengadakan pemeriksaan fisik. Jadi, aku tidak bisa menjemput Obito dari akademi. Bisakah kau menjemputnya?"

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya. "Eh?"

"Ya...sekali ini sajalah kau menjemput Obito, Kakashi."

Kakashi menghela nafas malas—pasrah. "Baiklah…"

Naruto mendelik kearah Kakashi. "_Sensei_, sebaiknya kau datang lebih awal. Aku tidak tega melihat Obito yang menunggumu berjam-jam hanya untuk mendengar alasan tidak masuk akal-mu…"

"'_senpai_', Naruto. Aku bukan _sensei _-mu lagi. Dan tentu saja."

~oOo~

Kakashi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon rindang yang terlihat tua. Ia benar-benar menepati janjinya pada Naruto, bahwa ia tidak akan terlambat—dan ia-lah yang menunggu Obito. Dan baru ia sadari, bahwa menunggu itu benar-benar membosankan.

Kemudian, ia pun mengeluarkan buku _Icha Icha Paradise_-nya dan mulai membaca, mengabaikan berbagai pasang mata yang menatapnya aneh. Yah, tentu saja sangat tidak bermoral membaca buku _pervert _didepan akademi.

Tak lama kemudian, bel pun berbunyi. Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya dari buku oranye-nya, memandang beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian dengan berbagai ekspresi di wajah mereka. Lelah, senang, bosan, dan beberapa berteriak-teriak.

Kakashi mencari sesosok rambut silver diantara mereka.

Namun ketika satu persatu dari mereka keluar dan tidak ada yang tersisa lagi…..Kakashi mulai mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap bingung pintu masuk itu. Dan dengan terpaksa, ia pun melangkah masuk kedalam.

Ketika ia baru saja melangkah masuk, seseorang menubruknya—cukup keras. Orang tersebut mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kakashi sekilas.

"Kakashi!"

"Yo."

"Ah, kebetulan sekali kau disini!"

"Ada apa, Iruka?"

"Ikut aku,"

Iruka mensinyalkan Kakashi untuk ikut dengannya. Kakashi mengangkat alisnya bingung. Dengan helaan nafas pasrah, ia pun mengikuti Chuunin berkuncir tersebut.

Iruka mengajaknya menuju suatu ruangan kelas yang tampak familiar baginya. Ah, tentu saja. Ia juga pernah belajar disini untuk beberapa tahun, 'kan?

Kemudian, Iruka perlahan menggeser pintu tersebut dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Kakashi, mensinyalkannya untuk masuk. Kakashi mengintip sedikit kedalam ruangan, mendapati sesosok anak laki-laki berambut silver dan wanita berambut hitam yang dengan hati-hati mengobati tangan bocah itu. Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya, dan langsung menerobos masuk kedalam.

Obito mengangkat wajahnya dan memusatkan kedua mata emerald-nya yang berkaca-kaca itu pada postur ayahnya.

"_Ciciue…._"

Wanita berambut hitam itu—Shizune, menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ah, Kakashi…"

"Ada apa?" Kakashi berjongkok didepan Obito dan memeriksa tangannya. Obito langsung menarik tangan mungilnya dan mengerang kesakitan. Kakashi menatapnya bingung. Iruka berjalan menyusul mereka dan berdiri dibelakang Kakashi.

"Seorang temannya mengejeknya. Dan…." Iruka menatap Shizune sekilas, yang dibalas tatapan _beritahu-saja-ayahnya_ itu. Iruka mengangkat bahu. "….ia menghancurkan meja dengan tangan kosong. Jadi, tangannya terluka."

Kakashi memasang pandangan terkejut, kemudian menatap Obito yang kini sedang diperban. Obito hanya menunduk.

"…..Ia bilang…Obito tidak bica apa-apa…_Cuma_ bica menulis dan menggambal.. _Telus,_ Obito didolong….ia bilang, _Ciciue _dan _Hahaue_ bukan ninja hebat… Obito _malah_.._telus_ mukul meja…. _Gomen_, _Ciciue…_."

Kakashi menatap bingung putranya tersebut. Obito terus menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah. Disisi lain, tangannya terluka. Kakashi meneguk ludahnya. Chakra Obito benar-benar luar biasa di usianya yang baru menginjak lima tahun ini. Apa benar terdapat monster ditubuhnya? _Atau Obito-lah monster itu_?

Kakashi mengangkat tangannya dan menyandarkannya diatas kepala Obito, kemudian mengelusnya pelan.

"Bukan salahmu, Obito. Tidak apa-apa."

Obito mengangkat wajahnya yang dihiasi oleh mata-nya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia menatap lama ayahnya. Kakashi tersenyum kemudian berdiri.

"Terimakasih, Shizune, Iruka. Aku dan Obito pulang dulu. _Jaa_." Kakashi langsung menggandeng tangan mungil Obito dan membawanya keluar ruangan. Namun sebelumnya, Iruka menahan pundaknya dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Itukah chakra dahsyat yang dimaksud Tsunade-_sama_, Kakashi?" bisik Iruka pelan, berusaha agar Obito tidak mendengarnya. Kakashi melirik Iruka datar, tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Aku tahu ini sedikit lancang, tapi…..aku bahkan belum mengajari mereka tentang chakra dan cara mengontrol-nya. Dan kekuatan yang diciptakan Obito, membutuhkan pengendalian chakra yang cukup dahsyat. Apa kau yakin anakmu itu…"

"Mungkin menurun dari Sakura. Jangan khawatir…terkadang Sakura merusak…tulang rusukku." Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Iruka hanya memandangnya aneh. "Permisi."

Dengan begitu, Kakashi dan Obito pun keluar dari ruang kelas itu, meninggalkan Iruka dan Shizune yang diam penuh tanya.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang Hatake Obito bukan, Iruka?"

Iruka menoleh cepat kearah Shizune, memandangnya bingung.

"Apa?"

Shizune mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Iruka tajam. "Kau tidak tahu tentang 'sesuatu' yang berada ditubuh Obito…..?"

Iruka mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, kemudian menggeleng pelan. Shizune menghela nafas, kemudian berdiri dari posisinya semula. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbisik 'Abaikan saja', sebelum ia melangkah keluar ruangan. Iruka mencerna perkataan Shizune sesaat, memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan.

Dan kedua matanya membelalak lebar ketika ia mengerti maksud tersembunyi dari kata-kata Shizune.

~oOo~

Entah apa yang membuat Obito membawanya ke tempat ini.

Taman penuh bunga yang ia sendiri tidak tahu keberadaannya. Mengapa anak laki-laki seperti Obito, tiba-tiba tertarik pada taman ini, dan menyuruhnya duduk menunggunya mengumpulkan bunga-bunga di taman itu.

Kakashi hanya duduk santai memandang Obito yang asyik mengumpulkan beberapa tangkai bunga. Mata onyx-nya memperhatikan setiap inci tubuh Obito. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik….anak ini sangat mirip dengannya. Rambut silver menantang gravitasi yang lebih pendek darinya, hidung mancung-nya, caranya menyipitkan matanya ketika tertawa, postur tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi di usianya.

Kakashi menghentikan lamunannya ketika Obito berlari kecil kearahnya dan menyerahkan sekumpulan bunga matahari itu. Kakashi tersenyum dan menerimanya.

"Terimakasih. Kenapa kau memberikan ini untukku?" tanya Kakashi pada Obito yang masih berdiri dihadapannya dengan seringai-an lucunya itu.

"Bukan buat _Ciciue_…"

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Obito mau _Ciciue _memberikannya ke _Hahaue_…indah 'kan?" ujar Obito polos. Kakashi menatap kedua mata emerald Obito tersebut, dan membenarkan posisi duduknya seraya tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa Obito tidak memberikkan langsung pada _Hahaue_?" tanya Kakashi, meletakkan tangan kanannya pada punggung Obito dan menariknya lebih dekat. Senyum Obito memudar.

"Habisnya…. _Ciciue_ pergi misi _telus_… Obito _sama_ _Hahaue_ ditinggal. Obito kacian sama _Hahaue_…kecepian. _Hahaue_ kan kangen cama _Ciciue_.."

Perkataan Obito membuat ekspresi wajah Kakashi berubah drastis. Ia meneguk ludahnya.

Memang, setelah Obito menginjak usia tiga tahun, ia seringkali meminta Tsunade untuk memberikannya misi Solo….untuk menghindari hubungan antaranya dan Obito—dan _monster_ yang berada padanya. Namun, jika difikir-fikir lagi, chakra Obito malah semakin meningkat.

_Atau mungkin karena kepulangannya_?

Kakashi melepaskan dekapannya pada Obito, dan mengambil jarak beberapa senti. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan tampak berfikir.

Obito tampak melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Kakashi—walau tertutup masker—itu.

"_Ciciue_ kenapa?"

Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian memaksakan senyum. "_Iie. Nandemonai_. Baiklah. Aku akan memberikannya pada _Hahaue_. Kau ingin mengumpulkan beberapa lagi?" tanya Kakashi. Obito tersenyum, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Kakashi mengangguk. Ketika ia hendak berdiri untuk mengajaknya pulang, Obito menghentikannya.

"_Ciciue, _kenapa _Ciciue _memakai topeng?"

Kakashi terdiam, ia menatap Obito dengan pandangan datar, sebelum kembali duduk dan meletakkan beberapa tangkai bunga hasil kumpulan Obito pada rumput segar disampingnya. Kakashi tampak berfikir sejenak, kemudian tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Obito menggeleng. "_Ciciue _kan tampan….kok ditutup topeng? Apa itu salah satu cara ninja untuk menjadi hebat seperti _Ciciue_?" tanya Obito polos. Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Bukan, Obito. Aku…memiliki alasan tersendiri."

"Apa alasannya?"

Kakashi kembali terdiam. Kemudian, ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah…aku akan memberitahumu ketika kau sudah besar nanti, dan mendapat nilai bagus pada pelajaranmu." Ujar Kakashi sekenanya. Obito terlihat kecewa, namun sejurus kemudian, senyuman pun tumbuh diwajah tampannya.

"Baiklah. Obito akan menjadi ninja hebat seperti _Ciciue!_ Kalau udah besar, Obito akan terus berlatih menjadi ninja nomor satu di Konoha! _Terus_, Obito akan mengalahkan _Ciciue_ dengan _Chedore!_"

Kakashi tertawa lepas mendengar penjelasan Obito.

"_Chidori,_ Obito. Bukan _Chedore_."

Obito tertawa. "Chidori! _Ciciue_ mau mengajarkan Obito, 'kan?" tanyanya. Kakashi tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk lemah.

"Ketika Obito sudah besar nanti."

Obito tersenyum puas. "_Ciciue….._"

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah Obito menjadi Hokage suatu saat nanti?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Kakashi terdiam seribu kata.

Didalam tubuh Obito terdapat monster yang sampai saat ini belum terdefinisikan. Chakra-nya sangat luar biasa untuk menghancurkan di usia-nya yang ke lima tahun. Tsunade bilang, suatu hari nanti ia akan memiliki kekuatan yang tak terkendali. Apakah Obito bisa menjadi Hokage untuk rakyat Konoha…..namun disisi lain, ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya?

"_Ciciue _kok diam?" Obito melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Kakashi. Kakashi menatapnya, kemudian.

"Jika kau sudah besar nanti, dan berhasil mengalahkanku." –_atau membunuhmu, Kakashi_.

Obito merengut—persis Sakura.

"_Ciciue _bilang _gitu_ terus!"

Kakashi tertawa pahit. Kemudian, ia memasang ekspresi datar, namun terdapat emosi yang tersembunyi disana.

_Jika aku tidak mencobanya…aku tidak akan tahu._

"Obito…..jika aku pergi jauh dan kembali untuk waktu yang sangat lama, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Obito terdiam sejenak, sebelum mendekat kearah Kakashi dan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pundak ayahnya.

"_Ciciue _mau kemana?"

Kakashi tersenyum. "Tidak….aku hanya bertanya."

"_Ciciue _jangan pergi….Obito nanti sedih…_Hahaue_ nanti menangis terus…Obito dan _Hahaue_ sangat sayang _sama_ _Ciciue_.." Obito memasang wajah sedih, dan memohon. Kakashi menatapnya dengan tatapan iba. Kemudian, ia menggeleng.

"Seandainya aku pergi…apa yang akan kau lakukan, Obito?"

"Obito akan ikut _Ciciue_! _Hahaue _juga akan Obito ajak! Jadi kita sama-sama terus!"

"Jika aku pergi sendiri, tidak memberitahumu maupun ibumu?"

"Obito akan mencari _Ciciue_ dan berjanji pada _Hahaue_ akan menemukan _Ciciue_."

"Jika Obito tidak memiliki jejak sama sekali….? Kau masih lima tahun, Obito."

Obito kini terlihat sangat kecewa dan kedua matanya menatap Kakashi sedih. Dengan spontan, Obito langsung memeluk ayahnya tersebut, membuat Kakashi terkejut akan aksi tiba-tibanya.

"Obito akan marah sama _Ciciue_. Obito akan benci sama _Ciciue!_ Kalau _Ciciue_ pulang, Obito akan pukul _Ciciue_ karena _udah bikin_ Obito dan _Hahaue _sedih dan khawatir! Obito akan latihan terus biar bisa ngalahin _Ciciue_!"

Kakashi terdiam. Ia merasakan pelukan Obito semakin mengerat pada lehernya.

"_Makanya_…._Ciciue_ jangan pergi….."

Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian, ia menghela nafas berat, seraya berbisik,

"Dulu…..aku hidup dalam kebencian setelah kepergian kakekmu. Aku tidak punya apa-apa—tidak, aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku memiliki harta yang sangat berharga—lebih berharga dari emas semahal apapun. Namun aku tidak menyadarinya, karena kebencian itu. Sifat haus akan kekuatan. Setelah _harta-_ku lenyap…..aku baru menyadari betapa berharga-nya harta itu. Kau tau apa, Obito?"

Kakashi bisa merasakan Obito menggeleng.

"Sahabat, dan kasih sayang."

Obito terdiam, namun terasa mengangkat wajahnya dari pundak Kakashi. Kakashi melanjutkan.

"Kebencian, rasa dendam, dan sifat haus akan kekuatan tidak membawamu pada keberhasilan. Justru, kehancuran. Kau akan dijauhkan dari sesuatu yang kau butuhkan, bukan yang kau_ inginkan_. Jadi, Obito…..jangan seperti aku. Kau harus bisa mengendalikan dirimu—emosimu. Dan tetaplah menjadi anak yang rendah hati."

"Kenapa _Ciciue_ tiba-tiba berbicara seperti ini?"

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya ingin kau tidak hanya menuntut kekuatan sebagai sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu. Karena, kau memiliki keluarga, dan teman-teman. Jangan sia-siakan itu hanya karena ingin membayar kebencianmu padaku."

"Obito _nggak _benci _Ciciue_…."

Kakashi hanya tersenyum.

"Walau begitu….jika aku kembali…aku akan berada disini dan melihatmu tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa bijak yang bisa mengalahkanku."

Obito melepaskan pelukannya pada Kakashi, kemudian menatap mata onyx Kakashi.

"_Ciciue _benar-benar mau pergi…?"

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Tidak…"

Jawaban Kakashi membuat Obito tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu, Obito berjanji akan menjadi ninja terkuat, yang tidak hanya haus pada kekuatan, tapi juga sayang semuanya!"

Kakashi mengelus-elus rambut silver Obito lembut. "Itu baru Hatake Obito. Nah, sekarang, ayo pulang."

Obito mengangguk semangat tanpa melihat ekspresi wajah Kakashi yang saat itu juga berubah drastis.

~oOo~

Dingin pada malam itu menusuk tubuh Sakura yang dengan nyenyaknya tertidur. Sakura menarik selimut tebalnya dan merapatkannya pada tubuhnya, mencari kehangatan pada selimut tersebut. Namun dingin tersebut nampak lebih kuat daripada hangatnya selimut itu. Wanita berambut pink tersebut memutar tubuhnya dan kemudian mencari-cari postur tubuh kekar yang biasa berbaring disisinya. Sakura kemudian mendekat dan memeluk tubuh tersebut, menyusup dalam-dalam pada tubuh hangat suaminya itu.

Tangan kokoh kemudian bergerak dan memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura, menariknya lebih dekat.

Malam itu Kakashi tidak bisa tidur. Matanya menerawang kosong pada jendela kamarnya maupun langit-langit kamarnya.

Ia memandangi wajah tidur istrinya yang tampak selalu cantik dimatanya. Dengan hati-hati, Kakashi mengelus pipi, dan bibir merah Sakura, membuat Sakura bergerak kecil dan mengerang pelan. Kakashi kemudian terdiam, dan memikirkan kata-katanya tadi siang.

Bunga matahari itu kini terpajang indah pada vas bunga disamping tempat tidurnya. Kakashi tak bosan-bosannya melihat bunga itu.

Dan kemudian, Kakashi pun bergerak dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan kearah lemari dan membukanya perlahan, mengambil beberapa pakaian dan tas ransel yang cukup besar. Kemudian, ia memasukkan dengan acak pakaian-pakaian tersebut pada ranselnya, dan meletakannya pada lantai kamarnya. Ia pun langsung mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan seragam Jounin-nya yang biasa ia pakai. Kemudian, ia memasukkan pakaian tidurnya pada ransel besarnya tersebut. Ia pun langsung memakai ransel itu dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Ia memasuki sebuah kamar kecil sederhana berdinding biru dengan jendela yang menampakkan sinar bulan purnama di malam itu.

Sesosok anak laki-laki menyita perhatiannya.

Kakashi berjalan mendekat kearah tempat tidur tersebut dan menatap sosok yang sedang terlelap tersebut.

Dengan hati-hati, Kakashi berlutut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari miniatur dari dirinya.

Hatake Obito bergerak kecil ketika Kakashi hendak mengelus rambut silvernya itu, membuat Kakashi sedikit tersentak.

Kemudian, Kakashi pun mengelus rambutnya dan mencium pipi merahnya itu, seraya berbisik ditelinganya.

"Maaf karena aku harus berbohong padamu…." Bisiknya lirih, masih mengelus rambut putranya itu. "….tumbuhlah menjadi laki-laki yang kuat, dan menjadi kebanggaan bagi Sakura…..dan Konoha."

Obito mengerang kecil, namun tetap menutup matanya.

Kakashi tersenyum pahit, kemudian berdiri dan melangkah menuju lemari kecil milik Obito, dan meletakkan beberapa amplop disana.

Ia pun menatap wajah tertidur putranya sekali lagi, sebelum melangkah keluar.

Ia pun menghampiri sosok wanita yang terlelap itu kembali.

Dengan perasaan berat, ia mengelus lembut pipi halusnya, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah cantiknya, dan mengelus bibir merah-nya yang menggoda.

Kakashi pun menurunkan masker-nya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, berhenti sejenak untuk melihat wajah tertidurnya, dan mencium bibirnya lembut untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya lirih. "Aku mencintaimu." Lanjutnya.

Kakashi pun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku-nya, dan meletakannya pada kasur disamping Sakura.

Dan dengan langkah yang berat, ia mulai berjalan keluar dari apartemennya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Yosh. Akhirnya tuntas juga chapter ini wakaka. Maaf yaaa update-nya kelamaan-,- banyak tugas soalnya dari sekolah. Hohoho. Chapter ini agak gaje ya? Gak memuaskan ya? Maaf yaaa. Akhir-akhir ini gadapet inspirasi nih. Soalnya lagi puasa *modus gagal***

**Oh iya, saya juga nulis fic KakaSaku berjudul Crescendo. Saya mau update fic itu jugaaa. Kalo sempet mampir yaaa kesanaaa *promosi* *lempar bakiak***

**Anyway, bytheway, subway, busway, huawei *plak***

**Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin ya readers dan reviewers! Maaf kalo fic saya telah membuat anda epilepsi, gangguan jantung, dan kerusakan mata, dan sebagainya. Dan maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah yang menyinggung perasaan readers/reviewers. Selamat hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan. ;)**

**R&R?**


	17. Hatake Obito

**A/N : …..*kabur***

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

.

.

.

Naruto terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya ketika mendengar suara 'paduan suara' yang memecah telinga-nya di malam hari itu. Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terbentur lantai dengan keras itu, kemudian melirik malas keluar kamarnya. Ia melihat Hinata yang juga tampak terbangun kemudian mengucek-ucek matanya. Naruto menghela nafas, kemudian bangkit.

"Iyaaa iyaaa aku dataaang!" seru Naruto dengan suara seadanya dan jalan yang terombang-ambing. Hinata membenahi baju tidurnya sebelum berdiri dan mengikuti suaminya.

Naruto membuka kamar anak-anaknya sebelum berjalan kearah box bayi dan menggendong kedua anaknya yang menangis tersedu-sedu yang tampak sangat ringan di tangannya.

Hinata pun menghampiri Naruto dan mengambil Kushina dari gendongan Naruto dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ssssh…._tou-san_ disini. Minato tidur lagi, ya…. _Tou san_ mengantuk…" bisik Naruto sekenanya, kemudian menguap, membuat Hinata meliriknya heran.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketukan pintu pun terdengar pada pintu apartemen mereka. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar…" keluhnya. Hinata tersenyum lemah ketika Naruto berjalan cepat kearah pintu.

Ketika Naruto membuka pintunya, yang ia harapkan adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, atau apa saja selain ini….

Selain Haruno Sakura berdiri didepannya dengan air mata yang berlinangan.

"Naruto…"

"Sakura? Astaga, ada apa?"

"Naruto….hiks."

Sakura jatuh berlutut didepannya, kedua tangannya langsung menutupi wajahnya yang basah karena air matanya tersebut. Naruto menatapnya tercengang, kemudian berlutut didepannya dan membawa tangannya pada pundak Sakura, mengelusnya pelan. Minato menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung dan polos, sementara Hinata dan Kushina datang dari belakang, menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

~oOo~

_Sakura,_

_Ketika kau membaca surat ini, mungkin sebelumnya kau akan mencariku dan bertanya-tanya dimana aku. _

_Maaf jika aku pergi tanpa membangunkanmu dan tanpa persetujuanmu. Tapi, jika aku mengabarimu, mungkin kau akan melarangku dan tidak mengizinkanku. Atau bahkan mengunciku setiap hari , Sakura…aku harus melakukan ini. Aku mungkin akan pergi untuk beberapa hari…atau mungkin minggu…bulan….atau mungkin, beberapa tahun? Entahlah. _

_Aku melakukan ini untuk Obito, Sakura. Jika kau bersikeras untuk mempertahankannya, maka akulah yang harus pergi dari Konoha. Obito tidak boleh berada disekitarku. Kau mungkin tidak mengerti, tapi percayalah. Ini untuk yang terbaik. Aku ingin kalian semua selamat—termasuk kau, Sakura._

_Aku sangat menyayangi Obito, jangan salah paham. Aku menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi ayahku, ibuku, dan bahkan seperti mencintaimu. Jaga ia baik-baik. Didiklah ia menjadi anak yang berbakti, berpendidikan, dan pria idaman desa. Ketika aku kembali..mungkin ia akan lebih tinggi dariku, atau mungkin lebih kuat dariku? Pasti._

_Aku meletakkan sesuatu di lemari Obito. Sampaikan padanya, aku tidak sempat menyampaikan 'itu' padanya._

_Dan, Sakura….sampai kapanpun..aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Makanlah yang teratur. Banyaklah istirahat, jangan terlalu lelah saat bekerja. Dan teruslah menjadi kebanggaan Tsunade-sama. _

_Aku berharap aku bisa mengelus rambutmu sekarang, seperti yang aku lakukan saat kau berusia 12 tahun._

_Aku akan terus merindukan wajah marahmu, suaramu, pukulanmu, dan…senyumanmu._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_-Kakashi._

"AKU BENCI KAKASHI! AKU MEMBENCINYA, NARUTO, HINATA!"

"Sakura-_chan_….sudahlah….tenangkan dirimu…." Hinata berusaha menenangkan Sakura dipelukannya. Naruto hanya terdiam menatap surat dari Kakashi ditangannya. Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, melainkan memikirkan maksud dari Kakashi lewat tulisannya di surat ini.

Kedua mata biru Naruto kini memusat pada Sakura yang masih menangis.

"Sakura… Kakashi-_sensei_ pasti akan kembali. Ia melakukan ini demi Obito, bukan? Pasti ia akan kembali…"

"Demi aku dan Obito? Maksudmu ia menghindari Obito, Naruto? Ia ayahnya! Dan apa maksudnya jika ia menjauh dari Obito, aku akan baik-baik saja? Konoha akan baik-baik saja? Apa ia tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Perasaan Obito?!"

"Tapi…mungkin ia akan kembali secepatnya, Sakura… Kakashi -_sensei_ bilang ia mencintaimu bukan?"

"Kembali secepatnya? Kapan? Lima tahun lagi?!" Sakura membantah. Air matanya masih terus mengalir dari matanya. Hinata mengelus-elus lengannya, mencoba menenangkannya. Kini Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melainkan hanya menatap kedua mata emerald yang tampak redup cahaya-nya.

Bukan sekali ini saja ia ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia cintai.

Mungkin ia bisa menahan rasa sakitnya dan tetap kuat.

Tapi jika ia terlalu kuat untuk waktu yang lama, ia pasti akan rapuh suatu hari.

~oOo~

"_Hahaue_, _Ciciue_ kemana?"

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam sejenak dan mengeluarkan senyum simpulnya yang terlihat pahit didepan putranya yang kini memegang sumpit dan siap melahap makanannya.

"_Ciciue_….sedang pergi misi. Mungkin untuk waktu yang agak lama.."

Wajah Obito berubah. Ia menurunkan sumpitnya dan melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja makan, kedua mata emerald-nya menatap kembarannya yang terdapat pada mata ibunya.

"Kok _Ciciue_ 'gak pamit sama Obito dulu?" tanyanya. Sakura terdiam lagi. Ia tidak berani menatap mata Obito saat itu, takut jika Obito dengan mudahnya membaca kebohongannya.

"Ah…misi-nya mendadak, Obito. _Ciciue_ tidak enak membangunkanmu. Jadi ia langsung pergi…"

Obito menghela nafas kecewa. "Yah…..tapi _Ciciue_ berpamitan sama _Hahaue _kan?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, memaksakan senyumnya lagi. Kemudian tertawa pahit. "Tentu saja, Obito…."

Obito tersenyum. Kemudian menghela nafas. "Obito kira…_Ciciue_ benar benar mau pergi jauh…."

Seketika, kedua wajah Sakura berubah pucat, dan sengatan tajam pun menyengat sekitar tubuhnya. Ia menatap putranya sejenak, sebelum tersenyum.

"Memangnya, _Ciciue_ bilang apa pada Obito?"

Obito mengangkat wajahnya. "_Ciciue _bertanya pada Obito…Jika _Ciciue_ pergi…apa yang akan Obito lakukan…Obito bilang, Obito akan kejar ayah sampai ketemu!" seru Obito bersemangat, membuat hati Sakura makin tersayat. Namun, senyum pahit pun masih terlukis diwajahnya.

"Ah, begitu…. Kalau begitu, sekarang Obito berangkat ke sekolah. Agar ketika _Ciciue _pergi nanti, Obito bisa menyusulnya!"

Senyum Obito memudar. "Tapi….Obito gak mau _Ciciue_ pergi…."

Kemudian, Sakura menepukkan tangannya pada kepala Obito, dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja….tapi kau bisa memukulnya ketika ia benar-benar pergi."

Obito tersenyum manis, kemudian memeluk ibunya dengan kedua lengan mungil-nya itu. Sakura balas memeluknya dengan kedua lengannya dilingkarkan erat pada tubuh Obito. Dengan hati-hati, Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Obito yang berukuran lebih kecil darinya, dengan sempurna menyembunyikan wajah sedih-nya dan air mata yang sudah tampak di matanya. Namun ia tidak menghapus senyum itu.

Kemudian, Obito melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum kearah Sakura, mencium kedua pipi ibunya tersebut.

"Aku pergi dulu, _Hahaue_!"

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. Sejurus kemudian, Obito berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu dan membukanya, kemudian berlari keluar.

Sakura menatap pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Obito.

Wajahnya berubah.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan terduduk lemas diatas lantai. Tangan kanannya memijit pelan dahi-nya. Dengan helaan nafas berat, ia pun membenamkan kedua wajahnya pada lututnya….dan mulai menangis.

~oOo~

Sakura membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari dengan lembut menyapanya. Dengan ekspresi mengantuk, ia bangkit dari tidurnya, dan duduk sejenak untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada sisi kosong tempat tidurnya.

Kakashi belum kembali.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, berusaha meredam emosinya yang menggerogoti hatinya. Kemudian, Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mengeluarkan seluruh bebannya bersama hembusan nafasnya.

Ketika ia menyentuhkan telapak kaki kanannya pada lantai dingin apartemen 'Kakashi' itu, terdengar suara jeritan anak kecil merintih kesakitan.

Suara pecah tersebut membuat hati Sakura melompat dan mengendalikan tubuhnya secara otomatis menuju kearah sumber suara.

Dan disanalah Obito, meringkuk kesakitan diatas lantai dengan keringat bercucuran disekitar tubuhnya. Tangan mungilnya terlihat mengepal erat, kakinya gemetar hebat, dan air mata mengalir deras pada pipinya. Kedua mata emerald Sakura membelalak lebar, tangan kanannya secara reflek tertaruh didepan mulutnya yang terbuka.

Kakinya melangkah cepat kearah buah hatinya yang meneriaki namanya.

"_HAHAUE! SAKIITT! TOLONG…-OBITO…! HAHAUE!"_

"Obito! Obito, tenanglah nak! Obito kenapa?!"

Sakura langsung memeluk Obito erat. Teriakkan Obito belum juga berhenti, justru semakin menjadi-jadi. Obito menelusupkan wajahnya pada pundak Sakura, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, sementara tangannya mencengkram tangan Sakura kuat-kuat.

Sakura meringis kesakitan ketika tangan 'monster'-nya itu diremas oleh tangan mungil Obito…yang berkekuatan cukup besar.

Kepanikan pun mulai melanda Sakura.

Jeritan Obito semakin keras.

Wanita cantik itupun mengangkat putranya dan membaringkannya pada tempat tidur dengan _bedcover_ berwarna biru milik Obito.

Obito masih memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat—menahan sakitnya dengan susah payah. Air matanya berlinangan. Tangannya masih mencengkram tangan ibunya dengan erat.

Dengan sigap, Sakura langsung mengalirkan chakra-nya pada tubuh Obito.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! HAHAUE! SAKITTT!"_

Kedua mata Sakura membelalak lebar. '_Apa?'_

Dengan segera, Sakura menghentikkan aliran chakra-nya dan memandang Obito bingung—sekaligus panik.

Obito mengatur nafasnya. Jeritannya sudah mulai berkurang walaupun rasa sakit masih merasuki tubuhnya. Air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Kehilangan kendali, air mata dari pelupuk mata Sakura pun ikut menetes. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada buah hatinya yang meringis kesakitan, seraya mencengkram tangannya erat. Sang ibu mencium rambut silver putranya.

"Dimana yang sakit, sayang? Ada apa?" Dengan sabar Sakura berusaha menenangkan Obito. Jika chakra-nya ditolak oleh _monster_ itu…berarti…

"Da-dada Obito sakit…._H-Hahaue_….tolong Obito…sakit..sekali…."

Sakura mencium kening putranya.

Obito kembali menjerit kesakitan. Rasa sakit itu kembali menyerangnya. Tangan Sakura kembali _diremukkan_ oleh tangan Obito.

Sakura kembali panik. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kemudian ia kembali mengalirkan chakra-nya pada tangannya, air mata Sakura masih terus menetes menyaksikan anaknya merintih kesakitan karena _sesuatu_ yang berada dalam tubuhnya.

'_Tidak mungkin Obito menolak chakra-ku… Ia _lahir_ karena chakra-ku….'_

….dan Kakashi.

Nama Kakashi membuat hati Sakura kembali tersayat.

Memejamkan matanya, ia pun kembali meletakkan tangannya pada tubuh Obito…

"Maafkan _Hahaue, _Obito -_kun_…"

…dan mengalirkan ninjutsu-nya.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! HAHAUE! SAKIT! HENTIKAN! HAHAUE! PANAAS! SAKIT, HAHAUE! OBITO-O-BITO TERBAKAR! HAHAUE!"_

Sakura meneteskan air matanya, namun tetap menahan tubuh Obito, menggenggam tangan Obito yang mencengkramnya erat. Sakura menekan ibu jarinya pada urat nadi Obito.

Tubuh Obito _tidak_ menolak chakra-nya.

Tapi….kenapa?

"…..Maaf, sayang…..tahan sebentar…."

"_HAHAUEEE! SAKIT! BERHENTI!"_

Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, menundukkan kepalanya agar ia dapat berkonsentrasi mentransfer chakra-nya untuk putranya…._tidak_. Untuk _sesuatu_ yang didalamnya.

Lama kelamaan, jeritan Obito berubah menjadi desahan terengah. Suhu tubuh Obito mulai menurun. Cengkraman pada tangan Sakura mulai mengendur.

Kedua mata Sakura yang berlinangan air mata membuka, menampakkan wajah putranya yang masih mengatur nafasnya seraya memejamkan matanya. Keringatnya bercucuran pada tubuhnya.

Sakura memeluk erat putranya. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

~oOo~

Sakura tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada kertas-kertas pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Jemari lentiknya terus memijit pelipisnya, kedua mata emeraldnya menatap kosong tulisan-tulisan laporan Rumah Sakit Konoha itu.

Nyonya Hatake itu pun meletakkan pena-nya pada tumpukkan kertas diatas mejanya, kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya pada wajahnya. Ia menghela nafas berat.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah sentuhan terasa pada pundaknya, membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Ah, Shizune-_senpai_…" ujar Sakura. Shizune tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Tsunade-_sama_ memanggilmu."

Sakura mengedipkan matanya sejenak, sebelum mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan langsung mengikuti Shizune berjalan keluar ruangan.

Tsunade tampak sedang mengecek suhu tubuh Obito yang kini terlelap diatas kasur rumah sakit. Melihat kedatangan Sakura, kedua mata _honey_-nya langsung menatap kedua mata emerald Sakura yang tampak cemas.

"Tsunade-_shishou_…"

"Tindakanmu hampir membunuhnya, Sakura."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

Ia menatap ujung kakinya dengan pandangan kosong.

"….beruntunglah Obito adalah anak yang kuat. Chakra monster itu mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya, Sakura."

"….."

"Monster itu menolak chakramu, namun tubuh Obito tidak. Sehingga monster itu mengamuk karena ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, dan memutuskan untuk menyiksa Obito, menyerap sebagian chakra-mu, untuk bertahan hidup dalam tubuh Obito."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. "Kenapa monster itu menolak chakra-ku, _shishou_? Saat Obito dalam kandungan, bukankah seluruh chakra-ku dihisap olehnya?"

Tsunade menganggukkan kepalanya, seraya menarik kursi dibelakangnya untuknya duduk. Kedua matanya tidak lepas dari Sakura.

"Monster itu, _tercipta_ dari chakra-mu, Sakura."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, seraya berjalan mendekati _shishou_-nya dan putranya.

"Lalu mengapa…?"

Tsunade memotong pertanyaannya, "…monster itu muncul karena Kakashi 'menghidupkannya' dari dimensi Mangekyou-nya. Dan ruh monster itu kemudian mencari wadah untuknya hidup. Chakra-mu lah yang menjadi tempatnya berkembang didalam tubuh Obito. Anggap saja, ia membangun sebuah rumah didalam suatu daerah terlarang. Obito-lah daerah itu."

Sakura masih terlihat bingung. Ia mengelus lembut rambut silver putranya yang kini tertidur pulas. Kedua matanya terpusat pada Tsunade kembali.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, _shishou_."

Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Monster itu membentuk 'dirinya' dengan chakra-mu. Dan jadilah ia sebuah makhluk parasit yang hidup pada Obito. Namun, ia belum sempurna."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Benarkah? Lalu…bagaimana kita mengeluarkan monster itu dari Obito?"

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak semudah itu, Sakura. Obito pun harus mengetahuinya. Cepat atau lambat, monster itu akan menggerogoti tubuh Obito, dan pada akhirnya mengambil alih tubuh Obito sepenuhnya. Menciptakan makhluk keji yang belum pernah kita jumpai sebelumnya."

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar.

Ia menatap putranya penuh rasa takut dan cemas.

Obito adalah anak yang baik. Ia tidak pantas mendapatkan semua ini..

"Obito tidak akan menjadi seperti itu, _shishou_."

Tsunade mengangguk, terdiam sejenak, menunggu detik yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Sakura meneguk ludahnya, kini menatap kedua mata _honey_ Tsunade.

"Karena itulah Kakashi pergi."

Perkataan Tsunade membuat Sakura kembali terkejut.

Ditambah lagi, nama Kakashi kembali membuat tubuhnya merinding.

Bibir Sakura tiba-tiba membeku. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Tsunade bisa melihat itu. Jadi, wanita itu pun memutuskan untuk menjelaskannya.

"Monster itu hanya bisa sempurna…jika chakra Kakashi yang mengisi wadah yang telah kau dan Obito sediakan. Selama Obito berada didekat Kakashi….monster itu akan menyerap chakra Kakashi…-"

"Tunggu."

"….."

Tsunade terdiam sejenak, menatap wajah marah Sakura.

"….jadi, anda tahu…?"

Tsunade menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Kakashi akan pergi, Sakura….tapi aku tahu monster itu bergantung pada Kakashi."

"Kenapa Anda tidak memberitahukanku sebelumnya? Kenapa Kakashi…?"

"Ia berhak tahu, Sakura."

"Aku istrinya, _shishou_! Aku berhak tahu juga!"

Amarah Sakura pada Tsunade memuncak—baru kali ini. Tsunade membelalakkan matanya, melihat Sakura yang begitu emosi padanya. Ia mencoba tenang, menunggu Sakura meredam emosinya sebelum ia melanjutkan berbicara.

"….Kakashi datang untuk bertanya."

"Apa Anda harus menungguku bertanya?"

"Sakura, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Kakashi akan pergi.. Aku sudah memperingatinya."

"Tapi Kakashi pergi, _shishou_….." wajah Sakura memerah, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "…disaat seperti ini, aku sangat membutuhkannya….aku yakin ada cara lain, selain ia pergi meninggalkan kami. Seharusnya aku tahu, _shishou_….." air mata mulai menetes di pipi merahnya. Tsunade menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah juga atas apa yang terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura…"

Sakura menghapus titik air matanya, kemudian melanjutkan berbicara, "Kenapa ia harus meninggalkan Konoha? Bukankah….ia masih bisa tinggal di Konoha? Apa ia tidak mau melihatku? Atau Obito? Apa ia marah padaku karena memberikannya beban yang berat? _Shishou_…..aku hanya…tidak bisa…"

Tsunade kini terdiam seribu bahasa.

Sakura benar-benar hancur tanpa Kakashi, dan Obito yang mulai tersiksa akan kehadiran monster itu di tubuhnya.

'_Kau tolol, Kakashi.'_

~oOo~

**7 Tahun Kemudian**

"Hebat, Obito!"

Naruto menepukkan kedua tangannya ketika melihat Obito berhasil sampai ke puncak pohon dengan kaki yang menapak terbalik di ranting pohon.

Obito tersenyum simpul ketika melihat Naruto yang takjub pada keberhasilannya mencoba mengendalikan dan memusatkan chakra-nya pada kakinya untuk naik keatas pohon tanpa menggunakan tangan—pada percobaan pertama.

"Ah! Kenapa bisa begitu, Obito?! Kau curang! Pasti Naruto-_sensei_ sudah mengajarinya jauh hari!" Yamanaka Kisuke—putra Sai dan Ino—yang juga rekan Obito, menunjuk Naruto kesal. Bokongnya sudah cukup sakit karena jatuh dari pohon berkali-kali. Debu-debu sudah hinggap pada pakaiannya yang semula bersih. Urat Naruto mulai muncul.

"Enak saja asal menuduh orang! Salahmu sendiri tidak mau belajar!"

"Naruto-_sensei_ kan belum menyuruh belajar chakra! Dari kemarin _sensei_ selalu minta traktir ramen! Baru _sensei_ mau mengajari kami! Ah _sensei_ payaah!"

"AAAH KAU INI! KALAU AKU LAPAR, AKU TIDAK BISA MENGAJAR!"

"_SENSEI_ INI TIDAK PEKA!"

Obito hanya memutar bola matanya melihat _sensei_ dan rekan satu tim-nya itu berdebat—lagi. Ini bukan kali pertamanya. Sementara rekannya yang lain—Inuzuka Hikari—putri dari Inuzuka Kiba dan salah satu warga desa—berusaha melerai keduanya, ditambah lagi gonggongan anjing-nya yang berwarna persis seperti Akamaru.

"Kalian ini selalu bertengkar! Kisuke! Setidaknya hormatilah Naruto-_sensei_! Naruto-_sensei_ juga! Jangan makan ramen terus!" ujar Hikari. Kisuke dan Naruto menatapnya sejenak, sebelum mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing pada Obito yang kini memandang mereka dengan senyum tipis.

"Kalau dia mampu, tidak diragukkan lagi. Ibunya dulu juga berhasil mencoba pada kesempatan pertama, sementara aku dan Sasuke-_sensei_ jatuh bangun sampai ke puncak hingga malam."

Obito menyunggingkan senyuman _charming_-nya pada Naruto yang mengenang masa genin-nya.

"Yah, setidaknya aku tahu kenapa Kakashi-_sensei_ begitu menyukainya.."

Perkataan selanjutnya menghapuskan senyum dari wajah tampan Obito.

Dan chakra-nya lepas kendali.

"Ah!"

Naruto terlalu lambat menyadari gravitasi membawa Obito menghantam tanah keras dibawahnya. Kisuke meringis kesakitan. Hikari menutup wajahnya.

"Obito!" seru Naruto, langsung menghampiri tubuh Hatake kecil yang terbaring lemas di tanah.

"Obito-_kun_!" selanjutnya Hikari dengan cemas berlari kearahnya. Kisuke mengikutinya dari belakang.

Obito dengan pandangan kosong menatap ranting-ranting pohon yang berada diatasnya, tampak tak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang kini menjalar di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba, wajah Naruto tampak menutupi pemandangannya.

"Hey!"

Obito membuyarkan lamunannya, kemudian mencoba untuk duduk, memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing seraya meringis kecil.

"Obito-_kun_! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Hikari dengan cemas menanyakan Obito yang menggeleng kecil—tetap dengan _staycool_ yang sangat persis dengan ayahnya itu.

Obito pun berdiri seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya. Kemudian, ia berjalan menjauh dari Naruto dan Hikari, dan berjalan melewati Kisuke. Naruto mengedipkan matanya sejenak, melihat Hatake berusia 12 tahun itu berjalan menjauh.

"Obito! Mau kemana?!"

Obito melambaikan tangannya dari jauh. "Aku lapar. Selamat berlatih memanjat."

Kisuke menggembungkan pipinya. "Tch. Dingin sekali anak itu!"

Hikari memukul lengannya, membuat Kisuke meringis kesakitan. "Ouch! Untuk apa itu?!" seru Kisuke kesal.

"Obito-_kun_ itu keren! Bilang saja kau iri padanya! Huh! Jelas-jelas ia tampan dan berbakat….." Hikari memusatkan pandangannya pada punggung Obito yang semakin menjauh dengan wajah memerah berbunga-bunga. Kisuke memutar bola matanya.

Naruto hanya menatap Obito dengan pandangan iba.

Semenjak kepergian Kakashi, sifat cerianya tak lagi muncul.

~oOo~

"_Tadaima_."

Sakura mendengar suara _boyish_ datang dari arah pintu. Ia meletakkan pena kerjanya diatas tumpukkan kertas-kertas laporannya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri suara tersebut.

"_Okaeri_…"

Senyum Sakura terhapus ketika melihat bercak biru tampak pada pelipis Obito. Obito—yang memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam sakunya—hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sakura menghampiri putranya tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kepalamu?" tanyanya lembut. Obito menghela nafas.

"Aku berhasil berjalan keatas pohon pada percobaan pertama. Lalu saat aku bertengger terbalik, aku lepas kendali. Jadi aku terjatuh." Jelasnya singkat. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini...ceroboh sekali."

Sakura pun mengalirkan chakra-nya pada tangannya, kemudian meletakkannya di kepala Obito. Obito sedikit meringis, namun kemudian, rasa hangat menjalar disekitar pelipisnya, dan kepalanya terasa lebih baik. Sakura tersenyum manis pada Obito, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman simpul.

"_Arigatou, Hahaue_."

"_Otanjoubi omedetou,_ Obito sayang." Ucap Sakura, langsung memeluk buah hatinya itu dengan erat. Obito tampak bingung, ia sendiri pun lupa akan hari ulangtahunnya. Namun ibunya begitu mengingat hari spesialnya ini. Obito tertawa kecil, kemudian membalas pelukan ibunya.

"_Arigatou, Hahaue_. Kau selalu ingat." Ujarnya, tersenyum hangat.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, sayang. Kau sudah semakin besar. Kurasa baru kemarin _Hahaue_ mengganti popokmu, hm?" goda Sakura, membuat Obito tertawa kecil. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari ibunya tersebut.

"Aku harap, kau semakin dewasa, mandiri, menjadi ninja yang kuat dan berkelas, dan selalu disiplin pada peraturan. Termasuk semakin menyayangi ibumu." Ujar Sakura lagi, mengacak-acak rambut silver Obito.

"_Arigatou, Hahaue_." Obito memeluk Sakura kembali.

Obito melepaskan pelukannya, melemparkan Sakura senyum simpul…senyum yang sama indahnya dengan milik Hatake Kakashi, ayahnya.

Sakura pun teringat sesuatu.

"Obito…" gumam Sakura ketika Obito hendak membuka pintu kamarnya. Obito menoleh, menunggu Sakura mengatakan sesuatu.

Sakura tersenyum hangat.

"Jika kau ada 'waktu'…mungkin kau bisa memeriksa sarung bantalmu. Ada sesuatu didalamnya."

Obito mengangkat alisnya, menyiratkan perkataan 'Oh ya?'. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Obito pun tersenyum, dan memasuki kamarnya.

Hatake kecil itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidurnya. Sesuai ucapan ibunya, ia pun meraih bantal tidurnya dan merogoh isi sarungnya.

Tangannya menemukan sesuatu.

Sebuah surat yang terlipat rapih didalam amplop yang tampak kusam.

Obito mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat namanya tercantum pada amplop tersebut.

Sambil duduk manis diatas tempat tidurnya, ia membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca isinya.

Cukup membuat hati anak itu tersayat untuk kedua kalinya.

_Selamat ulangtahun, Hatake Obito._

_Kau sudah 13 tahun sekarang. Sudah sangat besar ya, dari terakhir aku melihatmu._

_Bagaimana sekolahmu? Aku yakin pasti kau sangat mahir menggunakan ninjutsu dan genjutsu. Ah, apa pelajaranmu belum sampai sana? Entahlah. Aku guru yang buruk, dulu._

_Kau pasti sekarang telah berubah menjadi anak yang tampan dan berbakat, ya._

_Obito._

_Maaf aku berbohong padamu saat itu, ketika kita berbaring di taman indah yang kau temukan, dan kau memetik bunga untuk Hahaue…aku berjanji tidak akan pergi. _

_Tapi aku melakukannya._

_Mungkin jika aku kembali, kau akan marah padaku, membenciku, memukulku, atau bahkan…membunuhku? _

_Tidak apa, Obito._

_Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, dan kau ingat._

_Aku melakukan ini karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Lebih dari apapun. Aku ingin kau selamat dari sesuatu yang berada didalam tubuhmu. Aku yakin, ibumu sudah memberitahumu tentang hal itu._

_Maaf jika aku membuatmu tersiksa. Membuatmu merintih kesakitan dan ibumu harus repot-repot menghabiskan seluruh chakranya untuk mengobatimu._

_Mungkin kau sangat membenciku saat ini, kau ingin membakar surat ini, dan pergi mencariku untuk membunuhku._

_Aku mengerti Obito._

_Tapi, aku pernah bilang padamu….balas dendam dan kebencian bukanlah hal yang membuatmu merasa tenang dan kembali seperti dirimu semula. Tapi membuatmu tertarik pada lubang gelap tak ada batas, dan membuatmu lupa untuk mencari cahaya untuk pulang._

_Kau boleh membenciku, Obito._

_Tapi…jangan menjadi anak yang terobsesi pada balas dendam._

_Dan ingat._

_Aku selalu mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun._

_Selamat ulangtahun, anakku. Aku sayang padamu._

_-Hatake Kakashi_

Suara pintu yang dibuka mengejutkan Sakura.

Ia menatap Obito yang menundukkan kepalanya tanpa ekspresi keluar dari kamarnya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat surat yang terbuka. Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya semula.

"Obito…"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membuat ayah pergi? Apa itu karena 'sesuatu' didalam tubuhku?"

Sakura terdiam.

Ia tidak menyangka Kakashi memberitahunya pada surat itu.

Obito kini menatapnya tajam.

"_Hahaue…._"

"Maaf, Obito…..tidak memberitahumu tentang ini…"

Obito mengepalkan tangannya. "Itulah mengapa aku terus mengalami sakit yang luar biasa? Bukan karena penyakit?" tanyanya dengan nada yang agak ditinggikan.

Sakura terdiam sejenak….kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Obito tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Didalam dirinya, terdapat sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya, ayahnya, ibunya, dan desa ini.

Ia menyentuh dadanya pelan.

"Apa aku akan mati?"

"Tidak, sayang…..kami berusaha mengeluarkannya dari tubuhmu…kau tidak-"

"Apa aku berbahaya bagi Konoha?" tanyanya lagi. Kini membuat Sakura terkejut. Ia sangat ingin bilang 'tidak'…namun…monster itu benar-benar menjadi ancaman desa sekarang. Obito menunggu jawaban dari ibunya.

"….kami berusaha untuk membunuh monster didalam dirimu, sayang."

Obito tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kalian tidak membunuhku?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Obito!"

"Aku menderita, _Hahaue_! Ternyata ini alasan _Ciciue_ pergi?! Karena aku?! Karena ia membenciku?! Menganggapku sebagai ancaman?! Mengapa kalian tidak membunuhku?! Aku…tidak bisa melihat semuanya menderita! Termasuk kau, _Hahaue_!"

"Obito!" seru Sakura dengan nada tinggi. Obito mengunci mulutnya rapat rapat, kedua mata emerald saling beradu.

"Kami semua sangat menyayangimu. Tapi kami sangat membenci _apa yang ada_ didalam dirimu. Karena itulah…kami berusaha untuk mengeluarkannya, Obito…kau anak yang suci, baik, dan tidak bersalah.. Aku tidak mau monster itu mengambil alih tubuhmu…." Air mata Sakura mulai jatuh. Obito menatap ibunya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"…aku sangat menyayangimu, Obito…..kau tahu itu. Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar monster itu dapat meninggalkan tubuhmu… termasuk mengorbankan nyawaku…" ujarnya lirih. Obito mengernyitkan dahinya.

"_Hahaue…._"

"Maaf jika…aku tidak memberitahumu sejak lama…." Ucapnya lagi.

Obito terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Hening lama.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang angkat suara.

Akhirnya, Obito pun mengeluarkan suara.

"Mengapa _Ciciue_ pergi, jika ia mencintaiku?"

Sakura terdiam.

"Ia membenciku, bukan?" tambahnya lagi.

Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan. Namun, semua ini terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan. Asal usul monster itu, keterkaitan chakra antara mereka bertiga. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya saat ini. Mulutnya terasa terkunci dan suaranya tersimpan rapat-rapat pada box yang tersegel rapih.

Obito meremas surat yang ada pada genggamannya.

Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak butuh surat darinya." Obito mengangkat wajahnya, membuang surat itu kelantai, tepat pada hadapan Sakura. "….aku butuh kehadirannya."

Dengan begitu, Obito berlari keluar dari rumah.

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika Obito mengatakan hal seperti itu. Hal yang sama dirasakan oleh dirinya saat ini.

Tujuh tahun Kakashi meninggalkan mereka…

…dan Sakura sangat…sangat merindukannya disini.

Perlahan, Sakura mengambil kertas yang Obito buang ke lantai itu.

Kemudian, Sakura membukanya, membacanya dari baris ke baris, bait ke bait. Dan akhirnya kembali menjatuhkan surat itu.

Sudah berapa kali Sakura menangis?

Entahlah, yang jelas, ia ingin menangis saat ini…

…sampai Hatake Kakashi pulang dan mendekap dirinya, kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : Iya….saya tahu updatenya lama…sudah satu atau 100 abad saya ga update fic ini sampe berdebu. Maaf ya….. *digebukin* *dibakar*. Jadi, saya ini sangat suram akhir-akhir ini sehingga inspirasi menulis pun hilang tanpa jejak… I know that's a lame excuse but….really.**

**Oh yaaaa, Obito ganteng ya (?)**

**Sekali lagi, maaf untuk updatenya yang terlambat. Semoga dimaafkan….**

**Dan tetap di review… *dibakar***


	18. Coming Home

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

.

.

.

_PLUNG!_

Obito kembali melempar batu kerikil yang dikumpulkannya pada sungai luas dihadapannya. Sinar matahari mulai menampakkan merah-nya dan menelusup kembali ke peradabannya. Pria kecil bermarga Hatake itu menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lekat-lekat batu terakhir yang berada di genggamannya. Nafasnya mulai memberat kembali ketika mengingat akan 'sesuatu' yang berada pada dirinya.

Secepat kilat, ia meremukkan batu itu berkeping-keping, dan melempar serpihan-serpihannya dengan teriakkan lepas sekencang-kencangnya.

Tubuhnya terasa lemas, kemudian. Obito menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, mengatur nafasnya yang terengah.

Kemudian 'dia' kembali menyerang tubuhnya dari dalam.

Obito meringis kesakitan, jatuh berlutut seraya membawa tangan kanannya meremas dada kiri-nya.

Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan rasa sakitnya yang luar biasa. Ia menahan nafasnya sekuat tenaga, berusaha agar ia tidak berteriak akan sakitnya yang menjalar hingga ubun-ubun itu.

Kemudian, Obito mencoba mengendalikan chakra-nya—seperti yang diajarkan oleh Tsunade-_sama_—dan memusatkannya pada jantungnya.

"_Argh!_" rintih Obito ketika chakra-nya mulai memanas di tubuhnya.

Walaupun sakit, akhirnya sakit itu dapat memudar, meninggalkan Obito yang terengah-engah di tanah, hampir tak berdaya. Ia terbatuk sedikit, sebelum bangkit untuk berdiri.

'_Aku membencimu, Ciciue.'_

"Obito?"

Obito menolehkan kepalanya ketika sebuah suara bariton memanggilnya dari belakang. Obito meneguk ludahnya, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Naruto-_sensei_."

Naruto—dengan seragam jounin lengkapnya, tersenyum, sebelum berjalan kearah Obito dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam kantung celananya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto, menatap pria kecil yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan pandangan heran. Ia sering datang kesini, namun tidak pernah melihat Obito pernah berdiri disini sendirian.

Obito tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya kecil.

Naruto tidak memaksanya untuk menjawab, melainkan mengangkat tangannya dan membawanya ke dahi-nya, matanya menatap matahari terbenam yang tampak indah dari tempat mereka berpijak.

"Wah, jarang sekali matahari sore seindah ini." Ujarnya. Obito masih terdiam. Kini Naruto memandangnya aneh. Anak ini memang dingin—seperti Sasuke. Namun terlihat dari air wajahnya bahwa ia memiliki masalah saat ini.

"Ada apa, bocah?" tanya Naruto, akhirnya.

Obito menggeleng.

Naruto terkekeh kecil, membawa tangan kanannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut silver Obito.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau kau ini sangat tidak berbakat dalam hal berbohong."

Obito menghela nafas, menyingkirkan tangan Naruto agar tidak mengacak-acak rambut silver-nya yang menantang gravitasi itu.

Melihat tidak ada jawaban dari anak _sensei_-nya ini, Naruto pun mengernyitkan dahinya. Wajahnya yang semula ceria berubah menjadi serius.

"Kau sudah tahu, ya?"

Obito mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Naruto. Mata emerald dan mata sapphire bertemu. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Obito mengernyitkan dahinya, wajahnya tampak kesal.

"Kau tahu sejak lama?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkasme. Naruto menghela nafas, dan pada akhirnya mengangguk.

"Hampir semua teman-teman terdekat ibumu tahu, Obito."

Obito mengepalkan tangannya erat. Amarahnya tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Kenapa _sensei_ masih disini? Aku berbahaya bagimu, bagi Konoha. Kenapa _sensei_ masih mau mengajariku jurus-jurus ninja? Apa _sensei_ tidak memikirkan keselamatan _sensei_? Teman-teman?" seru Obito dengan nada tinggi. Naruto menatapnya tajam. Kemudian Obito tertawa sinis.

"Aku monster."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Obito." Seru Naruto. Nadanya tidak sekeras Obito, namun sangat tegas. Obito menatapnya sejenak, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Sensei_ tidak mengerti…"

"Justru aku lebih mengerti daripada dirimu, Obito." Ujar Naruto lagi. Obito mengernyitkan dahinya, melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah lebih dekat pada _sensei_ pirang-nya itu.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang perasaanku, _sensei_?"

Naruto tersenyum.

"Karena aku adalah monster. Sama sepertimu, anak kecil."

Obito membelalakkan matanya. Kakinya otomatis memundurkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya, tentu saja, terlihat sangat terkejut.

"… Apa?"

"Didalam tubuhku terdapat Kyuubi, yang membuat seluruh orang ketakutan. Dulu, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. Orangtuaku mati terbunuh. Orang-orang di Konoha menjauhiku karena takut. Aku sangat kesepian… Aku merasa hidup tak adil padaku saat itu. Dan mengapa terdapat monster yang membuatku dijauhi. Dan mengapa monster itu memilihku. Tapi…"

Obito memandangnya tajam. Naruto masih mengeluarkan senyum lembutnya.

"… Aku dan Kyuubi bisa bersahabat sampai sekarang. Dan orang-orang di Konoha akhirnya bisa menerimaku lagi sebagai ninja pelindung desa. Bahkan…mereka menganggapku sebagai pahlawan. Heh." Naruto tertawa kecil. Obito memandangnya sejenak, sebelum menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kakinya.

Naruto menepuk pundak Obito lembut.

"Kau termasuk anak yang beruntung, Obito."

Obito kembali mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mata Naruto. Kakinya gemetar ketika merasakan suatu chakra—yang hampir menyamai dirinya—yang mengalir dari tubuh _sensei_-nya.

_Sensei-_nya benar-benar seorang Jinchuuriki.

"… kau memiliki ibu yang sangat menyayangimu, selalu ada disampingmu untuk mendukungmu, melindungimu. Teman-teman yang selalu setia menemani dan mendukungmu dalam suka dan duka. Orang-orang Konoha memandangmu sebagai anak dengan intelegensi tinggi, dan menghargaimu sebagai Hatake kecil yang hebat dan berbakat. Kau harus syukuri itu, Obito. Karena…"

Obito menunggu Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khas miliknya.

"… Seseorang tidak bisa apa-apa sendirian."

Hati Obito tersentuh ketika Naruto mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

Memang, ia memiliki segalanya. Ia memiliki bakat Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, dan Genjutsu yang sangat jarang seusianya. Ia memiliki _Hahaue-_nya, yang sangat menyayanginya walau dalam keadaan apapun. Teman-temannya yang selalu mendukungnya, dan warga Konoha yang menghormatinya.

Tapi…

Ia masih merasa kurang tanpa ayahnya.

Sejujurnya, Obito tidak membenci ayahnya.

Ia hanya merindukannya.

Obito merasakan hangat di kepalanya. Naruto kembali mengacak rambut silver-nya, masih dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Sudah menjelang malam. Kau tidak pulang?"

Obito, yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya, mengedipkan matanya terlebih dahulu berkali-kali, sebelum melihat Naruto yang menunggu jawabannya.

Pria kecil itu menggeleng, senyuman tipis muncul di wajah tampan nan imut-nya itu.

"Aku belum mau pulang. Aku disini sebentar lagi, _sensei_."

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian ia terfikir sesuatu. Ia menepukkan tangannya bersamaan.

"Aku tahu! Daripada kau sendirian disini, bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen?" seru Naruto bersemangat. Obito memandangnya bingung, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"….Tidak terimakasih, _sensei_."

"Ohiya! Itu bukan sebuah ajakan! Itu sebuah perintah! Aku traktir! Ayooo!" seru Naruto bersemangat, mengajak Obito yang masih terdiam di tempat. Obito memandangnya bingung, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Ah, tidak, _sen_…-"

"Ah kau ini lamban sekali, Hatake!"

"Ah!"

Naruto pun menggeret paksa Obito keluar dari lingkungan sungai itu menuju ramen Ichiraku-nya tercinta.

Tentu saja, Naruto sangat tahu apa yang dibutuhkan seorang Jinchuuriki jika sedang bersedih hati.

~oOo~

Sakura melihat jam dinding di ruang tengah-nya.

7 malam.

Dan Obito tak kunjung pulang.

Sakura yang sedari duduk manis di sofa ruang itu, memainkan kakinya cemas. Ia sangat takut jika perasaan Obito terluka, kemudian ia mulai memikirkan masa depannya, masa depan Konoha, dan keselamatan orang-orang yang ia sayangi…

… dan ia akan mulai pergi meninggalkannya,

Seperti Kakashi.

Sakura memijit pelipisnya, kemudian memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berusaha untuk menjauhkan fikiran negatif-nya itu.

'_Obito pasti akan kembali…'_

Sakura kembali melirik jam dinding. Dan ia mulai sangat cemas.

Ia hendak memakai buts-nya dan pergi mencari putranya, ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Dengan senyuman bahagia, Sakura langsung berlari kecil kearah pintu rumahnya dan membukakan pintunya.

"Obi…"

"Hai, Sakura!"

"…Ino."

Sakura menghela nafas kecewa ketika melihat sahabat berambut pirang-nya itu dengan semangat membawakan—belanjaan?

Ino—dengan cengiran bahagia-nya langsung memeluk sahabat tercintanya itu.

"Kau melihatku seperti melihat cicak yang biasa lalu lalang di dinding apartemen-mu? Huh, payah kau, Sakura!" ledek Ino, membuat Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf, Ino. Bagaimana liburanmu dan Sai?" tanya Sakura.

"Sangat menyenangkan! Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu dan Obi-_chan_!" seru Ino bersemangat seraya mengangkat barang-barang bawaannya sejajar dengan mata Sakura. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Ah, seharusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot, Ino…"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, dahi lebar! Aku senang kok membawakanmu oleh-oleh! Pokoknya, saat festival Konoha bulan depan, kau harus memakai ini ya! Obi-_chan_ juga! Kalian pasti sangat lucuu!"

Sakura tertawa kecil.

"_Arigatou,_ Ino-_pig_." Ucap Sakura. Air wajahnya masih menunjukkan kecemasan pada sesuatu. Ino, sebagai sahabat terdekatnya dapat melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa, _forehead?_"

Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya, kemudian menatap Ino kembali. "Ah, tidak… aku hanya cemas. Obito sampai sekarang belum pulang juga.." ujarnya lirih. Ino mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, sebelum menjentikkan jarinya, wajahnya tampak senang ingin memberitahukan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Naruto membawanya makan malam di ramen Ichiraku! Kebetulan aku lewat sana dan bertemu dengan mereka. Naruto memang kurang ajar, seenaknya saja mengajak anakmu makan malam-malam begini…." Jelas Ino. Sakura tersenyum lega. Setidaknya, terdapat kabar tentang Obito—apalagi Obito bersama orang terpercayanya.

"Syukurlah ia baik-baik saja. Terimakasih banyak, Ino. Ah, apakah kau ingin mampir?" tanyanya. Ino tersenyum lembut, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Aku harus ke tempat Tenten. Tapi, besok aku janji akan menghampirimu lagi! Sekarang, kau istirahat saja. Wajahmu tampak kacau, Sakura. Naruto pasti akan menjaga Obito. Selamat malam, _forehead_!" seru Ino seraya memeluk kembali sahabatnya itu—yang dibalas dengan pelukan yang hangat pula oleh Sakura.

"Malam, _pig_."

Ino melambaikan tangannya seiring ia berjalan meninggalkan apartemen Sakura. Sakura tersenyum tipis. Hatinya terasa sangat lega mengetahui Obito baik-baik saja.

Ia menutup pintunya, kemudian. Lalu Sakura berjalan kearah kamar tidurnya, hendak beristirahat sejenak.

Ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia merasakan suatu aura tepat dibelakangnya.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

Seseorang mengintainya.

Wanita itu dengan sigap mengumpulkan chakra-nya pada tangannya. Kemudian, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, bersiap-siap untuk menyerang 'sesuatu' yang terasa mendekat kearahnya.

Dengan cepat, Sakura meluncurkan pukulan sekuat tenaganya kepada orang yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya.

Dan dengan cepat pula, orang itu dapat menangkisnya.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

Nafasnya terhenti seketika.

Tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Tangan kekar yang menahannya dengan kuat kini melonggarkan genggamannya.

Mulut Sakura terbuka lebar.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di sekitar tubuhnya.

Mata emerald-nya benar-benar terkunci pada mata onyx yang menatapnya dengan tajam, namun penuh suatu perasaan yang entah mengapa mengguncang tubuhnya saat ini.

"K-Kakashi…"

Pria itu—Hatake Kakashi, telah kembali.

Sakura tidak percaya pada penglihatannya saat ini.

Wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah terakhir ia melihatnya 7 tahun yang lalu. Namun dibawah matanya terdapat lingkar mata—yang menunjukkan bahwa ia jarang mendapat waktu untuk tidur belakangan ini.

Mata onyx-nya masih menenggelamkannya dalam pesona seorang pria dengan kharisma yang sangat tinggi.

Hidung mancung-nya yang bersih, rahang kokohnya, dagu lancip-nya, dan wajah tirus-nya.

Dan… pandangannya berhenti pada bibir merah tipis milik 'suami'-nya. Sakura meneguk ludahnya, meredam segala nafsu yang menghantuinya untuk mencium bibir suaminya yang meninggalkannya selama 7 tahun itu.

"Sakura."

Suara bariton halus-nya sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Tetes air mata sukses jatuh ke pipi Sakura.

"…Kakashi…. kau…"

Kakashi membawa tangan kekarnya menuju pipi Sakura, menghapus titik air mata yang jatuh berlinang dari mata emerald-nya.

Sakura terisak pelan, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kakashi yang menghapus air matanya. Namun ia tak sanggup. Ia terlalu lemah akan sentuhan Kakashi yang selama ini ia dambakan.

Kakashi tidak bicara apa-apa ketika ia membawa wajahnya mendekat kearah Sakura, kemudian mengecup dahinya lembut.

Air mata Sakura langsung mengalir lebih deras dari sebelumnya ketika bibir lembut milik Kakashi menyentuh kulit dahi-nya.

Sakura mendorong Kakashi menjauh darinya.

Kakashi menatapnya dengan pandangan datar—namun penuh penyesalan.

Sakura menyeka air matanya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit ditinggikan. Kakashi terdiam sejenak, meneguk ludahnya, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Jawabnya lirih.

Sakura tertawa sinis. " 'Aku merindukanmu' ?! Itukah jawaban terbaik yang bisa kau berikan, Kakashi?! Kau merindukanku?! Bagaimana dengan Obito?! Kau tidak ingat padanya?! Oh, atau kau memiliki keluarga lain diluar sana?! Hah?! Kemana saja kau?!" bentak Sakura kasar. Kakashi masih menundukkan kepalanya, penuh penyesalan.

"Suna."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Suna? Selama ini?

"… Aku meminta Kazekage-_sama_ agar mengasingkanku selama 7 tahun setelah aku memberikannya alasan. Dan ia menerimanya."

"Alasanmu sangat bodoh, Kakashi! Kau tidak tahu penderitaan kami tanpamu! Dan setelah Obito mulai bisa mengendalikan semuanya, kau kembali?! Kau kira aku panti penitipan, hah?!"

"Aku melakukannya untuk melindungimu, Sakura."

"KAU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN UNTUK MEMBANTU, KAKASHI! AKU BENCI PADAMU! KENAPA KAU KEMBALI?!" Bentak Sakura keras, air matanya mengalir deras. Lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Kakashi menatapnya tajam.

"Chakra-ku dan Obito terkait, Sakura. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku terus berada didekatnya."

"Tapi apakah kau harus pergi jauh, Kakashi?! Haruskah?!"

"Kau kira Obito tidak akan mencariku?"

"KAU JAHAT, KAKASHI! AKU BENCI PADAMU!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Kakashi keras, cukup untuk Kakashi terlempar ke belakang, namun tetap menjaga keseimbangannya. Kakashi menatapnya wajah Sakura yang berlinangan air mata. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Sekarang kau bahagia bukan? Memiliki wanita lain di Sunagakure, melupakanku dan Obito begitu saja? Dan kau kembali karena merasa bersalah telah meninggalkanku?! Dan kau akan kembali lagi ke Suna dengan keluargamu yang baru?!" bentak Sakura lagi. Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Sakura. Sakura menahan tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang mengepal pada perut _sixpack_ Kakashi.

"Pergilah, Kakashi…. Kau telah membuat luka yang cukup dalam…. Dan sangat sulit untuk diobati…"

Kakashi menyentuh tangan Sakura. Sakura hendak menyingkirkan tangannya dari Kakashi, namun Kakashi dengan sigap menarik tangan Sakura pada genggaman lembutnya. Sakura menatap Kakashi tajam, begitupun dengan Kakashi.

"Tidak ada siapapun selama ini."

Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan berbayang karena air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, kemudian berlinang kembali. Sakura merasakan tangannya dibawa oleh sang pria pada sebuah kecupan lembut.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu.. Sampai kapanpun."

"Kau bohong, Kakashi…. Kau bohong."

"Aku tidak akan disini jika aku berbohong. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Pergilah, Kakashi…"

"Apa ada alasan bagiku untuk meninggalkanmu lagi, Sakura?"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku, Kakashi…."

Kakashi menyentuh pipi Sakura yang basah, menyeka air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir.

"Apa kau tidak, Sakura?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Kedua matanya menatap tajam mata onyx Kakashi, dan bekas luka pada mata kiri Kakashi yang kini tertutup. Air mata Sakura tidak berhenti berlinang. Mungkin Kakashi menilainya wanita lemah sekarang. Namun semakin sentuhan Kakashi terasa pada kulitnya, hati Sakura terasa tertusuk. Pria ini memiliki cara untuk membuatnya lemah, walau hanya dengan tatapan mata.

Dan Sakura tidak bisa menahan lagi.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kakashi…"

… dan itulah kata-kata terakhir Sakura sebelum ia mencium dalam-dalam bibir Kakashi.

~oOo~

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku sampai sini, Naruto-_sensei_." Ujar Obito ketika mereka berhenti didepan kediamannya. Naruto tersenyum lebar sebelum mengacak-acak rambut rambut Obito.

"Sama-sama. Tetap semangat, Obito." Pesannya kemudian. Obito tersenyum manis pada _sensei_-nya sebelum Naruto berjalan menjauh sembari melambaikan tangannya—yang dibalas oleh lambaian kecil dari Obito.

Obito pun cepat-cepat masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"_Tadaima_." Seru Obito ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumahnya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Obito mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian melihat jam dinding.

Pukul 8 malam.

Obito mengangkat alis matanya, heran.

'_Tak biasanya Hahaue tidur…'_

Obito pun berjalan santai menatap sekitar rumahnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ibunya. Apa ibunya tidak khawatir padanya, ya?

Obito pun berjalan kearah pintu kamar ibunya, dan memutar gagangnya perlahan.

Ia mengintip sedikit kedalam.

Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Ibunya tertidur pulas dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, rambut pink panjangnya terurai berantakan, dan matanya sangat sembab.

Dan disampingnya….

Hatake Kakashi—ayahnya, yang memeluk ibunya dalam tidurnya yang sangat pulas.

Obito terdiam di tempat.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat.

Ia hanya menatap fitur wajah ayahnya yang sedang tertidur.

Ia masih sangat kecil ketika melihat wajah ayahnya terakhir kali. Dan ia tidak begitu ingat bagaimana wujud ayahnya karena sehari-hari ia selalu menggunakan masker.

Rasa rindu, senang, benci, kecewa, dan _dendam_ mulai menyelimuti hati Obito.

Ia menatap tajam wajah ayahnya yang sedang tertidur memeluk ibunya itu.

"_Ciciue…._"

Bisikan yang sangat pelan. Bahkan binatang kecil disekitarnya pun belum tentu dapat mendengarnya.

Namun cukup untuk membuat seorang Hatake Kakashi membuka kedua matanya…

… dan langsung memusatkan kedua matanya kepada miniatur dirinya yang berdiri didepan pintu.

Kakashi meneguk ludahnya berat ketika melihat kedua mata Obito yang penuh dengan _kebencian_.

"Obito."

Kedua tangan Obito mengepal erat.

Senyum sinis pada wajahnya mulai muncul ketika ayahnya menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Lama tak jumpa, _Kakashi_….."

Kakashi sudah menduga semua ini akan terjadi. Obito yang menatapnya penuh kebencian.

Namun ia tidak pernah menduga…

… Bahwa Obito mewarisi Sharingan miliknya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Huhuhuhu udah malem….laper…. *ganyambung* *lempar bakiak* Well, chapter ini aneh ya…? Emang aneh huuuu *lempar bakiak lagi***

**Oke….jadi chapter depan, akan pertarungan (suit) dari Kakashi dan Obito. Penasaran? Tetap R&R ;;) **

**Byeeee…**


	19. The Breakfree of the Darkness

**Disclaimer : Masih tetap sama, I don't own Naruto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Obito mengepalkan tangannya keras. Menatap Kakashi penuh kebencian dengan mata Sharingan miliknya itu.

Kakashi masih membelalakkan matanya, melihat mata Uchiha yang terpancar tajam dari darah dagingnya itu._ Kenapa bisa…?_

"Kenapa kau kembali?"

"Obito…"

"Seharusnya kau tidak kembali. Seharusnya kau tidak mengganggu kehidupan kami lagi!" seru Obito. Kakashi meneguk ludahnya, melirik kearah Sakura yang hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit, kemudian kembali menatap putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Obito, dengarkan aku. Aku melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanmu."

Secepat kilat, Obito menyerang Kakashi dengan tangan kosong. Tentu, dengan mudah, Kakashi menangkisnya, menangkap pergelangan tangan Obito dengan tangan kekarnya. Tanpa diduga, Obito menggerakkan kakinya untuk menyerang perut Kakashi—yang juga ditangkis oleh _Copy Nin _itu.

Obito langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya menjauh dari ayahnya, kemudian kembali berlari cepat kearah ayahnya—dengan sebuah kunai di tangannya. Kakashi langsung menghindar—melompat keatas dan menginjakkan kakinya pada langit-langit ruangan—menatap Obito yang kini memandang keatas, kemudian kembali turun dengan posisi bersebrangan dengan anaknya.

Obito menatap tajam Kakashi. Kebencian menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Sementara sang ayah terheran-heran memandang dua buah bola mata merah yang menyala di kegelapan itu.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" bisik Kakashi lirih, namun cukup untuk Obito mendengarnya.

Figur ciliknya hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Kakashi masih menatapnya serius, tetap berwaspada jika anaknya tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Dengan pelan, Obito menolehkan kepalanya kearah cermin.

Rasa terkejut pun ikut mendatangi Kakashi kecil ini.

Obito terdiam menatap refleksinya yang memancarkan kedua bola mata merah menyala. Tanpa disadari, tangan kanannya terangkat dan menyentuh kelopak mata kanannya, kemudian menoleh kearah Kakashi—yang saat itu pun menampilkan Sharingan yang _dulunya _milik Obito Uchiha.

Obito menggertakan giginya.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan padaku lagi, Kakashi?"_

Kakashi hanya terdiam, mengawasi gerak gerik Obito.

Dengan gerakan singkat, Obito mengumpulkan chakra pada tangannya—dan langsung mengeluarkan sebuah jurus yang familiar di mata Kakashi.

_Rasengan._

'_Naruto…._'

Obito langsung berlari kearah Kakashi, menyerangnya dengan Rasengan di tangan kirinya. Kakashi tidak menghindar. Ia memfokuskan gerakan Obito, kemudian dengan mudah mencengkram tangan kirinya, dan menahan bahu kanannya.

Obito hendak menggerakkan kakinya untuk menyerang Kakashi—ketika kaki Kakashi sudah menyelengkat kedua kaki putranya sehingga ia terjatuh. Dengan perlakuan yang sama dengan Sasuke—Kakashi mengikat Obito dengan kawat. Obito memberontak, menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya agar bisa keluar dari ikatan yang kuat itu. Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Lepaskan aku, _kurang ajar!_" seru Obito keras.

… bersamaan dengan sebuah tamparan cepat pada pipi mulus Obito.

Obito terdiam sejenak, masih terkejut atas tamparan yang diluncurkan oleh Kakashi—ayahnya.

"Jika kau tenang, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya." Ujar Kakashi, mencoba untuk sabar.

Panas masih menjalar di pipi kiri Obito. Dengan perlahan, Obito menolehkan kepalanya menghadap ayahnya. Kedua mata Sharingan miliknya sudah tidak aktif lagi. Wajahnya tampak lebih rileks dari sebelumnya, walau masih terlukis kemarahan didalamnya.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu." Bisik Obito.

Kakashi terdiam. Posisinya masih berjongkok menahan Obito.

"_Aku benci padamu."_ Tegas Obito lagi.

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku! Pergilah!" Obito kembali memberontak. Kakashi kembali menahan tubuhnya, kini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Kau boleh membenciku sampai kapanpun. Tapi setidaknya dengarkan dulu." Ujar Kakashi. Obito mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, masih menatap Kakashi dengan tajam. Akhirnya, tubuhnya mulai tenang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah tempat tidur yang terdapat ibunya yang sedang tertidur pulas, sama sekali tidak terganggu atas kegaduhan mereka.

Obito mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada _Hahaue_?"

Kakashi terdiam.

"Kau meracuninya?"

"Jangan bodoh, Obito. Aku hanya ingin berbicara berdua denganmu."

Obito menatap Kakashi tajam.

"Baiklah. Bicaralah."

Kakashi memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya, sebelum menghela nafas dan mulai berbicara.

"Aku hampir tidak pernah mencurahkan kisahku pada siapapun. Tapi… kurasa kau berhak tahu. Kehidupanku lebih tragis daripada dirimu—ah tidak, Naruto mungkin lebih tragis. Tapi, percaya atau tidak, setiap orang yang kucintai… satu persatu direnggut oleh kematian." Kakashi terdiam sejenak. Obito masih mendengarkan ayahnya.

"… aku tidak memiliki siapapun. Keluarga, sahabat. Aku sendirian saat itu. Aku selalu menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang yang kucintai. Aku berusaha melindungi mereka—namun aku tidak pernah berusaha untuk dekat dengan mereka. Aku pengecut. Aku tidak mau kehilangan mereka semua. Sampai akhirnya… aku ditugaskan untuk mendidik Tim 7—Naruto, Sasuke, dan tentu saja, ibumu."

Obito mulai tertarik akan cerita Kakashi—terutama bagian dimana ia menyebutkan bahwa ibunya adalah muridnya. "_Hahaue_ adalah muridmu?"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Ya. Itulah kesalahan terbesarku saat ini. _Menikahi muridku_. Bukankah terdengar sangat aneh, hm? Bahkan Tim 7 terpecah belah—dan aku menganggap ini semua salahku. Aku tidak bisa menjaga tim-ku sebagaimana tim-tim yang lain menjaga keharmonisannya."

Obito terdiam sejenak. Diam-diam masih berusaha melepaskan ikatannya. Namun, ia mendengarkan. Ia menunggu _ayahnya_ untuk melanjutkan kisahnya.

Kemudian pertanyaan itu terlontar.

"Kau mencintai muridmu sendiri?"

Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya kearah putranya yang kini menatapnya penasaran.

Kakashi tertawa pahit. Ia menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal itu."

Obito menaikkan nadanya. "Jadi kau tidak mencintai _Hahaue_?"

"…. Tidak sampai usianya menginjak 20 tahun."

Obito mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti. Saat itu aku terluka parah. Semua tampak gelap, dingin, aku tak bisa merasakan tangan dan kakiku, tidak ada suara yang dapat mencapai gendang telingaku. Dan saat itulah, aku mendengar suara ibumu. Memanggil namaku. Memintaku agar aku bertahan. Ia menggenggam tanganku. Chakranya terasa mengalir diseluruh tubuhku. Tangan hangatnya mengusap wajahku yang dingin. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi saat aku membuka mataku…"

Obito menatap wajah Kakashi yang tampak masih bingung dan berfikir. Ia menunggu.

"… aku baru menyadari betapa cantik dan dewasanya ibumu. Bagaimana kekuatannya mampu menyelamatkanku, dan bagaimana sentuhannya mampu membuatku nyaman, dan suaranya mampu menenangkanku. Dan saat ia tersenyum lega dan memelukku… saat itulah aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya."

Obito terdiam sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Lalu…?"

"Dan kurasa _Lady _Hokage menyadari tatapanku yang selalu tertuju padanya. Dan saat itulah, _ide brilliant_ miliknya muncul—untuk menghasilkan kembali keturunan Hatake. Dengan Sakura. Tentu awalnya aku menolak. Namun… entah mengapa ibumu menyetujuinya. Jadi... aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan menjadi bencana baginya, atau membahagiakannya. Dan ternyata aku menyakitinya."

"Tentu saja." Desis Obito tajam. Kakashi melirik Obito yang kini mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain, wajahnya kesal. Kakashi tersenyum kecil.

"Kecelakaan padamu tidak akan terjadi jika Sakura tidak menciumku malam itu."

Obito kembali menatap Kakashi. "Kecelakaan?"

"Monster itu. Sharingan-ku menciptakannya."

Obito kembali memanas. "Jadi kau juga yang menciptakan semua ini? Kau yang—"

"Aku menyuruh Sakura untuk menggugurkanmu, Obito." Ujar Kakashi, nadanya sedikit tinggi. Obito mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Sakura terbunuh ketika melahirkanmu, dan aku tidak ingin kau nantinya menanggung beban sebesar ini. Semua ini memang salahku.. karena itulah aku tidak pantas untuk menikahi Sakura—aku tidak akan bisa membuatnya bahagia."

"Kau membuatnya menangis, Kakashi. Setiap malam."

Kini giliran Kakashi yang memandang Obito lirih. Obito hanya memasang pandangan marah padanya. "_Hahaue_ sangat mencintaimu. Kau tidak tahu betapa besarnya beban yang dipikul olehnya selama kau pergi. Dan sekarang kau kembali seakan-akan semua sudah baik-baik saja. _Tidak_. _Aku masih sangat membencimu, _Kakashi."

Kakashi menarik nafas berat, sedikit tersayat dengan kata-kata Obito barusan. Sekeras apapun hati Kakashi, ia tetaplah manusia yang memiliki perasaan. Apalagi putranya sendiri yang mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"Tapi aku menyayangimu, Obito."

Obito tertawa keras. "Sayang, katamu?"

"Jika aku tetap berada didekat kalian, maka monster itu akan tumbuh dan mengambil alih tubuhmu. Karena itulah pergi." Kakashi berusaha untuk sabar.

"Alasan yang sangat bagus, Kakashi!" seru Obito keras.

Ketika Kakashi hendak melontarkan alasan-alasan yang lain, Obito berhasil memutuskan kawat-kawat yang mengikat tubuhnya. Sebuah kunai telah siap pada tangan kirinya. Dengan cepat, Obito langsung menyerang Kakashi dengan kunainya. Kakashi—yang terkejut akan aksi tiba-tiba Obito, langsung memundurkan tubuhnya, menepis tangan Obito dengan kaki kirinya. Namun, dengan cepat, Obito langsung mengambil kembali kunainya yang semula jatuh dan melompat untuk menyerang Kakashi.

Kakashi tak sempat menghindari serangan Obito—dan akhirnya kunai itu mengiris dalam pipi kiri Kakashi. Darah segar mengalir deras di pipinya. Obito menatapnya tajam.

"Obito!"

Dua Hatake langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"_Hahaue…_" gumam Obito.

Sakura langsung melempar selimutnya, kemudian turun dari ranjangnya menghampiri Kakashi yang mengusap darah yang mengalir di pipinya. Sakura langsung menyentuh wajah tirus Kakashi, membawanya agar menatapnya, kemudian mengalirkan chakra pada tangannya. Chakra hijau pun muncul pada permukaan tangannya, dan diletakannya lah pada pipi kiri Kakashi. Luka sobek pada pipinya pun kini tertutup kembali.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kakashi?"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum polos.

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada putra semata wayangnya—yang kini menatap mereka dengan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Obito?!"

Obito menatap ibunya tajam. "Melukainya. Membuatnya merasakan derita yang kurasakan."

"Omong kosong, Obito! Ini ayahmu!"

"Jika ia ayahku, seharusnya ia tinggal disini!"

"Obito!"

"Aku lebih suka jika Naruto-_sensei_ menjadi ayahku! Bahkan Sasuke-_sensei_ juga! Mereka selalu ada jika aku kesakitan karena monster _ciptaannya_! Aku lebih suka jika Sasuke-_sensei_ yang menjadi ayahku!"

"Obito! Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Sudahlah, Sakura." Kakashi menggenggam tangan Sakura, menariknya mundur. Kakashi pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah putranya yang menatapnya marah.

"Obito, saat kau didalam kandungan, monster itu menyerap seluruh chakra ibumu. Membuat ibumu tersiksa dan tak bisa melakukan apapun. Namun kau tahu apa yang membuat ibumu merasa lebih baik?"

Obito terdiam. Ia tidak merespon pertanyaan Kakashi.

Kakashi melanjutkan.

"Chakra milikku."

Obito mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kepergianmu?"

"Saat kau lahir, monster itu sudah tidak menyerap chakra Sakura, namun untuk menjadi sempurna, ia menyerap chakraku. Maka dari itulah, ketika aku tidak ada, monster itu menyiksamu. Menuntutmu agar mencarikan apa yang ia inginkan. Maka dari itulah, aku pergi. Jika aku tetap di Konoha, kemungkinan besar kau masih bisa mencariku, dan koneksi antara kita tetap erat. Dan monster itu kembali tumbuh didalam dirimu, dan suatu hari nanti akan mengambil alih tubuhmu. Sehingga kau bukanlah Obito lagi, tapi _monster_."

Obito terdiam sejenak. Sakura menatap punggung suaminya yang tampak sangat tenang menjelaskan semuanya pada Obito.

"….semua ini tetap salahmu…" bisik Obito.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Aku tahu…"

"…dan aku tetap membencimu." Ujarnya lagi.

"Obito…" Sakura memperingati. Namun Kakashi menghentikan perkataannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku tetap melakukan ini untukmu, Obito. _Ayah sayang padamu_."

"Kau bahkan tidak pantas menjadi _ayahku_…" Obito mulai menitikkan air mata. Perasaan rindu mulai muncul pada dirinya. Samar-samar, ia ingat betapa seringnya ayahnya menemaninya kapanpun. Namun, ia tidak ingin apapun saat ini selain terus membenci ayahnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak pantas untuk ibumu, Obito." Lanjut Kakashi lagi. Sakura menarik lengan baju Kakashi pelan.

"Kakashi…"

Obito menyeka air matanya kasar, kemudian menatap Kakashi tajam.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa?"

"_Bunuh monster ini._ Keluarkan ia dari tubuhku…"

Kakashi terdiam. Begitupun Sakura. Obito hanya memandang Kakashi penuh harap, tak ada kebencian lagi di matanya. Namun sebuah harapan, agar ia bisa hidup tenang tanpa monster yang ada didalam dirinya. Kakashi hanya menatap tubuh yang tinggi seusianya itu.

"… tidak peduli jika kau membunuhku. Aku ingin monster ini pergi, dan Konoha selamat."

"Obito, aku tidak akan membunuhmu." Gumam Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu cari cara agar monster ini keluar dari tubuhku!" seru Obito lagi sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar orangtuanya, membanting pintu hingga terdengar retakan.

Kakashi menghela nafas berat, memijit pelan dahinya, kemudian duduk diatas ranjangnya.

Sakura menatapnya dengan iba, kemudian duduk disamping suaminya.

"Kakashi.."

"Setidaknya dia akan memaafkanku."

"Tapi, monster itu…"

Kakashi tersenyum kearah Sakura, kemudian mengelus rambut pink-nya dengan lembut.

"Itulah mengapa aku kembali, Sakura."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ugh…"<em>

Obito mencengkram dada kirinya. Jantungnya terasa seperti tertusuk. Seluruh badannya terasa panas, dan keringat bercucuran disekitar tubuhnya.

Ia terbaring lemah diatas ranjangnya, kedua mata _onyx_ miliknya menerawang tajam, dan dahinya mengernyit.

Sungguh, Obito sangat lelah menjalani hari-harinya seperti ini, menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa—rasanya, ia ingin mati saja. Obito selalu berfikiran bahwa ia tidak seharusnya hidup di dunia ini untuk disiksa seperti ini. Namun _ayahnya_ membuatnya seperti ini. Ia merasa ayahnya mempermainkan kehidupan seorang anak manusia—sungguh, ia sangat membenci ayahnya itu.

"Argh!..."

Rasa sakit itu muncul lagi, kini menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Obito. Jemari kaki Obito mencengkram, tubuhnya meringkuk gemetar, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Tanpa suatu alasan yang jelas, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan chakranya untuk melawan rasa sakit itu—seperti yang diajarkan Naruto, dan seperti biasa berhasil—namun kali ini, chakranya terasa berantakan.

"Apa mungkin… karena Kakashi?" bisiknya lirih. Dengan jerih payah, ia pun menutup matanya, berkonsentrasi kembali, dan mengalirkan seluruh chakranya ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa membaik.

Obito membuka matanya ketika merasakan ada chakra lain yang memenuhi ruangannya.

Ia menoleh cepat ke arah sumber chakra tersebut.

"Mungkin karena Sharingan-mu, Obito."

"_Kau."_ Obito beranjak dari ranjangnya, berdiri menghadap figur tinggi di hadapannya.

Kakashi menatap wajah Obito yang jauh lebih tenang dibanding sebelumnya, kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu di luar." Ujar Kakashi. Obito menatapnya bingung, namun, ia hanya mengangguk mengerti, dan membiarkan Kakashi memutar tubuhnya untuk berjalan keluar.

* * *

><p>Bulan purnama di malam itu menyinari kegelapan yang menyelimuti desa Konoha.<p>

Obito berjalan di belakang Kakashi. Ia menatap bayangan tubuhnya diatas jalanan, sesekali mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat punggung bidang Kakashi yang dengan tenangnya menuntunnya ke suatu tempat—yang tidak ia ketahui. Ia membenci pria ini, bukan? Namun, ia masih mengikuti pria ini walau ia tidak tahu kemana ia akan pergi. Bisa saja Kakashi akan membunuhnya diam-diam? Atau memperburuk keadaan tubuhnya saat ini?

Obito menghela nafasnya yang sudah lama tertahan di tenggorokannya karena perasaan dongkol.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanyanya, akhirnya.

"Monster itu.." suara bariton samar-samar terdengar. Obito mengangkat alisnya.

"Huh?"

Kakashi menolehkan wajahnya pada Obito. "Kau tahu monster itu harus mati, bukan?" tiba-tiba suaranya terdengar dingin.

Obito mengepalkan tangannya. "Tentu saja! Ini semua karena perbuatanmu! Dan kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi padaku—dan apa yang akan terjadi pada desa!" seru Obito keras, tidak memperdulikan saat itu warga-warga yang sedang tertidur.

Kakashi menatap tajam Obito.

Obito hanya menyipitkan matanya, heran.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Obito. Tiba-tiba, Kakashi menghentikkan langkahnya, membuat Obito berhenti juga. Ia memandang Kakashi bingung. Sungguh aneh, setelah meminta maaf atas kesalahannya berulang kali tadi sore—kini ia bertingkah seolah-olah ia hendak melakukan sesuatu yang _jahat_ terhadapnya.

"Jika kau tahu monster itu membahayakan desa…" Kakashi berhenti sejenak, "...mengapa kau masih disini?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat darah Obito seakan-akan membeku. Ia berdiri disana, menatap Kakashi yang kini memunggunginya dengan pandangan bingung, sekaligus terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?..."

Kakashi memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Obito.

Obito tersentak, ketika melihat mata kiri Kakashi terbuka lebar dan menunjukkan Sharingan miliknya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Obito mundur ke belakang, dan meraih kunainya. Belum sempat berkata-kata, Kakashi sudah berada di hadapannya persis. Obito membelalakkan matanya ketika Kakashi meluncurkan tinju yang sangat keras pada perutnya.

Obito seketika memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya—ketika tubuhnya terlempar ke belakang.

Ia merasakan kepalanya terbentur keras, dan tubuhnya kini terbaring lemas diatas tanah. Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakitnya, Obito menengadahkan wajahnya—dan mendapati Kakashi berlari kearahnya dengan kunai yang berada di tangannya. Obito tersentak, dan dengan gerakan cepat, ia berhasil menghindari Kakashi yang menebas kunainya ke arah Obito.

Obito terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kakashi yang sangat cepat. Belum beberapa detik, tiba-tiba ia merasakan chakra Kakashi berada di belakangnya.

Obito dengan sigap meluncurkan tinju keras ke belakang, namun Kakashi berhasil menghindarinya. Ketika Kakashi hendak meninju perut Obito—lagi—Obito kini menangkisnya dengan tendangan keras pada tangan Kakashi, menyebabkan sebuah bunyi '_krek_' terdengar cukup jelas.

Kakashi terhuyung ke belakang, namun tanpa jeda, ia kembali menyerang Obito, kini mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membuat sebuah segel. Obito mengernyitkan dahinya. Dengan siaga, ia pun membuat segel bayangan—yang diajarkan oleh Naruto—dan menggandakan dirinya sebanyak 5 kali lipat.

"_Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu!_" seru Kakashi. Ketika seluruh _bunshin_ Obito hendak menyerang Kakashi dengan kunainya, sebuah ombak besar muncul dari belakang Kakashi. Obito terkejut ketika ombak air tersebut menyapu _bunshin-bunshin_ nya dan kini _tertuju_ padanya.

Obito membuat segel—untuk membuat perisai tanah—namun, ombak tersebut tiba-tiba _mengikat_ dirinya, mengguyur wajahnya dan Obito kini merasa terangkat keatas.

Obito melihat kebawah, mendapati Kakashi yang memandang dirinya yang kini terangkat oleh gelombang air yang mengikatnya dengan erat dan _menyakitkan_.

"TURUNKAN AKU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" jerit Obito seraya berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan jutsu Kakashi.

Kakashi tidak menjawab. Justru, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan dengan cepat, sebuah aliran chakra di tangannya membentuk sebuah aliran listrik yang besar. Obito meneguk ludah, ia kembali berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya—kini mengerahkan seluruh chakranya.

Kakashi menatapnya datar, kemudian dengan kecepatan kilat, Kakashi menjuruskan _raikiri_-nya pada Obito…

_PUFF!_

…Sebuah bayangan?

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya.

"_RASENGAN!"_

Kakashi menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara.

Obito meluncurkan serangan _Rasengan _miliknya pada ayahnya, kedua matanya kini diselimuti oleh kebencian dan amarah.

Namun, dengan mudah, Kakashi menangkap pergelangan tangan Obito, dan membanting tubuhnya.

"_Ugh..!_" punggung Obito menabrak aspal yang keras. Ia mencengkram bahunya yang terasa _patah_. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, ia menatap Kakashi tajam. Kakashi memandang putranya dengan tatapan ironi.

"Kukira kau ingin membunuhku, Obito. Tapi… kau bukanlah apa-apa selain bocah lemah egois yang memelihara monster didalam tubuhnya." Ucap Kakashi dingin. Hati Obito terbakar mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Kini ia sangat yakin bahwa ayahnya adalah orang yang sangat brengsek.

Obito kembali berdiri, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Kakashi.

"… kau… sialan…" Obito kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk membuat segel.

"Berhentilah berusaha dan biarkan aku membunuhmu dan monster itu." Desis Kakashi tajam. Obito membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar. Ucapannya saat sore hari dan saat ini sangatlah berbeda. Apakah itu hanya sandiwara didepan ibunya, agar ia dapat kembali pada ibunya—dan kini, Kakashi berusaha membunuhnya—monster di dalam tubuhnya.

Obito memandang Kakashi dengan penuh amarah.

Dan tanpa ia sadari… kedua sorot mata merah kembali muncul di kedua bola matanya.

Kakashi hanya memandangnya dengan tenang ketika ia mengeluarkan jurus yang hampir mirip dengan _Raikiri_ miliknya—_Chidori._

Dan ketika Obito hendak berlari kearahnya, ia merasakan kakinya ditahan oleh sesuatu yang berat yang berasal dari bawah.

Obito terkejut, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat sebuah tangan mencengkram keras kaki kanannya.

Tanpa aba-aba, tubuhnya tertarik kedalam tanah dan Obito pun terjebak didalam tanah tersebut.

Ia tidak bisa bergerak—bernapas pun sulit. Ia hanya menggerak gerakkan tubuhnya dengan kasar dan mengerahkan seluruh chakranya untuk bisa keluar dari perangkap Kakashi.

"GAH! SIALAN!" seru Obito penuh amarah.

Kakashi menatapnya datar, sebuah _bunshin_ dirinya mendekatinya, kemudian menatap Obito juga. Kakashi memberikan sinyal tangan kepada _bunshin_nya, kemudian mereka berdua mengerahkan chakra di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Kakashi mengeluarkan _Rasengan_, sementara _bunshin_nya mengeluarkan _Raikiri._

Kedua _Sharingan_ milik Obito memandang mereka terkejut—dan panik. Ia kini terus meronta-ronta, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Kau harus belajar untuk menerima takdirmu, Obito." Ujar Kakashi pelan, namun tajam. "Kau adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dan kau tidak seharusnya hidup di dunia ini."

Kini emosi Obito memuncak, pancaran chakranya kini menguat, dan membuat perangkap Kakashi sedikit retak.

"KAU PEMBOHONG DASAR KAU TIDAK BERGUNA! LEPASKAN AKU DARI SINI! KAU BERJANJI MENYELAMATKANKU! BUKAN MEMBUNUHKU!" Seru Obito keras, masih meronta-ronta dari perangkap Kakashi. Kakashi hanya menatapnya dingin, ketika chakra Obito kini semakin _memanas_.

"Kau ditakdirkan untuk hidup sampai disini. Karena _kau_… adalah _monster_ itu, Obito." Ujar Kakashi lagi—kembali membuat Obito murka.

"GAAAAH!" jerit Obito.

Kakashi dan _bunshin_nya dengan cepat melancarkan serangan kearah Obito.

Dan saat itulah sebuah ledakan chakra terjadi.

_DHUAR!_

"Argh!" Kakashi terlempar ke belakang, _bunshin_nya kini menghilang. Kedua matanya terbelalak melihat _pemandangan_ yang ada didepannya.

Obito—dengan chakra hitam yang mengelilingi sekitar tubuhnya, dan kekuatan luar biasa yang terpancar dari dalam chakra tersebut—kini menatap Kakashi dengan penuh kemurkaan. Kakashi bisa merasakan kulitnya sedikit terbakar ketika bersentuhan dengan chakra Obito barusan.

_Ini…_

"_GWAAAAARRGGGGHHH!" _

Tiba-tiba chakra tersebut meledak dengan luar biasa, kemudian kegelapan tersebut membentuk seekor _harimau_ yang mengaum murka dengan suara yang sangat lantang.

Seluruh warga dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari rumah mereka—semuanya terkejut dan ketakutan, mereka melangkah mundur ketika melihat sosok _monster_ setelah sekian lama mereka melihat sosok monster setelah Kyuubi.

Obito yang kini tampak tidak terkendali—menatap Kakashi tajam dengan kedua Sharingan miliknya yang masih aktif—namun kini tampak lebih gelap, dan itu adalah Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Sekarang!" Kakashi dengan cepat mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan-nya. Dua buah asap muncul dan dengan cepat, Naruto dan Sasuke memasuki dimensi yang telah dibuka oleh Kakashi.

"_ROAAAAAAAAAAAAARHHH!" _ suara auman yang sangat keras menggema di seluruh desa. Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tenzou!"

"Baik, _taichou!_"

Dengan sigap, Yamato langsung mengeluarkan jutsu miliknya dan mengikat seluruh tubuh Obito dengan kayu-kayu yang menjalar dari tangan kanannya.

Obito tampak semakin mengamuk ketika Yamato mengikat dirinya dengan kencang. Setiap satu kayu berhasil dipatahkan, tumbuh kembali kayu yang akan mengikat dirinya lebih erat.

Chakra hitam tersebut semakin meluas dan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kulit Obito terlihat terbakar, dan wajah tampannya kini sekilas berubah menjadi wajah tampak seperti hewan buas.

"Kakashi!" suara wanita memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Tsunade-_sama_!"

"Kami akan atasi Obito disini, kau, pergilah, aku tahu kau memiliki rencana." Ujar Tsunade, menatap Kakashi yakin.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, kemudian menoleh ke belakang Tsunade.

Berdirilah disana ; Gai, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kurenai, Shino, Hinata, dan Kiba. Mereka tampak siap menghadapi Obito—_monster _ini.

Kakashi pun kemudian mengangguk, dan mengaktifkan kembali Mangekyou Sharingan-nya, mengkoneksikan mata kirinya terhadap kedua mata Obito.

"KAKASHI!"

Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara wanita yang memanggilnya.

Tidak sempat berkata apapun, tiba-tiba saja wanita tersebut menciumnya lembut.

Kakashi membuka matanya, menatap dalam kedua mata emerald wanita yang kini memegang kedua pipinya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Berjanjilah, bawa ia pulang…" ujarnya lirih.

Kakashi tersenyum lemah. Ia pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya dari Sakura. Namun kali ini, Sakura tampak lebih terpukul dari sebelumnya.

Maka, Kakashi pun menjauh dari Sakura tanpa menjawab apapun, dan akhirnya ia menghilang ke dimensi lain.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, sebelum menolehkan kepalanya kearah putranya—yang kini tidak terkendali.

Ia menatap chakra hitam yang mengamuk disekitarnya. Seluruh warga berlari ketakutan—beberapa shinobi berupaya mengamankan mereka dari amukan sang monster tersebut. Walaupun tubuh Obito terikat, namun jangkauan serangan monster tersebut sangatlah luas, dan menyebabkan kerusakan parah juga luka bakar yang cukup serius.

Dan Sakura menyadari…

… bahwa monster ini belum sempurna.

"Sakura!"

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya ditabrak oleh seseorang dan punggungnya menabrak tanah cukup keras.

Sakura membuka matanya, dan mendapatkan Lee yang sedang memandangnya khawatir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Tebasan itu bisa saja membunuhmu! Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Lee khawatir.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, masih terkejut akan serangan yang dilancarkan Obito kepadanya. Obito…-_monster_ itu…mencoba membunuhnya. Ibunya sendiri!

"Sakura-_chan?_"

"Lee-_kun_, sebaiknya kau jangan mendekatinya. Seorang pengguna Taijutsu sepertimu akan sangat berbahaya jika mendekati monster itu. Sebaiknya kau melindungi warga dari kerusakan-kerusakan yang terjadi, Lee."

"Tapi, Sakura-_chan_! Aku bisa-"

Sakura menatap tajam Lee, seakan-akan jika Lee tidak melakukannya, Sakura sendiri yang akan membunuhnya. Lee meneguk ludahnya, kemudian berdiri, dan melakukan apa yang Sakura perintahkan.

"Apa rencananya, Sakura?!" seru Shikamaru yang saat itu berada di dekat Sakura. Sakura menatap Shikamaru sejenak, sebelum memandang Obito kembali.

"Kakashi bisa menyelesaikan ini semua… atau membunuh kita semua."

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura menatap Shikamaru. "Kakashi adalah _kunci_ terakhir kesempurnaan monster ini, Shikamaru. Jika ia _tertangkap_ didalam sana, maka hancurlah kita semua. Tapi sebaliknya, jika ia mampu membunuh monster tersebut dari asal monster ini muncul, maka kita akan selamat, dan Obito… Obito akan kembali…" jelas Sakura. Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa ini akan berhasil… tapi aku punya ide."

Sakura menatap Shikamaru terkejut, namun kemudian sorot matanya seakan-akan mempercayai Shikamaru sepenuh hati.

Sakura pun mengangguk.

Shikamaru memfokuskan kedua mata _onyx_-nya pada Obito yang perlahan-lahan mulai terlepas dari jeratan jutsu Yamato.

"Merepotkan…"

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Iya iya….. saya tahu sudah berapa tahun ya ini ga di update update….. 10 tahun lebih ada ya….. MAAFKAN DIRIKU WAHAI READERS. I LOVE U BUT YOU DON'T LOVE ME PLEASE FORGIVE ME. Apaansik. Pokoknya maaf sekali ini dikarenakan mai notebook is broken and then tidak bisa update update lagi teman teman dan readers sekalian. Jadi tolong dibukakan pintu maafnya ya … oh ya berhubung sebentar lagi Author ujian, mungkin memang terpaksa pengerjaan fic ini lemot lemot keong….. doakan ya Ujian saya lancar! AAAMIIIN *doain sendiri* *aminin sendiri*.

Btw! TERIMAKASIH BANYAKKKKKKKK UNTUK PARA READERS, REVIEWERS, DAN LAIN LAIN yang setia menunggu update an fic dari Author yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini:( Maaf baru bisa update sekarang, sekali lagi. Once more, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA! Maaf Reviewnya gabisa dibales satu satu, tapi I baca semua kok! Makasih atas masukkan dan dukungannya! Jaa~

**_- Narchambault_**


	20. Final Lair

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

_Hitam..._

_Gelap…_

_Dingin…_

Kakashi membuka kedua matanya.

_Mangekyo Sharingan_ miliknya masih memancarkan sinar merah dari mata kirinya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, sepertinya hampir seluruh chakra miliknya terkuras karena membuka dimensi ini.

Dimensi dimana monster ini diciptakan…

… dan dimana dimensi monster ini _harus_ dihancurkan, malam ini juga.

Kakashi menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya, kemudian mengusapnya pelan. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing hingga sulit baginya untuk bangkit dari posisinya yang semula berbaring.

Ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri, kemudian kedua matanya menatap sekitar.

"Dimana…"

_GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAWRR!_

Suara jeritan mengerikan menggema di sekitarnya. Kakashi tidak tahu dimana asal dari suara itu. Bahkan, ia tidak tahu dimana dirinya sekarang atau kemana ia harus berjalan untuk menemukan Obito.

_Tes._

Kakashi merasakan sebuah cairan kental yang jatuh tepat di atas pergelangan tangan kanannya yang tidak terlindung sarung tangan hitamnya saat itu—yang kini menggenggam tangan kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit.

_Darah…_

Kakashi menyentuh mata kirinya kemudian menatap jemarinya yang kini dilumuri oleh darah segar miliknya.

Ah, ia terlalu memforsir Sharingan-nya lagi…

Kakashi kemudian menyadari, hanya untuk berpindah ke dimensi ini, ternyata menguras chakra dan tenaganya sebanyak ini.

_Monster apa kau sebenarnya?_

Kakashi kemudian mulai berjalan, entah kemana, tapi ia harus mencari jalan keluarnya—tidak, dia harus mencari Obito, mencari _monster_ yang merenggut tubuh putranya.

_GROAAAAAAAAR!_

"_Kakashi-_sensei_!"_

Kakashi mendengar suara lain yang menggema di sekitarnya. Dia tahu persis suara siapa itu.

Naruto.

Kakashi memandangi sekitarnya, mencoba mencari sosok rambut pirang bermata biru itu, namun ia tidak melihat apa pun.

Darah segar terus mengalir dari mata kirinya.

Ia merasa detik demi detik dirinya berada di dimensi ini, tubuhnya semakin melemah, dan darah dari mata sharingan miliknya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

"Kakashi."

Seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan.

Kakashi menoleh, mendapati sosok salah satu muridnya.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke menatap kedua mata Kakashi sejenak, memperhatikan mata sharingannya yang semakin memarah. Sasuke mengangguk padanya.

"Sepertinya Naruto menemukan _jiwa_ Obito, Kakashi. Kau harus ikut denganku."

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sasuke, kau bisa melihat di kegelapan ini?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia tampak memandang sekitarnya, wajahnya serius. Kakashi dapat membaca raut kebingungan dari wajahnya, walau di kegelapan ini.

"Aneh," gumamnya pelan, "Naruto bilang, kita berada di padang bunga…" ujar Sasuke, menatap mantan _sensei_-nya itu.

"… Aku merasa kita berada di hutan, dan kau… kegelapan?"

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa?"

_Apakah ini semacam genjutsu?_

"Bisakah kau melihat jalan keluar, Kakashi?"

Kakashi terdiam. Dari sudut pandang Sasuke, matanya terlihat kosong, kecuali mata sharingannya yang terus-terusan mengalirkan darah segar. Tak berapa lama, Kakashi melihat sekeliling.

Ia menggeleng.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebelum menggenggam lengan tangan Kakashi, "Ikuti aku."

Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya, merasa seperti pria buta yang harus dituntun. Sasuke tanpa hambatan menuntunnya menuju dimana Naruto berada. Sesekali ia melihat kepala Sasuke yang tampak digerak-gerakkan ke kanan dan ke kiri, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"_ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!"_

Suara ledakan terdengar sangat keras setelah suara raungan monster itu bergema di sekeliling Kakashi. Kemudian, Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya.

Secepat kilat, Sasuke menghantamkan dirinya ke tubuh Kakashi, dan membawanya ke tanah bersamanya.

BRUGH

"_Ah!_"

Kepala Kakashi terantuk cukup keras. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dihantam oleh kepalanya, namun itu cukup keras. Kemudian, Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya semula, dan meraih katana miliknya yang semula tersimpan.

"Kakashi-_sensei_!"

Kakashi mendengar suara lain.

_Naruto_…

Sasuke bersiap menyerang. Ia mengalirkan chakra ke tangan kanannya, kemudian ia mengaktifkan jutsu andalannya ; Chidori.

Sasuke memusatkan matanya pada 'sesuatu' yang menyerang dirinya dan Kakashi. Ia mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya.

"SASUKE! JANGAN MENYERANGNYA!"

Tersentak, Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam pada sahabat pirangnya itu.

Monster itu kembali mengamuk.

Tanpa mendengarkan Naruto, Sasuke melompat, dan menebaskan pedangnya pada monster itu.

_SLASH!_

Kedua mata Sasuke membelalak lebar.

"K-Kakashi..!"

Kakashi berdiri di hadapannya, membentengi monster itu walau Sasuke yakin ia bahkan tidak bisa melihatnya.

Tangan kirinya terluka sangat parah. Pedang Sasuke hampir sukses melubangi tangan Kakashi. Beruntung Sasuke sempat menyadari gerakan dari Kakashi, sehingga ia sempat mengurangi tenaganya—jika tidak, ucapkan salam perpisahan pada tangan Hatake Kakashi.

"SASUKE, AWAS!"

Jeritan Naruto membuat Sasuke menoleh ke belakangnya. Dengan cekatan, Sasuke mendekap tubuh Kakashi yang berlumuran darah, dan menyingkir dari serangan monster itu.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGH!"_

Monster itu menggeram—tidak, ia seperti menjerit kesakitan.

Sasuke meletakkan tubuh Kakashi di atas tanah—menurut sudut pandangnya—kemudian memeriksa tangan kirinya yang terluka sangat parah. Naruto kemudian menyusul mereka berdua. Ia membungkuk untuk memeriksa keadaan Kakashi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke geram. Naruto mendelik pada Sasuke.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menyerangnya?"

"Monster itu hendak membunuh kami."

Kakashi menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia meneguk ludahnya, kemudian bergumam,

"Itu adalah Obito…"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

Kemudian ia menatap monster yang sedang menjerit kesakitan itu.

Tubuhnya memang sangat besar. Terdapat aura mengerikan yang keluar dari monster itu. Dan Sasuke bisa merasakan chakra yang luar biasa hebatnya. Monster itu tidak memiliki ekor seperti Jinchuuriki, namun ia memiliki empat tangan dan dua kaki, masing-masing memiliki kuku hitam yang sangat tajam.

Warna tubuhnya adalah coklat keemasan. Ia tidak memiliki telinga, dan hanya memiliki satu buah bola mata yang terletak di tengah atas bagian kepalanya. Ia memiliki rahang yang sangat lebar dan tegas, dan mulut yang sangat besar. Tampak seluruh giginya merupakan gigi taring seperti ikan hiu.

Di bagian punggungnya terdapat benda—seperti sayap—namun itu bukanlah sebuah sayap. Monster ini tidak bisa terbang. Benda itu tampak tajam, condong ke belakang.

Sasuke ragu kalau ini adalah benar-benar Obito.

"Bagaimana kau tahu…"

Kakashi kemudian menunjuk tangan monster itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke dengan kompak menolehkan kepala mereka ke tangan monster itu.

Cairan berwarna hitam mengalir deras dari tangan mengerikannya itu, sama seperti tangan Kakashi yang hampir berlubang itu.

Mereka berdua mulai mengerti.

"… dan kabar baiknya, aku bisa melihat sekeliling sekarang… Aku melihat lautan."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, sebelum menyimpulkan.

"Itu benar-benar Obito-_kun_." Ujarnya.

"Sudah kukatakan, 'kan!" seru Naruto kesal. Sasuke melirik Naruto, kemudian memutar bola matanya.

Naruto kemudian melanjutkan, "Kakashi-_sensei_, apakah mungkin monster itu terikat padamu?"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Tapi monster ini menggunakan tubuh Obito untuk melawan kita. Sementara wujud aslinya adalah satu lagi yang mereka lawan di luar sana."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara kita menyelamatkan Obito?"

Kakashi mengabaikan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada tangannya, kemudian mencoba untuk berdiri kembali. Naruto hendak membantunya, namun Kakashi mengangkat tangannya, menolak.

"Untuk sementara, kita tunggu kabar dari teman-teman di luar sana."

Naruto dan Sasuke bertukar pandang.

"… Mari bermain-main sebentar dengan Obito."

* * *

><p>Tsunade dan Yamato menatap <em>ngeri<em> monster itu.

Monster itu kini menjerit tak karuan. Tiba-tiba cairan hitam mengalir deras pada salah satu tangannya. Namun, chakra miliknya semakin menjadi-jadi, cukup untuk menggores kulit bersih seseorang.

Tsunade mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kakashi terluka."

Yamato melirik Hokage disampingnya, masih mempertahankan segel jutsunya untuk menahan monster itu menyerang desa.

Tsunade menunjuk tangan monster yang terluka itu, "Monster itu terhubung dengan Kakashi, jadi jika sesuatu tiba-tiba terjadi padanya, maka, Kakashi pun begitu."

Yamato menggertakkan giginya. "Jadi… maksudmu, jika monster ini mati.."

"Begitupun Kakashi dan Obito."

Yamato tersentak.

"Lalu… apa yang-"

"Kakashi punya rencana, walau aku tidak tahu apa rencananya." Ujar Tsunade. Kemudian Tsunade berlari menjauh dari Yamato, dan melompat, kemudian meluncurkan tinju mematikan ke atas tanah, membuat tanah itu hancur dan menjerumuskan monster itu ke bawah.

"_GROAAAAAR!"_

"Tsunade-_sama_, menyingkir dari sana!"

Tsunade menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Shikamaru, di barisan paling depan, berlutut dengan tumpuan satu kaki, dengan segel jutsu kagemane di tangannya. Di sampingnya tampak Chouji, bersiap untuk menyerang, dan di kanan dan kiri mereka berdua terdapat dua klan Hyuuga, Neji dan Hinata, mereka mengaktifkan Byakugannya, dan memasang kuda-kuda khas mereka berdua.

Lee berada di barisan kedua, kedua tangannya menggenggam beban yang biasa ia letakkan pada kaki dan tangannya. Kemudian, ia menjatuhkannya, membuat tanah di sekitarnya retak. Sakura berada di samping Lee, memijat pelan tangannya, tampak siap untuk menghantam monster itu. Tenten berada di samping Sakura, senjata-senjatanya tampak lengkap dan mematikan di tangannya.

Di barisan ketiga terdapat Ino, Sai, Shino, Kiba, dan Akamaru, yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan Shikamaru untuk serangan penting.

Tsunade terdiam sejenak, sempat merasakan merinding di sekitar tubuhnya melihat generasi muda Konoha… kini telah tumbuh menjadi ninja-ninja kuat dan bertanggung jawab.

Ia tersenyum, menatap Shikamaru.

Wajah Tsunade lebih serius daripada sebelumnya.

Ia mengangguk.

Shikamaru melekatkan kagemane-nya pada Chouji, kemudian, Chouji menggunakan jutsu andalannya, membesarkan tubuhnya seperti raksasa.

"Neji!" seru Shikamaru.

Neji mengangguk, ia bersiap-siap di belakang Chouji.

Kemudian, Shikamaru menatap punggung Chouji dan berkata, "Mari beraksi, kawan."

Chouji menolehkan kepalanya pada sahabatnya, kemudian tersenyum.

Dengan cepat, Chouji berubah seperti bola dengan jarum-jarum yang berputar. Ia bergerak mendekati monster dengan perisai chakra yang kuat itu.

Kagemane milik Shikamaru masih menempel pada Chouji, seakan-akan Shikamaru dapat menggerakannya seperti Kankurou menggerakan boneka-boneka miliknya.

Neji menyusul di belakang Chouji, tak kalah cepat.

Kemudian, mereka berdua dengan brutal menyerang perisai chakra monster itu.

Chouji menyerangnya dengan jurusnya itu, dan Neji, dengan kecepatan tangannya, menyerang titik-titik lemah chakra monster itu.

Sesekali monster itu hendak menyerang mereka, namun Neji dengan mudah membaca pergerakkan monster itu dengan Byakugan miliknya.

"Serang bagian atas, perisainya melemah disana—ah, tarik mundur Chouji!" seru Hinata pada Shikamaru, menginstruksikan Shikamaru bagaimana harus menggerakkan Chouji.

Dengan susah payah, Shikamaru menarik Chouji mundur. Kelelahan, Chouji menghentikkan jutsunya sejenak, menstabilkan tubuhnya, sebelum ia memulai lagi, dan Shikamaru membuatnya melompat untuk menyerang bagian atas.

Neji terus menghindar dan menyerang titik lemah dari perisai tersebut—tanpa disadari, ia menjadi umpan agar Chouji dapat melakukan tugasnya.

Kemudian, Neji meluncurkan satu serangan dengan tangannya, dan ia merasakan perisainya sudah melemah.

Hinata pun melihat hal itu.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

"_Yosh!" _

Dengan cepat, Sakura mengumpulkan chakra dan energi sebesar-besarnya pada tangan kanannya. Ia berlari ke arah monster itu kemudian melompat, mengarahkan pukulan mautnya pada perisai monster itu.

"_Obito, bertahanlah_…"

_CRACK_

_DHUAAARR!_

Sakura berhasil menghancurkan perisainya. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan, mendekati tubuh raksasa monster itu.

Dengan murka, monster itu mengayunkan tangannya yang besar, dengan sebuah elemen api di tangannya, hendak diluncurkan pada tubuh Sakura.

Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya. "_Sial!_"

Ia melepaskan kagemanenya dari Chouji yang kini berubah seperti normal, dan mengikat Sakura dengan bayangannya, lalu Shikamaru melompat mundur menjauh, membuat Sakura secara spontan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Shikamaru.

Neji dan Chouji dengan cepat menjauh dari monster itu.

"Sakura-_chan_! Mundur kesini!" seru Lee keras.

"Sakura, apa yang kau pikirkan! Menyingkir dari sana!" seru Shikamaru.

Dengan lemah, Sakura berlari ke belakang, meninggalkan monster itu.

Saat itulah mereka menyadari tangan Sakura yang terluka parah.

"Sakura! Tanganmu!" seru Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino, aku bisa mengatasinya."

Lee terdiam sejenak menatap khawatir Sakura.

Shikamaru pun begitu, namun, dengan cepat, ia menatap Lee tajam.

"Lee, perisainya sudah hilang. Ini giliranmu!"

Lee cepat-cepat menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya, dan secepat kilat, ia menyerang monster itu bertubi-tubi.

Monster itu berusaha menggapai Lee, namun Lee terlalu cepat, sehingga serangan bertubi-tubi membuat tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang.

Tanpa Lee sadari, monster itu mulai menciptakan perisai dengan chakranya lagi.

"Shikamaru, ia mulai menciptakan perisai baru!" seru Hinata.

"Tenten!" seru Shikamaru.

"Ya!"

Tenten buru-buru mengeluarkan senjata-senjata mengerikannya. Ia mengayunkan _wrecking ball_ raksasanya yang sudah teralirkan oleh chakranya, dan dengan mudah menghancurkan perisai muda itu. Tenten tetap berada di tengah untuk menghentikkan munculnya perisai itu lagi dengan instruksi Hinata.

Lee terus-terusan melancarkan serangan.

"Lee! Perlemah jantungnya!" seru Shikamaru.

Dengan jurus _fifth gate opening_-nya, Lee meluncurkan tendangan dan tinju sekeras-kerasnya di bagian jantung monster itu.

Monster itu menggeram. Kemudian dengan kecepatan diluar dugaan Lee, monster itu mencengkram tubuhnya.

"_S-Sial!"_

Tubuh Lee serasa remuk, cengkramannya sangat kuat.

Kemudian, monster itu membuka mulutnya, menampilkan isi mulutnya yang menjijikkan.

Lalu, Lee menyadari, bahwa monster itu hendak menembakkan sesuatu ke arahnya…

"Ino, sekarang!" seru Shikamaru.

"Ya!"

Dengan bersusah payah, Ino berusaha untuk memasuki jiwa monster yang jantungnya sudah sedikit dilemahkan oleh Lee.

Kemudian, Lee merasakan cengkraman monster itu melemah.

Lee terlepas dari cengkraman monster itu.

Dengan cepat, Lee berlari ke arah kelompok, dan terhempas ke tanah, napasnya memburu.

Tidak sampai setengah menit, Ino kembali pada dirinya sendiri.

"Shikamaru, aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya terlalu lama, ia terlalu kuat!"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Tidak apa, aku mengerti, Ino, kau urus Lee, sepertinya tulang-tulangnya patah."

Ino mengangguk, dan berjalan menuju Lee untuk mengobatinya.

"Sai, kulitnya!"

Sai mengangguk. Ia berjalan maju ke depan, beberapa langkah di belakang Tenten, kemudian mengeluarkan _scroll_ gambarnya. Ia melukiskan beberapa burung besar, kemudian seluruhnya keluar dari gambarnya dan Sai mengendarai salah satunya.

Dengan cepat, Sai menggambar harimau-harimau andalannya.

Seluruhnya menyerang dada kiri monster itu—dimana jantungnya tersembunyi di dalamnya—seluruh makhluk yang Sai lukis berkali-kali berusaha untuk melubangi dada kirinya.

"_GROAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"_

Monster itu kembali mengamuk. Ia menembakkan laser chakra dari mulutnya, bertubi-tubi ke arah Sai dan Tenten. Dengan lihai mereka dapat menghindarinya.

"Tenten-_san_! Mundur ke belakang! Sepertinya ia kini tidak fokus lagi pada perisainya!" seru Hinata.

Tenten mengangguk, kemudian melompat ke belakang, meninggalkan Sai yang masih terbang bersama lukisan burungnya, bertarung dengan monster itu. Berkali-kali monster itu hampir mengenai Sai, namun Sai dapat menghindarinya.

"Sai!"

Monster itu memukul Sai dengan tangan kirinya, membuat tangan kanan Sai tergores hebat dan tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah. Kepalanya terantuk sangat keras, sehingga penglihatannya pun hilang sementara.

Monster itu hendak menghabisi Sai, sebelum Ino memasuki jiwa Sai untuk mengontrolnya berjalan ke belakang.

"Bagus, Ino!" seru Sakura.

"Kiba, giliranmu!" seru Shikamaru.

"Ayo, Akamaru!" seru Kiba bersemangat, disambut oleh Akamaru yang tak kalah semangatnya.

Mereka berdua membentuk formasi, kemudian berlari ke arah monster itu, dan dengan segera, mereka membentuk sebuah putaran seperti Chouji, namun kali ini lebih dahsyat.

"_Fang rotating fang!_"

Mereka berputar untuk melubangi dada kiri monster itu, namun, seperti insting seluruh makhluk, ia mempertahankan dirinya dengan keempat tangannya.

Namun tak lama kemudian, keempat tangannya terbuka kembali.

"Uh-huh, tidak boleh." Gumam Shikamaru seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia mengikatkan kagemanenya pada monster itu. Walaupun membutuhkan chakra dan tenaga yang besar, Shikamaru berhasil mengendalikannya.

Ketika Kiba dan Akamaru sudah beberapa senti sangat dekat dengan monster itu, Shikamaru melepaskan bayangannya.

Mereka berdua pun berhasil melubangi tubuhnya.

"Shikamaru_, _dia memiliki kekuatan regenerasi yang sangat cepat!" ujar Neji pada Shikamaru.

"Shino!"

Tanpa aba-aba, dengan spontan seluruh serangga Shino merayap menuju lubang yang dibentuk oleh Kiba dan Akamaru yang kini telah mundur ke belakang.

Kini area itu tampak seperti sarang serangga, mengerumuni mereka. Shino berhasil memasukkan serangga-serangga itu ke dalam tubuh monster itu. Monster itu menjerit, berusaha membakar serangga-serangga itu dengan chakra-nya.

Namun, Shino sudah membuat serangga-serangga itu mengerubungi jantungnya.

Kemudian, Shino mengepalkan tangannya.

"_ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

Saat itulah, jantung Sakura terasa berhenti.

* * *

><p><em>DEG!<em>

Jantung Kakashi terasa ditusuk cepat.

Ia meremas rompi Jonin-nya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sakit. Kedua matanya mendadak menggelap. Kakinya melemah, namun ia tetap mencoba mempertahankan tubuhnya.

Mulutnya terbuka, tangannya mengepal. Kakashi mengumpulkan kekuatannya kembali.

"NARUTO! SASUKE! SEKARANG!"

Tangan Naruto membuat suatu segel, _kagebunshin no jutsu_.

_Clone_ milik Naruto dengan cepat terbentuk, berjumlah sangat banyak. Kemudian, mereka membentuk grup terdiri dari sepasang _clone_, dan salah satu dari mereka tampak membuat sebuah jutsu di tangan _clone_ lainnya.

"RASENGAN!"

Naruto dan seribu _clone_-nya berlari ke arah monster itu. Monster itu—yang kini mengaum kesakitan—menebaskan tangannya pada bayangan-bayangan Naruto. Beberapa dari mereka menghilang di udara, namun yang lainnya tetap menyerang.

Sampai akhirnya, monster itu membuka mulutnya—dengan aumannya yang sangat keras—kemudian menembakkan laser chakra dari mulutnya.

_Clone-clone_ Naruto tak sedikit yang terkena laser itu. Hampir seluruhnya hilang. Namun banyak pula yang bertahan. Tapi, monster itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia menciptakan bola-bola api dari tangannya, dan melemparnya ke udara—menjatuhkan seluruhnya pada _clone_ Naruto bak meteor yang menyerang.

Dan seluruhnya menghilang.

Monster itu menatap Kakashi, yang berlutut dengan tangan kanannya masih meremas rompi Jonin bagian kirinya. Mata kanannya menatap monster itu tajam.

Monster itu bersiap untuk menghabisi Kakashi, ketika seruan keras terdengar di udara.

"Hanya itu kemampuanmu, bocah?!"

Monster itu—Obito—mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke terjun bebas dari atas, siap untuk menyerangnya. Dua pasang mata _onyx _dan _sapphire_ menembakkan aura mematikan dari irisnya. Naruto menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

Dan kedua jutsu itu sukses menghantam bola mata raksasa yang memancarkan cahaya merah.

_DHUAAAAAAAAR!_

"_GROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

Bola mata itu bagaikan pecah berkeping-keping.

Monster itu menjerit kesakitan.

Naruto dan Sasuke melompat ke belakang, menjauh dari musuh itu.

"Kakashi!" seru Sasuke.

Kakashi bangkit dari posisinya semula, menatap putranya dengan fisik raksasa itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

Kakashi membuka mata kirinya, menampilkan Mangekyou Sharingan.

Pria berambut perak itu pun memasuki dimensi lain.

* * *

><p>Tidak seperti sebelumnya, yang Kakashi lihat saat ini adalah <em>putih<em>.

Tidak, dia belum mati, bukan?

Jika ia benar-benar mempelajari dimensi ini ketika dirinya pergi selama tujuh tahun, perhitungannya tidak mungkin salah. _Obito pasti ada disini._

Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri.

Kosong.

Mungkin dirinya kini bertanya-tanya, jika tidak ada Obito disini, dimana dia?

"Kakashi."

Suara yang _familiar_ terdengar dari arah belakang.

Kakashi dapat merasakan hembusan angin yang aneh di tempat ini.

Perlahan, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

Disanalah dia, Hatake Obito.

Wajahnya tidak memancarkan kebencian seperti sebelumnya. Tubuhnya tak terbalut kain apapun, hanya kain putih bersih yang mengalungi pinggangnya. Rambut silvernya acak-acakan, dan wajahnya tampak sangat kelelahan. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya memancarkan kesedihan—ketakutan—yang mendalam. Ia menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Alisnya membentuk ekspresi cemas, hampir tertaut segaris.

Kakashi terdiam melihat replika kecil dirinya itu.

Dengan hati-hati, Kakashi membuka maskernya, dan menghapus titik-titik darah dari mata kirinya.

Ia melepas rompi Jonin-nya.

Kakashi dengan perlahan mendekati Obito, seratus persen percaya bahwa dia tidak akan menyerang lagi.

Kedua mata beradu dalam keheningan sesaat. Kakashi menunduk, menatap putranya dalam-dalam, sebelum berlutut, mensejajarkan posisi tubuhnya dengan putranya yang lebih pendek darinya.

Kemudian, Kakashi memakaikan rompinya pada putranya itu.

Obito menunduk dalam-dalam, tidak berani menatap ayahnya saat itu.

Tapi, Obito tidak bisa menahannya. Ini terlalu berat baginya.

Obito menyentuhkan tubuhnya pada ayahnya, wajahnya tenggelam dalam pundak Kakashi, menangis dalam diam.

Kakashi membeku. Tidak disangka jika Obito akan seperti ini.

Kemudian, Kakashi memeluk putranya itu.

"_Ci-ciciue..._ aku _takut_…"

Kakashi tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagia dirinya ketika panggilan itu terucap dari bibir sang putra semata wayang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Obito… Sebentar lagi, semua akan berakhir."

"Monster itu masih diluar sana…"

"Kalau begitu bantu aku untuk mengalahkannya, Obito…"

"Aku tidak bisa…"

Kakashi menarik tubuh Obito untuk menatap matanya yang diwariskan dari Sakura itu.

"Obito, dengarkan aku. Hanya kau yang bisa membunuh monster ini. Aku hanya bisa membantumu."

Obito menghapus titik air matanya. "Bagaimana…?"

Kakashi beranjak dari posisinya semula, kemudian menyentuh pundak Obito.

"Pertama-tama, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

Kemudian, Kakashi menggendong tubuh kurus Obito dalam dekapannya. Ia pun menarik maskernya kembali, mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan-nya, dan mereka pergi ke dimensi lain.

* * *

><p>"…<em>ra!"<em>

"…_Saku…"_

"… _Jidat!"_

"_Haruno!"_

"_Sakura!"_

"_SAKURA-_CHAN_!"_

Sakura membuka kedua matanya lemah.

Di hadapannya, tampak teman-temannya yang menatapnya ke bawah dengan cemas. Ino, Hinata, Lee, Sai, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Chouji.

Ino tersenyum lega, dengan erat ia memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Syukurlah, Sakura…"

Sakura masih setengah sadar, bingung dengan keadaan saat itu.

"Ino…"

Lee, dengan _lebay_, menangis tersedu-sedu ketika Sakura terbangun. "Sakura-_chan_!"

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura." Ujarnya tenang. Yang lain pun ikut menghela napas lega.

Sakura melihat sekeliling lagi.

Kemudian, realita memukulnya kembali.

Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Ino.

"Obito?!"

Ino membeku sejenak, menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian menggeleng. "Monster itu lenyap, tapi… Obito, Kakashi-_sensei_, Naruto, dan Sasuke-_kun_ tak kunjung kembali."

Sakura tersentak. Ia bergegas untuk bangkit, namun Ino menghentikannya, begitu pun Lee dan Kiba yang mendorongnya untuk duduk kembali.

"Sakura-_san_, tenanglah, mereka pasti akan kembali. Lagipula, jika kau ingin mencari mereka, memangnya kau bisa apa untuk membuka dimensi itu?" ujar Sai, sedikit tajam. Sakura memberikannya _deathglare_.

Ino menghela napas. "Sakura, mereka akan baik-baik saja…" gumam Ino seraya mengelus punggung Sakura. Sakura menatap Ino sejenak, sebelum memeluknya erat.

_Kakashi, kumohon, kembalilah…_

* * *

><p>Naruto dan Sasuke menatap kosong monster yang terbujur kaku di hadapan mereka.<p>

Napas mereka tersengal-sengal kelelahan. Mereka membutuhkan cukup banyak chakra dan energi untuk menghancurkan bola matanya.

Kemudian, Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "Apa sudah berakhir?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa… Kakashi-_sensei_ punya rencana lain."

Sasuke menoleh kepada teman di sebelahnya.

"Rencana lain?"

Si pirang mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto dan Sasuke merasa sekelilingnya mulai berputar.

Pada sudut pandang Naruto, padang bunga yang indah itu mulai berterbangan, kelopak-kelopak bunga yang semula indah kini berhamburan di antara mereka berdua. Kemudian langit yang semula cerah menjadi mendung, dan tiba-tiba, pohon-pohon kering tumbuh dari tanah. Dedaunan merah dan coklat kering dari pohon itu berguguran.

Begitupun Sasuke, melihat hal yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Sasuke, apakah kau melihat musim gugur yang sama denganku?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, "Jadi barusan adalah genjutsu… Ini adalah wujud asli dari tempat ini."

Sasuke mengangguk lagi, "Naruto, monsternya lenyap."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, "A-Apa?! Jadi monster itu juga merupakan genjutsu?!"

"Sayangnya, sepertinya begitu…"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya.

_Apa maksudnya ini…?_

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah pusaran bercahaya muncul dari hadapan mereka.

Dan dari dalamnya, keluarlah Kakashi yang tengah menggendong putranya dalam dekapannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke tersentak, buru-buru mereka menghampiri Kakashi.

"Obito!"

Obito menoleh pada Naruto, tersenyum lemah, "Naruto-_sensei_…" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut silver Obito dengan bahagia.

Kakashi menurunkan Obito, kemudian berjalan menjauh dari mereka. Naruto menyentuh pundak Obito dan mendekatkan tubuhnya padanya, kedua matanya mengikuti Kakashi. Sasuke mengobservasi gerakan Kakashi yang mencurigakan.

Kakashi berhenti di hadapan suatu pohon besar, dan menatap ke atas untuk beberapa saat.

Daun-daun tua yang terhembus oleh angin berjatuhan, beberapa di atas rambut silvernya. Kemudian, Kakashi kembali menatap batang pohon yang cukup besar itu.

Ia meraih kunai yang disimpan dalam tas _pocket_-nya, kemudian mengiris tangannya.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

"Kakashi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kakashi tidak mendengarkannya. Ia membentuk sebuah segel berbentuk lingkaran pada batang pohon tersebut dengan darahnya. Segel itu cukup rumit untuk Sasuke jelaskan. Ia pun belum pernah melihat segel seperti itu, bahkan ini sangat berbeda ketika Kakashi menyegel kutukannya.

Naruto memiliki perasaan tidak enak.

"_Sensei_…"

Kakashi menoleh ke belakang, "Obito, kemarilah," panggilnya.

Obito terdiam, kebingungan. Namun, ia menjauh dari _sensei_-nya dan berjalan perlahan menuju ayahnya.

Kakashi masih berdiri di depan pohon tersebut.

Obito menatapnya aneh, "Segel apa itu?"

Kakashi tersenyum, "Ini adalah segel untuk mengakhiri semuanya."

Obito meneguk ludah, "Benarkah?"

Kakashi mengangguk, tersenyum.

Obito tak dapat menahan untuk tersenyum juga.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, _Ciciue_?"

Senyuman tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah Kakashi, namun senyuman itu terasa sangat janggal. Naruto memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak. Sasuke terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kakashi. Sasuke menyentuh katana miliknya, alih-alih jika Kakashi hendak menyerang Obito…

"Kau harus membunuhku."

Tiga pasang mata dengan kompaknya membelalak lebar. Mereka bertiga tentu saja sangat—_sangat_—terkejut.

Obito menggertakkan giginya, "Apa maksudmu?! Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

Kakashi masih tetap tenang.

"Obito, aku lah yang menciptakan monster itu. Aku yang meletakkan monster itu pada jiwamu. Bisa kau bilang—_aku_ lah monster itu, Obito. Jika kau tidak membunuhku—menghentikkan jantungku—monster itu akan terus hidup dan menjadi parasit di tubuhmu. Menjadi ancaman bagi Konoha—bagi ibumu, terutama. Kau harus melakukannya, Obito. Hanya kau yang mampu mengalahkan monster itu."

"TIDAK!" jerit Obito tiba-tiba. Kini, mata itu kembali lagi.

_Sharingan_.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, "Lihat, monster itu masih hidup di dalam dirimu."

Obito mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Bukankah sebelumnya kau mencoba membunuhku?"

"KAU BILANG KAU AKAN MENYELAMATKANKU!" seru Obito, suaranya memecah, "KAU AKAN MENYELAMATKANKU, BUKAN MEMBUATKU UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU, _CICIUE_!"

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu," ulang Kakashi, "dan ini adalah satu-satunya cara."

"TIDAK! KAU PASTI SALAH!"

"Obito…"

Obito tidak menyadari bahwa air mata mengalir lagi dari kedua matanya. Ia menyekanya dengan kasar.

"Kau-kau benar-benar jahat… Kau meninggalkan _Hahaue_… Sekarang… Kau akan meninggalkannya selamanya?! Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaannya?! APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGERTI?!"

Kakashi terdiam sejenak.

Benar… Dia harus meninggalkan Sakura lagi.

"Aku melakukannya demi keselamatan kalian."

Obito tidak tahan lagi.

"TIDAKKAH KAU MENGERTI AKU BUTUH SEORANG AYAH DISISIKU?!"

Kakashi membeku. Sungguh, perkataan putranya membuat seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Bagaikan listrik yang menyengat sekitar tubuhnya, dan bagai petir yang menyambar tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan tangannya dingin, hatinya berdebar, dan matanya mulai bekerja diluar kendalinya.

Kakashi menahan emosinya itu.

"Aku tidak minta keputusanmu, Obito."

Naruto dan Sasuke sadar apa yang akan dilakukan Kakashi. Dengan cepat, mereka berlari ke arah ayah dan anak itu, tapi…

Secepat kilat, Kakashi meletakkan kunainya pada tangan kanan Obito…

…dan menusukkannya tepat pada jantungnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke tersentak.

Jantung Obito serasa berhenti…

Kepalanya mulai berputar…

Air mata kembali membanjiri matanya…

Mulutnya terbuka lebar…

Tangannya gemetar…

Kakinya melemah…

Pupil mata Obito yang mengecil itu menatap tajam—_tidak percaya—_pada ayahnya.

Hatake Kakashi masih tersenyum hangat pada putra semata wayangnya.

"_Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu, Obito…_"

Kemudian, segel yang semula diciptakan oleh Kakashi, bagaikan menyala terang, dan suara auman keras terdengar dari pohon tersebut.

Sebuah ledakan keras terdengar, dan sekeliling mereka tiba-tiba hancur lebur.

Obito semakin bergetar,

"_CICIUEEEEEEE!"_

* * *

><p>Sakura mendekap lututnya pada dadanya.<p>

Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

_Mengapa aku merasa sangat tidak berguna…_

Ia mempererat dekapannya. Air mata mulai terbentuk di pelupuk matanya.

_Kakashi… Obito…_ _Kembalilah dengan selamat_…

_SIIIIING_

Sebuah pusaran hitam terbentuk di atas langit malam berhias bulan purnama itu. Sakura menoleh cepat ke atas. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis, penuh harap. Ia segera menyeka air matanya dan bangkit dari posisi semula.

Obito muncul dari balik pusaran tersebut, kemudian jatuh di atas tanah.

"OBITO!"

Sakura segera berlari menghampiri putranya, begitu pun teman-temannya yang lain, seluruhnya mengerubungi Obito.

Sakura memeluk Obito erat-erat.

"Obito! Obito! Syukurlah, Obito! _Arigatou, Kami-sama_! Obito, kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Obito tidak menjawab.

Kepalanya tertunduk lemah.

Sakura terdiam, cemas, "Obito…"

Kemudian Obito menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Sakura.

Sakura mulai khawatir, Obito tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Sayang… _hush_… ada apa? Kau terluka? Obito?"

Sebelum Obito sempat menjawab, sosok lain keluar dari pusaran itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke…

… membopong Kakashi yang berlumuran darah.

Jantung Sakura terasa berhenti.

Sasuke dan Naruto meletakkan Kakashi di tanah, tepat di samping Sakura dan Obito.

Kemudian Sasuke menonaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan-nya, menatap wajah pucat Sakura.

Obito melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan ibunya, kemudian langsung memeluk tubuh Kakashi yang lemah tak berdaya. Obito tidak peduli jika tubuhnya berlumuran darah juga, ia hanya ingin memeluk ayahnya dan menangis di dekapannya.

"_Ci-ciciue… bangun… bangun… BANGUN!"_

Jerit Obito sejadi-jadinya, air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Ia tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mereka. Penyesalan terlukis jelas pada ekspresi wajah mereka.

"Sakura…_ Gomen…_" bisik Naruto.

"Kakashi…"

Kehilangan kendali, Sakura langsung menghamburkan dirinya pada Kakashi.

"Kakashi, Kakashi! KAKASHI! Bangun! Tidak lucu! Ini bukan saatnya untuk becanda! Semua orang menunggumu! Jangan bisa-bisanya kau tertidur di saat seperti ini! Hey!"

Sakura menepuk-nepukkan tangannya ke wajah tirus Kakashi. Namun ia hanya merasakan dingin. Tidak ada kehangatan samasekali dari tubuh Kakashi saat ini.

"_KAKASHI_!"

Sakura bergegas mengumpulkan chakra di tangannya, dan mengobati Kakashi dengan jurus medisnya itu.

"Kakashi… bangun… bangun… ini tidak lucu!"

Kakashi tetap terbujur kaku.

Tsunade melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura. Ia mencengkram tangan Sakura keras.

"Sakura… Ia sudah-"

"TIDAK!"

Tsunade terdiam.

Air mata Sakura berlinang deras. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dari Tsunade, dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya semula. Ia berkonsentrasi, mengalirkan chakra sebanyak-banyaknya. Terus menggumamkan nama suaminya itu.

"Sakura…"

"Kakashi pasti selamat! Ia tidak boleh… Ia tidak boleh…"

Obito mengangkat wajahnya, "_Hahaue…_ Maafkan aku…"

"Apa maksudmu, Obito? Ini bukan salahmu!" seru Sakura, masih tetap berkonsentrasi pada Kakashi.

"Aku..-"

"Obito." Sasuke menepuk kepala Obito pelan, ia membungkuk. Obito menoleh ke atas, mendapati Sasuke menatapnya tajam, "Ini bukan salahmu."

Obito meneguk ludahnya, kemudian menatap ayahnya kembali.

Obito menatap kedua tangannya sendiri.

Menyeka air matanya, ia menyentuhkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Kakashi, kemudian ikut mengalirkan chakra miliknya.

Sakura menoleh, terkejut.

Obito dapat menggunakan ninjutsu medis…

"_Ciciue,_ jangan berani-beraninya kau meninggalkanku dan _Hahaue_ untuk kedua kalinya." Serunya keras, lebih merujuk ke ancaman, walau ia tahu Kakashi tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Kau harus bangun! Jika kau berjanji akan selalu di sampingku, kau harus bangun!"

Kakashi tentu saja, masih terbujur kaku di sana.

Sakura meneteskan air matanya, bulir-bulirnya jatuh di atas tangan kanan Kakashi.

"Kakashi… Kau tahu aku masih mencintaimu, bukan? Kumohon, _bangun_…"

"_Ciciue_, kau harus bangun!"

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bertukar pandang dengan ironi. Mereka tidak mengerti betapa kedua orang ini sangat optimis dalam membawa kembali orang yang sudah mati ke kehidupan.

Kemudian, Sasuke menatap wajah Kakashi sekali lagi.

_Baka._

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau kembali, nak?" seseorang yang delapan puluh persen mirip Kakashi bertanya.<em>

"_Mungkin ini saat yang tepat, _Tou-san." _Jawab Kakashi._

"_Kau melindungi Desa Konoha dengan baik, nak."_

_Kakashi tersenyum miris, "Tidak, aku hampir menghancurkannya."_

_Pria itu, Hatake Sakumo, tersenyum hangat, "Tapi kau menyelamatkannya."_

"_Aku tahu aku harus mengambil ganjarannya."_

"_Kau tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya, nak."_

"_Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk semuanya…"_

_Sakumo tersenyum penuh arti._

"_Wanitamu sangat cantik, Kakashi."_

_Kini, Kakashi tidak dapat menahan senyumannya._

_Tentu saja, ia cinta mati dengan wanita itu._

"_Ya."_

"_Sayang kau harus meninggalkannya."_

"_Setidaknya, dia dapat hidup bahagia."_

"_Bagaimana ia dapat hidup bahagia tanpamu, hm?"_

_Kakashi tersenyum, "Ada seseorang yang kami sayang, yang kulindungi, yang kuberikan hidupku untuknya, yang dapat membuatnya bahagia."_

_Sakumo menganggukkan kepalanya._

_Ia tersenyum bangga._

"_Hatake Obito… nama yang bagus, dan anak yang tampan." Ujar Sakumo lagi. Kakashi tersenyum._

"_Ia mirip sekali dengan ibunya."_

_Sakumo tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Bahkan aku lebih melihatnya lebih mirip denganmu, Kakashi-_kun_, kau pasti cinta mati pada istrimu."_

_Kakashi menatap ayahnya untuk sesaat. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis._

"_Aku tahu itu."_

"_Lalu, mengapa kau tidak kembali padanya?"_

_Kakashi mengangkat bahunya._

"_Mungkin sudah saatnya aku menemanimu disini, _Tou-san_."_

_Sakumo menepuk pundak Kakashi, "Aku baik-baik saja disini, nak. Mengapa mengkhawatirkan orang yang sudah mati?"_

"_Kau selalu hidup bagiku, _Tou-san_."_

"_Tidak… kau harus pergi kesana, Kakashi, mereka lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku."_

_Kakashi menggeleng._

"_Kali ini aku tidak bisa bermain-main dengan kematian."_

"_Bukankah setiap orang punya kesempatan?"_

_Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya, "Menurutmu, hidup atau mati, itu pilihanku? Walau aku sudah-"_

"_Kakashi, kau belum mati."_

_Kakashi membeku._

_Sakumo tersenyum._

"_Berjalan kesini, atau kembali kesana, adalah sepenuhnya pilihanmu, nak."_

"… _Kenapa-"_

"_Karena setiap orang _selalu_ memiliki kesempatan, adalah suatu kebijakan mereka yang memilih untuk mengambil setiap kesempatan itu atau membiarkannya pergi."_

_Kakashi memijit pelipisnya pelan, "Tapi… Aku sudah-"_

"Kami-sama_ memberikanmu kesempatan itu… Dan kau rela menjahati keluargamu sendiri?"_

_Kakashi tersenyum, "Kau keluargaku."_

_Sakumo membalas senyumannya. Kemudian, ia menepuk bahu putranya dengan bangga._

"_Berjalanlah, anakku, jadilah perisai bagi Konoha, jadilah cahaya bagi keluargamu, jadilah orang yang berguna—ah, tidak, kau selalu menjadi harapan mereka. Jika masa depan kelak ada di tangan Konoha, aku ingin kau salah satu orang yang menggenggam masa cerah itu, dan menunjukkan padaku—tidak sekarang—suatu hari nanti. Dan Kakashi, ini bukan saat yang tepat bagimu untuk menemani ayahmu yang tua ini."_

_Kakashi tertawa lagi, "Kau tidak tua…"_

_Sakumo mengelus kepala Kakashi, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan ketika dirinya masih kecil._

"_Langkahkan kakimu ke sana, Kakashi…"_

_Kakashi mengangguk, "Sampai jumpa, _Tou-san_."_

_Sakumo tersenyum._

_Suatu hari nanti, ia akan melihat putranya dan cucunya berdiri di kursi tertinggi di Konoha, dengan perdamaian dunia yang selalu ia impikan selama ini._

_Itulah mengapa… Ia punya kesempatan._

**To be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : akakakakakkakakakakakakakakak yaampun maafkan diri ini selalu ngaret kalo apdet (wah bagus rimanya.) **

**Oke, ini diaaa, chapter 20-nya! Memang parah, update-nya kelamaan, dan saya tahu itu. Huhu. Tapi, belakangan ini emang author ga dapet feel KakaSaku, jadi… daripada zonk ujung-ujungnya jelek, mendingan dicicil-cicil hoho (nyicilnya kelamaan, woi)**

**Okee, tinggal SATU CHAPTER LAGI! YEAH! Next chapter adalah sebuah Epilogue. Jadi, terimakasih teman-teman sekalian yang… (woi, belum tamat.)**

**Oh, ya! Selama saya pergi, saya membuat fic ShikaTema, dan Royai dari fandom Fullmetal Alchemist! Saya akan sangat senang dan menghargai dan tambah semangat update cepet (lah) jikalau readers semua menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, dan mereview! **

**Bytheway, your reviews are sooooooooooooooooooooooooo lovely, and I can't reply to all of them, tapi saya usahakan semuanya dibalas! **

**Oh, ya, banyak yang minta saya menulis karya fiksi karangan saya sendiri, karena itu, saya bakalan ngepost karya fiksi saya yang (tidak) bagus ini di WattPad, user-nya npazalia. **

**Terimakasih semua yang sudah mereview, mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampe akhirnya, sebentar lagi akan tamat :") aku terharu mz. Makasih semuaaaaaaa! Akan saya usahakan update cepat, berhubung lagi libur, hyahahaha.**


	21. Epilogue

**Started by a Mission**

By **Narchambault**

**Naruto **belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><em><strong> E <strong> _

/

* * *

><p>Pekarangan bunga di kala senja itu sangat indah.<p>

Langit oranye kemerahan itu menghiasi indahnya senja itu. Matahari hendak beristirahat di peradabannya, enggan menampakan sinar perkasanya lagi. Awan putih bagai menghiasi panorama indah di langit. Bulan sabit telah bersiap untuk bersinar kala malam menjemput dan gelap menyelimuti. Bintang-bintang sudah berlomba-lomba menunjukkan dirinya dan cahayanya.

Angin sejuk menghembuskan napasnya di senja hari itu, membuat bunga-bunga indah di pekarangan itu berdansa ke kanan dan ke kiri. Rerumputan hijau pun ikut menikmati kesejukkan itu, beberapa terbawa angin di angkasa, menyambut senja dan malam.

Hatake Obito memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, menikmati kesejukkan dan ketenangan di sekitarnya.

Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah tampannya itu.

Rambut silvernya bergerak mengikuti arah angin, membuat rambutnya itu lebih acak-acakan dari sebelumnya.

Ia merentangkan tangannya lebih jauh, masih berbaring di rerumputan. Lalu ia menghembuskan napasnya halus.

Obito membuka kedua matanya, menampilkan iris _emerald_ yang diwariskan dari ibunya.

Obito bangkit dari posisinya semula, bertumpu dangan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya bersandar pada lututnya. Ia menatap langit indah di atasnya sejenak, kemudian menoleh ke sampingnya.

Ia tersenyum sesaat, sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya, memecah kesunyian itu,

"Kau menikmatinya juga, _Ciciue_?"

Hatake Kakashi membuka mata _onyx_-nya yang tampak lelah.

Wajahnya masih tertutup oleh masker, seperti biasanya. Mata kirinya—yang terdapat bola mata Sharingan—tertutup, dan _hitai-ate_ miliknya tak digunakan seperti biasanya.

Ia melepas rompi Jonin-nya, menyisakan baju donker yang biasa ia pakai sehari-hari.

Tangan kirinya tampak dibalut oleh perban yang terlihat baru saja diganti.

Pria itu duduk di atas kursi roda yang tampak tak nyaman.

Hatake yang lebih tua itu membalas tatapan putranya, kemudian tersenyum, "Ya, sepertinya begitu."

Obito tersenyum, kemudian bangkit dari posisinya semula dan berjalan ke arah ayahnya itu. Ia memposisikan dirinya di belakang kursi roda milik Kakashi, kemudian menggenggam gagangnya. Lalu, Obito mendorong kursi roda tersebut, mengajak Kakashi 'berjalan-jalan' di sekitar pekarangan bunga di senja hari itu.

"Apa _Ciciue_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Obito.

Kakashi berpikir sejenak, menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menggeleng seraya tertawa kecil, "Jantungku sempat berhenti, tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja."

Obito tertawa bersama ayahnya.

_Sudah lama sekali…_

Obito masih membawa ayahnya berjalan-jalan, senyum bahagia terlukis di wajahnya.

Sementara Kaksahi memainkan jemarinya, seperti hanya itulah yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini selain melamun.

Namun, memang matanya kini menerawang jauh. Raganya memang berada disana, namun pikirannya terbang kemana-mana.

Hening panjang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Hanya suara derap langkah di rerumputan yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka dan angin sejuk yang berhembus.

""Maaf,""

Keduanya mengucapkan kata-kata itu secara bersamaan.

Kakashi sedikit terkejut, ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah putranya, yang sama terkejutnya.

Obito memalingkan wajahnya, salah tingkah.

Kakashi tersenyum, "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

Wajah Obito bersemu merah. Matanya menolak untuk menatap Kakashi.

Walau begitu, ia tetap melanjutkan,

"… Karena aku sempat membencimu, berkata kasar padamu, dan banyak hal negatif yang kulakukan padamu…"

Senyuman Kakashi memudar.

"Aku tahu kau hanya ingin menyelamatkanku… Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan kebencian itu. _Aku payah_… Maafkan aku."

Kakashi tersenyum pahit, "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, Obito?"

Obito menundukkan kepalanya, "Tapi…"

"Semua ini terjadi karena kesalahanku, bukan?"

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Obito tidak mungkin menyalahkan Kakashi saat ini. Bagaimana pun juga, Kakashi-lah yang menyelamatkannya—_mengorbankan nyawanya untuknya._

"Ah, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kita kesini, Obito…" gumam Kakashi kemudian.

Obito tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian melihat sekeliling pekarangan bunga tersebut.

Ia tersenyum, "Saat itu aku masih sangat kecil, bukan?"

Kakashi mengangguk, "Tempat ini menjadi tempat favoritku untuk membawamu jalan-jalan."

Obito tertawa kecil, "Lucu ketika kini justru _aku_ yang _membawamu_ berjalan-jalan, _Ciciue_."

Kakashi tertawa, setuju dengan perkataan Obito.

Kemudian, senyum Obito memudar. Wajahnya kembali serius. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakkan sesuatu, namun ia ragu. Lalu ia membukanya kembali, dan dengan sedikit keberanian, ia mengatakannya,

"Jangan pergi lagi, oke, _Ciciue_..?"

Kakashi mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Obito yang tengah menatapnya sekarang.

Wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan Sakura…

Kakashi menyentuh tangan Obito di belakangnya, kemudian menepuknya pelan, "Bukankah aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk pergi, nak?"

Obito menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

Ia mendorong kursi roda ayahnya lebih semangat.

"Setelah ini, kau harus mentraktirku ramen, _Ciciue_!"

* * *

><p>Sakura menyeka keringat di lehernya.<p>

Wanita itu menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya, dan melihat sekeliling, tampak puas dengan hasil kerjanya membersihkan rumah.

"_Haah_, akhirnya selesai!" serunya lega, kemudian bibirnya mengerucut kesal, "Obito dan Kakashi benar-benar payah, melarikan diri dari tugas-tugasnya!"

Sakura melempar handuk kecil yang semula ia selempangkan pada bahu kirinya ke atas sofa.

Kemudian hidungnya menangkap aroma-aroma tak sedap.

Kedua matanya membelalak.

"Astaga, masakannya!"

Buru-buru Sakura berlari ke arah dapur, dan menemukan asap hitam yang menggumpal.

Sakura mematikan api kompornya, dan menatap miris masakannya yang kini tak berbentuk itu.

Ia mengusap dahinya.

"Bodoh…"

Suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar oleh Nyonya Hatake itu. Sakura menghela napas pasrah. Ia pun mengabaikan masakannya yang sudah tak layak makan itu dan berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"_Tadaima—_bau apa ini?!"

Obito menutup hidung mancungnya dengan tangan kanannya. Wajahnya mengecut, dan tangannya yang lain dikibaskan, layaknya mencoba mengusir aroma tak sedap itu.

Sakura muncul dari arah dapur, menghela napas, "_Okaeri_…"

Obito menatap ibunya sejenak, "Masakannya gosong?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Ibu akan pergi berbelanja lagi. Obito, kau jaga rumah." Ujarnya kemudian. Sakura melihat sekeliling, mencari sesuatu.

Obito menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak usah repot-repot, kita makan ramen saja hari ini. Aku akan membelikannya," Obito memutar tubuhnya untuk pergi kembali.

"Eh, Obito! Dimana ayahmu?"

Obito terdiam sejenak, kemudian menepuk dahinya.

"Aku lupa! _Hahaue_, _Ciciue_ menunggumu di pekarangan bunga yang biasa kita kunjungi saat aku masih kecil, aku meninggalkannya disana. _Ciciue _bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan _Hahaue_."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa?"

Obito mengibaskan tangannya, "Kalau begitu, cepat kesana, _Hahaue_! Aku akan beli ramen sebentar."

"Obito! Bagaimana dengan rumah—"

"Memangnya rumahnya akan kabur? Sudahlah, _Hahaue_, jangan khawatir, aku hanya sebentar, kok," ujar Obito, tersenyum pada ibunya, "lagipula, _Ciciue_ sudah menunggu."

* * *

><p>Seperti yang Obito instruksikan, Sakura pergi ke sana.<p>

Sakura tak menyangka tempat itu begitu indah sejak pertama kali ia datang ke sana.

Mungkin karena mataharinya? Karena langitnya? Angin sejuk yang berhembus?

Atau karena pria yang duduk di kursi roda di sana yang tengah memandang langit senja?

Sakura tersenyum.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Menikmati harimu, Kakashi-_sensei_?"

Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, kemudian tersenyum, mendengar panggilan _itu_ kembali diucapkan oleh mantan muridnya yang kini menjadi istrinya itu.

Sakura tertawa kecil, kemudian berjalan lebih mendekat sehingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya tersenyum seraya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya, memandang Kakashi dengan aneh, kemudian tertawa canggung, "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Kakashi, tidak melepaskan pandangannya, masih terdiam. Senyum tipis tersembunyi dibalik maskernya, namun senyumnya mampu terbaca oleh Sakura melalui mata _onyx_nya.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, menunggu jawaban.

Kakashi melebarkan senyumannya hingga matanya menyipit, "Aku hanya suka memandangimu, itu saja."

Perkataannya sukses membuat pipi Sakura memerah.

Sakura menghela napas, "Ada-ada saja," ujarnya, lalu terkekeh kecil, "ada apa kau ingin menemuiku disini, hm? Kau tahu kalau dirumah masakanku gosong, ya?" lanjutnya.

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya, "Gosong? Jadi kita makan ramen hari ini?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura mengangkat pundaknya, kemudian mengangguk.

"Ini salahmu mengajak Obito pergi, aku jadi harus bersih-bersih sendirian,"

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu memasak sambil bersih-bersih." Balas Kakashi.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, kemudian tersenyum, "Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Kakashi menggeleng, "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Tujuanmu memanggilku kemari, Kakashi…" ujarnya lagi.

Kakashi tidak menjawab lagi. Malah, ia kembali memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan itu.

Tatapan tajam yang membuat wanita mana pun luluh dibuatnya. Walau dengan satu mata _onyx_-nya, ia mampu memancarkan kharisma yang besar. Dan kini, ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan itu, dengan senyuman penuh arti.

Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa Kakashi memandanginya seperti itu.

Senyum Kakashi membesar ketika melihat wajah kebingungan Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas, "Apa, sih?"

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, kemudian membuka mulutnya, "Kau semakin cantik,"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Senyum malu-malu terlukis di wajahnya.

Mereka seperti pasangan baru yang sedang kasmaran, melempar gombal sana-sini dan membuat sang wanita _blushing_ dan salah tingkah sepanjang waktu.

Atau mungkin, memang momen _ini _lah yang tak sempat mereka dapatkan di waktu lampau. Dimana semuanya tampak diterjang badai.

Sakura memang mencintai pria ini sejak dulu.

Dan dimulai dari _misi_ terselubung, Sakura mulai menyadarinya. Segala komplikasi yang mereka hadapi di waktu lampau, tidak merubah perasaannya terhadap pria ini.

Hatake Kakashi.

_Suami_nya.

Sakura tertawa kecil, kemudian melangkah mendekat, "Baik, baik, kau bisa katakan itu sebanyak mungkin di rumah. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang. Hari mulai gelap—"

"Tunggu." Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya ketika Sakura hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari kursi rodanya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ada apa?"

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya, ragu-ragu.

"Ada sesuatu…" gumam Kakashi pelan, tidak cukup bagi Sakura untuk mendengarnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura, mencondongkan wajahnya agar dapat mendengar lebih jelas. Kakashi menatap Sakura sesaat, ragu-ragu.

Kemudian, ia menghela napas, mengumpulkan nyalinya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan, dan kutanyakan. Seharusnya aku mengatakan ini sejak awal… Dan, seharusnya _hal ini_ patut kutanyakan padamu secara benar… Dan aku butuh jawabanmu…" Kakashi memulai. Sakura memasang tampang kebingungan. Namun, senyum tipis tampak tersungging di bibirnya.

"Apa?"

Kakashi menunduk, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

Kini, Kakashi tampak seperti anak gadis kasmaran yang salah tingkah ketika bertemu dengan _senpai_ yang di idolakannya.

Sakura tertawa dalam hati.

Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya.

Ia meraih sesuatu dari kantungnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Kakashi membuka kotak kecil tersebut dengan tangan kanannya, menampilkan sebuah cincin indah dengan kristal kecil berwarna biru di tengah-tengahnya.

Wajah Sakura bersemu merah.

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua saat itu.

Matahari mulai tenggelam, meninggalkan mereka berdua. Angin sepoy-sepoy tampak menghiasi momen itu. Rumput-rumput tampak beberapa berterbangan di angkasa. Bunga-bunga di pekarangan itu tampak cantik dihembus angin. Rambut silver dan pink masing-masing bergerak sesuai arah hembusan angin.

Sakura tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi napasnya tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Kemudian bulir air mata mulai muncul di pelupuk matanya. Ia berusaha mati-matian menahannya.

Satu kata terucap dari mulutnya, kemudian, ia memeluk prianya itu.

"_Baka!"_

Kakashi tidak percaya akhir bahagia, atau bahagia selama-lamanya.

Tapi… Kakashi menemukan kebahagiaannya saat ini.

Ini bukanlah akhir bahagia.

Namun suatu kisah bahagia yang menjadi pemanis kisah hidupnya, ketika ia bertemu dengan ayahnya, lagi…

Dan dari seluruh misi-misi yang ia jalankan sebagai seorang shinobi elite…

… Yang satu ini adalah misi favoritnya.

Dan Kakashi benar-benar bersyukur,

_Kami-sama _benar-benar memberinya kesempatan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>F <strong>I N_

**/**

* * *

><p><strong>an : YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH**

**TAMAT MAS-MAS MBAK-MBAK SEKALIAN. **

**Okay the Epilogue over here is very unamusing, I believe… **

**Tapi, aduh lega banget akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Rasanya seperti hutang-hutang saya selama ini terbayar (Ya, author punya banyak dosa telah mengabaikan fic ini dua tahun.)**

**Okaaaayy, saya mau berterimakasih kepada para readers yang sudah mengikuti jalan ceritanya dari awal sampe akhir. Fic ini dibuat saat saya masih SMP, dan sekarang saya sudah dapat kuliah, dan saya sangat terrrharu (?) (dasar author melankolis)**

**Dari tulisan di chapter satu yang sangat alay dan banyak typo dan banyak EYD yang ga beraturan, sampe sekarang yang saya mulai belajar EYD dan mungkin typonya berkurang, tapi saya yakin banyak bat typonya tapi gapapa im so hepi(?) *digampar***

**Dari alur ceritanya yang (menurut saya) **_**childish**_** sampe kini saya mulai mengerti arti kehidupan dan mencoba berpikir kritis dalam menulis alur cerita(ngomong apasihhh orang sama aja :"))**

**YAA TERIMAKASIH TEMAN-TEMAN YANG SUDAH MEREVIEW HINGGA REVIEWNYA SUDAH LIMA RATUS YEEEHAAAA kemon jadikan ceban beybi (author sinting.)**

_**I must admit**_**, that there are times that I lost some of my KakaSaku feels, so I can't write the next chapter without those feels or else this fic would be so awful.**

**Soooo I'm sorry for those who wait patiently, tapi saya sangat senanggg ada yang menunggu update-annya. Ah, terharu ()**

**Ah, banyak ngomong, ya… Gajelas pula. Yasudah, babaii!**


End file.
